Cicatrices
by NaryMont
Summary: Mi muy particular versión de cómo Yumi y Shishio se volvieron pareja *COMPLETA*
1. Viviendo en el infierno

Los personajes de Samurai X pertenecen a su autor y este fic es sólo para divertirse un rato…

Antes de empezar a leer: Espero les guste mi particular visión de esta pareja, dejo por aquí algunos términos que puedan ayudar si las palabras que utilizo no se entiende… aunque casi estoy segura que si andan por acá es porque muchas de estas palabras no les serán desconocidas jiji! ^^, bueno ahora si aquí esta:

Términos Japoneses:

 **Tatami** : Son rectángulos hechos con paja que hacen función de piso en las casas tradicionales japonesas.

 **Futón** : Cama japonesa tradicional

 **Shoji** : especie de biombo japonés, son de muchos tipo, pero todo elaborados con papel opaco.

 **Yukata** : Prenda de vestir que es una especie de bata ligera, se utiliza bajo el kimono o Haori.

 **Obi** : Cinto con el que se amarra la Yukata o el Kimono, el de los hombres es más delgado que el de las mujeres.

 **Kimono** : Prenda de vestir por excelencia en Japón, es usado por hombres y mujeres. Sus diseños son variados y pueden indicar hasta el estado civil de las mujeres según el largo de sus mangas.

 **Yakusa** : Miembro de la mafia japonesa.

 **Geisha** : es una artista tradicional japonesa.

 **Sake** : Licor japonés.

 **Shamisen** : Instrumento de cuerdas tradicional. Especie de pequeña guitarra.

 **Shakuhachi** : Flauta de bambú.

 **Okiya** : Casa de Geishas, es donde ellas viven y reciben toda su educación y preparación.

 **CICATRICES.**

 **Por: Nary_Mont**

 **Capítulo 1 Viviendo en el infierno.**

Intentaba mantener la mente perdida en algún otro lugar menos en donde se encontraba ahora, después de años de práctica lograba fugar sus pensamientos, era una acción que noche a noche, día a día realizaba para poder al menos tener un poco de cordura y no volverse loca de asco y repugnancia. Aunque a veces, como en esta ocasión, parecía una tarea imposible debido a que el tipo en turno ponía demasiado "énfasis" en sus acciones. Por más que miraba el techo de la habitación siguiendo con sus ojos el diseño de las maderas, contando el número de tablones que contenía, seguir los patrones de sombras que la lámpara reflejaba o simplemente pensando en Sakura y la celebración que tendrían por la mañana simplemente en esta ocasión su técnica no funcionaba. Podía sentir claramente el asalto a su cuerpo. Las caricias grotescas en sus senos los besos asquerosos en su cuello y aquella sensación desagradable de las embestidas salvajes del hombre en su intimidad. Además los jadeos del tipo seguro se escuchaban en todo el piso superior de esa casa de placer. Rogó internamente que todo aquello terminara rápido, como un mantra que repetía desde que tenía 16 años "Que termine rápido, que termine rápido", mientras que unas lágrimas se iban acumulando en sus ojos amenazando con salir de un momento a otro, estaba tan harta de ese infierno, pero era una cobarde y ni siquiera tenía el valor de poder terminar con éste por su propia mano, aun cuando varias veces lo había pensado.

Un gruñido animal en su oído, seguido de que las acciones se detuvieron le indico que por esta ocasión la tortura había terminado. El peso lánguido del cliente en turno la aprisionó por un momento ahogándola y con asco percibió el olor a sake mezclado con el aliento amargo del tipo que intentó besarle, movió rápidamente la cara evitando la caricia.

El hombre la miró con cierta burla, había disfrutado con aquel hermoso cuerpo y ahora esa zorra le negaba su boca.

-¡No te muevas! – le ordenó mientras que con una mano aprisionaba su quijada y juntaba sus labios a los de la joven tratando de meter la lengua en aquella dulce boca. Ella se retorció y con fuerza lo mordió haciéndole sangrar. - ¡Maldita Puta! – gritó enojado al sentir el sabor salado y metálico de su propia sangre y con saña abofeteó a la chica.

Yumi Komagata había pasado muchas veces por aquello, tantas que ya había perdido la cuenta, con rapidez metió la mano bajo el futón y en su mano apareció una pequeña daga que de inmediato colocó en la garganta de aquel bastardo.

-¡No lo intentes de nuevo o te mato! – Le amenazó presionando ligeramente la daga en la manzana de adán del tipo – Ahora lárgate de aquí – le susurro fieramente con una rabia y seguridad que estaba muy lejos de sentir, pero evitó que él lo notara, sabía que tenía que ser así, no demostrar miedo.

El hombre no lo pensó dos veces se acomodó medianamente la Yukata y salió de la habitación maldiciendo.

\- Esto no se va a quedar así, zorra – siseó bastante furioso antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

Apenas se vio sola y comenzó a llorar en silencio, se preguntó cómo sería la próxima vez, tal vez no lo contaría, sintió lo labios hinchados debido al golpe que le diera y limpio el hilillo de sangre que escurría por la comisura de su boca, sin perder más tiempo y aún desnuda se acercó tras el shōji que dividía la habitación en dos ambientes, había allí una palangana con agua, toallas, yukatas limpias y otros artículos de aseo.

Con manos temblorosas mezcló agua, vinagre y un polvo verde de olor fresco* se hizo un enjuague en su intimidad con cuidado, al contacto con aquella mezcla sintió un ardor agudo, ese maldito la había lastimado en serio.

Paso una toalla húmeda por su piel, tratando inútilmente de borrar el aroma a sudor y la saliva dejada por ese asqueroso hombre. Se colocó una Yukata limpia y anudó hábilmente el obi hacía enfrente, como lo hacían todas las mujeres de su profesión, fácil de atar y desatar porque sencillamente ellas eran así: fáciles. Se miró en el espejo circular sobre la pequeña mesa, lucía horrible, totalmente pálida, con el cabello desarreglado, su labio partido y observó sus ojos opacos y sin brillo, literalmente muertos. No parecían los ojos de una joven de apenas 22 años, pero en ellos parecían que se reflejada lo de toda una vida de infierno vivida.

La puerta se deslizó violentamente y una mujer mayor vestida con un kimono elegante, perfectamente maquillada y con un peinado alto y elaborado, seguida de un hombretón se introdujo en la habitación.

-¡Yumi, ¿Qué demonios estabas pensando?! – le gritó la mujer al tiempo que la tomaba por los hombros y la zarandeaba – Amenazaste a uno de mis mejores clientes, estúpida. Esto te va a costar caro.

\- P-pero, Yuri-San, él me golpeó, yo sólo me defendí – trató de justificarse sabiendo de antemano que eso no le importaba, tembló ligeramente al mirar los ojos fríos del guardaespaldas de Yuri cuando recordó lo que le pasaba a las chicas que se ponían "rebeldes"

-¿Pero qué demonios estaba pensando cuándo te acepté?, ya estás vieja para esto – le escupió la mujer arrojándola sin misericordia sobre el futón todavía revuelto. – No le dejes marcas en la cara o no podrá trabajar en días y aún es mucho el dinero que me debe – ordenó la mujer al tipo tras ella.

\- No, por favor, Yuri-San – le rogó tomando la parte baja del kimono de la mujer aunque sabía de antemano que Yuri tenía todo menos misericordia.

Una sombra se paró en el umbral de la entrada. Era aquél tipo que había querido besarla a la fuerza.

\- Como verá Hoki-Sama la chica recibirá su castigo – le informó al tipo sonriendo maliciosamente – no se volverá a repetir una acción así – le aseguró con una profunda inclinación de cabeza – será mejor que otra de mis chicas lo entretenga esta noche, tengo unas niñas preciosas recién llegadas.

\- Espera un poco - Hoki- San se acercó a la temblorosa joven la tomó fuertemente del cabello y atacó su boca deleitándose con el sabor cereza de los labios femeninos, su lengua paseándose a su antojo hasta que la dejó sin respirar. Luego una carcajada se dejó escuchar en la habitación.

Yumi suprimió sus náuseas y con impotencia apretó los puños a sus costados hasta encajar las uñas en sus palmas, las lágrimas corrían pos su ojos. Y de repente algo se rompió en su interior, sintió lo mismo que cuando tomara su cuerpo por primera vez, se sintió violentada, mancillada.

La puerta se deslizó dejándola sola con el hombre de mirada fría. Su vista se nubló al sentir la primera cachetada golpear su rostro, luego vinieron otras, pero una vez más fugó su mente y ningún quejido logró salir de sus labios.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La luz iluminaba fuertemente la habitación. Principalmente el mapa que se encontraba en el centro de la mesa de estilo occidental que resaltaba en el centro de la estancia. Un hombre alto, corpulento y de incipiente calva lucía nervioso, Hiro Matzu se paseaba ansiosamente de un lado a otro de la habitación, era el Yakusa más importante de la ciudad, pero aun así no dejaba de sudar frío debido al personaje que esperaba. Se escuchaban cosas terribles de aquel hombre o más bien de aquel demonio como lo nombraron algunos de los que vivieron para contar alguna entrevista con él. Veinte de sus hombres, fuertemente armados, algunos con armas occidentales, se encontraban en fila a la pared custodiando la vida de su amo.

Las 9:00 p.m. sonaron en el elegante reloj y al instante la puerta se abrió, un temblor involuntario recorrió de pies a cabeza al Yakusa, frente a él se encontraba el verdadero demonio.

Era eso y más, no sólo su aspecto impactaba de primera impresión, aquel cuerpo completamente cubierto de vendas y unos ojos que trasmitían maldad pura, sino también la presencia y porte del hombre, irradiaba poder con tan sólo respirar, como si con solo poner sus pies dentro de la habitación esta se volviera completamente suya y no aceptaba discusión al respecto. Lo acompañaban un tipo con ropas extrañas occidentales, un joven, no más bien un adolescente, que en su rostro dibujaba una amplia sonrisa no menos escalofriante y otro hombre que se encontraba a espaldas del hombre vendado.

-Shishio-Sama – Saludo el Yakusa inclinando muy ligeramente la cabeza hacia los recién llegados.

Una sonrisa siniestra se dibujó en los labios del aludido y no realizó inclinación alguna.

-Hiro Matzu, al fin podemos encontrarnos – comentó el hombre con ropas occidentales. Mi nombre es Houji Sadojima y soy el asesor financiero de Shishio-Sama, estamos aquí para hacer unos negocios que serán muy ventajosos para todos.

El Yakusa pasó saliva, a esas alturas estaba casi seguro que ya ganaba bastante con terminar la noche todavía respirando...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ya habían pasado algunos días desde que Yumi fuera "reprendida" y aun había partes de su cuerpo que le dolían, pero aun así lucía inmaculado, era el arte de ese hombre que Yuri-San tenía como guardaespaldas, no dejaba marcas pero el dolor que podía infringir era mucho.

Con cuidado terminó de colocarse el ligero maquillaje blanco sobre el rostro, con maestría esparció el polvo blanco con una brocha de bambú, coloreo sus labios formando un perfecto corazón rojo en ellos. Luego retocó el peinado, ningún cabello salía de éste, parecía una peluca, pero podía sentirse orgullosa que esa su propia melena azabache la que estaba atrapada en el elaborado moño. La Yukata que vestía era hermosa pero ligera. La abrió hasta sus generosos senos y siguió con la tarea del maquillaje. Si Yuri-San la viera seguro diría que era un desperdicio, pero su educación de Geisha estaba demasiado arraigada como para sólo llegar con el maquillaje hasta el cuello. Sonrió con tristeza, desde la maldita restauración Meiji todo ese arte iba en decadencia y el arte de ser una Geisha se confundía con el de una prostituta, aunque en su caso no existía esa confusión.

Por último pasó un carboncillo por sus cejas y con coquetería destaco el lunar que tenía junto a su boca, esparció algo de perfume de cerezas y al fin la ceremonia que tarde a tarde realizaba llegó a su fin, ordenó todo de la mesa que servía como tocador y lo guardo en los cajones.

Unos ligeros toquidos en la puerta seguida de una dulce voz la hicieron voltear.

\- Hola Sakura-chan – Sonrió Yumi a la jovencita de no más de 17 años que entró a su habitación, pero su sonrisa se apagó al ver el semblante grave que tenía la comúnmente risueña muchacha.

Había llegado a esa casa hacía seis meses y de inmediato consolidaron una amistad sincera, la pequeña la miraba con admiración, ya que Yumi a diferencia de la mayoría de las jóvenes que vivían en aquella casa, habían llevado una educación especial por años en un okiya, con una Geisha verdadera y no solo había sido vendida por sus padres para dedicarse a "trabajar" en una casa como aquella.

Varias chicas eran educadas para atender a sus clientes, conversar, servir el sake, conocían la ceremonia del té y algunas otras habilidades, pero no era más allá de eso. Yumi en cambio sabía cantar, danzar, tocar el shamisen, el shakuhachi y conocía muchos poemas y relatos de memoria, todos expresados la entonación perfecta en cada caso. Claro que durante el último año todas esas destrezas aprendidas y practicadas arduamente durante años habían quedado relegadas a sus "habilidades" sobre el futón. Ella no lo sabía pero la dueña de la casa, Yuri-San, envidiaba la mente prodigiosa e inteligencia de Yumi.

\- ¿Qué sucede Sakura-Chan? – le inquirió Yumi al ver la cara de preocupación de la muchacha.

\- Yuri-San viene para acá, creo que te tiene un trabajo especial en una fiesta privada esta noche – dijo para luego sentarse a su lado y la joven le tomó las manos como para darle valor - ¡Es horrible Yumi, sólo he estado ahí una vez con ese hombre y casi no lo soporto! Es una pesadilla, es repugnante.

Yumi se estremeció ligeramente tratando de imaginar qué pesadilla podía ser peor que la que ya vivía en ese momento. Ya había escuchado a varias jóvenes quejarse de la visitas a la casa de aquel personaje, palabras como "asqueroso", "repugnante", "horrible" y "aterrador" se repetían una y otra vez. Aunque para ella todos esos calificativos eran su día a día con cada hombre que la tomaba para obtener un insano placer con ella.

-Estaré bien Sakura-chan, no te preocupes –dijo tratando de tranquilizar a la muchacha, después de todo tenía la ventaja que esa noche al estar con el cliente especial no tendría que atender a otros.

-Eso espero, yo deseo jamás tener que volver a estar ahí con él, me atemoriza demasiado – Sakura tembló como una hoja al viento.

Yumi le dedicó de nuevo una sonrisa y luego la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a Yuri-San y a dos mujeres de mediana edad junto con ella. Observó con desprecio a las dos mujeres con las manos tomadas y luego dirigiéndose a la mayor le dijo:

-Yumi, esta noche tendrás un trabajo especial, vas a demostrar todas esas habilidades de las que te sientes tan orgullosa, atenderás a Makoto Shishio.

No supo por qué pero aquel nombre reverberó profundamente en el corazón de Yumi, como si su destino dependiera de ese desconocido.

Notas de autor:

* Quise mencionar una especie de medio anticonceptivo que se utilizaba en esa época las mujeres dedicadas a la prostitución. No es que fuera uno real, se me ocurrió porque hace mucho tiempo leí una novela (no fic) en la cual se decía sobre el lavado de agua y vinagre usado como medio para no embarazarse.

Espero que este fic, mi primer intento de un fic largo de mi anime favorito sea de su agrado, me gustan mucho, mucho los personajes buenos o protagonistas de los animes (Kenshin Himura, Goku, Inuyasha, etc), siempre prefiero escribir sobre ellos, pero lo cierto es que he leído tantos fics geniales que no creo aportar nada nuevo, además que no quiero, porque no sé si a ustedes les pasa pero cuando lees un fic realmente bueno te quedas con esa idea del personaje y cuando a mí me sucede eso prefiero ni siquiera tocar el tema. También cabe mencionar que MaKoto Shishio es un villano el cual me encanta, adoro su humor negro y por eso me he atrevido a escribir un fic sobre Yumi y él.

Estoy terminando el capítulo 2 y tengo un bosquejo del 3, prometo subirlo pronto. Espero sus comentarios, críticas constructivas y tomatazos!. Hasta la próxima! ^^! 17 de Marzo, 2016.


	2. La Geisha

Los personajes de Samurai X pertenecen a su autor y este fic es sólo para divertirse un rato…

Los términos japonés usados, están al final del fic ^_^

 **CICATRICES.**

 **Por: Nary_Mont**

 **Capítulo 2 La Geisha.**

\- Harás una presentación para Shishio-Sama en su casa esta noche – le informó Yuri-San mientras supervisaba a las dos mujeres mayores que con toda ceremonia colocaban capa a capa el elegante kimono blanco y negro. Al final quedó perfecto sobre el cuerpo de Yumi amoldando sus formas agraciadas y rellenas en los lugares correctos – Espero, por tu bien, que él no quedé decepcionado, es alguien muy importante, además dejará buenas ganancias a esta casa.

\- Tengo mucho tiempo sin practicar con el Shamisen, he perdido la práctica – Yumi ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que había tocado un instrumento, algunas canciones estaban en su mente pero temía equivocarse.

Una de las mujeres colocó un prendedor en forma de mariposa sobre el lado derecho de su peinado. Yuri-San también le extendió a Yumi un precioso abanico con mariposas en su diseño, ella lo colocó en su obi dando por terminado su arreglo.

\- Siempre presumes que eres muy buena en tus artes, así que no creo que tengas problema alguno, además esta noche sólo danzarás. – Comentó con sarcasmo - Quiero que él quede muy complacido, así visitarás esa casa con frecuencia, pero recuerda que si esta noche fallas no dudaré en traspasar tu deuda a otra casa menos favorecida que esta.

Los ojos de Yumi se abrieron sin ocultar el temor que la amenaza le causó, sabía a qué tipo de casa quería venderla Yuri-San desde hace tiempo, de hecho se preguntaba por qué aún no lo hacía si era claro que no la soportaba.

\- Haré lo mejor – susurró agachando la cabeza.

-Prepara todo, saldrás en unos minutos – ordenó la mujer y la dejó sumida en sus propios pensamientos.

Yuri-San sonrió con malicia, Makoto Shishio no gustaba de mujeres de la edad de Yumi, siempre le pedía chicas mucho más jóvenes, aunque lo curioso es que nunca las tomaba, bueno ella no era nadie para juzgar los gustos particulares de sus clientes siempre y cuando dejaran buenas ganancias.

La intención principal de esa noche era que podría deshacerse de esa odiosa mujer para siempre, su socio no iba a perdonar que le hicieran perder un cliente como ese hombre poderoso y al pasar la deuda de Yumi a una casa del sector más bajo de Kyoto podría fácilmente obtener ganancias, pobre Yumi en esos lugares no eran señores, Yakusas acaudalados o políticos los que las frecuentaban, sino tipos de la más baja calaña de toda la ciudad.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El carruaje se detuvo enfrente de una elegante propiedad, luego de pasar por una entrada llena de guardias armados, Yumi por fin pudo ver parte de la fachada de piedra de estilo occidental de la mansión, otros dos carruajes estaban ahí también, al parecer no sería la única chica que esa noche era llamada a ese lugar. Junto a ella llevaba una acompañante, Shiro-San una mujer madura que era de las pocas que podía tocar el shamisen de manera correcta, la ayudaría en su presentación de esa noche. No habían conversado casi nada durante el camino, esa mujer siempre se comportaba con ella con una cortesía indiferente, Yumi sabía de su devoción hacia Yuri-San.

Fue recibida por los sirvientes de la casa que condujeron a ambas mujeres por un largo corredor elegantemente diseñado y con adornos en las paredes que lucían bastante costosos. Conforme se acercaban a una de las habitaciones las voces y ruidos de una celebración se hacían cada vez más fuertes.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Dentro de una de las habitaciones más amplias de la casa, la fiesta estaba en su apogeo, cinco hombres e igual número de chicas comían, reían, conversaban y tomaban sake frío y caliente. Las mujeres estaban atentas que las copas de ellos nunca estuvieran vacías y hasta los alimentaban con los manjares que estaban sobre sus bandejas.

Makoto Shishio estaba sentado en el centro de todos, Hoji a su izquierda Soujiro a su derecha, luego estaba Shou "el cazador de espadas" y por ultimo Hyobe Takemura, capitán de toda la guardia de su organización. Cada uno de ellos con hermosas chicas risueñas a su lado.

-¡Que delicia de sake! – Comentó Shou apurando su trago para ver como de inmediato era vuelto a llenar por la joven a su lado – Deberías cumplir años más seguido Soujiro – dijo volteando hacia el joven risueño que estaba a su lado.

El muchacho todavía no probaba el sake pero asintió con la cabeza, prefería el té, tal vez con la edad le tomaría el gusto al licor, pero esa noche no, aun así jamás despreciaría la celebración que su mentor le ofrecía. Tomó un trago de su copa y de inmediato el sabor fuerte hizo que comenzara a toser.

\- Ja, ja, parece que la habilidad con la espada de Seta-San está peleada con su habilidad para beber sake – comentó Hyobe apurando su propio trago. Las risas no se hicieron esperar.

-Esta celebración es en tu honor Soujiro-Kun - dijo Shishio - por lo tanto podrás escoger a cualquiera de las chicas aquí presentes para ti esta noche – afirmó con voz profunda seguida de una carcajada generalizada al ver las mejillas ruborizadas del joven.

-Sí, Shishio-sama – respondió Soujiro con un dejo de nervios en su voz y haciendo una inclinación hacia el hombre que más que un maestro o mentor veía como un padre.

-Pero antes, aquí mi fiel Hoji me dijo que debemos "refinarnos" un poco y sugirió algo de entretenimiento más "clásico", aunque sé qué entretenimiento deseamos los presentes de inmediato – dijo Shishio al tiempo que acariciaba las piernas de la muchacha a su lado.

Los hombres asintieron riendo de nuevo, luego hizo una señal al sirviente que estaba en la puerta.

Un minuto después, Shiro-San entró a la habitación seguida de Yumi. La mujer madura se sentó a un costado del entarimado pequeño en el salón, y colocó el shamisen en posición. Yumi se descalzó y subió con pasos cortos al reducido escenario que estaba dispuesto para ella. Se hincó sobre el tatami en un saludo ceremonial para iniciar su danza, inclinó totalmente la cabeza y luego de manera grácil se giró hasta quedar de espaldas a su audiencia, estaba muerta de nervios y podía escuchar claramente que las voces no se habían detenido, tampoco las risas, lo sorbos de sake llegaban ruidosamente hasta sus oídos, estaba aterrada; esas personas no parecían el público adecuado para el tipo de arte que ella quería presentar, pero aun así tenía que concentrarse. La primera nota del shamisen se escuchó y ella comenzó con su danza, simplemente se relajó, y siguió la melodía moviendo sus piernas con gracia, apretando sus muslos, bajando y subiendo las caderas acompasadamente. Hacía inclinaciones, girando sutilmente su largo cuello, batiendo sus manos con movimientos estudiados creando formas armoniosas hasta con el más pequeño de sus dedos. Mostraba sus muñecas sólo en ciertos momentos, cerraba y abría los ojos en el momento adecuado, girando su nuca de manera que la audiencia se quedara con ganas de mirar más allá que lo que su Kimono mostraba. Poco a poco el público cayó en el hechizo de aquellos movimientos gráciles y en ocasiones hasta etéreos. El silencio era total, las risas de callaron, nadie hablaba y en uno de sus giros miró que algunos de los presentes se habían quedado con su trago de sake a medio camino. Se sintió feliz, volvía a ser una Geisha verdadera al menos por unos minutos.

A mitad de la danza un abanico pareció materializarse en sus manos y con éste tapaba su rostro, luego lo giraba y lo cambiaba de mano a mano con perfección, sin siquiera mirarlo lo lanzaba al aire y lo atrapaba sin error alguno. En ese momento fue cuando pudo verle con total libertad, pudo observar como la mirada más atenta y que parecía traspasarla era del personaje en el centro de la habitación, supo que ese era Makoto Shishio, no sólo por las vendas que parecían cubrir todo su cuerpo, sino porque irradiaba una energía que sólo alguien que se sabe poderosos puede transmitir. Algo que no logró entender en ese momento, una fuerza extraña, la hizo dirigir toda su atención a él, dedicar cada giro, cada gesto, cada leve movimiento a él. Aquellos ojos oscuros llenos de autoridad la fascinaron, parecía que deseaba dominarla sólo con sus brillos llenos de una inteligencia superior, pero ella no se dejó hacer, porque la que estaba para hechizar ahí era ella. El abanico se movía hábilmente en sus manos y su Onee-San, habría estado orgullosa, porque tal vez fue por un segundo, pero el hombre se dejó dominar al renunciar la batalla de miradas para seguir el camino del abanico hasta que desapareció en el interior de su obi. Una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la joven y un ligero estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda al ver que él le devolvía el gesto con una mueca de gracioso cinismo. No burlándose, sino como si compartieran una broma secreta.

Las notas finales murieron en el silencio sepulcral de la habitación, Yumi volvió a hincarse sobre el tatami, inclinó su cabeza en una reverencia profunda y así finalizó su presentación. Aplausos siguieron a esto y ella se levantó de nuevo grácilmente y dirigiendo una fugaz mirada hacia aquel hombre que la hacía sentir esa extraña fascinación, salió con pasos cortos de aquel sitio.

Al verse sola en el pasillo suspiró con fuerza, las piernas le temblaban más que cuando empezara su baile. Y un calor le subía por la cara, estaba segura que bajo el maquillaje blanco sus mejillas estaban rojas. ¿Qué demonios le acababa de suceder? Su corazón latía con fuerza, con una emoción y sentimiento desconocido. Sentía que su pecho saltaba como nunca antes…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Simplemente había dejado de prestar atención a la conversación de todos y el deseo de beber más sake quedaba en segundo término. No podía dejar de posar sus ojos en aquella hermosa aparición que danzaba frente a sus ojos, la presencia de aquella mujer irradiaba una energía que lo tenía atrapado. Se deleitó con la forma armoniosa de aquel cuerpo que se contoneaba como si una brisa invisible lo moviera. Aun con los metros de tela del obi que rodeaba su talle, podía adivinarse una ligera curva a sus costados, lo que indicaba una cintura muy estrecha. Bajo las diversas capas del kimono se dibujaban unas piernas largas, unas caderas redondeadas y unos senos perfectos. Toda esa anatomía coronada con un rostro delgado pero de rasgos armoniosos, una boca pequeña de un rojo que competía con la sangre y unos enormes ojos que lucían misteriosos y algo melancólicos.

Y de repente sucedió, ella sostuvo su mirada. Supo de inmediato que no lo miraba con grotesca curiosidad, con temor o con repugnancia alguna, al contrario, distinguió… admiración y luego aquella mujer, desplegando todos sus dotes de atracción, lo incitó, lo retó con aquellos ojos negros llenos de secretos, gustoso acepto el desafío de aquella criatura que en su posición debía ser humilde y bajar los ojos al suelo, pero que en esos momentos sencillamente lo estaba seduciendo con una sola mirada.

El combate silencioso continuó hasta que ella llevó el abanico hasta su obi, él siguió el viaje del objeto que quedó oculto bajo la tela muy cerca de su corazón y por un segundo olvido su batalla de miradas. Sabiéndose ganadora sonrió muy ligeramente, él concediéndole el triunfo le sonrió de vuelta, una sonrisa que sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, supo era totalmente verdadera y lo divertía.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Espero que alguien este leyendo esto, sino, pues la verdad es que en lo particular me estoy divirtiendo como enana escribiendo y sinceramente, tenía mucho, pero mucho tiempo sin hacerlo! Por cierto gracias a mi esposito que al estar ensayando con la guitarra una canción lenta (extraño en él, porque prefiere las más moviditas) me inspiró para que el cap 2 estuviera listo antes de lo esperado… el 3 en proceso! Espero sus comentarios, críticas constructivas y tomatazos!. Hasta la próxima! ^^! 17 de Marzo, 2016.

Términos Japoneses:

 **Tatami** : Son rectángulos hechos con paja de arroz que hacen función de piso en las casas tradicionales japonesas.

 **Futón** : Cama japonesa tradicional

 **Shoji** : especie de biombo japonés, son de muchos tipo, pero todo elaborados con papel opaco.

 **Yukata** : Prenda de vestir que es una especie de bata ligera, se utiliza bajo el kimono o Haori.

 **Obi** : Cinto con el que se amarra la Yukata o el Kimono, el de los hombres es más delgado que el de las mujeres.

 **Kimono** : Prenda de vestir por excelencia en Japón, es usado por hombres y mujeres. Sus diseños son variados y pueden indicar hasta el estado civil de las mujeres según el largo de sus mangas.

 **Yakusa** : Miembro de la mafia japonesa.

 **Geisha** : es una artista tradicional japonesa.

 **Sake** : Licor japonés.

 **Shamisen** : Instrumento de cuerdas tradicional. Especie de pequeña guitarra.

 **Shakuhachi** : Flauta de bambú.

 **Okiya** : Casa de Geishas, es donde ellas viven y reciben toda su educación y preparación.

 **Onee-San** : Hermana mayor. En el caso de las Geishas es una especie de mentora o maestra para una joven que pretende ser Geisha, es la que le enseña todo lo que debe saber.


	3. Bruja

Todos los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin son propiedad de su autor y sólo los tomé prestados un momentito para escribir esto…

 **CICATRICES.**

Por: NaryMont

 **Capítulo 03: Bruja.**

La observó salir de la habitación terminada aquella danza embrujante y repentinamente se sintió inquieto y ansioso. De dónde demonios había sacado Hoji a aquella mujer, bueno eso no interesaba tanto si lo importante es que ella estaba en su casa en esos momentos.

Para sorpresa de todos los presentes que habían vuelto a sus risas y conversaciones Shishio se levantó del tatami y salió de la habitación. Los presentes intercambiaron miradas extrañadas.

La observó casi al final del pasillo caminando a la salida de la casa, siguiendo a la mujer mayor que la había acompañado en su presentación. Con pasos apresurados le dio alcance. Ella lo miró con ojos interrogantes cuando se paró frente a ella cerrándole el paso.

-Ven conmigo – ordenó a la joven perdiéndose en la mirada de ella – usted espere aquí le dijo a la otra mujer, sin apartar la vista de aquellos ojos negros e insondables. Se giró a la izquierda del pasillo sin esperar respuesta alguna.

Yumi sintió de nuevo aquel magnetismo que la abrumada al escuchar esa voz ronca y profunda por primera vez, toda la presencia de ese hombre la atraía con una fascinación increíble. Sin dudarlo un segundo siguió sus pasos.

Entraron a un cuarto de decoración occidental, de hecho toda la casa tenía ese diseño, sólo la habitación en que había danzado tenía el aspecto tradicional japonés. El lugar era agradable, una chimenea central atrapaba la vista nada más entrar, una enorme cama estaba a la izquierda y a la derecha un escritorio con libros y documentos, frente a la chimenea un sillón de piel completaba la decoración del lugar. Todo lucía muy masculino y varías katanas relucientes adornaban la pared, Yumi observó todo con curiosidad, luego dedujo que tal vez era la habitación privada de él.

El hombre se dirigió al escritorio y tomo una botella de vino, no era sake por lo que Yumi pudo ver, sin mirarla ni una sola vez, llenó dos copas casi hasta el borde de un licor color rojo. Aprovechó ese momento para estudiarle mejor, era alto, mucho más que ella, delgado, pero con unos músculos que se marcaban perfectamente bajo las vendas blancas. Su espalda era ancha y se adivinaba que sus brazos eran muy fuertes porque los músculos saltaban a cada movimiento que hacía. Llevaba una yukata verde, con remates en negro, elegante y se adivinaba cara, pero que solo le cubría uno de los brazos, el otro estaba libre de ropas, sólo las vendas cubrían esa parte de su torso. En el cinto llevaba una Katana de deslumbrante empuñadura. Todo su aspecto era imponente, poderoso, se veía que era un hombre acostumbrado a obtener lo que quería y cuando quería.

De pronto se giró y la miró directamente. Ahí estaban de nuevo esos ojos que la turbaban, se acercó con paso firme y ella ni siquiera se pudo mover un poco, estaba paralizada en su sitio, con sus piernas ancladas al piso y la mente algo revuelta para poder hilar más pensamientos. Le extendió una de las copas y ella en medio de su turbación apenas pudo estirar la mano para sostenerla.

-Anda, bebe, seguro te gustará – le ordenó mientras se sentaba a sus anchas y con aire despreocupado en el sillón y daba un sorbo a su propia copa – es una importación de Europa, no es tan bueno como el sake pero su sabor no es desagradable – agregó volviendo a beber sin perder el contacto visual de la joven. - ¿Cuál es tu nombre, mujer? – inquirió como si nada y desvió sus ojos la bebida en su mano que observó detenidamente.

-Y-yumi Komagata – pudo al fin contestar la muchacha, con la voz vacilante y con un ligero tartamudeo revelando aquellos nervios que hacían un nudo en su garganta – él simplemente esbozó una muy ligera sonrisa y ella sólo atinó a dar un trago a su copa para tratar de calmar esa ansia creciente, un sabor fuerte, pero a la vez agridulce llenó su paladar, pero ni por asomo el alcohol logró alejar aquella turbación y opresión en su pecho.

-Esa habitación es un cuarto para asearse – dijo Shishio indicándole una puerta que Yumi en su escrutinio había pasado por alto – entra y quítate todo el maquillaje de la cara.

A Yumi le desconcertó aquello, ¿por qué quería que hiciera eso?, pero no parecía una petición sino una orden y ella logró mover al fin sus pies, dejó la copa sobre el escritorio y se dirigió a donde le indicara.

Apenas entrar Shishio bebió su copa de un solo trago, lo tenía intrigado aquella fuerte atracción que sentía por esa mujer y un ansia desesperada comenzaba a invadirlo, no experimentaba algo así en mucho tiempo, tal vez años, lo peor era que se estaba apoderando de sus sentidos. Qué demonios volvía diferente a esta muchacha de las otras que se quedaran en la fiesta y que estaban totalmente a su disposición, tenía que averiguarlo.

No tardó mucho en salir, con la piel perfectamente limpia, sin rastros del maquillaje que había tomado horas en colocar en su cara. También había desmaquillado su cuello y pecho. Él se levantó de inmediato de su sitio, ella quiso mirarle a los ojos, pero no se atrevió, sin la pintura se sentía extrañamente desnuda a pesar de estar completamente vestida, su papel de Geisha se había perdido, observó los pies de él hasta que quedaron frente a ella, muy cerca. Cuando se desmaquillaba imaginó lo que seguiría. Ese hombre enigmático la había llevado ahí con un propósito y aun cuando tenía que estar habituada a eso, una desilusión la hizo entristecerse, tan sólo por una noche habría querido volver a ser lo que había sido en antaño, sólo una artista y no una cortesana. Pero una sensación que nunca había sentido antes le llenaba el cuerpo, se sentía extrañamente segura y confiada a pesar de su desventajosa situación, algo le decía que lo que pasaría en esa habitación lo recordaría para siempre.

Él tomo su mentón y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos, estaba serio, muy serio. Yumi supo que sus mejillas ardían cuando el escrutinio se volvió intenso, ¿qué tanto la miraba? se preguntó. Sintió su dedo vendado acariciar con insistencia el lunar junto a su boca.

Dejó su cara y luego se centró en su cabello, quitó el prendedor de mariposa que le adornaba la cabeza, luego con paciencia, retiro algunos broches más soltando su peinado. La cascada de cabello sedoso cayó sobre sus hombros y espalda. Yumi no podía evitar estremecerse ante ese extraño ritual de que era objeto, el corazón le latía fuertemente y tenía los pensamientos en revolución.

Las manos de Shishio sobre su obi le dieron un golpe de realidad, comenzó a desatarlo y ella mansamente intentó ayudarle, pero él la detuvo y le colocó las manos a los costados como si le dijera que no necesitaba de su ayuda. Apareció una ligera sonrisa en los labios masculinos al encontrar su abanico aprisionado por el obi en su cintura, lo colocó junto a su prendedor y continúo con su tarea. Poco a poco los metros de tela fueron cayendo a sus pies, con cada centímetro los nervios de Yumi se iban crispando más y más, por fin el obi completo quedó en el suelo. Una cinta delgada mantenía los laterales de su kimono exterior fuertemente cerrados. Pausadamente él desenvaino su Katana, dejándola suspendida un momento entre ambos, con la mirada pareció pedir su permiso y ella asintió. Un corte limpio dividió la cinta y por fin el kimono se soltó. Lo deslizó lentamente por los delgados hombros dejándolo caer hasta que estuvo fuera de su cuerpo. Un estremecimiento recorrió a Yumi y un calor repentino la inundó, sentía que el aire no era suficiente en la habitación, pero lo cierto es que a esas alturas entre los nervios y toda esa acción de desvestirla de esa manera hacía que olvidara respirar con normalidad.

Shishio repitió el proceso con la yukata oscura que cubría a la muchacha y pronto también esa terminó en el revoltijo de telas a sus pies. Sólo quedaba la última prenda que fungía como ropa interior, una ligera yukata blanca, ligera, semitransparente, que llegaba apenas abajo de sus rodillas. La última barrera entre las manos vendadas y piel totalmente expuesta. Se detuvo ahí por unos segundos, y Yumi trato de leer su semblante, pero no podía, además tenía una extraña sensación en su vientre y el calor de sus mejillas ahora estaba disperso por todo su cuerpo.

Él tomó la suave prenda por sus laterales y la abrió, esta vez no dejó que cayera por sí sola, sino que la deslizo a lo largo de los brazos de la joven y por fin ante él estaba expuesta aquella piel blanca como la nieve y que se adivinaba suave y aterciopelada. Con descaro la observó detalladamente desde su rostro totalmente sonrojado e inclinado hacia un lado con una actitud de vergüenza, siguiendo aquel cuello delgado, esos senos redondos y de tamaño perfecto. La cintura lucia imposiblemente pequeña sin tanta tela encima, sus caderas haciendo una curva perfecta y esas piernas largas y esbeltas que terminaban en unos pies pequeños envueltos en unas tabis blancas, única prenda que había quedado sobre ella.

El escrutinio duró unos pocos minutos, pero a Yumi le parecían eternos, por qué el no daba el siguiente paso, por qué no la tocaba, por qué no hacía lo que tantos otros le habían hecho. Se sorprendió así misma deseando que esas manos la recorrieran, pero simplemente no sucedía. Luego lo impensable, él se dirigió a la puerta sumiéndola en el desconcierto.

-Vístete, puedes irte – le dijo con la voz ronca, antes de cerrar la puerta tras él dejándola sola.

Las piernas de Yumi se vencieron y cayó de rodillas, muchas preguntas pasaban por su mente de forma vertiginosa y luego, la única respuesta posible, de manera cruel vino a ella: No le había gustado lo que había visto.

Se vistió a medias rápidamente, tomó el resto de las ropas y corrió a la salida. La vida era cruel, por primera vez en su vida había sentido deseo y atracción por un hombre y él simplemente ni la había tocado. Shiro-San no le preguntó por su aspecto imaginando algo que nunca había sucedido y en silencio las dos subieron al carruaje.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Shishio salió de su habitación luego de vivir una de las experiencias más eróticas de su vida, llevaba los puños y los dientes apretados, la imagen de aquella mujer no dejaban su mente tranquila, era endiabladamente hermosa, al principio cuando lo asaltó el deseo de aquella manera tan intensa pensó erróneamente que se debía al aura misteriosa al verla vestida de Geisha, sabía que muchos hombres caían sin remedio en los hechizos de ellas, pero Yumi Komagata debía ser una bruja en toda la extensión de la palabra, porque más allá del artificio de su maquillaje y ropas, al quedar sin ellos, el efecto lejos de menguar se habían acrecentado. No sólo era el hecho de poseer un cuerpo a sus ojos tan perfecto y sensual, el cual había disfrutado mucho sólo con observar. Otros cuerpos hermosos había admirado a lo largo de los años, era por mucho aquella energía especial en ella la que lo atraía. Sabía a ciencia cierta que ella no le temía, no al menos el miedo que daba en otras chicas que iban ahí con un propósito sexual, tampoco demostraba repulsión por su presencia, ni había aparecido en su semblante la resignación de estar ahí para cumplir con un trabajo, por el contrario, desde que entrara a su habitación parecía que deseaba estar ahí por voluntad propia, la había visto temblar al tocarla y claramente escuchó ligeros suspiros anhelantes salir de sus labios. Él mismo suspiró con deseo en esos momentos al volver a su mente aquella silueta desnuda.

Otra imagen que se repetía una y otra vez era la de la cara de incredulidad y desencanto de ella cuando le dijo que se vistiera y marchara, ¿acaso había estado decepcionada? O sólo era su propia imaginación algo desbordada por el sake, la danza y el poder ver aquella hermosa piel expuesta. Gustoso hubiera deseado continuar arrancando suspiros y tal vez gemidos de aquella deliciosa boca, pero no lo quería así, no así…

No era un hombre que se dejara llevar por esa clase de instintos, al menos no desde hacía años, luego de su renacimiento de las cenizas, su mente se había vuelto más calculadora, planificaba todo, pensaba más allá que los demás, pero esa noche simplemente no podía siquiera concentrarse en nada más que en aquél cuerpo suave y cálido y en aquellos ojos negros tan taciturnos. Se dirigió a donde la fiesta de Soujiro continuaba, tenía que hablar con Hoji y en esta ocasión no precisamente de negocios o planes de conquistar el Japón.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Nota** : hola! Muchas, muchas gracias por los lindos comentarios que me han hecho, ahora entiendo porque cuando leo fics a los autores les agrada tanto recibirlos, por otra parte, les informo que ya no se seguiré con el fic… jaja MENTIRAS! (Perdón! me lo copie de algunos autores que han hecho lo mismo T.T y que me arrancan casi un infarto jaja), la verdadera información es que voy a estar subiendo actualización **cada domingo** (o antes si las musas inspiradoras me visitan y salen más capítulos por semana) GRACIAS A: **_Pajaritoazul, shishiyu, baavira, Enny_** por sus comentarios! Este es un lindo proyecto para mí y claro que voy a terminarlo!... **Nary^^**


	4. Shōchū

Todos los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin son propiedad de su autor y sólo los tomé prestados un momentito para escribir esto…

 **CICATRICES.**

 _Por: NaryMont_

 **Capítulo 4 Shōchū**

El humo del cigarro se extendía por toda la oficina, la noche había caído y la mayoría de los oficiales de alto rango hacía tiempo que ya estaban en sus propias casas, sus oficinas en silencio y en penumbras, pero no era el caso de la oficina de Goro Fujita, ahí las luces estaban todavía encendidas y su ocupante leía cada línea de los reportes con firme concentración.

Una última calada al cigarrillo y terminó en el cenicero de cerámica que ya se desbordaba de colillas sobre el escritorio. Para un alguien común el exterior frió y sin emociones del hombre podrían denotar calma y hasta aburrimiento, pero para alguien observador, claramente podía interpretar gracias a aquella mirada inteligente, que muchas cosas bullían en el cerebro del hombre.

Él sabía que algo no cuadraba en esos informes, tenía que descubrir qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. De un año a la fecha los Yakusas más importantes de la región, habían sido asesinados en situaciones por demás extrañas, luego sus organizaciones desaparecían por algún tiempo, para luego volver a aparecer a veces hasta triplicando sus ganancias, todo maquillado perfectamente, todo maquilado para que parecieran negocios legales, lo único que no ocultaban eran las masacres dejadas atrás, eran como advertencias, como amenazas. Alguien estaba haciendo su trabajo de "limpiar" la ciudad de aquellas escorias, pero de una manera poco "legal". Su principal preocupación no era la vida de aquellos delincuentes, que de poder comprobar sus fechorías sólo engrosarían la población de las prisiones, sino el hecho de que presentía que algo se ocultaba detrás de todo ese nuevo orden en el bajo mundo de la delincuencia. Dejó el último de los informes sobre la mesa, encendió otro cigarrillo y decidió que era todo por ese día, su estómago le recordó que en casa la cena ya se debía haber enfriado, su esposa no estaría demasiado contenta cuando llegara.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Había pasado una pésima noche, luego de su llegada no pudo dormir pensando en lo que sucediera en la casa de Makoto Shishio, sobre todo cuando habían estado solos, se preguntaba una y otra vez qué había hecho mal para que él la despreciara de aquella forma. Lo cierto es que lo que más la torturaba era el hecho de haber sentido deseo por primera vez en su vida, algo desconocido hasta ese momento para ella. Aprendió de la manera difícil que despertaba en los hombres ese apetito sexual, pero nunca en ella misma experimentó esa emoción como en aquella ocasión frente al hombre vendado.

Terminó de peinar su cabello y lo atrapó en una coleta sencilla, tenía que bajar a realizar alguno de los quehaceres de esa casa, ese día le tocaba lavar ropa junto con algunas otras de las chicas que compartían la casa, era parte de sus obligaciones diurnas.

Yumi tenía las manos llenas de espuma y tallaba la sábana por segunda vez, mientras que su mente estaba muy lejos de ahí, pensaba en la noche anterior de nuevo, volvía a sentirse tan vulnerable pero a la vez segura de estar ahí, por primera vez en su vida disfrutaba del escrutinio de unos ojos masculinos sobre su cuerpo, a diferencia de otras ocasiones esa mirada la cargaba de un calor desconocido que llenaba todos los poros de su piel. Fue Sakura-chan quien la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

\- Buen día, Yumi-san – dijo la chica con una sonrisa en los labios sentándose junto a ella con un gran bulto de ropa lista para lavar también.

\- Buen día, Sakura-chan – contestó Yumi con una media sonrisa.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó a la mujer que parecía más callada que de costumbre. Aunque al mirar los ojos de su amiga le pareció que aquello que le pasaba no era tan malo, pues esos ojos que siempre parecían carecer de vida, esa mañana, tenían un leve brillo en sus profundidades.

-Sí, sólo algo cansada, no dormí bien anoche – murmuró comenzando a enjuagar la sabana.

-Cierto – musitó – la jovencita imaginando la terrible noche que pasara en la fiesta privada para la que había sido contratada, en el fondo compadecía a Yumi – debió ser horrible.

Yumi la miró sin comprender del todo, luego cayó en cuenta que se refería al hecho de haber estado precisamente en la casa de Makoto Shishio y el de tener que ser "obligada" a entretenerlo.

-Al contrario, me gustó mucho estar ahí – contestó Yumi exprimiendo con fuerza la prenda entre sus manos dejándola lista para tender – pude danzar como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía, me sentí muy bien.

-¿Y después?- le inquirió Sakura con una curiosidad poco común en ella. Siempre era así, nunca contaban "los detalles" de las fiestas o clientes a los que atendían, era una especie de código entre ellas.

-Nada, volvimos aquí – contestó Yumi con medias verdades, se sentía algo turbada todavía por el hecho de ser rechazada por Makoto Shishio.

-Que alivió – suspiró Sakura – es que escuché esta mañana cuando Shiro-San le decía a Yuri-San que volviste a casa sin maquillaje y con el kimono mal puesto.

Yumi guardo silencio mientras distraídamente volvía a lavar la prenda impecable en sus manos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hoji todavía estaba algo desconcertado luego de que la noche anterior, Shishio-sama los interrumpiera en plena fiesta e hiciera salir tanto a Soujiro como a él mismo para hablar de todos los temas del mundo de ¡una mujer!, precisamente de la Geisha que él había contratado en una de las casas de placer de la ciudad. El interés de su jefe por aquella mujer estaba más claro que el agua, aunque él tratara de ocultarlo ante sus subordinados, Soujiro había tomado las cosas más relajadamente hasta parecía que con humor y de muy buena gana había aceptado la misión de investigar todo lo referente a Yumi Komagata y presentarle el informe a Shishio-sama lo más pronto posible. Pero él lo veía con otros ojos, no quería que su señor se distrajera con ese tipo de cosas, sobre todo ahora que todos los planes que habían puesto en marcha hacía tiempo funcionaban a la perfección y estaban cada vez más cerca de la meta que una noche de años atrás concibieran. Pero Shishio- sama no parecía entender razones y a Hoji no le quedó más remedio que obedecerle, porque una cosa había aprendido durante los años que llevaba sirviéndolo, cuando el guerrero vendado quería algo no paraba hasta que lo conseguía y si en este caso lo que quería era a esa mujer pues él se la conseguiría a cualquier precio.

El carruaje se detuvo en la calle Hanamikoji del distrito de Gion, frente a una agradable fachada naranja de dos pisos. Hoji descendió del carruaje y con paso firme entró en la casa, en ese lugar residía la Geisha que había impresionado a su señor.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El hombre enfundado en su impecable uniforme azul marino con una inusual Katana en su cintura entró muy temprano esa mañana a la oficina, todavía tenía que terminar el informe para presentárselo a sus superiores en un par de horas, pero apenas un pie adentro de su espacio y un cigarro pareció materializarse en sus labios, su esperanza era que lo que estaba imaginando no fuera cierto, aunque nunca su instinto le fallaba, deseo que en esta ocasión sí lo hiciera. Bastante tenía con el montón de corruptos que plagaban el naciente gobierno Meiji como para que tuviera que lidiar con su sospecha de un posible golpe de estado. La noche anterior, luego de la ya imaginada pelea con su mujer, mientras se deleitaba con un relajante baño caliente luego de contentarla, comenzó a atar cabos y las palabras organización, terror, contrabando de armas y bajo mundo de Kioto desfilaron en su mente hasta que decidió hablar con el superior de su superior y presentarle los informe que lo habían llevado a su descabellada conclusión.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Una hermosa jovencita terminó de servir el té en la agradable habitación acondicionada para los visitantes de negocios como los llamaba Yuri-San, la muchacha se posicionó a un lado de la puerta. Mientras Hoji bebía la infusión caliente deseando que fuera sake, imaginaba la cara de burla de Shou si llegaba a saber que estuvo perdiendo su valioso tiempo sirviendo de celestina de su jefe.

La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a la dueña de la casa, que sin importar lo temprano o inesperada de su visita lo recibió elegantemente vestida. Luego de los saludos correspondientes pasaron a los "negocios".

\- Así que desea contratar a Yumi esta noche también – dijo la mujer dando un pequeñísimo sorbo a su té, sin lograr salir de su asombro, pero ocultándolo a su interlocutor.

-No sólo esta noche, sino toda la semana – aclaró Hoji – su té olvidado sobre la bandeja aquí está la paga por adelantado – dijo extendiendo una pequeña bolsa con varias monedas que sonaron en ella – estoy seguro que la recompensa será justa, es el doble que se pagaría normalmente por sus servicios, por el transporte no habrá problema, un carruaje estará puntual por la señorita Komagata cada noche a las 7:30 – terminó el hombre mirando fijamente a la mujer que con mirada ambiciosa sopesaba la pequeña bolsa en sus manos.

\- Espero que Shishio-Sama quede muy complacido – comentó la mujer inclinando exageradamente la cabeza.

-Sólo una condición Yuri-San – aclaró Hoji – Shishio-Sama no desea que en ese tiempo la señorita atienda otros clientes, insistió mucho con eso - recalcó el hombre mientras se inclinaba ligeramente a modo de despedida y salía de aquella casa.

En la cara de Yuri-San se formó una sonrisa, al parecer Yumi no era un mal negocio después de todo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La katana se movía con una velocidad que rayaba en lo imposible, Makoto Shishio entrenaba como era su costumbre antes de la comida de cada día, lo hacía como el solía decirlo para no oxidarse, pero era cierto que tenía muchos años sin tener una verdadera pelea, una que le hiciera demostrar todas sus técnicas de combate y que lo llenara de esa deseable adrenalina y orgullo de guerrero que alguna vez había sentido. Por mucho tiempo, el entrenar a Soujiro, satisfacía en cierta manera su sangre de guerrero, pero luego que el joven prodigio había dejado de entrenarse con él el aburrimiento a veces pesaba demasiado.

Un par más de giros más con la katana sobre la arena de entrenamiento y finalmente ésta fue a descansar limpia e inmaculada a su funda, ni siquiera la sed de sangre de la espada había podido satisfacerse en el par de meses desde que habían llegado al centro de Kioto, ni siquiera los Yakusas habían puesto resistencia a sus "negociaciones", la fama que en el bajo mundo había adquirido su organización ya estaba siendo bastante conocida.

\- ¿Dejaste el asunto arreglado Hoji? – preguntó Shihsio sin voltear a la puerta, donde hacía unos momentos el susodicho había entrado buscando a su jefe y había visto sus últimos movimientos con la espada, creyendo ingenuamente que no había sido detectado.

-E-este, sí, - respondió algo nervioso, sabía cuánto odiaba él que lo vieran al momento de entrenar -Ella vendrá esta noche a la hora acordada.

El hombre vendado pareció muy satisfecho con su respuesta ya que ni siquiera recordó el regañarlo por estar ahí en el momento de su entrenamiento.

\- Estoy aquí para informarle que el médico ya está esperándolo – dijo inclinando la cabeza cuando Shishio se enfiló a la puerta.

\- Bien – respondió secamente. Hoji sabía lo que odiaba Makoto Shishio a todos los doctores del Japón, caminó tras de su jefe tragando saliva, luego de la visita del médico iba a andar con humor de los mil diablos.

La revisión con el doctor había terminado. El diagnóstico el mismo de siempre: cuidar mucho su piel, lubricarla al menos una vez al día, cambiar las vendas y evitar demasiada actividad física para no aumentar de manera abrupta su calor corporal, no sudaba y por eso no podía regular su temperatura. Noticia vieja. Todos los doctores decían la misma perorata. Se quedó solo mientras Hoji despedía al médico. Se acercó al escritorio, ahí, junto a un mapa de Japón, descansaban un abanico y una peineta de mujer con forma de mariposa, Shishio acarició los objetos un poco mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, esa noche podría devolverlos a su dueña.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yumi terminó de arreglarse estaba muy nerviosa y a la vez emocionada, luego que esa misma mañana Yuri-San interrumpiera su sesión de lavado para decirle que ensayara porque por la noche se presentaría de nuevo en la residencia de Makoto Shishio, la chica no sabía dónde tenía la cabeza sus ensayos habían sido un verdadero desastre, esperaba que al momento de la verdad no se equivocara tanto como le había sucedido durante todo el día, ni siquiera pudo comer nada por la zozobra que sentía y ahora frente al espejo se preguntaba si había acertado al no maquillarse de blanco como la noche anterior, sólo sus labios lucían un dramático color rojo, el resto de su piel en estado natural, tan sólo con una ligera cubierta de polvo de arroz que la hacían ver más lozana y hermosa.

Yuri-San le había prestado otro de sus Kimonos elegantes, era azul con hermosas flores de sakura bordada en la tela, remates en rojo, con anchas mangas, el obi blanco con sencillos diseños de flores también, era una prenda muy hermosa y suave al tacto, sonrió a su imagen y aquella sensación inquietante la volvió a recorrer de pies a cabeza, ¡lo vería en unos momentos! y su corazón brincó de nuevo. Tomó el abanico y lo acomodó dentro de su obi, todavía recordaba los alaridos de Yuri-San porque había perdido el abanico y el broche de mariposas, a punta de gritos había aclarado que el costo de éstos iría directo a la deuda que tenía con ella. Le importaba bien poco eso, sabía que nunca esa deuda estaría saldada.

Con cuidado envolvió el Shamisen en un tramo de seda para protegerlo en el viaje, tomó su pequeño bolso y suspiró por última vez antes de salir de la habitación.

En esta ocasión iba sola en el carruaje, como le dijera Yuri-San no danzaría sólo amenizaría una cena de negocios de su cliente tocando el Shamisen, conversando y sirviendo el té. Como la noche anterior pasó por la entrada con muchos guardias, la fachada impresionante de la casa bien iluminada por farolas a sus costados, pero ahora no estaban los carruajes estacionados enfrente. Bajó con cuidado y la puerta de entrada se abrió, la misma persona la recibió y la condujo por el pasillo hasta la habitación donde había bailado antes. Todo estaba muy silencioso para su gusto, no parecía una cena de negocios, o tal vez era que ella llegaba muy temprano. Se quedó parada en la puerta sin saber qué hacer.

-Entra – ordenó una voz a su espalda y ahí estaba esa sensación que recorrió todo su cuerpo volviéndole las piernas de gelatina, podía sentir el calor que emanaba el cuerpo masculino detrás de ella.

Con algo de torpeza abrió la puerta entró, colocó el shamisen a un costado y se puso en perfecta seiza a un lado de la puerta con la mirada en el piso, cuando él entró ella cerró la puerta, todo con movimiento perfectamente estudiados. Shishio se sentó cómodamente en el centro de la habitación frente a ella, con la mirada clavada en la pequeña mujer que se había metido en su pensamiento desde la noche anterior.

-Quiero beber algo – comentó él luego de unos segundos que parecían interminables.

Yumi alzó la vista chocando brevemente la mirada con el hombre que parecía tan relajado y dueño de sí mismo y que con una mano le indicaba un mueble en el cual una tokkuri con diseño elegante y varios chokos permanecían para el servicio.

Ella se levantó grácilmente y tomó la botella de color azul, el choko era blanco tenía pintado un pequeño árbol de color azul haciendo juego con el tokkuri. Todos sus movimientos seguidos por los ojos masculinos.

Yumi se sentó a un lado de él le extendió la pequeño recipiente blanco y le sirvió el licor lentamente, rogaba en su interior que no notara el ligero temblor de sus manos, después colocó la jarra sobre su regazo y volvió a bajar la mirada. Sentía como su corazón estaba desbocado debido a la cercanía de él.

\- Odio beber solo – comentó, rápidamente se levantó y volvió con otro choko y se lo extendió a la muchacha que estaba totalmente sorprendida, luego le quitó la jarra de las manos y le sirvió licor también a ella. Parecía que a ese hombre el protocolo no parecía importarle demasiado.

Se atrevió a verlo mientras colocaba la botella en el estrecho espacio que separaba sus caderas, no entendía el por qué pero dejando de lado los nervios iniciales que le provocaba se sentía cómoda con él.

\- ¡Kanpai! – exclamó Shishio mirándola directamente a los ojos. Y tomó su bebida de un solo trago.

-¡Kanpai! – repitió ella sin apartar la mirada y también bebió, pero al pasar el licor por su garganta supo que había cometido un error porque comenzó a toser sin poder evitarlo. Luego de un rato logró calmarse. Shishio parecía muy divertido con el "accidente" de ella.

\- Olvide decirte que no era sake, es shōchū – aclaró el sonriéndole. Luego volvió a llenar la copa de la muchacha – Dicen que el segundo trago no se siente tan fuerte.

Yumi sonrió ligeramente y también lleno el recipiente de él. Volvieron a brindar y en efecto ella resistió mejor el segundo trago. Al tercer trago los nervios de la chica se habían esfumado por completo.

 **Nota** **02/Abril/16** : Otro capítulo más, espero que les agrade, es una especie de interludio para lo que viene después. Espero que les agrade y nos vemos la próxima, espero subir el 5 en unos días más… nos vemos! Y muchas gracias a todas las personitas que han dejado sus comentarios, ojalá sigan todas sus críticas son bien recibidas… **Nary^^**

 **Palabritas japonesas:**

 **Shōchū** : Licor japonés, según la definición, más fuerte que el sake, pero menos fuerte que el whisky.

 **Hanamikoji** : nombre de una de las calles de Gion, donde se encuentran varias casas de Té.

 **Gion** : distrito de Kioto, es mundialmente famoso por la existencia centenaria de las Geishas

 **Tokkuri** : Recipientes clásicos similares a frascos o vasijas de tamaño considerable, también son las jarras en donde puede conservarse el sake u otros licores japoneses. Tienen diseños y colores muy variados

 **Choko** : cumplen la función de una copa o un vaso, son de diversos diseños por lo regular hacen juego con el Tokkuri.

 **Yakusa** : Miembro de la mafia japonesa.

 **Shamisen** : Instrumento de cuerdas tradicional. Especie de pequeña guitarra.

 **Sake** : Licor japonés.

 **Obi** : Cinto con el que se amarra la Yukata o el Kimono, el de los hombres es más delgado que el de las mujeres.

 **Kimono** : Prenda de vestir por excelencia en Japón, es usado por hombres y mujeres. Sus diseños son variados y pueden indicar hasta el estado civil de las mujeres según el largo de sus mangas.

 **Kanpai** : Es como se brinda en japonés, en algunos sitios ponían Kampai, pero al parecer Kanpai con n es lo correcto si alguien sabe más sobre esto encantada de saber.


	5. Yumi Komagata

Todos los personajes de RurouniKenshin son propiedad de su autor y sólo los tomé prestados un momentito para escribir esto…

 **CICATRICES.**

 _Por: NaryMont_

 **Capítulo 5 Yumi Komagata.**

La observó detalladamente cuando bebió su tercer trago, cómo con delicadeza sujetaba el choko en sus manos, cómo inclinaba hacia atrás ligeramente el cuello para beber, cómo el líquido pasaba lentamente por su garganta, ese cuello largo y níveo que se adivinaba delicioso para morderlo, sonrió internamente ante tal ocurrencia. Sus pequeños hombros se aflojaron un poco y parecía menos rígida cuando ambos rellenaron por cuarta vez sus copas. Esa noche había aparecido sin maquillaje blanco, lo cual le había encantado, tenía unas facciones delicadas y definidas que no tenían por qué esconderse bajo ningún artificio, aun así le pareció elegante como un gato con todos aquellos movimientos estudiados y precisos, pero su yo interior la quería más suelta, más relajada. También sin saberlo conscientemente, quería saber más de ella.

-¿Qué edad tienes, mujer? – preguntó atrapando la mirada de la joven.

\- Veintidós – respondió ella dando un pequeño sorbo a su Shōchū – ¿Y usted? – inquirió de vuelta ahora sosteniendo su mirada. Shishio sonrió, el alcohol la había puesto más relajada y volvía al reto de miradas como cuando danzaba para él. Le extraño su edad, su aspecto era de menos años, sobre todo con el cabello suelto, como había logrado apreciarlo la noche anterior.

-Veintinueve - contestó él, con aire ausente luego de meditarlo un poco. Ya habían pasado nueve largos años desde que lo habían traicionado, desde que habían tratado de borrarlo del mapa sin conseguirlo, casi una década de haber vuelto del mismo infierno para cumplir con los propósitos de poder que lo habían acompañado desde siempre, desde la época en que se volviera el sucesor de battousai el destajador.

Yumi notó como de pronto la mirada de él se perdía en algún recuerdo.

\- ¿Pregunté algo malo? – lo interrogó ella trayéndolo de nuevo a la realidad.

\- No – En ese instante tocaron la puerta y Shishio indicó que podían entrar.

El sirviente que recibiera a Yumi entró con dos charolas con comida, Yumi trató de levantarse para ayudar a servir, pero Shishio se lo impidió jalándola de la mano y manteniéndola en su sitio junto a él, ella percibió el calor de aquella mano, ahora enguantada, haciendo que se estremeciera de manera involuntaria.

La cena era sencilla, udon caliente que olía riquísimo y onigiris de salmón. Lucía deliciosa. Lo que sorprendió a Yumi era el hecho de que ella estaba ahí para atender a MakotoShishio, pero más parecía una invitada y eso la perturbaba sobremanera. Él pareció leer la confusión en sus ojos.

\- Es la hora en que ceno, espero puedas acompañarme, sería agradable, ojalá no hayas cenado ya, sería un desperdicio – dijo él y comenzó a comer con total normalidad.

Yumi no salía de su desconcierto llevó su mirada al shamisen olvidado junto a la puerta y de vuelta a la cena servida frente a ella. Tenía hambre, no había comido nada con los nervios de verlo esa noche y de repente algo muy cálido se deslizó en su interior, algo que caló profundamente en su alma, era placenteramente doloroso, estaba siendo amable y atento con ella, tal vez de manera involuntaria, pero aquello la agitó interiormente.

\- Gracias, estoy hambrienta – confesó mientras tomaba un onigiri y le daba una buena mordida. Volteó a mirarlo y aquella sensación cálida se intensificó, se sentía plena, compartiendo con él algo tan cotidiano, estar comiendo sentados muy juntos la hizo sentirse dichosa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El ambiente festivo se respiraba en la casa de té, muchos hombres iban ahí a relajarse luego de sus agobiantes trabajos, otros iban a disfrutar del sake que era servido por hermosas mujeres que aumentaban su ego masculino, otros a escuchar algo de música de los shamisen y cenar tranquilamente riendo y conversando con amigos y con las propias muchachas que estaban ahí para ese propósito y otros como HokiShima también buscaban el placer entre las piernas de ellas.

Esa noche en especial bebía algo de sake antes de pedirle a Yuri-San a la chica que se había vuelto su obsesión desde algunas semanas atrás cuando la había probado por primera vez. No todas las veces que había estado ahí terminaba en el futon de Yumi, pero las otras chicas no lo hicieron gozar como esa hermosa mujer, además estaba el hecho de lo furioso que se puso cuando la maldita le había amenazado con rebanarle la garganta, pero nunca un beso le supo tan bien como el robado a aquella atrayente boca, sonrió mientras terminaba su bebida imaginando qué más cosas podría hacer con esos labios deliciosos.

Yuri-San como siempre se paseaba por el lugar en parte para saludar a los clientes y en parte para vigilar a sus chicas.

\- Espero que la esté pasando bien, Hoki-Sama – dijo inclinando la cabeza ante uno de sus mejores clientes. Frecuentaba su casa sin importar ser uno de los secretarios de alta jerarquía en el gobierno Meiji.p

\- Muy bien, pero quisiera a Yumi aquí y luego subir con ella - contestó buscando con la mirada entre las chicas a la que lo obsesionaba.

\- Una disculpa, esta noche no podrá ser – le informó la mujer inclinando la cabeza.

\- ¿Dónde está? ¡Si está con alguien más tráela pagaré el doble! – ordenó molestó Hoki, dejando su copa con rabia sobre la bandeja frente a él.

\- Ella no se encuentra aquí – contestó algo asombrada por la reacción del hombre – salió a una fiesta privada.

\- Entonces la quiero mañana.

\- No podrá ser, ella estará ocupada toda la semana.

Se alejó del cliente furioso luego de prometerle mandar a la mejor de sus chicas. Qué sucedía con los hombres ese día, parecían todos muy interesados en la desabrida de Yumi.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Comieron en silencio de vez en cuando cruzaban miradas, Shishio también se relajó, algo extraño en él, nunca lo hacía, por costumbre de muchos años siempre estaba alerta, como si de un momento a otro algo fuera a suceder, siempre a la defensiva. Pero esa mujer con su sola presencia lo tranquilizaba, ni siquiera cuando estaba rodeado de sus subalternos o junto a Soujiro que sabía defendería su vida a costa de la propia había experimentado esa armonía. Por fin ambos dejaron los palillos en paz.

\- ¿Siempre has vivido en Kioto? – soltó Shishio mientras de su manga sacaba un Kiseru y le colocaba algo de tabaco. Yumi solícita se lo encendió.

-Sí, toda mi vida, mi padre era comerciante, pero cuando era muy pequeña todo se acabó por diversas deudas, mis padres murieron poco después de eso, fui vendida por mis hermanos mayores para saldar algunas de esas deudas. Estuve en la Okiya desde los nueve años, a los catorce ya era una Maiko con algo de experiencia. A los dieciséis yo… - Yumi detuvo por un momento su relato, Shishio concentrado mirándola, exhalando pequeñas ondas de humo, entendió a lo que se refería y que no sabía cómo expresar con palabras, había perdido su virginidad a esa edad. La miró estremecerse un poco tal vez por el recuerdo y luego continúo – debuté a los dieciséis y comencé a trabajar como Geiko desde entonces, pero luego de la restauración Meiji mi okiya entró en muchas dificultades económicas y mi Okaasan traspasó la deuda de todas nosotras a diversas casas. Mi deuda esta con Yuri-San en estos momentos, llevó ahí desde hace más de un año, claro que ahí yo no sólo soy una Geiko, ahí yo… - Yumi no pudo continuar, simplemente las palabras se trababan en su garganta, se sentía muy avergonzada, sabía que esa vida no le agradaba, sabía que no quería ser más una prostituta pero estaba enjaulada y no podía hacer otra cosa.

El sonido de los golpes ligeros del kiseru al sacarle las cenizas la hicieron levantar su rostro avergonzado hasta MakotoShishio, ¿porqué de nuevo estaba desnuda ante él?, ahora no del cuerpo como la noche anterior, sino del alma, ni siquiera Sakura-chan conocía tanto de ella como lo que de una manera tan natural le revelara al hombre vendado. Y él solamente la miraba, no se adivinaba que la juzgara de ninguna manera, pero aun así volvió a bajar el rostro apenada.

\- Toca el Shamisen para mí – dijo él tomándola de barbilla y sonriéndole ligeramente. Yumi asintió con toda ceremonia desenvolvió el instrumento y sentada con la espalda muy recta comenzó una canción, era lenta, anhelante, con las notas saliendo a un ritmo pausado, melancólico. Shishio la observó de nuevo deleitándose con la presencia de ella, con el alma vibrando con la suave melodía, Yumi había cerrado los ojos, sus finos dedos moviéndose hábilmente sobre las cuerdas. Se veía simplemente hermosa. Perfecta. Como las pinturas de geishas que adornaban el salón de reuniones de esa casa. Pero esta geisha se movía, despedía un aroma suave, respiraba al rimo de la música y sus labios seductoramente rojos se entreabrían dando sólo vestigios de los secretos que podían esconder.

La última nota murió y el silencio de la habitación recayó sobre ambos. Ella abrió los ojos y no pudo bajar la mirada porque parecía que él no se lo iba permitir, como si no la dejara que volviera a estar avergonzada, como si no le aprobara la tristeza que de repente había sentido al contarle su historia.

La miraba hipnotizándola, el shamisen se deslizó de las manos femeninas involuntariamente cayendo sobre el tatami, ella sin saberlo desplegando toda su arte de la seducción, porque con la sorpresa de sentir las manos de MakotoShishio en sus hombros y ante su cercanía, un jadeo escapó de su boca entreabriéndola aún más. Y de pronto los labios masculinos sobre aquella boca roja, posándose, succionando un poco, deleitándose con el sabor, con la calidez y la suavidad. Y para echar más leña al fuego y acrecentar el deseo, ella abriendo la boca, invitándolo a entrar, a degustar a placer de su cavidad tibia y húmeda. Las lenguas chocando, ella inclinando la cara para acercarse más, sus delgados brazos tomando vida propia y rodeando el cuello vendado apretándolo hacía sus delicadas curvas. Shishio llevando las manos hasta los laterales del kimono jalando desesperadamente, desnudando aquellos hombros pequeños y redondeados, quería sentirlos, tocar la fineza de la piel blanca, pero los guantes y las vendas bajo ellos no se lo iban a permitir, así que con reticencia dejó los labios, que a esas alturas literalmente devoraba y con la boca probó la textura expuesta de ese cuello largo y delgado, no se había equivocado, era suave como la piel de un durazno y su fragancia era embriagadora. La lengua de él dejando un rastro de saliva por toda su longitud deleitándose con el saborcillo salado, la sintió estremecerse con la caricia y escuchó cómo un ligero gemido escapaba de su garganta. Jaló más la prenda, tal vez con algo de rudeza, pero no notó desagrado por parte de ella. El torso femenino quedó expuesto a sus ojos, casi hasta el nacimiento de esos senos perfectos que ya había admirado con anterioridad, siguió con su recorrido dibujando con labios y dientes esos hombros blancos, el pecho subía y bajaba agitado. Sus manos presionando con fuerza la cadera y espalda de ella que se estremecía cada vez más. Él mismo sintiendo subir su ya por demás elevada temperatura y luego notando su excitación bajo el abdomen creciendo a cada momento.

No podía pensar en nada sólo en arrancar la ropa de aquella pequeña bruja que lo había hechizado, la volvió a besar y cuando se quedó sin oxígeno se detuvo un poco mientras la recostaba sobre el tatami, aprovecho a observarla, sonrojada, con sus ojos cerrados, con los gestos de placer volviendo más atrayentes sus rasgos, su cabello ligeramente desordenado, expuesta y entregada a él.

Ella abrió los ojos confundida al sentir que las caricias se detenían, con la mirada interrogó al hombre que la sostenía entre sus brazos, como toda respuesta la volvió a besar, parecía que no se saciaba de aquella boca dulce y tan caliente. Separó la tela bajo el obi y unas piernas delgadas quedaron al descubierto y luego… unos inapropiados toquidos en la puerta. Shishio detuvo las acciones por completo preguntándose quién demonios osaba interrumpirlo, ojalá no fuera alguien muy importante a su servicio porque en ese preciso momento deseaba trocearlo con su katana.

-Shishio-sama – necesito hablar con usted – se escuchó la voz alegre de Soujiro al otro lado de la puerta

\- ¡Maldición! – exclamó el aludido por lo bajo incorporándose mientras echaba una última mirada a la joven bajo él. Ella se sentó y se colocó correctamente la ropa. – Pasa – dijo escuetamente Shishio después de unos momentos.

La puerta se deslizó y Yumi vio que entraba un jovencito de contextura pequeña, de rasgos agraciados y con una amplia sonrisa adornándole la cara. Se inclinó cortésmente ante Shishio y una inclinación dirigida a ella también, ese chico le simpatizó de inmediato.

-Lamento interrumpirlo señor, pero Hoji dijo que era importante – aclaró sin perder la sonrisa de los labios.

Shishio se levantó bastante contrariado, pero una cosa sí sabía, Hoji seguro había deducido lo que sucedía en esa habitación, no era un idiota, así que si encima de eso se atrevía a interrumpirlo era que se trataba de algo realmente importante.

\- Dile a Hoji que voy en unos momentos – ordenó Shishio al jovencito que luego de un par de reverencias salió de la habitación.

Él se giró hacia Yumi y le extendió la mano, ella se levantó.

\- Es una pena, pero me tengo que retirar – le dijo a la joven que solo asintió. Deseaba que se ella se quedara, con gusto la buscaría acabada la reunión con Hoji para terminar lo que habían dejado a medias, pero sabía bien que antes debía escuchar el informe de ella de la propia boca de Soujiro, siempre era cuidadoso, pero en esta ocasión con gusto quería mandar todas las precauciones al demonio – Mañana te espero. Te llevarán de regreso en un momento, el carruaje está esperándote – Camino hacía la salida, pero de repente pareció recordar algo y se giró a la joven de nuevo, de su manga sacó un abanico y la peineta de mariposas – Esto es tuyo lo olvidaste ayer – dijo con una media sonrisa.

\- Gracias… por todo – contestó ella y Shishio tuvo la impresión que no se refería sólo a los objetos que estaban en sus pequeñas manos. Salió de la habitación todavía bastante molesto, el deseo todavía recorriéndole tortuosamente las venas.

La joven se entretuvo un poco en la habitación acomodando el shamisen. Lo sucedido hacía unos momentos se repetía en su mente una y otra vez, era increíble lo que el estar con MakotoShishio podía provocar en su cuerpo, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y una sensación que pocas veces había experimentado en su vida se extendió cálidamente por su cuerpo, era feliz.

Salió al pasillo todavía sintiéndose que caminaba entre nubes, la presencia de él la sobrepasaba, la ponía al tope de sus propias sensaciones, descolocaba su cabeza y volvía loco el ritmo de su corazón. Apretó un poco el instrumento musical sobre su pecho, todavía podía sentir sus labios en su piel, se estremeció involuntariamente. Al girar hacía la salida chocó contra lo que parecía una barrera, era el pecho de un hombre alto y fornido, cabello largo sujeto en una coleta, ojos oscuros y piel morena, la tomó de los hombros para que no cayera al suelo. Iba acompañado de otro hombre de extraño peinado con el cabello amarillo en punta, le recordó a una escoba.

\- Lo siento – murmuró ella bajando la cabeza y luego siguió su camino.

\- Que delicioso bocado – le comentó Hyobe a Cho y siguió el cadencioso caminar de la joven hasta que se perdió de vista.

\- Tranquilo, seguro es la última adquisición de Shishio, no querrás meterte en eso – le advirtió Cho también deleitándose con la silueta de la muchacha.

\- Quién sabe, por una delicia así tal vez valdría la pena.

\- Cuidado con tu lengua, no porque seas el capitán de la guardia de Shishio puedes comentar esas idioteces – señaló Cho – no es del tipo que le guste compartir.

\- Pues vaya con el jefe, cada vez se supera más, esa niña sí que es un manjar. Espero que se aburra pronto de ella, tal vez entonces la comparta.

Cho sólo movió la cabeza, la fama de conquistador de Hyobe era bien conocida, pero las mujeres de Shishio eran intocables, y aunque esta era una belleza, a lo que él mismo se refería ni loco la vería con insistencia delante del hitokiri, conocía su espada, conocía su pasado, pero sobre todo conocía el humor de Shishio.

Ambos hombres entraron a la habitación que fungía como sala de reuniones, los demás ya se encontraban ahí: Soujiro, Hoji, HisatoKuro, un espía que era infórmate de todas los movimientos de la policía de Kioto y el propio MakotoShishio que al parecer tenía un humor bastante negro, más negro de lo usual. Entraron y tomaron sus lugares.

\- Bueno Hoji, estamos todos ¿Qué es tan importante que nos has reunido a esta hora? – inquirió Shishio fulminando con la mirada al aludido.

\- Bueno… - comenzó Hoji aclarándose la garganta y tratando de ignorar la furiosa mirada de su jefe – Hisato nos ha traído una información muy interesante, al parecer nuestras "actividades"

han empezado a levantar sospechas, tanto que un oficial de alta jerarquía está empezando a investigar.

\- Eso ya lo teníamos previsto que ocurriera – dijo Cho – después de todo para eso se han repartido jugosas cantidades de dinero a muchos oficiales y funcionarios del gobierno.

\- Sí y ha marchado muy bien – contestó Hisato – pero sucede que ahora no nos enfrentamos a cualquier oficial, sino se trata del jefe GoroFujita, tiene fama de incorruptible.

\- Eso no existe – afirmó Hyobe – todos los del gobierno Meiji son unos corruptos y ambiciosos

\- El jefe Fujita no, existen rumores que hablan de una justicia muy propia de él.

Al oír eso Shishio pareció recordar algo, algo que se escuchaba en el grupo de los Ishin shishi sobre el capitán del tercer batallón de los Shinsengumi, cuya filosofía de vida se basaba en eso.

\- Investiga a Fujita – le indicó Shishio a Hisato – Investiga también sobre Hajiime Saito tal vez esté relacionado con eso.

\- ¿Hajime Saito? – preguntó Hisato.

\- Sí, un antiguo lobo de Mibu, era uno de los capitanes más fuertes del Shinsegumi, tal vez el bastardo traidor cambió de amo y ahora sirve al gobierno – dedujo Shishio.

\- Entiendo – confirmó Hisato – lo investigaré.

\- Hyobe tienes que redoblar guardias, Cho ayuda a Hisato, investiga también por la ciudad, informa sobre cualquier actividad sospechosa que veas – ordenó Shishio y todos asintieron.

Siguieron conversando sobre diversas actividades lucrativas de su organización con los Yakuzas de Kioto y otras ciudades, de horarios de guardias, de lugares de interés y algunas cuestiones financieras que Hoji manejaba con maestría. Luego de eso se dio por terminada la reunión. Los tres hombres salieron dejando a Hoji, Soujiro y Shishio solos, éste último parecía pensativo.

\- Creo que es necesario que comencemos con el siguiente paso de nuestros planes – comentó Shishio y a Hoji se le plantó una sonrisa tan grande en el rostro que competía con la del chico Seta.

\- ¿Entonces tendré que viajar a Shangái,Shishio-Sama?

\- Sí, prepara tu viaje saldrás en aproximadamente un mes quiero que investigues el asunto de las armas y del barco del que hablamos – La sonrisa de Hoji se amplió más si es que eso era posible – Tú mismo escoge la calidad de todo y consigue un buen precio - Hoji asintió enfáticamente.

\- Soujiro necesito que en una semana viajes por todo el país y localices a las personas de esta lista – le extendió una lista de nombres que había estado escribiendo mientras se llevaba a cabo la reunión - no los contactes aún, sólo ubícalos y checa en qué andan, quiero que vayas y vengas no te alejes mucho de Kioto.

-Sí, Shishio-Sama – afirmó el muchacho con su inconfundible gesto alegre.

Hoji salió de la estancia con aire de alegría y ensoñación los planes para poder adueñarse del país por fin comenzaban esa noche. Ante de que saliera Shishio llamó a Soujiro.

\- ¿Tienes el informe de Yumi Komagata?

\- En parte, aún faltan detalles – comentó el muchacho. Apenas había empezado ese día y le gustaba ser meticuloso con sus informes. Aunque la ventaja es que la Señorita Komagata era originaria de Kioto y él con su sonrisa encantadora y aire inocente fácilmente obtenía la información que deseaba.

\- Dime lo que tengas – le exigió Shishio tratando de parecer despreocupado.

\- Bien – comenzó el muchacho – Según mis investigaciones la Señorita Komagata es originaria de Kioto, nunca ha salido de la ciudad, tiene 22 años, es huérfana, desde los 9 fue vendida por familiares a la okiya donde se volvió Geisha a los 16, luego desde hace más de un año se encuentra en la casa de té propiedad de Yuri Matsui, ella es la dueña de su deuda – finalizó Soujiro.

Shishio pareció complacido con el informe del muchacho. Toda la información era acorde con lo que le contara la propia Yumi esa misma noche. La chica había sido sincera con él.

\- Quería saber si ella tenía un danna, pero esa información no pude obtenerla aún – comentó el muchacho con algo de suspicacia en la voz al ver el gesto que de repente se formó en la cara de su mentor – pensé que eso le interesaría en particular Shishio-Sama.

\- ¿Un danna? – murmuró Shishio, no se había planteado esa posibilidad, aunque claro no podía ser tan disparatada, ella era una mujer muy hermosa, educada y con bastante talento – bien, Soujiro, ten esa información para mañana, eso es todo – dijo Shishio despidiendo al muchacho que luego de una reverencia salió dejándolo solo en la sala de reuniones.

Shishio se dejó caer en el sillón de la cabecera de la mesa. De frente a él, un cuadro que abarcaba casi media pared, mostraba a una Geisha tocando el shamisen, bella, delicada, etérea, el hombre vendado no pudo evitar evocar a la hermosa Yumi Komagata.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Nota abril 6 2016** : Como suponen, lo fanáticos de "hueso colorado", este fic se desarrolla aproximadamente dos años antes de que comience la saga de Shishio del manga/anime. Luego de una investigación por la red y visitando algunos sitios de otakus, la supuesta edad de Yumi en el manga es de 24 años y de Shishio 31, por eso es que dan esas edades cuando conversan, espero que la historia no les aburra, acepto comentarios y críticas y perdón si luego tengo errores ya sea con los nombres o con las palabras en japonés que luego es común que uno meta la pata en eso, si los detectan plisdiganme, hasta la próxima y comenten… ¿Qué les parece? Por cierto muchas gracias a los reviewsde:

 **Enny y Shishiyu** : Thank you very much for your comment, I´m glad you like the story and hopefully you can follow it to the end..sorry es todo el inglés que me salió pero soy malísima para escribirlo, eso sí puedo leer perfecto sus comentarios. Saito?Jaja ya verán, ya verán… la verdad sólo es un personaje secundario, pero en lo personal lo adoro! Así que porque no ponerlo por ahí.

 **ladisa94** : También es una de mis parejas favoritas!

 **Pajaritoazul** : sip, cortito, pero es parte de como escribo, espero que este te haya parecido un poco más jugoso.

 **Lupita21** : Ahí va el 5! Que te pareció el 4?

 **baavira** : no soy muy buena para lo sensual y lo lemmon pero la lucha se le va a ser… prometido!

Para finalizar les digo que _si el cantante vive del aplauso, el escritor de fics vive de comentarios_ así que esperándolos gustosa...

Por cierto una petición… alguno de ustedes es fan de Inuyasha? Me pueden recomendar algún buen fic **largo** donde Inuyasha y Kagome sean los protagonistas? Leí "Miko de mi corazón" (117 caps el cual súper recomiendo) pero ahí Kagome se queda con el hermano de Inuyasha y quiero uno bonito de ellos dos en fin… hasta la próxima…. **Nary^^**

 **Palabritas japonesas:**

 **Shōchū** : Licor japonés, según la definición, más fuerte que el sake, pero menos fuerte que el whisky.

 **Choko** : cumplen la función de una copa o un vaso, son de diversos diseños por lo regular hacen juego con el Tokkuri.

 **Yakuza** : Miembro de la mafia japonesa.

 **Shamisen** : Instrumento de cuerdas tradicional. Especie de pequeña guitarra.

 **Sake** : Licor japonés.

 **Obi** : Cinto con el que se amarra la Yukata o el Kimono, el de los hombres es más delgado que el de las mujeres.

 **Battousai** : Especie de apodo que recibió Kenshin por su manera tan rápida de desenvainar la espada.

 **Udon** :especie de fideo grueso muy popular en Japón servido en un caldo de salsa de soja y mirin.

 **Onigiris** : Bola de arroz rellena o mezclada con otros ingredientes. Suele tener forma triangular u oval, y a veces está envuelta en una pequeña tira de alga nori.

 **Kiseru** : Pipa japonesa antigua.

 **Kimono** : Prenda de vestir por excelencia en Japón, es usado por hombres y mujeres. Sus diseños son variados y pueden indicar hasta el estado civil de las mujeres según el largo de sus mangas.

 **Geisha** :es una artista tradicional japonesa.

 **Okiya** : Casa de Geishas, es donde ellas se viven y reciben toda su educación.

 **Maiko** :Aprendiz de Geisha.

 **Geiko** :Es un término válido para decir Geisha, se usa en una región de Japón.

 **Okaasan** : (Madre en japonés) pero aquí se aplica a la dueña de una okiya.

 **Tatami** : Son rectángulos hechos con paja que hacen función de piso en las casas tradicionales japonesas.

 **Katana** : Espada japonesa.

 **Hitokiri** : Asesino de hombres.

 **Shinsengumi** : Fuerza de policía especial del último periodo del Shogunato

 **Ishinshishi** : Fuerza de activistas políticos a favor de la monarquía y en contra del feudalismo del Shogunato a este grupo pertenecieronKenshin y Shishio

 **Danna** : "Amante" era por lo general un hombre adinerado que tenía el recurso económico para financiar los costos de una Geisha, a veces podían estar enamorados, pero no se comprende bien cómo funciona esta relación. En mi fic yo lo llamaría "novio con derecho, amante de planta" o algo así jaja


	6. Al desnudo

Todos los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin son propiedad de su autor y sólo los tomé prestados un momentito para escribir esto…

 **CICATRICES.**

Por: NaryMont

 **Capítulo 06: Al desnudo**

\- Yumi-San, el té de Yuri-San – la apresuró Sakura sacándola de sus ensoñaciones, volteó hacia la olla donde hervía el agua, casi toda se había evaporado.

\- Por favor, dile a Yuri-San que espere un poco más – le respondió Yumi echando más agua al recipiente y acomodando la bandeja para que Sakura pudiera servir el té – Lo siento me distraje y el agua se evaporó.

\- ¿Qué le sucede Yumi-San? Ha estado de lo más extraña desde hace días – la jovencita la miró con el ceño fruncido y buscando los ahora muy brillantes ojos de Yumi.

\- No me pasa nada, sólo es que… - no supo que responder, no podía decirle que se sentía como entre nubes luego de que la noche anterior Makoto Shishio la había tratado de aquella manera tan cordial y luego la había besado y acariciado de una forma que la hacía perder la cabeza.

\- A mí no me engaña, algo le sucede, está bien si no quiere contarme, pero no esté distraída o Yuri-San puede molestarse y ya sabe que no es su persona favorita.

\- Sí, lo sé…

\- De hecho vengo a decirle que me indicó que usted misma sirviera su té porque quiere hablarle de algo.

\- ¿Qué querrá ahora? – se preguntó Yumi, algo extrañada, esa mujer le causaba escalofríos siempre que la llamaba no era para algo bueno, aunque no del todo, la última vez sí lo había sido, fue cuando le comunicará que iría a la casa de Makoto Shishio por una semana completa, pero esa había sido la única excepción. Se abrazó a sí misma suspirando. Sakura la miró extrañada y salió de la cocina.

Yumi caminaba suavemente por el pasillo balanceando la charola con el té de Yuri-San y algunos bocadillos que sabía le gustaban a la mujer. Tocó la puerta de la habitación que servía como oficina de negocios, escuchó la voz de la mujer indicándole que pasara y entró. Yuri Matsui revisaba el libro contable y múltiples pliegos esparcidos por la mesa. Sin siquiera voltear a verla le indicó que sirviera el té y lo colocará en otra mesa pequeña que tenía para tal propósito. Cuando la bebida estuvo servida dejó sus documentos.

-Yumi como sabes esta semana estás contratada por Shihio-Sama – sólo asintió en silencio – bien luego de esa semana estarás contratada de nuevo por varios días.

\- ¿Por Shishio – Sama? – preguntó la joven esperanzada, aunque tratando de ocultar la intensa emoción ante la mujer.

-No, Hiko Shima, te pidió expresamente. Es una gran oportunidad, si sabes jugar tus cartas puedes obtener lindos regalos, él es un hombre muy rico y poderoso en Kioto.

El rostro de Yumi palideció al instante, sintiendo un vacío enorme en el medio del pecho. Por un momento había olvidado que ella estaba ahí como una mercancía, ofrecida y comprada por el mejor postor, por algunas horas había echado a volar su imaginación y había dado rienda suelta a sus sentimientos, pero tenía que caer en su realidad y dejarse de tonterías. ¿Qué había pensado que sucedería?, acaso se imaginaba que todas las noches serían como su velada anterior, con un hombre amable, cenando, conversando y experimentando por primera vez unas caricias que de verdad le gustaban.

\- ¿Algo más Yuri-San? – preguntó Yumi con la voz quebrada.

\- Sí, ve a prepararte, ensaya y escoge un buen kimono para esta noche, Shishio-Sama pagó muy bien por ti, debes lucirte.

Durante toda la tarde y en especial cuando se diera un largo baño, Yumi había tomado una decisión, se lo debía así misma, no importaba que sólo fueran unas horas, sería feliz, al menos esos recuerdos serían su consuelo, su pedazo de paraíso en medio del infierno en el que vivía.

A la misma hora el carruaje la recogió y la llevó a la casa que ya se volvía familiar para ella, bajó con cuidado y se alisó el hermoso kimono rojo con flores amarillas que portaba esa noche. Apretó contra si el shamisen, como si el instrumento pudiera darle el valor que necesitaba. El sirviente de siempre la condujo a la misma habitación y le dijo que pasara que Shishio-sama llegaría en un momento.

Entró y se quedó algo sorprendida, la decoración había cambiado un poco, sobre los tatamis había muchos cojines de colores neutros, pero perfectamente combinados y un arreglo floral grande permanecía en la esquina, destacando los colores rosas y verdes, aromatizaba toda la habitación. Se sentó en perfecta seiza a esperarlo.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la puerta se deslizó y él entrara, su corazón empezó a latir desenfrenadamente, como siempre su personalidad la abatía, una energía fuerte se volcaba con su simple presencia y eso a ella la afectaba demasiado.

-Buenas noches – saludó ella con una inclinación luego de un discreto suspiro que normalizó un poco su respiración.

-Buenas noches – contestó el hombre con una media sonrisa en el rostro, qué pasaba con ella esta noche, le parecía más radiante que antes.

\- ¿Desea tomar algo? – preguntó Yumi.

\- Sí, un poco de sake… Toma conmigo – le indicó Shishio y ella se levantó por la bebida, una copa para cada uno, claramente sentía la mirada de él sobre todas sus acciones, lo cual la ponía bastante nerviosa.

Shishio no perdía detalle de los movimientos de ella y seguía con insistencia cada curva de la silueta de la chica, la noche anterior poco o nada había dormido pensando en ella y ahora quería encontrar las palabras para proponerle un trato, esperaba que aceptara, Soujiro sobrepasando su conocida eficiencia, había conseguido la información que faltara, la chica no tenía un danna ni nunca lo había tenido, esperaba que entendiera cómo funcionaba eso, pero a fin de cuentas él deseaba ser más que un danna, deseaba tenerla a su lado. Era sincera, hermosa, talentosa y algo dentro de él le indicaba que no le era indiferente a la joven, aunque todavía faltaba la prueba final.

Aceptó la bebida que ella le ofreciera, luego como era la costumbre, llenó la copa de la chica, ambos brindaron y bebieron el licor lentamente. Yumi lo veía más pensativo, ensimismado, esperaba que no le estuviera aburriendo.

\- ¿Quiere que toque para usted?

\- ¿Sabes jugar Shōgi?

Preguntaron al mismo tiempo y una sonrisa se dibujó en ambos rostros.

\- Hace mucho tiempo que no juego, pero no he olvidado las reglas, aunque temo ser un contrincante aburrido – dijo ella primero, sonriendo nuevamente, sintiéndose relajada, era extraño pero a cada momento que pasaba con él comenzaba a sentirse mejor.

\- Está bien – contestó Shishio – eso lo veremos. Se levantó y de un pequeño mueble sacó el juego, dispuso el tablero sobre una mesa y ambos se repartieron las fichas. La partida comenzó.

Resultó ser que Yumi era muy buena jugando, las fichas del hombre iban desapareciendo, tomadas rápidamente por la bella joven, parecía un novato y eso a ella parecía divertirle, varias veces es que puso en peligro a su rey salvándolo por poco. A mitad de la partida los interrumpieron con la cena, Yumi encantada probó los riquísimos onigiris rellenos de langosta por primera vez, estaban deliciosamente dulces. Shishio de repente olvidando todo, sus actividades delictivas, su pasado, el futuro, disfrutando sólo el presente, relajado en compañía de esa pequeña mujer que le arrebataba el sueño. Yumi disfrutando la velada como nunca, en la compañía de él se sentía cómoda, protegida y feliz.

La partida continuaba y ella recordó a la determinación a la que había llegado esa misma tarde. ¿Sería capaz hacerlo?, si lo pensaba mucho tal vez no se atreviera, tenía que actuar así estuviera nerviosa. Luego de una jugada particularmente complicada, Shishio parecía muy concentrado en el juego, con su mano en el mentón, pensando cómo salir del aprieto en el que ella lo había puesto, Yumi lo miraba con fuerte escrutinio, su cara y cuerpo se adivinaba muy recio bajo aquellas vendas blancas, su yukata medio puesta perfilaba el cuerpo musculoso del hombre, su rostro tenía líneas definidas, con las proporciones adecuadas, un aroma a maderas y tabaco emanaba del hombre frente a ella. Simplemente se dejó llevar.

Se inclinó sobre el tablero y lo besó, así naturalmente, dejándose llevar por el momento, por la atracción y por aquellas sensaciones que la torturaban, se iba a crear su pequeño paraíso para cuando volviera al infierno. Shishio se sorprendió gratamente al sentir los labios cerezas sobre su boca, no era tímida, más bien era decidida y eso le agradó, correspondió con pasión al beso porque lo había deseado desde que la viera sentada esperándolo. Yumi abrió la boca dejando que la lengua de él la explorara, tal como la noche anterior se colgó a su cuello, atrayéndolo, como si eso fuera necesario, porque las manos de él ya la apretaban de la cintura y la espalda. El tablero de Shōgi se volcó cuando el hombre lo apartó con una pierna para poder acercarse más al cuerpo de la joven. Yumi inclinaba el rostro hacía un lado y otro profundizando el beso, disfrutando la calidez de su lengua, su sabor y su propia respiración. Nunca se había sentido así, con todo ese calor bullendo en su cuerpo entero, con esas ansias que le aceleraban el ritmo del corazón y la desesperación de querer más. En medio de los besos y caricias apenas fue consciente de que Shishio la cargaba por el pasillo hasta su habitación.

La paró con cuidado sobre la alfombra, frente a la chimenea que Yumi había visto la primera vez que entrara en la habitación. Abrió los ojos al sentir la suavidad en los pies y se encontró con la mirada de él, sus pupilas parecían fuego puro, no había luz dentro del cuarto, pero la chimenea estaba encendida y reflejaba sus llamas danzantes hacia todas partes. Tomó su cara con ambas manos, las vendas eran muy suaves, se acercó a su oído "Por favor, tómame" le murmuró tuteándolo, con la voz entrecortada y la razón nublada por el momento que estaba viviendo.

Él no esperó más invitación que esa, besó aquellos labios que lo volvían loco, con un deseo que estaba más allá de lo que había experimentado nunca antes, esa mujer tenía algo que lo trastornaba hasta el delirio. Fue bajando por el cuello suavemente, con algo de desesperación se deshizo de los guantes negros, en esta ocasión no se había vendado las manos, así que pudo sentir mucho mejor la piel suave de la joven, la garganta femenina lanzaba ligeros gemidos de placer que lo estaban excitando rápidamente. Se detuvo un poco y con cuidado desató el obi, lo desenredó con lentitud hasta que estuvo en el suelo, Yumi lo dejaba ser, mostrando una mirada solemne, pero con la respiración agitada. La desnudó igual que la primera vez, con calma, capa a capa, pero en esta ocasión acompañando cada prenda que caía con besos en los labios y en la piel que iba descubriendo.

Yumi estaba cerca del delirio, jamás se había sentido tan mujer, ni tan deseada en toda su vida. Estaba disfrutando la experiencia a un nivel jamás vivido. Por fin estaba desnuda ante él. En todo ese proceso él torturándola con caricias, con roses y con besos. Ella con las manos a los costados quieta, cómo pensaba que le gustaba a él, pero con el deseo de tocar y acariciar también. Apenas estuvo totalmente expuesta para él, se separó dos pasos y la observó detenidamente, llenándose las pupilas con aquella silueta bien proporcionada. En medio del ambiente, con las luces ondulantes de las llamas reflejadas en su piel, parecía una pintura de un artista excepcional de tan quieta y hermosa que estaba. Ella no bajó la cara, le sostuvo la mirada, brillo y fuego destacándose en los ojos femeninos, Yumi sonrió sutilmente y con un gesto lo invitó a seguir con sus caricias.

Shishio se colocó a la espalda de Yumi y desató su peinado, en tanto que besaba su nuca y espalda, ella sólo se estremecía y suspiraba con los ojos cerrados. La larga melena azabache le cubría casi toda la espalda. Al sentir su cabello suelto lo agitó un poco de un lado a otro, liberando un aroma a flores que inundó la nariz de Shishio. Sus manos en automático se posesionaron de aquellos senos redondos y de tamaño perfecto, los pequeños pezones estaban erguidos y duros aún antes que las manos masculinas los aprisionaran retorciéndolos lentamente. Con desesperación gemía y se pegaba más al pecho del hombre, giró el cuello buscando los labios de él, quería sentirlo en todo su cuerpo, de todas las formas.

\- Eres tan hermosa… - murmuró Shishio poniéndose de frente a ella y comenzando a besar su cuello, con calma la fue guiando hasta la cama mientras sus manos se posesionaban de aquellas caderas redondeadas y firmes.

\- Usted… me… encanta – afirmó con la dulce voz entrecortada, haciendo que el corazón de Shishio se acelerara más, si es que eso era posible. Sintió las manos de él que apretaban con fuerza su trasero, mandándole sensaciones por todo el cuerpo, en especial en al área entre sus piernas – Nunca había sentido es… – no la dejó terminar por que poseyó su boca casi con desesperación.

La mano de Shishio se dirigió hacia la intimidad de Yumi, la joven se estremeció al sentir los dedos de él abriendo sus pliegues y acariciarla lentamente en su punto más sensible. Por mero reflejo separo más las piernas para dejarle espacio. La mano de él se volcó en ese lugar tan cálido y que conforme avanzaban sus roses se volvía deliciosamente húmedo. Dejó su boca y saboreó el delgado cuello bajando hasta que succionó uno de los pezones que se sentían duros en su boca, con la otra mano sujetó una de sus piernas y la subió enganchándola en su cadera. Ella echó la cabeza hacía a atrás gimiendo entrecortadamente. La sentía estremecerse con sus avances y las caderas de la joven se movían tratando de seguir los movimientos de sus dedos.

La ansiaba demasiado, la había deseado desde la danza dos noches atrás, quería poseerla por completo ya. Estaba muy excitado y listo desde que le pidiera que la hiciera suya, ya no quería postergar más la espera, en un instante se quitó su propia yukata. Con facilidad la levantó y la colocó sobre la cama y Yumi sintió cómo él se posicionaba hincado entre sus piernas, volviendo a lamer y masajear sus senos. Las manos de la joven se aferraban a las sabanas cerrando los ojos y jadeando ante todas las sensaciones que él le estaba provocando. Sintió un placentero dolor creciendo en el centro de su cuerpo y cuando Shishio introdujo uno de sus dedos dentro de ella el gozo y una ansiedad nunca experimentada la invadieron haciéndola estremecerse visiblemente. Sentía que estaba en el límite de algo, como si estuviera a punto de llegar a una cúspide desconocida.

Esa mujer que en ese momento se retorcía bajo él con sus caricias, lo estaba llevando a la cima sólo con sus movimientos, ni siquiera la había penetrado y estaba ya al borde, sus senos eran exquisitos y los gemidos que salían de su garganta eran música a sus oídos, le acarició el interior de los muslos separándole las piernas, necesitaba con urgencia hundirse en su intimidad para calmar sus alteradas ansias.

Yumi jadeo fuerte cuando él la penetró de un solo impulso, estaba muy mojada y sus sexos hacían eróticos sonidos cuando el entraba y salía de ella. La joven se arqueó hacia él tratando de hacer más cercana su unión y en el proceso comenzó a seguir el ritmo de las embestidas de Shishio.

\- Más… más fuerte… - le demandó ella casi en la cumbre del placer. La obedeció de inmediato, tomándola de la cintura y apresuró sus embistes haciéndolos más fuertes y profundos.

Unos segundos después Yumi se arqueó por última vez hacía él y un jadeo fuerte salió de su garganta al llegar al orgasmo. Luego cayó desfallecida sobre las sábanas con la cara de lado tratando de recuperar su respiración. Shishio la siguió un momento después, sorprendiéndose a él mismo al no poder evitar emitir un sonido áspero de su garganta al terminar dentro de ella. Cimbrándolo de placer de pies a cabeza.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Lentas lenguas de humo subían por la habitación, Shishio sentado relajadamente en el sillón, fumaba sin perder detalle de la silueta desnuda que reposaba en su cama. Observaba con gozo a la mujer que bocabajo dormía plácidamente, era bella, pero sobre todo endiabladamente pasional, lo había confirmado luego de que al haberla poseído la primera vez y terminaran exhaustos y satisfechos, la buscara de nuevo y ella había respondido con la misma, o tal vez, con mayor fogosidad que la primera vez. Tenía que reconocer que Yumi Komagata le gustaba demasiado, dio otra calada a su pipa y la miró de nuevo, desde la cabellera revuelta, la espalda curveada, aquellos glúteos redondos y las piernas largas y delgadas. En ese momento Yumi se removió dormida, volteado su cara hacía él, en su rostro se reflejaban las últimas llamas de la chimenea, se asombró al verla tan serena, con su semblante relajado era aún más bella, tenía un rostro agraciado, simétrico con lindos rasgos, esa boca que no se cansaba de probar, lo tenía loco. Muchas mujeres habían desfilado por su cama, pero ninguna como esta. Las otras estaban ahí para devengar un sueldo, en lo mejor de los casos, se quedaban quietas, dejándolo hacer, prácticamente era como poseer un objeto, como tener una muñeca que sólo se dejaban gozar a cambio de dinero. Otras ni siquiera eran capaces de ocultar el temor y repugnancia que sus vendas y cicatrices les causaban. Pero Yumi Komagata se había entregado gustosa, gozando a la par que él, había disfrutado el encuentro, de hecho ella le había pedido que la tomara.

Yumi abrió los ojos medio adormilada, encontrándose con el escrutinio de Shishio, mientras degustaba su pipa con tranquilidad, le sonrió tímidamente, al parecer después de apagado el fuego del deseo ella parecía un poco cohibida.

\- ¿Es muy tarde ya? – preguntó incorporándose en la cama tratando de tapar su cuerpo con la sábana. La habitación no tenía ventana, por lo que la única fuente de luz era le chimenea en la que se quemaban los últimos troncos, pensó que tal vez ya era de mañana.

\- Aún no amanece – contestó él con la mirada impasible.

\- ¿No le dejo dormir? – indagó, algo apenada – si quiere puedo dormir en la alfombra para que usted…

\- No duermo mucho – respondió rápidamente él con una media sonrisa – además, con una mujer como tú lo que menos se desea es dormir – comentó como si nada, quitando las cenizas de su pipa y acercándose a ella, la besó imperiosamente, como si la poseyera sólo con besarla en la boca – ahora sigue descansando – señalo con la cabeza para que volviera a acostarse.

\- Ya se me quitó el sueño – sonrío ella, juguetonamente.

\- Bueno pues si ya estás despierta quiero proponerte algo… - planeaba expresárselo en el desayuno, pero ya no aguantaba más la incertidumbre de lo que pensaría ella.

\- ¿Qué desea? – preguntó con los ojos llenos de una gran curiosidad. Shishio volvió al sillón y ella enredándose un poco en la sábana, se sentó a sus pies, muy pegada a él, como un pequeño gato, se frotó contra su pierna para luego apoyar su mentón en su muslo mirándolo directo a la cara.

\- Dime… ¿Te gustaría ser libre? – preguntó mientras acariciaba las mejillas de ella. Tal vez sonaría una pregunta bastante estúpida, pero él sabía perfectamente lo que muchos seres humanos sacrificaban por la certidumbre y la comodidad. Cuántos hombres y mujeres había que al estar en una situación en la que podrían sobrevivir sólo se conformaban con eso. Preferían la esclavitud con tal de llevar un tazón de arroz a la boca, sacrificando su dignidad, su propio valor, con tal de no luchar, sin ser fuertes, mostrando el lado más débil de su personalidad. Él despreciaba con toda su alma ese tipo de seres humanos, los repudiaba y esperaba un día erradicar ese pensamiento de todo el país. Este mundo era definitivamente para los más fuertes.

\- Es lo que más deseo – afirmó ella con la voz llena de convicción y con los ojos mostrando esperanza y una fuerza enorme.

\- ¿Estás segura? – indagó Shishio mirándola a los ojos tratando de encontrar alguna sombra de duda.

-Sí, totalmente. Es lo que más deseo en este mundo.

\- Entonces a partir de hoy considérate una mujer libre – aseguró Shishio mientras acariciaba el lunar junto a la boca de Yumi, sonrió al recordar el día que llegara maquillada de geisha, había pensado que el coqueto lunar era sólo parte del maquillaje.

\- Pero… ¿Cómo será eso posible? – Preguntó desconcertada, luego pareció entender – la única forma es que mi deuda sea…

\- La pagaré hoy mismo – la interrumpió él – de esa manera podrás disponer de tu vida, tu propio camino estará decidido por ti – La chica se estremeció ante tal perspectiva.

\- Pero, entonces usted será mi… - estuvo a punto de decir "dueño" pero no se atrevió

\- No seré tu danna, ni tu dueño, ni nada que tú no quieras. Le tomó el rostro con ambas manos mirándola a los ojos – Entiende esto mujer: A partir de ahora no dejarás que nadie te vuelva a tocar sin tu permiso, sin que tú lo desees, ni siquiera yo…

Yumi grabó aquellas palabras con fuego en su mente, eran las palabras que sentenciaban una libertad largamente añorada. Decidir sobre ella misma era un poder que deseaba ostentar siempre, al precio que fuera. Aunque también era un camino incierto, qué haría para comer, dónde viviría.

\- Te ayudaré por un tiempo, puedes quedarte aquí conmigo – acordó él, como adivinando los pensamientos de la joven – Luego puedes irte cuando lo desees.

\- O cuando usted desee que me vaya – señaló ella en un murmullo.

\- Exacto – aseveró él, pero luego se sorprendió pensando "Tal vez nunca desee tal cosa"

\- Entiendo – agachó un poco la cabeza. Ante ella se abría una posibilidad de dejar esa vida que odiaba, tenía miedo, pero era peor estar en el infierno actual. Pensándolo bien, prefería morir de hambre en la calle que seguir como estaba. Por otro lado él le había ofrecido ayudarla y dejarle acompañarlo, eso le atraía más que otra cosa, podría estar con el hombre que la atraía tanto mientras no se aburriera de ella. No era tonta sabía cómo funcionaba el mundo, ya no era una niña ingenua como para pensar que los hombres como Makoto Shishio se enamoraban, mucho menos de mujeres de su tipo. Esa tarde había decidido crearse un pequeño recuerdo que la ayudara escapar de su infierno por momentos, pero si ese infierno se desvanecía para siempre sería un verdadero regalo divino, más si emprendía esa nueva vida al lado de él.

\- Y bien, ¿Qué decides? – quiso saber él observando la mirada perdida de ella sobre las lánguidas llamas de la chimenea.

\- Acepto su propuesta Shishio-Sama y le prometo que estaré a su lado mientras desee y mientras así sea mi voluntad – aseguró ella sosteniendo su mirada y rogando internamente que él no se aburriera demasiado pronto de ella.

\- Entonces tenemos un pacto entre los dos.

\- Antes quisiera solicitarle algo… - pidió ella titubeando un poco.

\- ¿Qué deseas? – preguntó él algo curioso.

\- Verlo sin las vendas, no porque me importe, sino porque usted ya me conoce toda y yo quiero estar en igual de circunstancias.

\- ¿Y si luego de eso no quieres quedarte?

\- Eso nunca pasará, esta noche por primera vez en mi vida he sentido un placer que nunca imaginé experimentar y usted me agrada mucho… - dijo ella atreviéndose a confesarle aquello.

\- Está bien – contestó él luego de debatir un poco en su interior. Se deshizo de la yukata sobrepuesta que llevaba luego de su cabeza quitó una especie de corona cubierta de vendas que sonó pesada al chocar contra la madera del escritorio – Quítalas – le ordenó extendiendo un brazo y haciendo un gesto para que ella comenzara con la tarea.

Yumi se acercó al brazo, con algo de vacilación y con los dedos temblorosos tomó su muñeca, ahí estaba el doblez de la punta de la venda. Comenzó a desenredar los trozos de tela blanca de los brazos, luego el torso, abdomen, piernas, por último el rostro. La luz en la habitación era muy tenue, así que él al estar totalmente libre de las vendas, prendió todas las lámparas de la estancia dando la claridad suficiente para que ella lo viera perfectamente. El rostro de la muchacha se iba transformando conforme apreciaba la piel chamuscada, en algunas partes estaba sonrosada, en otras lucia manchas blancas y oscuras, parecía muy tirante, sobre sus músculos. En algunas partes se apreciaban cicatrices resaltadas, como cortes de katana, la mayor parte de él estaba marcado para siempre. Yumi sintió un agudo pinchazo en su corazón que la lastimó profundamente, se preguntó cómo alguien podía soportar algo así, cuándo dolor había sentido él, o peor todavía sentía y aun así había sobrevivido para estar parado frente a ella, mostrando aquella personalidad que la subyugaba, esa fuerza que despedía su sola presencia.

\- ¡Por Kami…! – murmuró bastante impactada luego de observarlo por un rato. Dio un paso hacia atrás y llevó una mano a su boca como para ahogar un grito, bajó la mirada, su cabello cubriendo en su cara, ocultándola. El alma de Shishio se cayó a sus pies al ver aquella reacción, ya estaba, era demasiado para la chica, se iba a marchar estaba seguro, era una verdadera pena porque en verdad ella le gustaba mucho, pero no la iba a obligar a aceptarlo. Estaba por decirle que era libre de su promesa de quedarse con él, cuando Yumi levantó su rostro. Shishio sintió como si una certera espada lo atravesara, unas lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de ella, y sus ojos estaban llenos de sufrimiento.

\- ¿Le duele mucho? – Preguntó con voz quebrada – posando una mano sobre las cicatrices del torso y apenas rosándolo con la yema de los dedos, apenas presionando un poco como si en ese momento cayera en cuenta que podía lastimarlo - ¿Co-cómo le pasó esto? – logró articular la pregunta con la voz angustiada.

Shishio de pronto no supo qué contestar, la reacción de ella jamás la hubiera esperado, la pequeña mano en su pecho, las mejillas llenas de lágrimas, los ojos sin un rasgo de repugnancia.

\- No necesito tu lástima – dijo algo molesto confundiendo el dolor de la muchacha con lastima y con brusquedad separó la mano de ella de su piel. Se colocó la yukata encima dándole la espalda.

\- Lo siento, pero no es lástima – logró responder ella luego de recomponer la voz – usted es una persona muy fuerte para haber sobrevivido a algo así, no creo que pueda ser alguien para compadecer – dijo con un tono de voz bajo pero lleno de sinceridad.

Shishio la miró de nuevo el semblante triste, con los rastros de las lágrimas sobre sus mejillas, pequeña y frágil pero mirándolo de frente, sin ocultarle nada.

\- No me duele – contestó Shishio luego de unos segundos al reflexionar en las palabras de ella – tal vez casi es peor porque no siento nada, la piel quemada no puede sentir.

\- ¿No siente esto? - Yumi se acercó a él y colocó sus manos en sus mejillas, moviendo sus dedos, acariciándolo.

-No - contestó secamente - pero luego casi tuvo que retractarse, porque aunque parecía una completa locura, por un momento creyó que sí estaba sintiendo las dulces caricias de la joven sobre su piel muerta, como si el contacto de ella le devolviera la sensibilidad perdida desde hace muchos años.

\- ¿Ni esto? – dijo cambiando sus dedos por sus labios haciendo un camino por la piel quemada de sus mejillas y llegando a sus labios. Shishio la besó con fuerza, esa boca a la que ya se declaraba un adicto. Ella lo abrazo correspondiendo la caricia con la misma intensidad - No es que me quejara de lo de antes, pero deseaba poderlo acariciar sin todas las vendas – aclaró Yumi mirándolo a los ojos cuando se separaron a recuperar la respiración.

Shishio sonrió ligeramente, ella en verdad era más que una bruja, un pequeño demonio. Con rapidez se deshizo de su yukata, arrancó la sábana que cubría el cuerpo de Yumi y la arrojó sobre la cama casi con desesperación, estaba más que gustoso de complacer los caprichos de esa pequeña mujer.

 **Nota abril 17 2016:** Primero mil disculpas por tardar tanto con este capítulo, pero sucedieron muchas cosas: **Primero** : mis vacaciones de semana santa y pascuas terminaron (soy maestra de profesión), así que tuve que volver al trabajo y pues ya no hay tanto tiempo para escribir (primer semana exámenes, una expociencia y de pilón un festival de danza) fue una locura!, **segundo** : me cuesta MUCHO! Escribir lemmon así que en verdad sufrí tratando de que quedara bien, pero la verdad no quedé muy satisfecha con el resultado (ojalá no me odien por eso), **tercero** : mi laptop se puso en huelga (se colgó el Windows 8) y estuve batallando muchísimo con ella, por suerte no perdí ni este capítulo ni el siguiente que ya va empezadito (por cierto se titula "Libertad").

Quiero agradecer sus comentarios a todos y por favor no se desesperen si tardo en subir algo, NO VOY A DEJAR COLGADA LA HISTORIA prometido! Por cierto si ven algún error de dedo o de ortografía, mil disculpas, por lo regular releo muchas veces, pero sinceramente estoy apurada por subir este capítulo.

Hasta la próxima… **Nary^^**

 **Palabritas japonesas:**

 **Shamisen** : Instrumento de cuerdas tradicional. Especie de pequeña guitarra.

 **Sake** : Licor japonés.

 **Obi** : Cinto con el que se amarra la Yukata o el Kimono, el de los hombres es más delgado que el de las mujeres.

 **Onigiris** : Bola de arroz rellena o mezclada con otros ingredientes. Suele tener forma triangular u oval, y a veces está envuelta en una pequeña tira de alga nori.

 **Kimono** : Prenda de vestir por excelencia en Japón, es usado por hombres y mujeres. Sus diseños son variados y pueden indicar hasta el estado civil de las mujeres según el largo de sus mangas.

 **Geisha** :es una artista tradicional japonesa.

 **Tatami** : Son rectángulos hechos con paja que hacen función de piso en las casas tradicionales japonesas.

 **Katana** : Espada japonesa.

 **Kami** : Dios.

 **Danna** : "Amante" era por lo general un hombre adinerado que tenía el recurso económico para financiar los costos de una Geisha, a veces podían estar enamorados, pero no se comprende bien cómo funciona esta relación. En mi fic yo lo llamaría "novio con derecho, amante de planta" o algo así jaja

 **Seiza:** es un término japonés que describe la forma tradicional de sentarse de rodillas.

 **Shōgi** : Ajedrez japonés.


	7. Libertad

Todos los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin son propiedad de su autor y sólo los tomé prestados un momentito para escribir esto…

 **CICATRICES.**

Por: NaryMont

 **Capítulo 07: Libertad.**

Yumi se removió entre las sábanas, con la mano busco el caliente cuerpo en el espacio a su lado, pero no encontró nada, estaba completamente sola sobre la cama, abrió los ojos y luego de estirarse plácidamente ubicó la habitación en la que estaba, era la de él recordó sonriendo. Las imágenes de la noche anterior y de la madrugada llegaron a su mente, una sensación agradable la recorrió de pies a cabeza y sin querer una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. La había hecho suya de una manera por demás increíble, ¡y en más de una ocasión!; sus caricias todavía hacían eco en su piel y aquella sensación culminante sólo provocaba que su cuerpo pidiera más de lo mismo. Por primera vez desde que un hombre la tocara en la intimidad había sentido placer, su mente se había fugado, pero en esta ocasión al paraíso, abrazó sus piernas sin dejar de reír como una tonta. Luego caviló sobre su propuesta y el pacto al que habían llegado, en aquél momento con la emoción de saberse libre no había reflexionado el por qué lo hacía, por qué ayudarla, por qué precisamente a ella, tenía que averiguarlo en su momento. Apenas se habían encontrado, pero extrañamente ella parecía que no conocía más allá del día que se habían cruzado sus miradas por primera vez y su oferta parecía confirmar tal creencia, porque con su reciente libertad ganada renacía a la vida literalmente.

Levantó la sabana que la cubría recordando su desnudez, no veía su ropa y estaba algo desorientada en ese lugar, luego observó que a los pies de la cama estaba una yukata perfectamente doblada, parecía que la habían dejado ahí para ella. Se la puso, era muy suave, de una tela brillante, color azul oscuro y motivos masculinos, le quedaba enorme y un aroma conocido inundó su nariz al amarrarla sobre su cintura, la yukata era de Shihio concluyó con alegría. Por más que la trató de ajustar se resbalaba dejándole los hombros desnudos, sin importarle demasiado tal detalle entró al cuarto de aseo, había agua limpia y toallas. Salió unos minutos después, había sujetado su cabello lo mejor que pudo porque no encontró ningún espejo.

Involuntariamente volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos.

Había dormido muy bien y lo mejor es que se sentía ligera como una pluma, con el alma liberada y el corazón agitado de emoción, de saber que a partir de ese día era libre, el simplemente pensar en eso sacudió su ser profundamente, no sabía de la libertad, pero sobre todo nunca había podido decidir a quién darle sus caricias y afecto. Ahora podía y su pecho palpitó fuerte al evocar a quién irían dirigidas de ahora en adelante, claro mientras él así lo quisiera, se recordó a sí misma, sintiendo un pequeño dejo de angustia, trató de alejar ese pensamiento. Concluyó que sólo se preocuparía por vivir el momento que el destino le ponía delante.

Recordó la plática que habían tenido al amanecer, luego de haber sido suya de nuevo; abrazada a su cálido pecho, lo escuchó contarle la historia de sus cicatrices. Había servido a los Ishin shishi para lograr la restauración Meiji y como pago lo habían tratado de asesinar para ocultar todas las porquerías que había dado paso al nacimiento del nuevo gobierno, de ahí el origen de aquellas cicatrices que lo habían marcado para siempre. Un sentimiento de poder cuidar de Makoto Shishio se había despertado con fuerza en ella y se había prometido internamente que lo llevaría a cabo hasta sus últimas consecuencias.

El sonido de su estómago la sacó de sus reflexiones, no tenía idea de qué horas podían ser, además, ¿dónde se encontraría él?, ¿qué podría estar haciendo? Decidió salir de la habitación para buscarle.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Shishio se terminó de acomodar la yukata, vendas limpias y frescas sobre su cuerpo, la rutina de todos los días, casi eran las 11 a.m., comprobó mirando el gran reloj de la habitación, ¿ya se habría despertado Yumi?, pero qué demonios le pasaba, apenas la perdía de vista un momento y su mente se escapaba hacía ella sin poder controlarlo. Tocaron a la puerta y Hoji entró, no parecía andar del mejor de los humores. Lo había despertado temprano ese día y ordenado que arreglara todo el asunto de Yumi lo más pronto posible.

\- Listo Shishio-Sama – le informó – Yuri Matsui ha aceptado el trato, todo quedará listo esta noche, tenemos que hacer el pago por la tarde y la Señorita Komagata tiene que presentarse para la firma.

\- Muy bien Hoji, siempre tan eficiente – contestó Shishio bastante conforme, al menos esa mujer no había puesto peros en el trato de Yumi – tú acompañarás a la Señorita Komagata para realizar el pago y que esto quede listo.

Hoji asintió y salió del lugar, a su juicio el señor Shishio estaba haciendo muy mal, gastar una pequeña fortuna en liberar a esa mujer, cuando ni siquiera había pedido que redactara un contrato de deuda sobre ella, era extraño su actuar, definitivamente Yumi Komagata lo había embrujado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Goro Fujita salió furioso del despacho del secretario del ministro, "¡Necio, idiota!" pensó y encendió un cigarrillo. Tanto tiempo esperar una cita con aquel monigote para nada. O de verdad era un estúpido o quería cerrar los ojos a las pruebas que le había presentado de que algo gordo se estaba cocinando en Kioto, caminó por los pasillos pensando en que tenía que indagar un poco más en ese asunto, aun cuando le dijeran que todo parecían suposiciones suyas, a pesar del elaborado informe presentado; su instinto nunca le había fallado y algo no cuadraba en todo eso, tendría que saltarse las normas y la inútil burocracia y realizar una "investigación" de campo que al menos le arrojara un nombre de los "peces gordos" de toda esta situación.

En conclusión, tendría que ir él mismo a la mejor fuente de información de toda la ciudad: los barrios bajos de Kioto.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yumi por fin se decidió salir, llevaba rato cavilando al respecto y entre ver a Shishio y el hambre que tenía por fin se atrevió a abrir la puerta, apenas un paso afuera y chocó con un pecho duro cubierto de vendas. Unas manos enguantadas la sostuvieron de los hombros desnudos para que no cayera hacía atrás.

\- Shishio – Sama – dijo mirándolo a los ojos, nerviosa, como él siempre lograba ponerla – Buenos días – saludó inclinando un poco la cabeza, pero el gesto nunca se completó porque ya Shishio la besaba con pasión y ella simplemente se dejó llevar. Correspondió al beso con igual o mayor fuerza, él presionando sus hombros atrayéndola hacía su cuerpo; ella con las piernas temblorosas, jadeante, debido a la intensidad de la caricia.

\- Buenos días – contestó él tranquilamente luego de que Yumi se quedara literalmente sin oxígeno y respiraba como si acabara de correr una gran distancia. Un cuadro muy agradable a los ojos masculinos, agitada, con la boca entreabierta, las mejillas con tenue color carmín, los ojos brillantes, con un dejo de deseo en sus profundidades – Debes tener hambre, ven vamos a comer algo – comentó pasando un brazo por sus hombros guiándola por el pasillo. La sintió un poco tensa y volteó a verla.

\- Pero, es que yo… - la joven fijo en su atuendo, no era apropiado, la yukata la cubría bien, salvo que se escurría por sus hombros dejándola con un escote por demás provocador.

\- Creo que luces muy bien así, me gusta lo que veo – opinó luego de repasarla de arriba abajo – Esa yukata se ve mejor en ti que en mí – ella asintió sonriendo y se dejó guiar por él.

Al dar vuelta al pasillo un hombre vestido de manera occidental se encontró con ellos.

\- Shishio-sama la sala de entrenamientos ya está lista para los visitantes – le informó haciendo una inclinación de cabeza.

\- Bien Hoji, perfecto – Shishio volvió su mirada a Yumi - Esta persona que tenemos aquí es Hoji Sadojima, mi hombre de confianza y un genio de las finanzas – El hombre pareció muy complacido ante tal presentación – Esta señorita es Yumi Komagata y vivirá aquí – señaló Shishio dedicándole una larga mirada a la joven.

\- Mucho gusto – le dijo Yumi con una inclinación de cabeza – Hoji simplemente le devolvió el gesto sin decir palabra. Se despidió dirigiéndose en dirección contraria a donde ellos iban.

Yumi percibió mucho movimiento en esa casa a esa hora de la mañana, gente entraba y salía por las puertas, los que se cruzaban con ellos hacían reverencias a Shishio con sumo respeto, lanzó varias órdenes durante el corto trayecto. Se sentía bastante cohibida porque la mayoría eran hombres vestidos con unos extraños trajes negros que les cubrían parte del rostro, pero sus ojos jamás se centraron en ella, tal parecía que era invisible; pero claro que no lo era y menos con la ropa provocativa que vestía, por eso es que apenas la pareja pasaba no fueron pocos los ojos masculinos que se volvían y se clavaban en la delicada y suave espalda femenina que la yukata azul dejaba a la vista, sólo que no estaban locos, ni eran suicidas para admirarla descaradamente delante del hombre que la abrazaba de aquella manera tan posesiva, mucho menos cuando ese hombre era Makoto Shishio.

Entraron a una habitación grande dispuesta con una enorme mesa central rodeada de al menos doce sillas todo marcadamente caro y elegante.

\- La casa fue decorada al estilo occidental por el antiguo dueño – explicó Shishio – No me gusta demasiado, aunque debo admitir que es cómoda y funcional, pero en muchos aspectos prefiero lo producido aquí en Japón – afirmó riendo ligeramente y viéndola muy directamente a ella.

\- Es muy hermosa, pero me parece extraña – contestó ella tocando uno de los respaldos tapizados en blanco del comedor.

\- Te acostumbrarás – dijo el ofreciéndole una de las sillas a la derecha de la principal en la cabecera.

Apenas un minuto sentados y ya traían el desayuno, aunque ya era algo tarde para llamarlo como tal, lo degustaron tranquilamente, en silencio. De vez en cuando sólo intercambiaban miradas cargadas de sentimientos desconocidos, sentimientos que apenas se iban asentando, pero que los tenían agitados interiormente.

\- ¿Por qué hace esto? – preguntó Yumi apenas en un murmullo dejando sus palillos a un lado del tazón de arroz.

\- ¿Hacer qué? – preguntó Shishio no entendiendo su pregunta y degustando su comida.

\- El liberarme, apenas nos conocemos y yo… no tengo cómo pagarle y…

\- Porque puedo – fue su escueta respuesta.

\- Pero…

\- Porque puedo, porque quiero y porque me da la gana… ¿suficientes argumentos? – recalcó él con la voz algo molesta – no me gusta que me cuestionen.

\- Perdón, no quise hacerlo, es sólo que no comprendo, soy sólo una… una mujer con un pasado cuestionable y bueno no esperaba algo como esto y…

\- Una mujer con muchas cicatrices… - la interrumpió, Yumi lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos sin comprender muy bien sus palabras – A veces las cicatrices son externas y a veces internas, nadie sabe cuáles pueden doler más o ser más difíciles de borrar. También eres una mujer desconfiada, en esos nos parecemos, a los dos nos traicionaron, a mí hace nueve años, a ti cuando tenías nueve; tus hermanos, las personas que estaban ahí para protegerte te vendieron y sellaron tu destino. Pero no debes estarte lamentando al respecto, tienes que ser fuerte, las cosas malas sólo nos tienen que fortalecer, yo detesto a las personas débiles.

Yumi lo miraba atentamente con los labios apretados, los ojos picándole con lágrimas a punto de salir, luego agachó la cara estaba abrumada con todas esas palabras, ella no quería ser débil a sus ojos, no quería que la detestara.

\- Toma lo que la vida te ofrece, mujer y trata de hacer lo mejor posible con ello – guardó silencio mirándola largamente - ¿Conoces el Kintsugi? – le preguntó, ella simplemente negó con la cabeza – Es un arte muy antiguo, es la reparación de la cerámica a través del oro. La pieza reparada se transforma y aun con enormes cicatrices doradas, aumenta su valor muchas veces, se vuelve de un utensilio de cocina en arte para admirar, así que, digamos entonces que quiero ser artesano y tú una pieza de cerámica.

\- ¿Soy entonces un jarrón roto? – preguntó Yumi sonriendo ligeramente, muy conmovida con su explicación.

\- Digamos que una pequeña taza muy fina y valiosa algo agrietada – dijo Shishio luego de pensárselo un momento.

Ella rió alegremente y Shishio no pudo menos que reír con ella. No recordaban los dos la última vez que lo habían hecho de esa manera.

Así los encontró Soujiro, como siempre su sonrisa iluminando su rostro juvenil, los saludó cortésmente. Apenas entró Yumi distinguió en la mirada de Shishio un cierto orgullo hacia el muchacho.

\- Este es Seta Soujiro – le presentó al joven sonriente – Podíamos decir que es mi mano derecha, luego de mi renacimiento hemos caminado juntos por un largo trecho, ¿eh Soujiro?

\- Sí y ha sido todo un honor, señor – dijo inclinando la cabeza, aumentando si eso era posible, su sonrisa.

\- Ella es la señorita Yumi Komagata… - Shishio hizo una pausa – estará con nosotros por algún tiempo – Terminó viéndola directamente a los ojos, esperaba que fuera por mucho.

\- Un placer Yumi-San – saludo el muchacho. A Yumi ese joven le simpatizaba bastante, sobre todo porque percibía la admiración y lealtad que demostraba ante Shishio. Ella inclinó la cabeza devolviendo el saludo – Disculpe, señor, pero vengo a informarle que las personas que estaba esperando ya llegaron, están en la sala de entrenamiento.

\- Entiendo, voy para allá en un momento – dijo y Soujiro salió dejándolos solos, Shishio volteó hacia Yumi y la observó tomar el arroz con los palillos y llevarlos a su boca para luego beber algo de té, hasta en eso era elegante y de ademanes estudiados, ¿acaso era posible que ella le dejara curar sus cicatrices?

\- ¿Sucede algo? – le preguntó Yumi al sentirse observada por aquellos ojos que la perturbaban tanto.

\- No, nada – Apuró su propio té y continuó - Por la tarde Hoji y tú irán con Yuri, para arreglar tu deuda, no podré verte hasta la noche porque estaré algo ocupado, pero cenaremos juntos. Vuelve al mi… a nuestra habitación – se corrigió, Yumi abrió los ojos con algo de sorpresa al escuchar el "nuestra" y sintió un vuelco agradable en su pecho – enviaré a alguien para que te muestre la casa y así no te aburrirás.

\- De nuevo muchas gracias – dijo Yumi haciendo una inclinación cuando él se dispuso a salir. Shishio se acercó a ella le tomó el mentón y la besó brevemente. Al terminar la miró por un par de segundos y se retiró dejándola sola con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente en el pecho.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yumi entró a la habitación que de ahora en adelante compartiría con Shishio, aquella simple verdad la llenaba de gozo, era increíble el vuelco que había dado su vida de un día para otro, se sintió renovada y llena de fuerza, seguiría los consejos de Shishio, tomaría gustosa lo que la vida le presentara.

Se sorprendió al ver el lugar perfectamente limpio y arreglado; debido a la noche anterior la cama era un verdadero desastre cuando salió y ahora estaba acomodada y olía fresca. Habían incluido un perchero que no estaba ahí antes, colgaba de éste un kimono, al parecer, completamente nuevo, color esmeralda. Se acercó y sintió la tela, delicada, suave, de una textura que sobrepasada los mejores kimonos de Yuri-San. En ese instante tocaron a la puerta, Yumi abrió encontrándose con una mujer mayor, tal vez rondaba sus cincuenta.

\- Buenos días, Yumi-San – la saludo la mujer con una profunda inclinación – Mi nombre es Yasu, Shishio-sama me ordenó viniera a ayudarla en su arreglo y para que conociera la mansión.

Yumi correspondió el saludo, la mujer parecía muy agradable y especialmente amable con ella, algo a lo que no estaba muy acostumbrada. Yasu le indicó dónde tomara un baño, el cual ya estaba completamente preparado, luego vistió el hermoso kimono verde, que en efecto era nuevo y que a través de Yasu se enteró, Shishio se lo hiciera traer esa misma mañana a muy temprana hora, no tenía peineta que combinara así que dejó su cabello suelto. Más tarde la amable mujer le dio un recorrido por toda la propiedad, que era muy extensa, varias habitaciones, una biblioteca enorme, que al parecer era el lugar que Hoji-San más frecuentaba, sala de reuniones, un patio muy amplio que terminaba con un edificio de estilo tradicional, el único en toda la propiedad así, parecía de construcción reciente. Cuando se acercaron ahí ambas mujeres pudieron escuchar sonidos como de pelea y varios gritos de dolor, Yumi se sorprendió un poco, pero Yasu le explicó que era la sala de entrenamientos y que ellas no tenían permitido acercarse ahí. Durante toda la visita guiada Yumi siguió observando a esos hombres de trajes negros y cara cubierta, estaban por todas partes. No era ingenua para no deducir que los negocios de Shishio tal vez no eran muy legales, pero eso a ella no le importó en absoluto. El obligar a mujeres a tener sexo por dinero tampoco debía ser legal y estaba ahí, a la vista de todos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sishio veía atento a los peleadores en el centro de la sala de entrenamientos, se había organizado una especie de torneo para ver a los mejores, los más fuertes tendrían que ser enviados a la aldea Shingetsu, ahí tendría que establecer su base militar para continuar con sus planes de conquista, volteó hacia Soujiro y Hoji que también estaban atentos a los combates.

\- Y bien Soujiro ¿Cuál te parece bien? – le consultó al jovencito que permanecía a su derecha.

\- Sus técnicas no son buenas, pero ese Senkaku es muy fuerte – dijo señalando al hombre de casi dos metros, calvo y que usaba sendas hachas curvas en cada mano – Es una pequeña aldea, controlará todo bien por allá.

\- Creo que con unos cincuenta o sesenta hombres será suficiente para ir organizando todo – opinó también Hoji.

\- Bien, entonces que así se haga, consigue también una casa agradable por allá cerca del onsen, creo que lo visitaré en breve – terminó Shishio.

\- Ahora es necesario pasar a la sala de reuniones, tenemos que organizar algunas cosas en otras aldeas y ver algunos aspectos financieros, llamaré a Hyobe, tiene que reorganizar a varios de sus hombres – dijo Hoji – Shishio y Soujiro intercambiaron miradas, sinceramente odiaban el "aspecto financiero" de la organización sobre todo porque Hoji era un aburrido.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Las primeras sombras de la noche envolvían a Kioto, el carruaje avanzaba lo más rápido, que las todavía llenas calles de la ciudad se lo permitía, Yumi miraba hacía la ventana observando el distrito que había sido su hogar por todo ese tiempo, estaba emocionada, al fin su ansiada libertad sería una realidad, no más noches de dolor, de asco y repugnancia; ahora las noches iban a ser muy diferentes al lado de Makoto Shishio.

Volteó hacia el frente donde Hoji-San iba con los ojos cerrados, parecía molesto y permanecía con la boca cerrada desde que salieran de la mansión, internamente Yumi sonrió, no le simpatizaba a aquel hombre en lo absoluto, se notaba mucho, pero aun así le agradecía que hubiera realizado toda la negociación de su deuda, seguro era muy bueno en lo que hacía porque había escuchado que en ocasiones ese tipo de contratos no podían romperse o simplemente eran manipulados por el dueño de la deuda.

\- Muchas gracias Hoji –San – dijo la joven rompiendo el incómodo silencio dentro del carruaje e inclinando la cabeza hacia el hombre de traje occidental.

\- Yo no tengo nada que ver, igual es el dinero de Shishio-Sama – contestó el aludido con una voz bastante enfadada. Volteando hacia la ventanilla del carruaje.

\- Aun así se lo agradezco.

Llegaron unos minutos después, la casa de té estaba en la calle principal de ese distrito de placer y aun a pesar de lo relativamente joven de la noche, ya se veía mucho movimiento en las calles y en las casas de té vecinas, la de Yuri no era la excepción. Entraron a la concurrida estancia llena ya de caballeros que reían y tomaban sake. Caminaron por el pasillo siguiendo a unas de las jóvenes que los guiaban a la discreta oficina de Yuri Matsui.

Luego de realizarse las firmas y de que Yuri contara el dinero descaradamente delante de ambos, le permitió a Yumi subir por sus cosas, le había pedido despedirse de Sakura, pero la joven estaba contrata esa noche para una fiesta privada y no se encontraba ahí.

\- No vayas a llevarte nada que no sea tuyo – indicó la mujer mirándola directamente a los ojos, hasta el último momento iba demostrar todo el desprecio que sintió siempre por Yumi, más ahora, que parecía que su suerte había cambiado de aquella manera tan favorable al encontrarse un danna con mucho dinero y muy generoso con ella dado el kimono de excelente calidad que llevaba puesto.

\- No lo haré, sólo tomaré lo que es mío – contestó Yumi y sin inclinación alguna salió para recoger algunas de sus pertenencias.

Entró feliz a esa habitación, era la última vez que estaba ahí, en una pequeña manta ató las pocas cosas que de verdad quería llevarse con ella. Estaba dichosa Shishio-Sama la había liberado de ese infierno, nunca pensó que su existencia cambiaría de semejante manera y todavía no creía que la vida, el destino o una entidad divina hubieran hecho chocar el rumbo de ella y del hombre vendado de aquella manera. De pasada miró su reflejo en el pequeño espejo sobre la mesa, lucía radiante, tal como se sentía por dentro, sus facciones relajadas, sus ojos brillantes, una sonrisa que no cabía en su cara. Y luego aquella sensación embriagadora de saberse sólo de él, de nadie más, nunca. Cerró los ojos y se abrazó a sí misma, estaba más contenta que en toda su vida por poder estar al lado del hombre que se estaba convirtiendo en la persona más importante para ella, sonrió con más fuerza y se sorprendió de que en esas cuatro paredes testigos de sus peores pesadillas ahora se sintiera tan feliz.

\- Luces especialmente hermosa hoy – escuchó una voz dolorosamente conocida a sus espaldas, tan distraída había estado que no percibió cuando el hombre entrara en el cuarto. Se giró a encararlo. La mirada sucia del hombre la recorrió por completo, poniéndola enferma sólo de percibirla. Hoki la había visto entrar con aquel caballero pero luego subió sola y no perdió el momento de buscarla, ya luego se arreglaría con Yuri sobre el precio.

\- ¡Fuera, salga! No tiene por qué estar aquí – dijo a Hoki Shima, elevándose a toda su altura, encarándole con una seguridad renovada que le daba el saber que ya no pertenecía más a esa casa, que ya no llevaría esa vida.

Al hombre no le importaron sus palabras y la tomó entre sus brazos tratando de besarla. Yumi se resistió forcejeando con ímpetu, intentando liberarse de aquellas garras que la apretaban fuertemente haciéndole daño.

\- ¡Serás mía, no te resistas! – le amenazó el hombre mientras que con la mirada enloquecida de deseo, besaba su cuello y con sus manos recorría lascivamente el cuerpo de la joven.

Yumi se resistía con todas sus fuerzas, logró empujarlo y correr hacía la puerta, pero él fue más rápido y la jaló de la mano atrayéndola de nuevo hacía sí. Le escupió la cara al tipo mostrándole todo el asco que le provocaba. Aquello enfureció al hombre y estrello el puño en el rostro de la muchacha, ella se desmadejo cual muñeca de trapo, semiinconsciente, entre los brazos de Hoki Shima, quien río con suficiencia y la aventó sobre el futon. Con un deseo animal le abrió el kimono, aflojando el obi y rompiéndo la tela en el proceso, dejando a la vista la suave piel blanca. Ella se debatía en la inconciencia, como entre una bruma, percibía lejanamente las repugnantes manos sobre su cuerpo, sobreponiéndose abrió los ojos y torpemente lo empujaba tratando de alejarlo. Sus brazos parecían no responderle y aun así se resistía.

\- ¡No, no por favor! – murmuraba angustiada. No deseaba eso, no de nuevo, no quería estar en el infierno otra vez, recordó las palabras de Shishio "No permitas nunca más que nadie te toque sin tu permiso, sin que tú lo desees, ni siquiera yo…"

Logró recuperar totalmente la conciencia al sentir como el malnacido le separaba las piernas y con premura desataba su hakama. Sintió el peso de él sobre ella, aplastándola, queriendo entrar en su cuerpo. Le había soltado las manos para apretar sus senos. Con toda su fuerza encajó las uñas en la cara del tipo haciéndolo gritar y maldecirla, un golpe más en la cara de Yumi y se levantó hecho una furia. Con rabia descargó una patada en el costado de la joven haciéndola gemir de dolor "¡Maldita perra me marcaste la cara!" escuchó que le gritaba. Ella sólo atinó a hacerse un ovillo tratando de protegerse, una segunda patada logró sacarle todo el aire de los pulmones. En ese momento de desesperación recordó la pequeña daga que guardaba bajo el futon, con mano temblorosa logró tomarla, la tercer patada se acercaba a ella y sin pensarlo, por mero instinto de supervivencia, estiró la afilada hoja rasgando lo que se encontrara a su paso. La daga terminó clavada hasta la empuñadura en la pierna del maldito, aprovechó que el bastardo cayó sobre el tatami para salir corriendo. Varias chicas se asomaban al pasillo al escuchar el escándalo. Vieron a Yumi pasar tomando los laterales de su kimono tratando inútilmente de ajustarlo con el obi, con el rostro maltratado, asustada, pálida y con la mano derecha cubierta de sangre.

Bajó las escaleras a punto del desmayo y corrió a la habitación que servía de oficina a Yuri-San, ahí la esperaba Hoji Sadojima luego de realizar el pago de su deuda. Entró como una exhalación, Hoji tomaba sake con la dueña de la casa, la mujer feliz de cerrar tan jugoso trato, Hoji se levantó sorprendido al verla entrar en ese estado.

\- Hoji-San – alcanzó a decir, sus piernas le fallaron y quedó en los pies del hombre con la respiración agitada, le dolía el costado cada que tomaba aire – Por favor… lléveme de aquí, lléveme con Shishio-Sama – alcanzó a suplicarle, antes de perder la conciencia sobre el tatami.

 **Nota 24/04/2016** : Entregado capítulo 7! Espero no me maten por dejarlo en un momento así O_o! El 8 ya está empezadito. Les cuento que mis intenciones era subirlo ayer sábado pero la culpa la tiene…. mi esposo! Quien le manda invitarme a comer, luego de compras, luego asaltamos un Dairy Queen y luego a cenar y yo pues me tuve que sacrificar! Otra cosa que me atrasó en terminar este capítulo es que tuve que "SACRIFICARME" viendo durante la semana Samurai X (pero en japonés con subtítulos en español) en especial la saga de Shishio (ven como soy una mártir jijijiji ^^) y saben? Me sorprendieron muchas cosas, porque no había visto samurai X cuando empecé este fic, lo comencé a escribir con lo que recordaba cuando vi la serie hace algunos ayeres (bastantes por cierto), en ese tiempo pues jamás imaginé escribir un fic sobre esta parejita (porque amo a Kenshin y a Kaoru), pero por ejemplo estuve viendo que cuando Shishio y Yumi están en el Rengoku ella lleva una copa de vino rojo, como el que describí en el capítulo 3 de este fic y luego en el capítulo 42 (min 13:24) Yumi y Soujiro están jugando Shōgi jaja creo que mi subconsciente sí tenía toda esa información guardada por ahí. También al verlo en japonés me di cuenta que Soujiro se refiere a Shishio como "Shishio-San" y en mi fic lo pongo como "Shishio-Sama", pero creí que sería feo cambiarlo a estas alturas así que se queda "Shishio-sama". En fin quiero agradecer sus reviews me encanta recibirlos y son los que me alientan a seguir cada semana, no dejen de mandarlos!. Perdón por no actualizar tan pronto pero el trabajo! Saben? Soy maestra de profesión (creo que ya se los había comentado) y mi materia la imparto a nada menos que a 13 grupos, así que es revisar trabajos, cuadernos, exposiciones y demás! Por eso es que entonces nos vemos el próximo domingo con el capítulo 8, besos y abrazos… **Nary^^**


	8. Makoto Shishio

Cap. 08 Makoto Shishio

Shishio se paseaba ansioso por el pasillo que mostraba los ventanales de la casa, se estaban tardando demasiado, la cena se había enfriado y ella aun no llegaba, ¿qué le pasaba? Se reprendió interiormente, cómo era posible que ya la extrañara tan pronto. Se acercó a la ventana cuando escuchó el carruaje detenerse a la entrada de la casa, por fin estaba ahí. Esperó verla bajar, tan hermosa como siempre, portando el kimono verde que Soujiro había adquirido por la mañana para ella, pero en cambió Hoji saltó del carruaje como poseso seguido del anciano médico que viniera en días pasados a consultarlo a él. Y luego miró como su hombre de confianza sacaba a Yumi del carruaje y con ella en brazos se encaminaba rápido hacía la casa.

En un instante estaba en la puerta y fue a su encuentro, se la arrebató de los brazos dedicándole una mirada entre furiosa e interrogante a Hoji, se preguntaba qué demonios había sucedido. Rápidamente se dirigió a su propia habitación seguido de los pasos apresurados del médico y Hoji. Fue al ponerla sobre la cama, que pudo ver claramente el estado de la que él consideraba ya su mujer. El labio partido, la cara mallugada, con indicios en sus mejillas de haber llorado, el kimono desgarrado y en sus manos rastros de sangre. A cada respiración parecía quejarse. Una rabia nunca antes experimentada por él se irradió por todo su cuerpo, ¿qué le había ocurrido? se preguntó, ¿por qué estaba lastimada de esa manera? En eso momento el doctor y Hoji lo alcanzaron y entraron tras él. Vuelto una furia tomó a Hoji del cuello y lo sacó de la habitación estrellándolo en la pared del pasillo.

-¡¿Qué demonios le pasó?! – Le gruñó furioso– Hoji levantado del cuello a medio metro del piso.

\- Yo… yo no sé, hice el pago y ella subió por sus cosas, luego de un momento bajó en ese estado, al parecer un… un cliente… la, la atacó – explicó atropelladamente el aterrorizado hombre – sin poder evitar la mirada asesina de Shishio, nunca lo había visto así, al menos no contra él – ella me rogó que la trajera con usted antes de desmayarse – la traje y pasé por el médico antes de llegar porque lucía bastante mal… - Hoji tragó saliva cuando Shishio aflojó un poco su agarre en la garganta. Un grito de dolor provino de la habitación, al parecer Yumi había vuelto en sí. Shishio soltó a Hoji que cayó al suelo de manera nada elegante y entró casi con desesperación al cuarto. El médico revisaba la quijada de la joven, la cara de ella hinchándose más a cada momento.

\- Tiene la quijada dislocada – le informó el doctor al hombre vendado – necesito acomodarla de inmediato, sujétela fuerte, le dolerá.

Shishio se tensó al escuchar al anciano, decir que Yumi pasaría dolor no le agradaba nada, prontamente tomó el pálido rostro, temía lastimarla más, pero siguió las instrucciones del médico y fue testigo de la maniobra del galeno. Casi escuchó cuando dolorosamente el hueso volvió a su lugar, la muchacha emitió un grito ahogado y más lágrimas escurrieron por sus mejillas humedeciendo los guantes negros de Shishio. Pero nada le impacto más que la mirada asustada y a la vez llena de rabia de ella, lo miraba fijo, dolor en sus ojos, no había rastros del brillo y el fuego que le había regalado la noche anterior o esa misma mañana. Los hombros de la muchacha temblaban ligeramente y cuando él le soltó el rostro ella le apretó una mano, en una muda súplica para que no la dejara sola.

El doctor siguió su revisión, el balance completo: la cara golpeada e hinchada, la mandíbula dislocada, las costillas bastante lastimadas, por suerte no estaban fracturadas, pero un gran hematoma se miraba en el costado derecho de la joven. Por suerte la sangre de sus manos no era de ella. Por fin el doctor mezcló unas hierbas en una taza de té y luego de beberlo Yumi pareció caer en un sueño tranquilo. El doctor había colocado una pomada sobre los golpes y una venda sostenía la mandíbula de la joven. Le indicó algunas hierbas y ungüentos, descanso, quitar la venda sólo para comer o beber y dijo que volvería en un par de días para ver su evolución.

Hoji despidió al viejo doctor y luego regresó a donde Shishio, el hombre no se había movido de su lugar junto a la muchacha dormida, por un momento juró ver que su jefe acariciaba la hinchada mejilla de la joven, pero no podía afirmarlo, apenas unos segundos que Hoji se había parado en la puerta volteó a verlo.

\- Manda a Soujiro – le dijo con la voz fría y llena de autoridad – quiero saber qué hijo de puta hizo esto.

El aludido sólo asintió y salió en busca del joven. ¿Qué pasaba son su jefe?, al parecer esa muchacha lo había trastornado. Lo conocía de varios años y jamás lo había visto encapricharse tanto y tan rápido de una mujer. Shishio había tenido varias amantes en ese tiempo, pero eran mujeres de una noche, o máximo un par de días, que luego de satisfacer sus deseos lo aburrían y eran simplemente desechadas, pero al parecer ésta era especial, era hermosa no lo negaba, pero otras también lo habían sido, no sabía qué podía tener de diferente. Llegó hasta la sala de entrenamientos, ahí estaba el joven Seta, aunque no entrenando precisamente, sino con una caja con bizcochos sobre su regazo, comiendo tranquilamente. Ojalá Soujiro encontrara la información que necesitaba muy rápido él no quería volver a ser el blanco de la furia de Makoto Shishio.

\- Buenas noches, Hoji – lo saludo un sonriente Soujiro - ¿Gustas? Está delicioso – comentó metiéndose otro trozo de pan a la boca y degustándolo plácidamente. Hoji negó con la mano.

\- Tienes una misión, Soujiro – informó Hoji. Le explicó lo que sucedió en la casa de té.

\- Así que atacaron a Yumi-San – murmuró Soujiro sin dejar de comer – Seguro Shishio-Sama se puso como loco – comentó el jovencito dando cuenta del ultimo pedazo de la caja.

\- Loco es poco, casi me estrangula – le respondió Hoji sobándose la garganta.

\- Era de esperarse – comentó el chico sonriendo suspicaz y se levantó. Hoji lo miró sin entender demasiado sus palabras – vuelvo enseguida con lo que quiere Shishio-Sama, antes de que nos estrangule a todos – dijo riendo como siempre, se sacudió las migajas de su hakama y salió a cumplir con el encargo como si nada, dejando a su compañero algo desconcertado.

Shishio permanecía sentado sobre el tatami, había dejado a Yumi profundamente dormida en su habitación y simplemente trataba de meditar mientras fumaba; algo ácido lo carcomía por dentro no logrando relajarse ni siquiera con el tabaco. Sin desearlo su mente volvía una y otra vez hacía la joven golpeada, hacía el rostro hermoso tan maltratado, a su suave piel blanca machacada de aquella manera, cuando esa piel solamente tenía que recibir caricias. "¡Maldición!" exclamó por lo bajo, sacudiendo las cenizas del kitseru se levantó no pudiendo más estar en esa posición. Qué demonios el sucedía para sentirse tan malditamente inútil, por qué no había ido con Hoji él mismo para asegurarse que elle estuviera bien. De manera automática sacó la katana del cinto y la descargó contra la pared haciendo un corte fino en ésta, no sintiendo alivio, lo volvió hacer y de nuevo y de nuevo. A los pocos minutos el cuarto era un desastre total, pero eso no calmaba su furia al contrario, una sed de venganza se había despertado con fuerza, sus ojos estaban desorbitados y sentía como su sangre casi hervía en su cuerpo, quería, no… necesitaba descargar sobre ese maldito bastardo su espada y hacerle pagar lo que había hecho.

A las dos horas de salir Soujiro regresaba con noticias, buscó a Shishio por la casa y el ruido proveniente del único salón que tenía decoración tradicional lo hizo dirigir sus pasos hacía allí. Observó a su mentor descargar la katana contra todo lo que tenía a su paso, cortando y destruyendo, parecía que estaba poseído por algo, ni siquiera pudo sentir su presencia hasta que él muchacho le habló.

\- Hoki Shima – dijo simplemente haciendo que Shishio detuviera su destrucción y volteara a verlo. Parecía un demonio, Soujiro no sonrió y sólo se le quedó mirando, un fugaz recuerdo de su infancia llegó a su mente y de inmediato lo desechó volviendo a su actitud de siempre, volviendo a su sonrisa, a su escudo – Es un funcionario de tercera del Gobierno Meiji – continuó con su explicación – vive a las afueras de Kioto ¿Desea que me encargue de él? – preguntó solícito sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

\- No, lo haré yo mismo – contestó Shishio con los dientes apretados y enfundando la katana pasó a un lado del jovencito - ¿Cómo llego allí? – le cuestionó caminando a grandes zancadas rumbo a las caballerizas de la casa seguido de cerca por Soujiro.

\- Aquí están las indicaciones – le dijo tendiéndole un papel con las instrucciones y características de la casa. Shishio casi le arrebató el pliego continuando con su camino.

\- Yumi-San le hirió seriamente la pierna con una daga, también le marcó la cara con las uñas, ella se defendió mucho, es una mujer fuerte – explicó el joven serenamente como si comentara el clima – Hay algunos vigilantes patrullando la casa.

Shishio no contestó, era la forma de Soujiro de decirle quién era el hijo de puta porque jamás lo había visto en su vida. Subió al mejor semental de la cuadrilla, el que sabía que corría más y se enfiló a la salida de su propiedad, a todo galope se perdió por las serpenteantes calles de Kioto.

El rostro preocupado de Hoji lo siguió hasta que se perdió en la oscuridad, sólo esperaba que el arrebato de su jefe no trajera consecuencias nefastas para todos los planes que había trazado tan cuidadosamente. Sobre todo ahora que la fortaleza del monte Hiei estaba casi terminada.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Eso… eso, es todo lo que sé – dijo el hombre tirado en el sucio suelo de un callejón en uno de los barrios más concurridos y peligrosos de Kioto – escupió un diente y se llevó la mano a la boca para limpiar la sangre que escurría lentamente, ese maldito pegaba muy duro. Los sagaces ojos de su interlocutor no parpadearon poniéndolo aún más nervioso, tragó saliva con dificultad.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – Preguntó amenazadoramente el hombre poniéndose en cuclillas frente a él mientras daba otra calada a su cigarro – No fue lo que mi informante me dijo – le indicó con la voz lentamente amenazante. Sólo era un vendedor de opio de poca monta, pero aquellos tipos se escurrían por todos lados y eran los mejores ojos en ese submundo.

\- Es la verdad Saito-San – aseguró el hombre sin poder moverse ante la mirada escrutadora que tenía delante.

\- Mi nombre es Fujita – lo corrigió de inmediato con voz amenazadora tomándolo del cuello, el tipejo pudo ver su propia sangre en el puño enguantado – No lo olvides y más vale que no me estés ocultando nada porque si no, te haré hablar al sacarte los dientes con mis puños uno a uno.

\- ¡Es la verdad!...- exclamó encogiéndose y cerrando los ojos esperando el segundo puñetazo de esa noche en el rostro, pero este jamás llegó.

\- Bien ya no perderé mi tiempo, quiero llegar temprano a cenar a casa – le dijo tranquilamente. Fujita se levantó y tiró el cigarro a su lado, lo pisó despacio, luego lentamente llevó la mano a la imponente katana en su cinturón.

\- ¡No sé más!, ¡No sé más! – repitió desesperadamente al ver que su miserable vida estaba por terminar, no perdió de vista la afilada hoja que brillaba a la luz de la luna al ir saliendo de la funda - ¡Espera!... Escuché algo más…

\- Habla… - ordenó Fujita volviendo a encender otro cigarro dejando la espada tranquila en la funda.

\- Además de la reunión de yakusas, se habla de un escuadrón o pequeño ejército, no los he visto – aclaró tragando saliva apuradamente – Dicen que visten de negro y llevan la cara cubierta.

\- Eso ya lo sabía – contestó Fujita con aire aburrido. Lo había puesto en sus informes, esos que sus superiores no habían tomado tan en serio.

\- Pero también escuché que su jefe máximo es un hombre, un hombre que tiene todo el cuerpo cubierto de vendas…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El viento movía las vendas de su cabeza por todos lados, el caballo corría veloz por aquellas calles tan conocidas para él, muchas fueron las veces que las recorrió valiéndose solamente de la velocidad de sus piernas, era sólo un muchacho en ese entonces y su cuerpo estaba sano y en plenitud; lo que no había cambiado, al contrario, se había acrecentado era su codicia de poder y su fuerza interior, su cuerpo estaba dañado ahora, pero interiormente seguía siendo el mismo, sus ideales y ambiciones no podían ser destruidas tan fácilmente. Giró las riendas tomando otro callejón, según las instrucciones de Soujiro ya no estaba tan lejos, apretó con rabia los dientes, ya deseaba tener a ese maldito frente a él para destrozarlo. La imagen de Yumi con el rostro lastimado llegó de nuevo a su mente, enfureciéndolo más.

Fueron muchas las noches de antaño que con un sobre negro en el bolsillo de su haori, llevaba a cabo las misiones que los Ishin shishi le encomendaban, era su asesino de las sombras, el mejor y más seguro. Muchos decían que era aún más efectivo que el legendario Battousai. Él mismo lo creía. Habían pasado varios años desde esa época y ahí estaba él, esa noche de luna, yendo a una misión, aunque en esta ocasión era una personal, pero igual sería eficiente y lo mejor es que disfrutaría cumplirla enormemente. Presionó los flancos del caballo con sus botas apresurándolo aún más. Unos metros más adelante, encontró la casa, era grande y presuntuosa como todas las de los malditos sirvientes del gobierno, no era para menos, el dinero, gracias a la corrupción de muchos, les daba para pagarse esos lujos.

Al llegar a la puerta enrejada su espada ya iba en su mano un solo movimiento y la reja cedió entrando fácilmente a la propiedad.

Hoki Shima temblaba literalmente dentro de su habitación, al parecer unos ladrones estaban asaltando su propiedad en plena madrugada, no era malo con la espada, pero herido de la pierna como estaba no tenía le balance suficiente para combatirlos, o al menos esa era la excusa que en su cobardía se decía; esperaba que los guardias que tenía apostados para su propia seguridad acabaran pronto con los ladrones.

Sólo llevaba una yukata puesta, así que se ajustó una katana en el obi y tomó un arma cargada y lista para defenderse de ser necesario.

La espada de Makoto Shishio escurría sangre fresca desde la empuñadura hasta la punta, todo ser humano que se había atrevido a hacerle frente antes de llegar a Hoki Shima terminó muerto bajo su filo, llegó por fin a la última estancia que faltaba por revisar, donde un hombre con mano temblorosa sostenía una katana. Lo observó con el odio reflejado en sus pupilas enrojecidas, aquel bastardo había atacado a Yumi sin misericordia, en su cara se veían las marcas de las uñas de ella. Hoki Shima no pudo evitar temblar de pies a cabeza y no era para menos el hombre, no más bien dicho, el demonio vendado frente a él, lo miraba con el odio y furia más grande que hubiera podido sentir en su vida. Sin pensarlo mucho, por puro instinto, empuñó la espada intentando atacarlo.

El ataque jamás llegó a su destino, porque de repente el arma estaba en el suelo. Un grito lastimoso brotó de los labios de Hoki, y sólo atinó a sostener su mano ensangrentada con la otra. Luego sintió el filo de la espada en su garganta.

\- ¡Llévate todo el dinero, pero no me mates! – rogó, los ojos aterrorizados al ver cercana su muerte.

\- No me confundas con un vulgar ladrón, hijo de puta – le aclaró Shishio acercando su cara a la de él.

\- Entonces ¿q- qué quieres? – preguntó con voz temblorosa sin dejar de mirar esos ojos rojos cargados de odio.

\- Matarte – contestó simplemente con voz fría.

\- ¿P-por qué?

\- ¿No recuerdas lo que hiciste esta noche? – Le dijo con la voz cargada de rabia, no quería mandarlo al infierno sin que supiera porque lo hacía. Pudo leer en la cara del bastardo que no tenía idea de a qué se refería. - ¡Esto y esto! – gritó Shishio mientras que con una velocidad increíble hacía tres cortes, uno en cada mejilla y otro en la pierna en la que se adivinaba una venda bajo la yukata. Hoki volvió gritar al sentir cómo su piel se abría, quedando con la rodilla de la pierna lastimada en el suelo a los pies del hombre vendado. Sintió como algo caliente y viscoso escurría de sus mejillas.

\- Y-yumi – Murmuró, en medio del lacerante dolor Hoki pareció entender.

\- ¡Ni siquiera digas su nombre, hijo de perra! – Un movimiento imperceptible más y la otra pierna fue herida igual que la primera, quedó completamente de rodillas frente a Shishio.

-¡No voy a morir por una puta! – exclamó al tiempo que sacaba la pistola de entre sus ropas y trató de disparar.

\- ¡No es una puta, es MI MUJER! – vociferó Shishio y aunque en sus planes estaba matarlo lentamente y con mucho dolor, con un solo sablazo atravesó su garganta, disfrutó mirarlo retorcerse, ahogándose en su propia sangre hasta que dio su último respiro. Con toda calma sacudió su espada y luego limpió la hoja para volverla a poner en su vaina. Con pasos calmos dejó la propiedad y montó en el caballo, el ácido que lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro poco a poco empezó a desaparecer…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yumi lentamente abrió los ojos, se sentía confundida y muy cansada, tardó un poco en ubicarse después de todo lo sucedido, se llevó las manos al rostro al sentir la venda rodeando sus mejillas. . El recuerdo del ataque, llegó a su mente, había sentido miedo, miedo de morir en las manos de aquel maldito, apretó sus puños al volverla a recorrer el temor de… de… fallarle a él, de ser tocada por alguien que no era él, de simplemente no volver a ver a Shishio-sama. ¿De dónde venía eso?, se preguntó, ¿por qué en tan poco tiempo él se había vuelto tan importante para ella?, todo aquello la confundía enormemente.

Le dolía la cara, volteó hacía un lado, ahí sentado en el sillón junto a la chimenea estaba Shishio-sama, el reflejo de las llamas bailaban en su rostro, tenía los ojos cerrados, al parecer dormía, una tranquilidad extrañamente cálida la inundó, pero una vez más ella interrumpía su descanso, se recriminó interiormente por eso. Trató de incorporarse, pero un dolor agudo en su costado no se lo permitió. Sin poderlo evitar emitió un quejido.

\- No te muevas – le ordenó una voz que tenía el poder de erizar su piel – casi te fracturan las costillas. Shishio se acercó a ella poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros, presionándola levemente sobre el mullido colchón. Yumi sólo lo miró, parecía tener el sueño muy liviano o simplemente no dormía como creyó, deseó hablarle pero su quijada vendada no se lo permitió. Lo siguiente una sensación que le atravesó el pecho de lado a lado estremeciéndola, la cálida mano vendada acariciando su rostro con ternura y aquella mirada prometiéndole seguridad y protección. Sintió sus ojos humedecerse, no quería llorar, no quería llorar de nuevo, no frente a él, no quería ser de los cobardes que tanto detestaba. – Te defendiste bien – la felicitó - pero ya no tienes por qué preocuparte, Hoki Shima jamás volverá a lastimarte, ni nadie, mientras yo esté a tu lado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Goro Fujita estaba teniendo una mañana muy movida ese día, apenas entrar a la oficina prendió un cigarrillo, se dejó caer en su silla frente al escritorio, lucía cansado. Esa madrugada, apenas había puesto la cabeza en la almohada, cuando lo habían enterado de una masacre en la casa de un miembro del gobierno y lo comisionaron a ir a investigar. Aquello no le hubiera parecido sospechoso, varios miembros del gobierno eran amenazados, y unos tantos muertos, debido a la inconformidad de muchos, pero la forma de actuar del asesino, porque él sabía que era uno solo, era extraña, en primera porque Hoki Shima, sólo era un imbécil adicto a las prostitutas y casas de té de Kioto, si bien sabía de buenas fuentes que recibía comisiones por hacerse de la "vista gorda" con cierta evasión de impuestos al momento de importar mercancía, no pasaba de ahí.

Todo eso le parecía extraño, porque los guardias tenían un solo corte letal, como si el ejecutor tuviera prisa por llegar a Shima, a él sí que lo habían torturado un poco para matarlo, tal vez sabía de más y habían tratado de arrancarle la información y luego estaban esas heridas que no eran de espada en su cuerpo, las marcas en su cara y la pierna con una curación reciente. Esas últimas eran unas pistas buenas para tratar de entender el motivo del homicidio. Había mandado a uno de sus hombres a investigar sobre las actividades de la víctima antes del asesinato y a preguntar a los médicos que podrían haber hecho los tratamientos a Shima. Haría el informe sobre eso más tarde.

Ahora lo que le importaba más era lo que había descubierto la noche anterior, esperaba estar equivocado, pero luego de escuchar sobre el hombre vendado una sospecha llegó a él con fuerza. Muchos creían que eran sólo rumores, pero no podía dejar de lado cualquier pista, para lograr comprobar su hipótesis o rechazarla, tendría que hablar personalmente con el mismo Okubo-sama, sólo esperaba que no fuera que el fantasma de Makoto Shishio hubiera resucitado para tambalear más el ya precario gobierno Meiji.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Nota 01/05/16:** Como escribí malas palabras en este cap **-_- !**

Y lo logré! Uff en serio que pensé que no iba a poder subir nada en el plazo que yo misma me impuse y no, no voy a empezar a decir que fue por mi trabajo (que esta semana estuvo bastante calmado), pero simplemente es que ¡ME BLOQUEE! Y entré en pánico ╥﹏╥. Es que en serio, sé a dónde quiero que vaya el fic, tengo el final en mente, pero no podía avanzar, no podía hilar ni siquiera un triste párrafo, en serio que de no ser por sus lindisisisisismos reviews y mensajes inbox no me hubiera obligado a subir nada. Sé que aquí no hubo mucho romance y menos lemmon (Yumi se tiene que aliviar) pero sí sentimientos de ambos y por fin me pude deshacer de Hoki, para el público que lo pidió, están servidos! Jaja ^_^

Lunes, martes, miércoles, jueves y yo sin escribir nada, estaba triste, pero de repente el viernes la inspiración llegó y pues pude terminar esta entrega, pero sobre todo... empezar el 09 y lo mejor con muchas ideítas que sé que les van a gustar, por cierto les adelanto el título _"De discípulos y celos"_

Quiero agradecer a: Pajaritoazul, Enny, baavira, SiaE, shishiyu, Lupita31 por sus comentarios y contestando a **SiaE sobre ¿qué pienso de Yumi y Shishio?** a pesar de que en otras notas dije que amaba a Kaoru y Kenshin, bueno, pues te puedo decir que Shishio y Yumi en el anime se ven súper pasionales, se abrazan y miman en público, algo que según tengo entendido no era muy bien visto en esa época en la cultura japonesa (creo que ni en la actualidad), luego Shishio siempre habla con Yumi le cuenta sus cosas y planes y eso muestra la buena química entre ellos. Además se acuerdan que les dije que estaba viendo de nuevo la saga de Kioto, pues bien, antes adelantaba las partes donde ellos salían y ahora es lo contrario jajaja hasta el próximo domingo… **Nary^^**


	9. De discípulos y celos

Todos los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin son propiedad de su autor y sólo los tomé prestados un momentito para escribir esto…

 **CICATRICES.**

Por: NaryMont

Capítulo 09: De discípulos y celos.

Dos días habían pasado desde que Yumi sufriera el ataque, estaba muy mejorada gracias a todos los cuidados que le habían proporcionado en la casa de Shishio, pero en especial porque se sentía feliz de que él compartiera parte de su tiempo libre haciéndole compañía, no habían hablado, en parte porque la venda de su quijada no debía ser movida – nada más la quitaba para comer - y en parte porque él no le preguntaba nada, sólo se sentaba junto a ella y comían en silencio o entraba y se quedaba sentado pensando y pensando, hubiera dado la mitad de su vida por saber lo que pasaba por la mente de él, al final de sus visitas le daba un beso ligero en los labios y salía dejándola siempre con aquella sensación de cosquillas en el estómago. Además ella en parte se sentía muy avergonzada, más que nada porque le estaba causando tantos problemas y molestias, pero se tranquilizaba al recordar las palabras que le dijera: "Hoki Shima jamás volverá a lastimarte, ni nadie, mientras yo esté a tu lado." Aquellas palabras rondaban su mente con frecuencia haciendo que las cosquillas en su interior se intensificaran. Quería preguntarle muchas cosas y explicarle tantas otras, pero en los últimos días sus intentos habían fallado porque siempre le recordaba que debía cuidar su quijada.

En los tiempos que él no estaba ahí la acompañaba Yasu, ella sí que hablaba y demasiado sobre todo de su hija mayor que estaba embarazada, eso la entretenía bastante porque no hacía nada sólo estar acostada descansando, Yasu casi le gritó el día que entró y Yumi estaba levantada dando algunos pasos dentro de la habitación, estaba cansada de descansar aunque eso sonara irónico, Yasu la había vuelto a llevar a la cama y le dijo que no se moviera hasta que lo autorizara el médico, y que si no obedecía y Shishio la miraba levantada, corría el riesgo de no conocer a su nieto que nacería la próxima primavera. Aquello la hizo sonreír ligeramente.

Pero es que se aburría sin hacer nada y las vendas que llevaba en su costado ayudaban bastante en su movimiento y el dolor era soportable, cuando respiraba profundo ya no le dolía tanto.

Al tercer día por fin la visitó el doctor, era un anciano muy cordial, venía acompañado de una joven muy hermosa de largos cabellos negros y tez muy blanca, la joven se portó muy amable, era su nieta, al parecer la muchacha pretendía ser médico y practicaba atendiendo a los pacientes de su abuelo. La joven de nombre Akemi, ayudó al anciano a cambiar los vendajes de Yumi luego de poner más ungüentos y le quitó la venda de su cara, ya no tendría que usarla pero debía comer sólo cosas blandas y ya podía hablar. Hubiera querido preguntarle si los besos apasionados estaban permitidos, porque aun cuando le gustaban las caricias suaves de Shishio de los últimos días, la estaban dejando ansiosa por otras más audaces, pero no se atrevía a formular la pregunta.

El viejo doctor le daba indicaciones precisas a Yasu para preparar diversas infusiones que le ayudarían a Yumi con el dolor y la inflamación. Ella no ponía atención debatiéndose entre hacer la pregunta o no al médico.

\- Ahora iré con Shishio-sama – dijo la joven Akemi inclinándose hacía su abuelo y saliendo de la habitación. Aquello sí llamó la atención de Yumi y terminó por preocuparla ¿Acaso Shishio estaba enfermo?, esperaba que no, más temprano cuando habían desayunado no notó nada extraño en él.

\- Podrá levantarse a partir de mañana, claro todavía llevando las vendas – le indicó el médico antes de salir acompañado de Yasu.

Yumi se quedó muy pensativa, le preocupaba mucho Shishio, esperaba ansiosa la hora de la comida para poder preguntarle acerca de su salud.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Y por esa razón la reunión tiene que llevarse a cabo lo antes posible – reafirmó Hoji – Mirando con ojos suplicantes hacia Shishio.

\- ¿Y tiene que ser aquí? – preguntó Shishio algo contrariado, con las manos se tallaba las sienes, Hojia podía ser muy testarudo, pero reconocía su inteligencia y habilidad en los negocios, era indudable que siguiendo todas las recomendaciones de aquel hombre tan desconfiado y pragmático había logrado amasar una gran fortuna en poco tiempo, aunque lo último que deseaba en esos momentos eran eventos "sociales".

\- Sí, es necesario, nuestros "socios" son desconfiados, creo que será mejor antes de irnos a la fortaleza, necesitamos todos los recursos posibles, sobre todo por lo referente a Shanghái – contestó Hoji, esperanzado de que Shishio entendiera la importancia de una alianza temporal con los dos yakusas más importantes de Kioto.

\- Esta bien, si tú lo crees necesario, así lo haremos, organiza todo – terminó Shishio levantándose de aquella mesa luego de horas de estar ahí.

\- Bien – se alegró Hoji – La reunión la programaremos para cuando Soujiro vuelva del primero de sus viajes, lo mejor será que él esté presente. Shishio estuvo de acuerdo y luego de eso dejó por fin la sala de reuniones, Yumi tendría hambre ya y quería verla.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yumi arreglaba su cabello y se alisaba la yukata lo mejor que podía, en su abdomen y torso llevaba las vendas que sujetaban sus costillas, esperaba recuperarse pronto ya que no quería ser una molestia para nadie, en especial para él. No recordaba la última vez que había estado tanto tiempo en cama, tal vez aquella ocasión cuando siendo adolescente le diera una fiebre que por poco la mata.

Se miró en el espejo de nuevo, las marcas de los golpes se reflejaban en su rostro, el color morado iba menguando cada día al mismo tiempo que el brillo de sus ojos crecía, tal vez era que por primera vez en muchos años era verdaderamente feliz. Con coquetería colocó algo de brillo rojo en sus labio, Yasu se lo había conseguido esa mañana, y ahora que ya no tenía que llevar las vendas en su quijada se le hizo el mejor momento para usarlo. Apenas colocó el pequeño espejo en el mueble junto a su cama la puerta se abrió y Shishio seguido de Yasu, con las bandejas de la comida, entraron.

Yasu les sirvió la comida y como se había hecho rutina esos días los dejó solos. Empezaron a comer en silencio, Yumi no sabía cómo iniciar la conversación, a pesar de toda su convivencia en esos días y desde que se conocieran, él no dejaba de subyugarla enormemente.

\- Es bueno que ya tu quijada esté mejor y no tengas que llevar esas vendas – comentó Shishio – ¿Te sientes mejor entonces?

\- Sí, físicamente mucho mejor y todo gracias a usted – murmuró Yumi sin despegar la vista de su tazón de arroz, como si este fuera la cosa más importante del universo. Shishio sonrió apenas, tenía días sin escuchar su voz y por tondo que pareciera la había extrañado – Pero estoy apenada por darle tantas molestias.

\- No me molestas – afirmó él volviendo a comer en un tono que daba a entender que el tema estaba terminado.

\- ¿Usted está bien de salud? – ella se atrevió a preguntarle, había estado buscando como saber el por qué la nieta del médico lo visitara.

\- ¿Yo?, sí – la miró algo extrañado por aquella pregunta.

\- Es que por la mañana escuché que la asistente del médico que vino a revisarme lo iba a ver a usted, y me preocupé porque creí que estaba enfermo o herido.

\- Así… ¿qué te preocupaste por mí, eh? – Shishio la tomó de la barbilla haciendo que lo mirara directo a los ojos. Ella preocupándose por él era un concepto que no comprendía. Nadie se preocupaba por él, salvo el mismo. Era una verdad que había aceptado mucho tiempo atrás.

\- Sí, mucho – admitió con la mirada avergonzada. Él sonrió complacido.

\- Akemi-San viene todos los días, coloca una crema especial sobre mis quemaduras y cambia los vendajes, debo hacerlo a diario por mi condición - explicó él como no dándole importancia al asunto, soltó su barbilla y con una seña le indicó que siguiera comiendo. El corazón de Yumi se estrujó, era cierto, miró las vendas de Shishio, impecablemente blancas, como todo el tiempo desde que lo conociera – es un tratamiento que le da flexibilidad a mi piel o algo así.

Shishio se interrumpió al beber su té, Yumi lo miraba mientras reflexionaba. Siempre que lo veía algo en ella olvidaba "su condición" como él mismo lo había definido, sólo veía al hombre tras las vendas, percibía su espíritu fuerte y aquella determinación que lo hacía tan poderoso y atractivo a sus ojos.

Algo que no supo definir y controlar la instó a abrazarlo fuertemente y buscar sus labios, y no fue un beso suave como los que él le diera en los días pasados, era un beso intenso como las emociones que estaban creciendo con ímpetu en su corazón. Apenas y percibió cuando el quitó las charolas de en medio de los dos y continúo el beso que ella empezara, robándole toda la respiración.

Bebió del aliento de los labios cereza con desesperación y luego siguió a su cuello haciendo que la piel femenina se erizara visiblemente, lo excitaba mucho el modo en que ella respondía a sus caricias. Abrió con facilidad la yukata de descanso que ella portaba, sus manos de manera automática se posesionaros de sus senos y de pronto se topó con el vendaje bajo ellos, en su torso y abdomen, se detuvo al instante, ella todavía estaba en recuperación, no podía dejarse llevar por sus instintos sin el peligro de lastimarla de nuevo. Con reticencia fue aflojando el abrazo hasta que se separó de ella.

Yumi estaba en el cielo, al sentir sus caricias deliciosas en su cuerpo y al notar su masculinidad endurecida presionada contra su vientre y de pronto todo se detuvo, un frío repentino la regresó a la tierra al sentir como él le cerraba la yukata y salía rápidamente de la habitación sin siquiera despedirse.

No lo volvió a ver durante el resto del día, esperaba que no se molestara por su atrevimiento al intentar seducirlo, sólo es que no se había podido contener, siempre perdía la cordura y el pensamiento coherente cuando se trataba de Shishio – sama. Tal vez no le gustaba que ella fuera tan atrevida al tomar la iniciativa. Esa noche sólo pudo dormir gracias a que Yasu casi la obligó a tomar el té que el médico le había recetado para relajarla; así que Yumi nunca sintió cuando en plena madrugada una figura vendada volvía al lugar de siempre, el sillón junto a la chimenea, a velar su sueño.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yumi al fin podía levantarse ese día, así debía estar animada, pero una sensación de intranquilidad no la dejaba estar en paz, todo debido a lo sucedido con Shishio el día anterior, terminó de arreglarse y luego de desayunar sola no sabía qué más hacer. Sobre el escritorio estaban los diarios de los últimos días, así que se dispuso a leerlos, una vieja costumbre muy arraigada en ella desde los tiempos que se preparaba para ser una geisha, era una obligación que ellas siempre estuvieran enteradas de lo que sucedía a su alrededor en la mayoría de temas posibles, así podrían hablar con sus clientes sin quedar como unas ignorantes. Muchas de las noticias eran lo común de siempre, luego un nombre conocido se destacó en una de las notas del diario, Yumi leyó dos veces la nota para poder creer lo que ahí estaba escrito, Hoki Shima estaba muerto, había sido asesinado, rápidamente giró la hoja, sobre la esquina superior estaba la fecha: era del día siguiente a su ataque, entonces él había muerto la misma noche que la había atacado.

En ese momento entró Shishio a la habitación, haciendo que se levantara sobresaltada del sillón donde leía. La miró intensamente a la cara, luego observó el diario que sostenía en las manos. Él de inmediato supo el porqué de la ligera palidez de la muchacha.

\- ¿Ya te enteraste? – le preguntó cruzando los brazos sobre su recio pecho.

\- ¿Usted sabe…? – no pudo concluir la pregunta debido a la sorpresa.

\- Sí – contestó de inmediato sin dejar de observarla con intensidad.

\- ¿Usted lo…? – de nuevo la pregunta atorada en su garganta.

\- Sí – Shishio dio dos pasos hasta quedar muy cerca de ella – Yumi bajó la cara, sin poder sostener más su mirada

\- ¿Por qué? – Si le decía que era por ella, no sabría cómo reaccionar, no quería que él tuviera problemas con la ley por su culpa

\- Porque te lastimó – contestó sin más – Porque también me preocupo por ti.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo esa sensación cálida apretando de una manera dolorosamente agradable el corazón de Yumi. No supo que contestarle, estaba contenta porque él se preocupaba por ella, estaba tranquila porque ese maldito jamás la iba a volver a tocar, pero le preocupaba demasiado que eso le causara contratiempos.

\- Yo no quiero que tenga problemas por mi culpa.

\- Y no los tendré – dijo él con toda la seguridad del mundo, abrazándola y buscando sus labios volviendo a sus besos tiernos – te lo repito nadie va a lastimarte mientras estés a mi lado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yumi estaba muy feliz, luego de enterarse de lo que le había ocurrido a su atacante y de que Shishio-Sama volviera a su actitud de siempre con ella la había llevado a recorrer la casa, sólo que en esta ocasión había sido todo más entretenido que cuando la conociera con Yasu, porque Shishio la había llevado por algunos pasajes secretos que tenía aquella enorme mansión. Ella ponía mucha atención y estaba segura de haberlos memorizado todos, se sorprendió mucho cuando le dijo que de hecho había más que ni él mismo conocía, pero que seguramente Hoji tenía un plano con todos ellos. Ahora comían tranquilamente en el comedor de la casa.

\- Mañana habrá mucho ajetreó por aquí – comentó Shishio de pronto – Hoji organizará una reunión de negocios para dentro de algunos días y acondicionaran todo.

\- Puedo ayudar realizando algunos arreglos florales, quiero ayudar en algo.

\- Sí, así no estarás aburrida porque estaré algo ocupado, puedes hacerlos en la biblioteca las demás habitaciones comunes estarán siendo acondicionadas.

\- Muchas Gracias, Shishio-sama – Él como toda respuesta volvió a besarla en los labios ligeramente.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hoji entró a la biblioteca como cada mañana, ese día tendría mucho trabajo administrativo, entre delegar lo de la organización de la reunión con los socios, mudar todo a la fortaleza del monte Hiei y preparar su próximo viaje a Shanghái, escasamente le daba tiempo de nada. Y luego el primer obstáculo de la mañana, ahí estaba esa mujer, perfectamente arreglada con unos de esos caros kimonos que Shishio le mandara traer, permanecía sentada en una de las mesas pegadas a los grandes ventanales del lugar, las cortinas corridas, dejando entrar toda la luz del día, frente a ella una mesa con varios jarrones, muchas flores y hojas en una cubeta con agua a sus pies, al parecer practicaba ikebana. Al notarlo Yumi de inmediato se levantó.

\- Buenos días Hoji-San – le saludó con cortesía haciendo una inclinación. Él le contestó sólo con un leve movimiento de cabeza. En el rostro femenino aún se notaban ligeramente las marcas de los golpes recibidos, pero también el dejo de coquetería al llevar los labios pintados de color cereza.

Hoji le dio la espalda dirigiéndose al imponente escritorio dejando sus cosas sobre él.

\- Muchas gracias – le expresó Yumi – Gracias por traerme con Shishio-sama cuando se lo pedí. En esos días no había dejado de pensar en agradecerle, pero hasta esa mañana había podido tener la oportunidad.

\- Era mi obligación – contestó Hoji girándose hacia ella – Además de no hacerlo Shishio-sama me hubiera matado – eso último lo dijo más para sí mismo – Ahora quisiera ponerme a trabajar – le expuso para que lo dejara por fin en paz. Todavía no sabía porque ella estaba ahí.

\- Gracias de todas formas – guardo silencio para luego agregar – Lamento importunarle, pero los demás lugares están siendo preparados para la reunión y aquí es más iluminado, prometo no molestar – Luego volvió a su lugar en la mesa con los jarrones y flores.

Hojii suspiró imperceptiblemente, buscaría concentrarse y terminar lo que tenía planeado para ese día. Ella era una distracción para Shishio-Sama, por eso no terminaba de agradarle, esperaba que no fuera ruidosa y lo dejara trabajar en paz. Como cada día, luego de una hora, la ordenada y vacía superficie del escritorio estuvo llena de documentos, libros de contabilidad, tinteros y pliegos de papel en blanco por todas partes, a pesar de eso, al parecer Hoji tenía un interno método sistemáticos para mantener todo a la mano. Yumi continuaba con su labor y casi terminaba el segundo de los arreglos florales cuando por la puerta entró uno de los hombres vestidos de negro con la cara semicubierta.

\- Hoji-Sama, su ayudante no podrá venir, tuvo un accidente y se lastimó la mano – Hoji lanzó una palabrota bastante fuerte asustando ligeramente a la muchacha.

\- ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! – exclamó golpeando con los puños una de las esquina del escritorio - ¿Dónde podré encontrar otro ayudante a estas alturas? – No era sólo que estuviera preparado, sino que fuera de confianza, la información que se manejaba en esos documentos era confidencial.

Yumi guardo silencio y continúo con su labor. De reojo vio como el hombre parecía desesperado y alterado.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo Hoji-San? – preguntó la muchacha luego de un rato de verlo pasear de un lado a otro de la biblioteca, le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta y no podía concentrarse para seguir en lo suyo.

\- Si tienes una caligrafía perfecta y conocimientos de contabilidad serías de gran ayuda – contestó Hoji con una marcada ironía y molestia en la voz volviendo a sentarse en su escritorio sin despegar los ojos de los papeles frente a él, parecía bastante frustrado.

\- Mi caligrafía no es perfecta, pero sí buena, no sé de contabilidad, pero ayudaba a llevar los gastos de la okiya en que crecí, mi okasaan no tenía buena vista.

Hoji la miró evaluándola. ¿Una ex-Geisha iba a ser su ayudante? El mundo debía estar de cabeza definitivamente, además ¿podía confiar en ella? La observó de nuevo fijamente, al parecer Shishio-sama confiaba en ella, sino jamás la hubiera llevado con él. Debía estar verdaderamente desesperado…

\- Siéntate aquí – le ordenó ubicándola en una pequeña mesa junto al escritorio, tomó tinta un enorme libro y un fajo de pliegos llenos de números, le extendió una pluma – vas a anotar en este libro las cantidades que están en estos pliegos como está en el ejemplo. Yumi obedeció y aunque con algo de nervio se puso en ello. De vez en cuando Hoji revisaba su avance y parecía conforme porque sólo la corrigió un par de veces.

Así los encontró Shishio cuando buscaba a Yumi para comer luego de su entrenamiento, se quedó sorprendido que ayudara a Hoji, el solía ser muy celoso con sus libros y documentos además de bastante desconfiado y exigente y se sorprendió aún más cuando su siempre excéntrico subalterno le hizo una petición extraña.

\- Shishio-Sama – comenzó Hoji inclinando la cabeza ante el aludido – pido su autorización para tomar a Yumi como mi aprendiz – Yumi abrió los ojos sorprendida, no se esperaba eso, nunca hubiera pasado por su cabeza esa misma mañana una situación como esa, sin querer volteó hacia su arreglo floral sin terminar, olvidado sobre la mesa, ¿ella discípula de Hoji-San?

\- ¿Por qué? – atinó a decir Shishio aun no creyendo que la petición de Hoji fuera cierta.

\- Es inteligente y es de su confianza, mi ayudante se accidentó y no tengo tiempo para buscar a alguien más. Ella aprende muy rápido.

\- ¿Deseas hacer esto? – Shishio volteó hacia Yumi mirándola directamente a los ojos. Ella guardó silencio un momento, su corazón dio un brinco de emoción, no sólo se abría la posibilidad de servir a Shishio – Sama, sino que él le estaba dando la oportunidad de decidir.

\- Si es para ayudarlo en algo Shishio-Sama en sus negocios, con gusto aceptaré ser discípula de Hoji-San.

\- Entonces está bien Hoji – decidió Shishio, abrazando a Yumi de los hombros como se estaba volviendo su costumbre y se dirigió con ella al comedor – Pero ahora iremos a comer.

\- Muchas gracias Shishio-Sama – agradeció Hoji bastante complacido – Yumi-San, tienes una excelente caligrafía – comentó Hoji cuando la pareja ya salía de la biblioteca, ella sonrió ligeramente y sintiéndose feliz recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Shishio sintiéndose cada vez más cómoda y protegida al lado de aquel hombre, que le había prometido la libertad, pero que con unas cadenas invisibles estaba haciendo prisionero su corazón.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Desde la habitación podía escucharse todo el ruido que estaba sucediendo afuera, como los últimos tres días había pasado la mañana y tarde trabajando con Hoji-San, era un maestro exigente, pero ella cada vez adelantaba más y parecía que el hombre estaba menos ansioso al ir bajando la cantidad de pendientes de su escritorio. Se sentía contenta por estar aprendiendo cosas nuevas, pero había algo que la molestaba Shishio no la había vuelto a buscar en la habitación que se suponía compartían, de hecho desde que ella había llegado a esa casa sólo se habían acostado juntos en la cama la primera vez, después el simplemente no se presentaba ahí hasta la mañana siguiente para desayunar.

Luego de pensarlo concluyó que tal vez se debía a que ella estaba convaleciente, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios rojos, por fin esa mañana el doctor le dijo que podía dejar de usar las vendas y aunque el morete aún se veía, estaba bastante difuminado ya, esperaba que esa noche Shishio sí la buscara en el lecho.

Salió de la habitación, después de todo aún faltaba para que se acostara esa noche. Se notaba de inmediato que se había doblado el número de guardias en todos los puestos y sobre todo se percibía el nerviosismo generalizado en ellos; había escuchado quiénes eran los que irían a esa casa esa noche, era gente importante de la mafia, sólo esperaba que nada malo sucediera, que nada malo le sucediera a él.

Se asomó por la ventana al escuchar los carruajes por el camino hacia la puerta de la casa, esperó ver bajar a los visitantes y se quedó de piedra al ver a un grupo numeroso de mujeres, todas ellas hermosas y ataviadas con elegantes kimonos de bellos colores. Sintió un doloroso pinchazo en medio del pecho, acaso habían contratado prostitutas, acaso Shishio – sama esa noche utilizaría los servicios de alguna de ellas.

Se sentía enjaulada, sentía que sus nervios estaban revolucionados y no la dejaban estar quieta, lo había obedecido como le ordenara esa tarde, que se encerrara y no saliera para nada de su habitación, que él la buscaría, pero ya pasaba de la media noche y Makoto Shishio simplemente no se aparecía por ahí.

Si no hacía algo se volvería loca, en su cabeza miles de imágenes se iban formando, una más torturante que la anterior, pero en todas, el hombre vendado junto con cualquiera de las jovencitas que había visto eran los protagonistas.

Se ajustó bien la yukata azul, aquella que era de él y que usara la primera mañana que había despertado en aquella casa y con cautela salió de la recámara, fácilmente se coló por varios pasadizos hasta llegar a la sala donde se llevaba a cabo la reunión. Gracias a un biombo que servía como adorno, pudo espiar la reunión con todo detalle.

La fiesta estaba en su apogeo, recipientes de sake vacíos por todas partes y las jóvenes risueñas no paraban de servir a sus clientes, caminando de un lado a otro, sonreían y coqueteaban para ellos. En el entarimado principal estaban dos hombres que nunca había visto, también Hoji-San y Shishio-Sama, Soujiro permanecía pegado a la pared, pero sin perder de vista todo el movimiento. Los hombres importantes tenían una mujer cada uno para su exclusivo servicio. La que permanecía junto a Shishio llevaba el kimono más llamativo de todas y continuamente llenaba su copa, le ofrecía aperitivos y rozaba las caderas, piernas y senos sutilmente contra él. Shishio parecía muy complacido con aquello porque sonreía y hasta se carcajeaba al escuchar la plática de los demás hombres volteando continuamente hacia la mujer junto a él.

Yumi entendía la dinámica de aquellas reuniones porque había estado en algunas cuantas, sabía lo que seguiría a continuación, cada una de esas mujeres acabaría en el futon del caballero que atendía esa noche. Le echo una última vista a la muchacha que esa noche haría gozar a Shishio-Sama, era hermosa, de cabellos muy negros, ojos grandes y lindas manos. Algo tibio rodó por sus mejillas y con la vista nublada regreso por donde había venido.

Había intentado acostarse, pero luego de dar vueltas y vueltas por media hora supo que iba ser imposible conciliar el sueño esa noche así que mejor se levantaba y hacía algo. Quería gritar y maldecir, quería despedazar algo con sus propias manos, odiaba su vida, odiaba su situación, odiaba a las jóvenes en hermosos kimonos llamativos y odiaba a Makoto Shishio.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Shishio entró como una exhalación a la biblioteca era el segundo lugar que revisaba aparte de su habitación y al fin la encontró, escribía lentamente unas hojas en el escritorio de Hoji, la lámpara la iluminaba perfectamente, como siempre estaba muy hermosa y en ese momento aún más con el cabello suelto enmarcando su rostro, con la yukata azul envolviendo su silueta, le pareció irresistible. Yumi volteó sorprendida y él alcanzó a mirar unas lágrimas escurrir por sus mejillas.

\- ¿Por qué no estabas en la habitación? – le preguntó con molestia en la voz –Te he estado buscando por todos lados.

\- No podía dormir con tanto ruido – le dijo la media verdad con un tono de disgusto y discretamente trató de limpiar los rastros de llanto, "me ha estado buscando", pensó fugazmente y su corazón brincó – Así que preferí adelantar el trabajo de Hoji-San – Colocó con cuidado la pluma en el tintero y lo miró parado todavía en la puerta, como siempre, su presencia la envolvía, su porte la subyugaba cayendo fácilmente en su hechizo, hacía un minuto que internamente lo maldecía y lo odiaba por hacerla sentir tan mal, también se maldecía a sí misma por sentir lo que sentía, pero más que nada, por creerlo disfrutando en los brazos de otra, mientras que a ella la consumía esa rabia en su pecho y en todo su interior y ahí estaba de nuevo el corazón derretido, la voluntad quebrada solamente con tenerlo enfrente.

\- ¿Me necesita para algo? – le preguntó levantándose de su sitio – Shishio no le contestó y la repasó de arriba abajo, ¿qué tenía ella de especial que lo hacía desearla de esa manera? Aún no lo comprendía, pero ahí estaba presente el deseo, intenso, molestándolo, incomodándolo y sabía que era por ella, lo había comprobado al sentir los roces de la prostituta durante toda la cena, ni por asomo su cuerpo había reaccionado de la misma manera que lo hacía por la mujer que ahora a dos metros de él simplemente lo miraba. – Si no me necesita creo que puedo dejar esto para mañana, no lo molesto más – dijo Yumi inclinando la cabeza ante él y dirigiéndose a la salida.

Shishio no la dejó seguir, al pasar junto a él la jaló contra sí abrazándola fuertemente y la besó con desesperación, metiendo su lengua en aquella boca que le encantaba, saboreando esa esencia que le despertó el deseo aún más si eso era posible y ahí estaba ella respondiendo de la misma manera, devolviendo la caricia con la misma fuerza e intensidad.

\- Yumi…- Ella se estremeció, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba llamarla por su nombre - Aquí… Ahora – ordenó él con un ronco susurro cuando se separaron para tomar aire, no soportaba más sin tomarla, sin volver a hacerla suya. Observó aquellos ojos que lo habían derrotado en su lucha de miradas, muchas noches atrás cuando la viera por primera vez, ella también lo deseaba, lo leyó perfecto en sus pupilas dilatadas. De un golpe cerró la puerta y la volvió a besar mientras avanzaban a trompicones hacía el escritorio de Hoji sin soltarse. En tanto la guiaba desató hábilmente el obi de la muchacha y abrió la yukata masculina, a pesar de los kimonos que mandara a comprar para ella no se quitaba la manía de usar su ropa cuando dormía y eso lo excitó más. Estaba desnuda bajo la prenda, sintió su erección endurecerse al comprobar ese hecho. Se deshizo de los estorbosos guantes para poder tocarla. Empezó por sus caderas, sintiendo la curva pronunciada al subir a la estrecha cintura. Ella se pegaba a su cuerpo estrechándolo fuerte como si de verdad lo necesitara cerca, ese pensamiento lo descolocó un poco, pero encendió su deseo aún más.

Yumi jadeó cuando la levantó de la cintura y la colocó sobre el escritorio, sintió los documentos que estaba adelantando para Hoji en su trasero desnudo, la tinta aún fresca, pero no le importó, porque el placer que experimento al sentir cómo Shishio succionaba sus pezones le borró cualquier pensamiento coherente. Se arqueó hacia atrás ofreciéndole más su pecho dejándolo ser, gemidos femeninos llenando la fría habitación.

Shishio estaba colocado entre sus piernas bebiendo de aquellos senos que lo tenían loco, bajando lentamente, por su vientre plano acariciando sus costillas, un área de su piel todavía estaba violácea por el ataque sufrido. La lengua de él se paseó por esa área dejando restos de su saliva, mientras que sus manos separaban aún más los muslos dejando a su vista todo el esplendor de la deliciosa intimidad femenina. La hizo un poco hacia atrás recostándola lentamente sobre el escritorio, el recipiente con tinta cayó al suelo volcando su contenido, pero ellos ni se enteraron. Yumi sintió como la boca de Shishio bajaba y bajaba por su cuerpo volviéndola loca con sus caricias, sin apenas notarlo terminó recostada sobre el escritorio. Y luego una corriente eléctrica la atravesó por completo al sentir la boca de él jugueteando con su intimidad no pudo evitar gritar cuando la lengua de él la penetró saboreando su interior. Nunca la habían tocado así.

\- Más… más… Shishio-Sama - jadeó Yumi temblando visiblemente y empujando sus caderas hacia él. Respiraba entrecortadamente y se movía al ritmo que la lengua masculina había impuesto.

Shishio sonrió satisfecho la imagen de ella ahí ofrecida para él, sólo para él, era irresistible y poder probarla de esa manera era sublime, era cálida, húmeda y su aroma femenino llenaba sus fosas nasales endureciéndolo más, deseándola más. Siguió con su juego, con su ritmo despiadado, mientras que los gemidos de ella se iban intensificando, hasta que se arqueó levantando sus caderas del escritorio gritando, Shishio sintió en su boca toda la intensidad del orgasmo que golpeó a Yumi, no podía aguantar más y jalándola de la cintura la colocó en posición entrando en ella, se estremeció involuntariamente al sentir todavía las contracciones de los remanentes del placer de ella.

Yumi había llegado a la cima de manera intensa, todavía sentía que volaba y ahora iba cayendo lentamente, cual pluma al viento, cuando sintió su miembro invadiéndola, llenándola y haciendo fricción en un punto dentro de ella que de inmediato la encendió de nuevo. Él entraba y salía de ella con ímpetu, embistiéndola, poseyéndola con fuerza, por instinto lo rodeó con sus piernas cerrando todavía más la distancia entre los dos. Aquél simple movimiento arrancó de ambas gargantas un gemido.

\- Estás tan mojada… me encanta… – logró decir Shishio en medio de las arremetidas de su cadera sin dejar de ver esos senos que se balanceaban con cada empuje.

Se aferró a la cintura de la joven penetrándola más fuerte, no pensaba nada, nada, su mente perdida sólo en el placer que ella le estaba proporcionando y sus sentidos crispados al verla con los puños apretados y el cabello revuelto y aquella sensación enloquecedora que ella le brindaba al contraer su interior sobre su miembro de manera rítmica.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Dónde se habría metido Shishio-Sama se preguntaba Soujiro caminando por los pasillos de la casa, Hoji le había dicho que debía estar hasta que todos se fueran, pero había salido de repente y no volvía. Se paró en la puerta de la biblioteca y estaba a punto de abrirla cuando unos sonidos extraños provenientes de dentro lo detuvieron. Pegó el oído sobre la puerta y detectó los gemidos de… Yumi – San, luego escuchó la voz entrecortada de su mentor: "estás tan mojada… me encanta". Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se despegó de la madera como si ésta quemara. Se alejó lo más rápido posible de ahí, que Hoji se las arreglara como pudiera, ni loco entraría a ese lugar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Nota 08/05/16** : Otro capítulo terminado, y creo que me salió bastante largo, espero no haberlo saturado mucho y sobre todo espero que les guste. Esto se pone emocionante!, la verdad es que no saben cómo estoy disfrutando hacer esta historia, ojalá que ustedes disfruten al menos un poquito lo que yo hago haciéndola.

Muchas gracias como siempre a: **_Enny, baavira, SiaE, shishiyu, Lupita31_** , porque sus comentarios me animan, también gracias a algunas personas que me han enviado inbox y también a la personita que me regañó diciéndome que el Shishio de mi fic estaba fuera de carácter U_U, trato de que no sea así y la verdad es difícil T_T, espero que igual esta persona siga leyendo y dándome sus críticas constructivas. Les cuento que probablemente la próxima semana no actualice en domingo, si puedo lo haré en viernes de esta semana o hasta lunes o martes de la próx, debido que en mi trabajo tenemos un evento anual este fin de semana (todo el día) y tal vez no pueda depurar el siguiente capítulo, así que les aviso para que luego no crean que abandono esto.

Hasta la próxima ahh y antes de despedirme para aquellos que les gustan los personajes lindos con orejitas (como mi amado Inuyasha Kawaii O_o!) les recomiendo el anime _Kamisama Hajimemashita_ , está genial! ^_^, llevo los primeros 5 caps y la historia está muy bonita… **Nary^^**


	10. Rutinas

Todos los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin son propiedad de su autor y sólo los tomé prestados un momentito para escribir esto…

 **CICATRICES.**

Por: NaryMont

Capítulo 10: Rutinas.

\- ¿Por qué llorabas? – preguntó Shishio de pronto, sacándola del estado de ensoñación en que se encontraba una vez que la pasión había sido extinguida.

Estaban sentados en el cómodo sillón que Hoji usaba para trabajar, Yumi en el regazo de él semicubierta por la yukata, con sus delgados brazos rodeando la estrecha cintura masculina y su cara recargada en el pecho cubierto de vendas, escuchando gustosa el ritmo de su corazón. Yumi se tensó ligeramente con la pregunta, pensaba que él no se había dado cuenta.

\- Yo no lloraba – mintió miserablemente con la voz ahogada, recordando cómo se sentía al estar imaginando que él se encontraría tomando placer de otro cuerpo que no era el suyo.

\- No me mientas, claro que llorabas – afirmó Shishio con paciencia, dio otro sorbo a su pipa, exhalando el humo después – Tengo una excelente vista – dejando la pipa de lado le tomó de la barbilla buscando su mirada. Los bellos ojos femeninos brillaron con intensidad tratando de decirle muchas cosas, tratando de compartirle muchos sentimientos revueltos con sus oscuros destellos.

Pero Yumi no sabía qué contestar, ¿qué podía decirle?, "Lloraba de rabia y de celos porque pensé que pasaría la noche en brazos de otra, en los brazos de esa linda jovencita que estaba con usted", no podía decirle tal cosa, tenían un pacto sí, pero lo analizó durante toda la noche y en éste jamás se habló de exclusividad, jamás se habló de romance, o de ser pareja, o de fidelidad.

Él no le había pedido nada a cambio por liberarla, ella qué podía exigirle, sí, le entregaba su cuerpo porque no podía darle otra cosa, pero principalmente porque su cuerpo traidor ya no le pertenecía y sólo podía responder a las caricias de él, su boca sólo podía responder a sus besos y eso, siendo honesta consigo misma, no era un pago, ni un sacrificio, era un placer egoísta que ella buscaba vehementemente.

\- Lloraba porque soy una tonta – bajó la vista rompiendo el contacto con esos ojos que parecían adivinar sus pensamientos, en parte era verdad, porque tontamente creyó que él no vendría a ella esa noche, para luego demostrarle de una manera muy satisfactoria lo contrario. Volvió a acurrucarse en su pecho, ese lugar que la hacía sentirse tan segura, tan feliz.

\- No creo que seas una tonta, pero entiendo que las mujeres guarden algunos secretos, es parte de su encanto – comentó él, no quería presionarla, después de todo la confianza se ganaba poco a poco y esperaba algún día que ella confiara en él. Analizó ese pensamiento en su cabeza, era extraño que él imaginara en un futuro mantener una relación con la mujer que en ese momento se refugiaba en sus brazos. Era una consideración que lo tenía pensando en lo mismo una y otra vez, pero ¿y si ella no deseaba lo mismo?, después de todo, sucede que ya que pruebas la libertad no deseas encadenarte de nuevo y ella era un ave que había estado enjaulada demasiado tiempo, no quería volver a encerrarla.

Posó la mirada en la mujer en sus brazos. Como un imán el cuello expuesto de ella lo atrajo y no pudiendo resistirse lo besó con ternura, la sintió estremecerse ligeramente; aspiro el aroma de su piel perfumada, era delicioso sentir en sus labios esa textura de durazno, tan suave, tan tersa, enredó en su mano aquellos cabellos de seda. Toda la noche la había estado deseando, cada que esa joven le servía sake no podía dejar de mirarla y compararla con Yumi, los ademanes de la muchacha, de la cual no recordaba su nombre, eran simples sin los rasgos de elegancia de su pequeña bruja, el cuerpo delgado no tenía las curvas pronunciadas que lo volvían loco, los ojos no brillaban con aquella intensidad al encontrarse con los suyos y junto a esos labios rojos no había ningún coqueto lunar que lo intrigara. En pocas palabras aquella chica no era Yumi Komagata. La noche había sido larga y fastidiosa, era más entretenido ver dormir a Yumi, que escuchar parlotear a aquella muchacha que lo único que deseaba era llevarse una buena propina esa noche.

Y luego lo había impactado el deseo que había golpeado su cuerpo al pensarla y la intensidad de esa sensación aumentar con simplemente tenerla frente a él, lo intrigaba su propio cuerpo, al reaccionar de aquella manera al verla, los roces constantes de la jovencita de esa noche no habían logrado nada en él. En cambio la simple vista de los hombros desnudos de Yumi en su yukata azul, había avivado el deseo intensamente. Y sin siquiera tocarlo.

Siguió su exploración por esos mismos hombros redondeados, luego fue besando poco a poco desde el cuello hasta el nacimiento de los senos femeninos que se adivinaban bajo la yukata. Notó como la respiración de ella se empezaba a agitar de nuevo, se levantó fácilmente con Yumi en brazos y con paso seguro se dirigió a su habitación…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Era una de esas extrañas mañanas en que tanto Hoji, Soujiro, Yumi y Shishio coincidían en el comedor a la hora del desayudo, por lo regular los dos primeros desayunaban demasiado temprano, tal vez porque Hoji era en extremo madrugador dado el montón de tareas que siempre tenía que realizar y en el caso de Soujiro, parecía que el chico siempre andaba en "asuntos" de Shishio y le gustaba empezar temprano y con eso de que estaba en pleno crecimiento, no se saltaba ninguna de sus comidas, varías veces se lo encontraban saliendo del comedor cuando ellos entraban.

Pero ese día, debido a la reunión de la noche anterior y su consiguiente desvelo, los madrugadores estaban acompañando a la pareja en el desayuno. Como siempre Yasu con eficiencia, les sirvió apenas se habían sentado.

\- He visto la biblioteca esta mañana y era un desastre, al parecer algún borracho de la fiesta de anoche entró y ha dejado un lío sobre mi escritorio – comentó de pronto Hoji para hacer algo de conversación. Yumi, tosió fuertemente, literalmente se ahogó con el té que bebía en ese momento al escuchar esas palabras y sin querer vertió todo el contenido de su taza sobre su ropa. No había sido un borracho precisamente, habían sido ellos, aun cuando ella había tratado de acomodar un poco el desorden luego del "encuentro" con Shishio, era claro que el observador de Hoji se había dado cuenta – Yasu ha mandado a alguien para limpiar – terminó luego de la tos repentina que atacó a Yumi.

Ella buscó la mirada de Shishio, encontrándose unos ojos llenos de picardía, hasta una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del sinvergüenza. Ella lo vio con reproche, pero el simplemente amplió su sonrisa.

\- Estás muy mojada – dijo Shishio al ver el Kimono manchado de la muchacha – deberías cambiártelo.

Esta vez fue Soujiro quien se ahogó con el té agarrándole un ataque de tos muy parecido al de Yumi, por supuesto no era el mismo tono de voz, ni siquiera las palabras exactas, pero se asemejaban bastante a unas que había escuchado a través de la puerta de la biblioteca la noche anterior, golpeó su pecho tratando de hacer que la tos pasara.

Hoji volteó hacia todos los presentes cuando Yumi se disculpó y salió del comedor. ¿Qué sucedía con el té esa mañana? ¿Acaso la cocinera lo había preparado muy fuerte? Probó su bebida, tenía el sabor de siempre.

Soujiro negó con la cabeza cuando Hoji lo interrogó con la mirada, el muchacho estaba tan rojo como un tomate, pero guardó silencio volviendo a su desayuno, evitando mirar directamente a Shishio a la cara.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yumi asintió a Hoji cuando le preguntó si había entendido todo sobre los diversos gastos de la mansión que tenía que contabilizar, y principalmente los pagos que tendría que realizar cuando él partiera de viaje. La explicación aunque larga había sido clara y precisa, el hombre era exigente, pero en cuestión de finanzas era un genio. Ella se sentía feliz, le otorgaba la confianza para manipular toda la contabilidad de la mansión en su ausencia y le había dicho que si todo estaba bien, irían aumentando sus responsabilidades.

La muchacha siguió con su trabajo catalogando diversos documentos y calculando algunas operaciones que Hoji le había pedido. En ese momento tocaron a la puerta. Entró uno de los guardias enmascarados acompañados de un muchacho que parecía algo inquieto.

\- Buenos días Hoji-Sama, este es la persona que solicitó – dijo el hombre dejando al muchacho y saliendo de la biblioteca.

\- Buen día Hoji-Sama, soy Ishi, estoy a sus órdenes – luego se giró hacia Yumi que estaba concentrada en su labor – Yumi-San buenos días – dijo inclinando la cabeza más significativamente hacia la joven.

\- Buenos días – Yumi levantó la vista y lo saludo de vuelta volviendo a su trabajo.

\- Bien Ishi, la cuestión es que tendrás que poner mucha atención en lo que vamos hacer, si logras tu objetivo serás de gran ayuda para Shishio-sama – el aludido asintió tragando saliva, Yumi notaba eso constantemente entre los subordinados, apenas se mencionaba a Shishio y todos parecían temblar y sentirse nerviosos. Sonrió internamente, era el mismo efecto que ella experimentaba, sólo que por motivos diferentes. Sin querer sus ojos se desviaron al escritorio de Hoji y ciertos recuerdos placenteros acudieron a su mente de manera involuntaria, la ligera sonrisa en sus labios y el sonrojo en sus mejillas no pasaron desapercibidos para los ojos de Ishi, que no dejaba de admirar de reojo a la mujer, que en la pequeña mesa trabajaba tan diligentemente. No era mentira lo que se rumoraba, la nueva amante de Shishio-Sama era una mujer muy hermosa. Muchos no la habían visto, ya que pocas veces salía de la mansión.

\- Esto es lo que debes memorizar – dijo Hoji poniendo frente al muchacho una hoja – dijeron que eres inteligente, espero que sea cierto, debes aprenderte los símbolos para mañana, se llama código Morse. Estaremos practicando durante estos días, eso es todo por hoy.

Ishi salió no sin antes dirigir una larga mirada a la muchacha que no pasó desapercibida para Hoji, pero no dijo nada, más valía no meterse en problemas.

\- Hoji-San ¿Qué es el código Morse? – preguntó Yumi con curiosidad.

\- Es el código que permite mandar los telegramas ¿sabes de ellos no?

\- Sí – respondió la muchacha, lo sabía bien, con un telegrama habían avisado a varios familiares que vivían lejos sobre la muerte de su padre y madre.

\- Lo vamos a necesitar en la fortaleza del monte Hiei, hay que ser prevenidos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Y así es como se había fijado una especie de rutina en la vida de Yumi, una rutina que disfrutaba enormemente, los días transcurrían entre las enseñanzas de Hoji, las comidas compartidas con Shishio, las conversaciones de Yasu que giraban en el avance del embarazo de su hija, las constantes idas y venidas de Soujiro, el jovencito agradaba mucho a Yumi porque sabía del afecto y admiración que sentía por Shishio, además era amable con ella, constantemente le traía a ella y a Shishio golosinas de los sitios que visitaba. Luego estaban las noches, las cuales en antaño la preocupaban por la vida que llevara, pero que ahora se habían vuelto sus favoritas, porque era cuando podía tenerlo a él para ella sola. Durante el día Shishio estaba siempre ocupado, ya sea con Hoji, con los guardias, entrenando, metido durante horas en la sala de reuniones con aquel hombre que le causaba algo de desagrado llamado Hyobe y con el tipo que tenía cabello de escoba y en general dando órdenes por todos lados, pero por la noche, al llegar a su habitación sentía que podía tener la atención de él en tu totalidad.

Siempre terminaba entre sus brazos, elevando su calor, desnudándola a veces con premura a veces lentamente. No había pasado noche que no la buscara, que no la hiciera su mujer y eso a ella la tenía entre las nubes. Sabía que si algo bueno había hecho en su vida, se le estaba recompensando con creces al haber conocido a Makoto Shishio. Se preguntaba si algún día pasaría el efecto arrollador que su personalidad le causaba, ¿acaso en alguna ocasión podría controlar su corazón de los latidos violentos cuando la besaba?, ¿podría algún día hilar pensamientos cuerdos cuando él la poseía con ese ímpetu, con esa urgencia? No tenía las respuestas, pero a una conclusión sí había llegado, estaría en problemas si él algún día se cansaba de ella, porque estaba total y completamente segura que amaba a Makoto Shihio, cada célula de su cuerpo se lo gritaba y eso era el sentimiento más fuerte, más intenso que había experimentado en su vida. Sabía con toda seguridad que no podía, que no querría seguir viviendo si algún día él no estaba a su lado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- ¡No, no! – Gritó por tercera vez esa mañana Hoji y por tercera vez Yumi dio un pequeño brinco en su asiento – ¡Esto es básico! ¡¿Cómo es que cometes el mismo error una y otra vez?! – preguntó a Ishi, que frente a él, tenía la cabeza baja y lucía muy avergonzado.

Yumi sabía que la histeria de Hoji se debía a que partiría de viaje en unos cuantos días y el muchacho que practicaba el código Morse no avanzaba como hubiera querido. Y era algo que ella no entendía del todo, había visto el famoso código por curiosidad y no era tan complicado, además estaba el hecho de que Hoji practicaba con aquel joven de dos a tres horas diarias, repitiendo cada letra y número casi a gritos, si hasta ella creía que podría escribir una lista completa de las palabras que conocía y ni siquiera había tocado ninguna de las dos relucientes máquinas de telegrafía que Hoji había mandado instalar a cada extremo de la biblioteca. Suspiro con alivio cuando, un ya molesto Hoji, dio por terminada la lección del día y despidió a Ishi. Por fin podría concentrarse en aquella lista de número que tenía enfrente.

\- Pediré té, ¿Quieres Yumi? – le preguntó Hoji ya más calmado a la joven, que callada como siempre, avanzaba en su labor del día. Ella asintió y luego de pedir el servicio de la bebida para los dos se acercó y dejó una pequeña bolsa marrón frente al libro de contabilidad en el que Yumi trabajaba en ese momento – Esto es tuyo – mencionó Hoji.

La muchacha lo miró con ojos interrogantes y abrió el bolso de piel, dentro había varias monedas relucientes.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó con las monedas en la mano al hombre, que frente a ella ya degustaba su té.

\- Tu sueldo – contestó Hoji.

Yumi se estremeció peor que si Hoji le hubiera gritado. Su sueldo. Volteó hacia el dinero que descansaba en su mano observándolo fijamente. Era el primer dinero que ella ganaba sin vender su cuerpo, de hecho era la primera vez que sostenía el dinero ella misma, durante su vida siempre su okasaan o Yuri eran las que lo recibían, ella a lo más obtenía obsequios, pero jamás dinero. Se sintió desconcertada con el hecho.

\- No puedo recibirlo, sólo soy una aprendiz – Yumi le extendió a Hoji la bolsa con el dinero que había vuelto a meter en ella.

\- Hace semanas que no te considero una aprendiz, además es lo mismo que recibía mi antiguo ayudante – le explicó Hoji mirando el desconcierto dibujado en el rostro femenino.

\- Aun así no puedo aceptarlo, no lo necesito estando aquí.

Hoji la observó fijamente a los ojos por un momento, no sabía lo que escondía aquella mirada tan fija sobre ella.

\- Guárdalo Yumi, tal vez en este momento no lo necesites, pero… - él se interrumpió un momento no sabiendo cómo continuar, ella empezaba a simpatizarle – Conozco a Shishio-Sama de tiempo atrás, tú le agradas mucho eso puede verse con claridad, pero… él suele ser muy voluble y… cambia de gustos constantemente.

Ella entendió perfectamente lo que Hoji, entre líneas, daba a entender y sintió que el alma se le desgarraba y que el piso dejó de estar bajo sus pies, una cosa es que ella lo pensara en ocasiones y que tal como venía desechaba el pensamiento y otra cosa era que alguien como Hoji, que conocía a Shishio-Sama mucho más, se lo dijera abiertamente, eso volvía el hecho más real.

Aquellas palabras se unían a otras que originaron el desagrado que sentía por Hyobe. Ese hombre algo había dicho delante de ella el primer día que pasara en aquella casa. En aquella ocasión había comido con Yasu antes de ir con Hoji a pagar a Yuri-San su deuda. Yasu parecía entusiasmada con la idea de que Yumi permaneciera en aquella casa y le hizo saber que Shishio le había ordenado acompañarla a comprar ropa para su estancia ahí. Hyobe, el capitán de guardias entró en ese momento escuchando la plática de ambas mujeres. "Entonces no necesitará más que un par de kimonos, Shishio-Sama suele aburrirse muy pronto"

\- Eres una buena persona, me agradas, así que considera mi consejo y guarda para el futuro - alcanzó a escuchar que Hoji decía.

Yumi bajó el rostro intentando serenarse para no llorar frente a él, era un consejo muy inteligente, pero ella sabía desde el fondo de su corazón, que sin Shishio-Sama ella no deseaba, ella no tendría un futuro.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yumi repasaba los pendientes de ese día, Hoji-San había salido a Shanghái la noche anterior, se rió al recordar la cara sorprendida del hombre al ver por la tarde del día de ayer, en la máquina telegráfica de su escritorio el mensaje:

B-U-E-N. V-I-A-J-E. H-O-J-I-S-A-N

\- ¿Tú lo enviaste? – le había preguntado incrédulo.

\- Sí – respondió ella tratando de parecer seria.

\- Hablaremos de eso a mi regreso – comentó terminando de acomodar unos documentos que ocupaba llevarse. No había podido definir si estaba impresionado o molesto o una combinación de ambas cosas.

Y ahora ahí estaba ella, con aquella sensación de emoción y nerviosismo porque había dejado muchas cosas en sus manos.

Caminaba por el pasillo principal de la casa hasta que se encontró con Yasu que acarreaba ropa para lavar.

\- Yasu, ¿sabes si Akemi-San ya se fue?, tengo que hacerle su pago.

\- Aun no termina con Shishio-Sama – le informó la mujer. Esta mañana ella llegó algo retrasada, el señor no estaba para nada contento – comentó la mujer y siguió de largo a realizar sus quehaceres.

Yumi meditó un momento, nunca había entrado cuando Shishio era atendido por Akemi-San pero esperaba que no les estuviera haciendo las cosas difíciles a la pobre muchacha, cuando él quería podía amedrentar a su propia sombra. Así que optó por seguir su instinto y estar presente ojalá eso lo distrajera un poco y la chica terminara su trabajo con calma.

Entró lo más sigilosamente posible quedando tras el biombo, al no escuchar mas que ciertos bufidos de enfado que salían de los labios de Shishio, supuso que no estaría demasiado furioso. Por curiosidad natural se asomó un poco.

Ahí estaba Akemi, con mucha paciencia y calma, iba esparciendo una especie de ungüento sobre la piel de Shishio, luego con una gran minuciosidad enrollaba las vendas sobre sus brazos y torso, todo perfectamente acomodado, todo escrupuloso, prolijo. Yumi simplemente perdió la noción del tiempo observando, la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos era la viva imagen de uno de los muchos sentimientos que él le despertaba. Ella quería cuidarlo así, hacerlo sentir que se preocupaba por él, atenderlo de aquella manera para su bienestar, simplemente cuidar de su cuerpo. Anhelaba que él la necesitara, aunque sea de forma mínima, cómo ella ya lo necesitaba para existir.

Al terminar la joven colocó todo en una pequeña charola, mostrando ya su profesionalismo, a pesar de ella ser sólo una aprendiz. Mientras, Shishio se acomodaba la yukata que solía usar sobre sus vendas, con su clásica manía de dejar su mano derecha fuera; Yumi miró sus ojos, parecían aliviados, como si aquella rutina diaria tan necesaria para su salud lo molestara enormemente.

Salió tan sigilosamente como había entrado, aquello que había visto aún se repetía en su cabeza, revolviendo su interior, no sabiendo cómo canalizar el cúmulo de sensaciones que la estremecían por dentro.

\- Buenos días, Yumi-San – el saludo de la aprendiz de médico la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

\- Buenos días, Akemi-San – devolvió la cortesía Yumi – estaba esperándola, tengo aquí su pago, venga por acá – le indicó que siguiera por el pasillo hasta la biblioteca, una vez adentro le extendió el dinero que saldaba sus servicios.

\- ¿Hoji-Sama no se encuentra? – preguntó la joven.

\- No, él salió por cuestiones de negocios – contestó Yumi, ese era el pretexto que Hoji le indicó dijera cuando alguien preguntara por él. Serían muchos los proveedores que Yumi iba tener que recibir y no pocos querrían saber de su paradero.

\- Entonces… tendré que informarle a usted – empezó Akemi, se inclinó un poco hacia ella, parecía apenada – Ya no podré atender a Shishio-Sama, tendrán que buscar un reemplazo.

\- Pero… ¿por qué? – preguntó Yumi, se preocupó al recordar que el tratamiento que estaba recibiendo él ayudaba bastante a su piel.

\- Como sabe, son mis intenciones ser un doctor como mi abuelo en el futuro, por lo mismo, en un par de semanas más partiré estudiar fuera de Kioto. Puedo darle informes de algunos reemplazos.

\- Entiendo… - Yumi guardó silencio, sentía que su corazón latía fuertemente, tal vez, sólo tal vez, la oportunidad de poder ser de utilidad para Shishio-Sama se abría ante ella y esperaba que la persona que podía ayudarla aceptara su propuesta.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Había estado llenando papeleo durante semanas y estaba harto, sencillamente la parte administrativa y burocrática de su trabajo era lo que más detestaba. Tenía semanas completas sin algo de "acción" verdadera. Con la mirada llena de aburrimiento miró hacia la ventana, unos nubarrones se acercaban trayendo un viento suave y refrescante sobre la ciudad, pero seguro habría tormenta por la tarde "Genial", pensó volviendo a posar sus ojos sobre la fila de papeles en su escritorio, parecía que se multiplicaban a cada momento. Había sido rutina que durante los últimos días no encontrara más información sobre el "tema Shishio", sentía que estaba dando vueltas en círculo. Encendió otro cigarrillo, cuando no tenía ni un par de minutos de haber terminado el anterior. Ni siquiera Okubo había podido atenderle todavía por sus múltiples ocupaciones y esperaba ansioso la fecha que tenía reservada para hablar con aquel hombre tan importante.

Luego estaba el tema del asesinado de Hoki Shima, no tenían demasiadas pistas, salvo el altercado que había tenido en una casa de té antes de su homicidio, pero del médico que había curado sus heridas, no habían obtenido mucho información, porque la víctima había sido hermético al dar información sobre en cuál de las casas de placer o quién le había ocasionado las lesiones, así que estaban en un callejón sin salida. Eso lo frustraba bastante, no porque estuviera muy interesado en atrapar a quien fuera que había mandado al tipo ese al infierno, sino porque era su trabajo y además su superior no dejaba de recordarle sobre el caso cada día. Cuando se trataba de muertes de hombres pertenecientes al gobierno todos ellos se ponían muy nerviosos, claro, siempre estaban con el miedo de ser los siguientes.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yumi perfumaba su cuerpo y cepillaba su cabello con mucho cuidado, frente a ella un pequeño espejo circular la ayudaba en su labor, pensaba y pensaba en lo que le había pedido a Akemi, tal vez estaba siendo una egoísta, pero sus razones eran genuinas, deseaba ser indispensable para Shishio-Sama, porque aun cuando él dejara de sentir interés en ella en el plano sexual, podría seguir estando a su lado como una especie de enfermera. Era una excusa muy pobre que ella se estaba inventando, en su interior lo sabía, pero también era cierto que lo que su corazón sentía por ese hombre ya no le permitía pensar con lógica. De repente estudió la idea de ser sólo su enfermera, ¿podría soportar verlo al lado de otra mujer?, ¿otra mujer que ocupara el lugar que ella ostentaba en ese momento? Conocía la respuesta demasiado bien, había tenido un atisbo de lo que sería que él cambiara sus intereses hacía otra, la noche que había sido suya en el escritorio de Hoji, había probado por primera vez el amargo sabor de los celos y no era nada agradable, bueno decir eso era quedarse muy corto, había sido una verdadera tortura, una por la cual no quería volver a pasar nunca más.

Entonces he ahí una disyuntiva, ¿Era sano estar a su lado sólo como alguien que cuidara de él, pero no como su mujer?, no lo era, pero por otro lado el no volverle a ver de ninguna forma era algo que no podía ni siquiera imaginarse, por eso es que había llegado a la conclusión de estar junto a Shishio-Sama, sin importar el papel que jugara en la vida de él. Así que a partir de la mañana siguiente, Akemi-San sería su sensei para poder hacerse de los conocimientos necesarios y cuidar de él de la mejor manera posible.

Por último, lentamente, repasó con el brillo rojo de cereza sus labios, sabía cuánto le gustaba a Shishio ese detalle, se levantó de la pequeña mesa, dando por terminada su rutina nocturna, lista para esperarlo a él.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Como era rutina, cada miércoles la sala de reuniones de la casa estaba ocupada. Shishio se llevó su tercer copa de sake a los labios degustando el delicioso sabor, mientras que Hisato Kuro seguía pasando el informe de los diversos movimientos de la policía de kioto. Al parecer en ese sentido no había muchas novedades que destacar.

\- Sólo he notado algo extraño con Hiro Matzu – comentó Cho interviniendo ya que su compañero había terminado - Está recibiendo más cargamentos de mercancía que de costumbre, antes sólo había actividad dos o tres veces por semana, ahora se ha incrementado a cinco.

\- ¿Estará trabajando extra sin avisarnos? – preguntó Soujiro.

\- Es lo más seguro, pero eso no nos conviene, porque si empieza a desobedecer los otros se pondrán valientes y harán lo mismo – afirmó Cho.

\- Salvo que el propio Hoji-San haya autorizado los nuevos movimientos – dedujo Soujiro

\- Eso no podremos saberlo de momento Hoji volverá hasta dentro de un par de semanas, él es único que maneja todas esas cuestiones financieras – comentó Shishio terminando el sake de su copa.

\- Pues Yumi-San también ayuda a Hoji-San con esas cosas – dijo Soujiro – él me comentó que ya la está aleccionando en esas cuestiones.

\- Ve por ella Soujiro – ordenó Shishio – quizás nos pueda decir si ese bastardo de Matzu se está pasando de listo.

Cuatro pares de ojos voltearon hacia la puerta cuando Soujiro volvió a los diez minutos acompañados con Yumi, el dulce perfume floral de ella inundó la habitación suavemente, poniendo algo inquietos a los hombres. Vestía un quimono blanco, bajo éste, Shishio pudo ver que sobresalía su propia yukata azul, esa que le encantaba como se envolvía en el cuerpo de ella. No había podido recoger su cabello, así que lo llevaba suelto, los suaves mechones negros enmarcaban su rostro, y bajaban por su espalda con formas caprichosas, pero lo que resaltaban más eran sus labios cerezas y aquel lunar que siempre le había parecido fascinante.

Shishio le sonrió ligeramente cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Ella sonrió de vuelta, sintiendo el conocido brinco de su corazón que resultaba siempre que lo veía.

\- Soujiro me ha dicho que me necesita Shishio-Sama – dijo ella inclinándose hacia el hombre vendado.

\- Sí Yumi, necesitamos conocer una información sobre los negocios, sobre todo de Hiro Matzu.

\- Aún no sé mucho sobre eso, pero podría revisar los libros de Hoji-San si usted me lo permite.

\- Adelante – contestó Shishio y Yumi se giró a la salida rumbo a la biblioteca. Todos la miraron, fue cuando Shishio de repente cayó en cuenta de la atención masculina que ella despertaba. No es que antes no fuera muy consciente de eso, hasta ese mismo instante parecía que no le había molestado en lo absoluto, pero ahora algo se había despertado en él, algo que lograba ese efecto de molesto disgusto, sobre todo cuando observó la insistente mirada de Hyobe prácticamente devorando la armoniosa silueta femenina. Algo amargo se instaló en su lengua y tuvo que apurar su copa de sake para tratar de quitar el mal sabor.

Yumi volvió de inmediato con varios libros que todos los presentes conocían perfectamente, los tediosos libros de Hoji. Como si estuvieran de acuerdo apuraron su copa de sake casi al unísono, pero sucedió algo extraño, en lugar de la parsimonia de Hoji, la voz de Yumi estaba llena de diversos matices y entonaciones. Al empezar a hablar la voz femenina no tenía la parquedad, ni la severidad del hombre ausente, tampoco usaba los complicados términos contables. Al instante contó con la atención de todos los presentes.

\- Según los registros Hiro Matzu comenzó con dos movimientos semanales pero… - abrió otro libro repasando con sus finos dedos un mundo de fechas y cantidades – Desde hace aproximadamente un mes los movimientos se suceden en tres ocasiones por semana.

\- Está "trabajando" extra sin avisarnos – concluyó Cho.

Yumi tomó un tercer libro buscando en varias hojas.

\- Según este libro, si aumenta sus actividades debe realizarse un nuevo contrato, de lo contrario está faltando a lo estipulado.

\- ¿Debemos hacerle una visita, Shishio-Sama? – preguntó Soujiro.

Pero Shishio no contestó, ni siquiera estaba escuchando la pregunta de su protegido. Observaba con una furia declarada como la mirada lasciva de Hyobe, impertinentemente y con descaro, no perdía detalle de los rasgos femeninos, desde los labios cerezas, pasando por el delicado cuello y terminando en el escote del kimono. Si con las miradas se sucedieran las acciones, Yumi estaría desnuda bajo los ojos de Hyobe y Hyobe muerto dolorosamente bajo los ojos de Shishio.

\- ¡Yumi , ya retírate! – casi gruñió Shishio a la muchacha que sobresaltada, tomó los libros contables y salió rápidamente de la habitación, preguntándose qué había hecho mal para que Shishio le hablara de aquella manera.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yumi sentada sobre la cama se retorcía las manos nerviosamente, estaba de nuevo en la habitación, pero no había tenido cabeza para quitarse ni el kimono. Repasando mentalmente sus acciones, trataba de entender por qué Shishio estaba tan molesto con ella. De pronto la puerta se abrió bruscamente, dejando pasar al hombre vendado que aún mantenía aquella aura furiosa a su alrededor. Y ahí estaba ella, la causa de su rabia, porque se había tenido que presentar así, tan hermosa y perfumada, ese espectáculo sólo tenía que ser para él. Ella se levantó alterada de la cama. Cuando de repente unos labios ya asaltaban su boca y unas manos enguantadas sujetaban con fuerza extrema sus brazos para luego atrapar su cintura.

Sintió con cada fibra de su ser la furia en aquel beso, no era pasión, no era deseo intenso, era rabia pura. Su corazón se sobresaltó, pero esta vez de miedo.

\- Shishio-Sama yo… - pero no la dejó seguir, luego de ese breve respiro volvió a besarla, chocando sus dientes Yumi pudo apreciar de su labio cortado el metálico sabor de su sangre.

\- ¡Tú eres mía! – le dijo con autoridad y desesperación en otro instante que separaron sus labios, para luego besar con rudeza su cuello. Sus manos como poseídas apretando la carne firme de las curvas femeninas. Ella sólo tratando saber qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. Con facilidad la levantó y la arrojó sobre la cama, como un animal al acecho se colocó sobre ella presionándola con su cuerpo sobre la mullida superficie. Separando sus piernas de un solo movimiento.

Shishio jaló el kimono, sin medir su fuerza la tela se desgarró de alguna parte. Aquel sonido volvió a Yumi a la realidad, trayéndole recuerdos amargos y dolorosos. Por mero instinto comenzó a forcejear con él, pero era muy fuerte.

\- ¡No, no quiero!... así no… - Exclamó ella al borde del llanto – No me toque así, por favor – rogó con la voz ya totalmente quebrada. Imprimió toda su fuerza logrando apenas separarlo un poco.

El hombre vendado respiraba agitado sobre ella, sus miradas se cruzaron cólera en una y terror en la otra. Lentamente Shishio recobró la compostura tomando conciencia del estado de ella frente a él. Yumi llorosa, con su cabello revuelto, el labio hinchado, la ropa desgarrada, se parecía bastante a cuando había sido atacada por aquel bastardo, sólo faltaban los golpes en su cara para que el cuadro estuviera completo.

Se separó de ella totalmente descompuesto, horrorizado de sí mismo. Podía ser un maldito asesino, un desalmado homicida, pero no un jodido violador, jamás había forzado a ninguna mujer y ahora había estado a punto cometer una atrocidad y precisamente con ella. La miró de reojo, lloraba en silencio.

\- ¡Maldita sea! – exclamó y salió de ese lugar azotando la puerta. Estaba furioso consigo mismo.

Caminó con paso firme por el pasillo encontrándose en el trayecto a Soujiro.

\- Ven – le ordenó escuetamente y en un momento estaban en la sala de entrenamiento. Todo en silencio, casi en penumbras.

Shishio tomó una katana de las que adornaban la pared y se la arrojó al siempre sonriente chico, que ahora parecía algo desconcertado. La atrapó con una sola mano. Sin intercambiar palabras se colocaron frente a frente, los filos metálicos de las katanas brillaron débilmente al ser desenvainadas, gracias a la luz de la luna que se lograba colar al lugar.

Un segundo después, Soujiro contuvo con relativa facilidad el ataque de su antiguo maestro. Shishio arremetió de nuevo con más rapidez en esta ocasión, pero el joven volvió a detener el ataque. Soujiro se preguntaba por qué Shishio no se concentraba en el combate, parecía un principiante, podía leer todos sus movimientos, pero eso probablemente era debido al estado mental en que se encontraba.

Las katanas retumbaron por bastante rato, al chocar entre ellas sacaban chispas, era un combate formidable, los oponentes especialistas en sus técnicas, ágiles y veloces. Pero en medio de la noche y la oscuridad nadie fue testigo de esto.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Nota 17/05/16** : Uno más… por Kami! Es el 10! No pensé que esto fuera tan largo, pero es que en serio que se escribe casi solo. Y lo más gracioso es que tiene voluntad propia, porque yo tenía otras ideas y de pronto sale esto! Como siempre quiero agradecer por todos sus reviews, sobre todo de las personitas que me han comentado desde el primer capítulo, se los agradezco desde el fondo del corazón. El otro día comentando con una amiga sobre sus reviews le dije que me tiene sorprendida el hecho de que varios sean de personas que no tienen como idioma materno el español, lo cual a mí me tiene así: O_O!

Perdón por no haber actualizado el viernes, pero es que todavía no redondeaba varias cositas de este capítulo y tuve que borrar párrafos completos porque pensé no quedaban con la idea que quería transmitir (traté de compensar haciendo esto más larguito). Saben? Este fin de semana (el día 15) se celebró por acá el día del maestro (mi día Yupi!), así que a pesar de que estuve todo el día en la actividad de mi trabajo me la pasé muy bien.

Unas preguntas: ¿les gusta cómo va esto? ¿Le sigo o me regreso? ¿No está muy fuera de órbita mi interpretación de los personajes?

Por cierto ya me terminé la primera temporada del anime que les recomendé: _Kamisama Hajimemashita_ , me gustó mucho!

Besos y abrazos digitales y Hasta la próxima! … **Nary^^**


	11. Sentimientos

Todos los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin son propiedad de su autor y sólo los tomé prestados un momentito para escribir esto…

 **CICATRICES.**

Por: NaryMont

Capítulo 11: Sentimientos.

La quinta botella de sake fue abierta por las manos enguantadas, casi amanecía, pero él no había dormido nada, cosa que le importaba bien poco, dado el estado mental en que se encontraba. La botella de cerámica chocó con la katana desenfundada al colocarla sobre la mesa. El combate con Soujiro le había servido de bien poco, ya que el muchacho lo había detenido pasado unos minutos, recordando primero que él mismo el hecho de su límite de tiempo para los combates: quince minutos, ese lapso tan corto de tiempo de lucha no habían servido para calmar sus propios sentimientos desbordados.

Ahora más tranquilo, cuando la adrenalina iba menguando de su sistema, podía pensar con más claridad, tal vez después de todo, el sake si estaba sirviendo de algo, al menos adormecía toda esa maraña de sentimientos desconocidos que lo descontrolaban de esa manera.

Se sirvió el licor hasta el borde y de un solo trago lo bebió, al cerrar los ojos la imagen de ella volvía a su mente una y otra vez, cuándo demonios había permitido que algo así le sucediera. Esa mujer se había vuelto en una droga para él, no podía dejarla, cosa que había empezado a aceptar, sobre todo cuando ella parecía tan cómoda a su lado, cuando le sonreía y lo trataba de aquella manera que lo hacía sentir algo a lo que todavía no lograba ponerle nombre.

Sonrió con ironía, ¿amor? Se preguntó volviendo a llenar su copa. Él no sabía qué era el amor, nunca lo sintió, nunca lo necesitó, nunca pensó que alguien lo despertará en él, sólo sabía de lealtad, respeto, temor, admiración, odio.

Si era amor estaba en un verdadero problema, porque de todas las cosas que podía desear y luego obtener, Yumi Komagata era algo que no podía comprar, no podía conseguirla, al menos no de la manera que él deseaba.

Al principio el tenerla había sido un mero capricho, o eso pensó en un momento, el deseo sexual que ella le provocaba era intenso, así que creía que una vez satisfecho todo regresaría a la normalidad, error, el deseo sólo aumentaba con cada encuentro, al descubrir una nueva caricia, un nuevo gemido que arrancaba de aquella garganta, cada nuevo beso que ella inventaba y que él seguía de buena gana. Nunca tomar a una mujer se había sentido tan bien.

Esa noche, la realidad de que alguien más pudiera tenerla lo había descolocado por completo. Fue como una especie de golpe en plena cara, algo fugaz, pero intenso, en el instante en que su capitán de guardias la mirara con el deseo pintado en el rostro, había perdido el control. Primero lo asaltó un instinto de encerrarla donde nadie la mirara, solamente él, enseguida el deseo de matar a cualquiera que la mirara de aquella manera y luego la frustración de no poder hacer ninguna de las dos cosas.

Rabia pura anidando en su interior, rabia sin sentido porque Yumi ni siquiera había dado un motivo para su coraje intenso, sólo presentarse porque él mismo la había llamado.

Por enésima vez la escena en la alcoba se repitió en su mente: cómo la había besado con desesperación, cómo la había acariciado queriendo tatuar sus manos en su piel, para marcarla, para indicarles a todos que era suya y de nadie más. Por un momento había querido dañarla por haberlo sacado de la zona de confort en que había vivido hasta entonces, donde sólo satisfacía sus necesidades y todo estaba arreglado.

Y luego el no de ella, su forcejeo, sus ojos asustados, su rechazo. No podía culparla, la había violentado, enredado con su propio sentir y al no saberlo manejar, había recurrido al instinto de descargar sus frustraciones en ella. Una media sonrisa irónica se dibujó en sus labios, ella se le había negado, a él, a Makoto Shishio, que de haberlo querido le habría gritado que era su dueño, que podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera, pero a fin de cuentas no era así, ya había tenido a demasiadas mujeres compradas en su cama. A Yumi no quería comprarla, no quería que fuera un objeto en sus manos, porque simplemente, ya la había probado como su mujer, ya había conocido su entrega voluntaria, ya había experimentado el delicioso placer que ella podía proporcionarle al compartir sus deseos, al ser tan partícipe de sus encuentros.

"¡Estoy jodido!" exclamó, cuando al servirse una copa más, la botella volvió a quedarse vacía, se levantó algo tambaleante y extrajo dos recipientes más de un mueble. Ahora cómo iba a arreglar todo eso, lo más seguro es que ella quisiera irse, luego de lo de esa noche seguro se marchaba, porque no la había sacado de ese lugar donde había vivido, de ese infierno, para volver a lo mismo, para crearle otro nuevo.

Unos ojos grandes vieron la escena y ese rostro por lo regular siempre adornado con una enorme sonrisa lucía serio y preocupado, no entró a la habitación, no podía hacer nada por ayudarlo, decidió mejor pedir refuerzos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yumi estaba hecha ovillo sobre el sillón de la habitación, la chimenea apagada al igual que las lámparas, todo en penumbra, al igual que ella misma. Las lágrimas se habían terminado hacía mucho tiempo, pero el sentimiento amargo presionando su pecho seguía igual, presente, constante, sin haber menguado un poco.

Había reflexionado mucho en todo lo acontecido hacia unas pocas horas, repasando una y otra vez su comportamiento para tratar de dilucidar un poco qué había hecho para que Shishio la tratara de esa manera, pero no entendía el porqué. Apartó los mechones desacomodados de su cara, pasándolos atrás de su oreja, de repente una frase llegó a su mente "¡Tú eres mía!" dicha con una furiosa desesperación. Todo había sucedido muy rápido, de repente él ya la estaba tomando sobre la cama, no la había dejado ni pensar, pero algo se había activado en ella, tal vez un instinto primitivo de supervivencia y lo había rechazado tajantemente. Simplemente, porque no quería manchar los bellos momentos vividos con él en la intimidad con esa posesión agresiva, como de castigo, a la que la estaba arrastrando en ese momento.

Pensándolo con calma si él hubiera querido habría llegado hasta el final, lastimándola más en el alma que en el cuerpo, tenía sobrada fuerza para haberlo hecho, pero se había detenido, Yumi podía recordar claramente su mirada asustada, cuando pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, nunca imaginó que él pudiera sentir temor de algo, siempre lo veía como un todopoderoso que tenía la autoridad de hacer lo que quisiera.

¿Dónde estaría en esos momentos?, había querido salir a buscarlo, pero no se atrevió, después de todo qué podría decirle, cómo siquiera podría verlo otra vez a los ojos luego de lo que había sucedido. También había pensado en marcharse, pero sabía de antemano que no tenía las fuerzas para hacerlo, la necesidad de estar cerca de él, de verle, de hablarle, estaba más allá de su propia voluntad. Debía estar loca para pensar, para sentirse así.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios, porqué de todos los hombres del mundo tenía que haberse enamorado de Makoto Shishio. Tal parecía que su vida jamás iba a ser fácil, pero por aquello que sentía, por él, estaba dispuesta a correr cualquier riesgo, a pasar por cualquier prueba que el destino le pusiese enfrente.

Unos tímidos toquidos en su puerta la sacaron de sus cavilaciones, luego escuchó la suave voz de Soujiro llamando su nombre.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Con algo de cautela y temor abrió lentamente la puerta, ahí estaba como le indicara Soujiro, parecía que quería tomarse todo el sake de la ciudad, porque eran muchas las botellas destapadas y otras volcadas que se apreciaban sobre la mesa. Estaba sentado, con la mirada fija en la copa que tenía servida y murmuraba algo que ella no podía entender. Parecía abatido y eso a Yumi no le gustó en lo absoluto.

\- ¿Shishio-sama? – preguntó algo cohibida acercándose a él. Dio algunos pasos dentro de la habitación, no sabía cómo reaccionaría él, pero al menos el aura molesta ya no estaba ahí para nada.

Shishio volteó, enfocando la vista algo nublada por el sake, sobre aquella dulce voz que por un momento pensó era fruto de su imaginación. Ahí estaba ella, la causa de toda esa confusión que lo aquejaba y lo más sorprendente que parecía mirarlo sin rencor alguno, a pesar de lo que había tratado de hacerle. Lucía como siempre, hermosa y delicada. ¿Cómo un ser como ella, pequeña, débil, frágil tenía tanto poder sobre él, sobre su mente, sobre su cuerpo? Eso lo tenía totalmente desconcertado.

Yumi con el corazón latiendo fuertemente se acercó más y con valentía se dio el valor para hablarle.

\- Vamos, deje eso, es hora de dormir… - se detuvo en sus palabras, porque él simplemente la observaba y aun con sus ojos claramente nublados por el vapor del alcohol, su mirada penetrante no dejaba de desarmarla por completo.

\- Yu- yumi – logró articular su nombre en medio de la tremenda borrachera que claramente tenía.

\- ¿Qué desea? – le preguntó ya acercándose a él, quedando sólo a un par de pasos frente al hombre que sentado, no dejaba de atravesarla con sus ojos.

\- A…a…ti… - contestó arrastrando las palabras y sin que ella lo esperara la abrazó por la cintura apretándola fuertemente contra él, Yumi se estremeció ligeramente. Shishio enterró su rostro en su pecho, sus manos rodeándola por completo, la copa de sake quebrada en el suelo.

Algo se removió en el corazón de Yumi y la presión que sentía hacía apenas unos minutos desapareció por completo, instalándose un sentimiento cálido y suave que la reconfortó internamente. Lo abrazó de vuelta, queriéndose fundir con él en ese momento.

\- Vamos, debe dormir… - le indicó ella luego de un rato en que él no parecía quererla dejar ir – Ya no beba más…

Shishio se separó un poco de su agarre, aflojando su abrazo, pero aún parecía reticente de romper el contacto, aun así la obedeció sin chistar. En esos momentos haría cualquier cosa que ella le pidiera.

\- Sí – logró responder al fin tratando de levantarse, pero se tambaleó debido a los efectos del sake.

\- Venga, con cuidado, apóyese en mí – Yumi pasó un brazo a través de su cintura para guiarlo hasta su habitación. El brazo de él sobre los pequeños hombros. Salieron de la sala de reuniones y con pasos vacilantes llegaron a su recámara.

Ella lo sentó con algo de trabajo en la cama. Le quitó la vaina de la espada del cinturón, la katana había quedado olvidada sobre la mesa junto a las botellas de sake vacías. Con cuidado sacó de su cabeza la corona metálica que solía usar; todas las acciones bajo la mirada penetrante de él. Lo instó a recostarse y Shishio la obedeció de nuevo.

\- Ahora duerma, le hará bien – dijo mirándolo a los ojos con todo el cariño que sentía en esos momentos al verlo tan vulnerable. Suavemente acomodó algunos de los mechones negros que salían por los vendajes de su cabeza – Descanse…

Se giró para quitarle las botas y buscar una manta y poder cubrirlo pero la mano fuerte de él atrapó su muñeca y la obligó a verlo de nuevo a la cara. Con la otra mano le acarició con ternura la mejilla, bajando luego a ese pequeño lunar que siempre lo fascinaba.

\- Yumi, no, no me odies… tú no me odies – dijo lentamente con los ojos a momentos cerrándosele. La jaló hacia él recostándola sobre su pecho. Yumi se quedó en esa posición callada, sin saber que contestarle, hasta que la respiración pausada de él y unos ligeros ronquidos le indicaron que estaba dormido.

Lo observó detenidamente, en todo el tiempo de conocerle jamás había tenido la oportunidad de verlo dormir, siempre que lo intentaba, luego de sus encuentros íntimos, el sueño siempre la había vencido primero que a él. Con la mano acarició los vendajes de su rostro, lo imaginó sin estos, debió ser un hombre muy atractivo dada sus facciones finas, sus rasgos recios, la fantasía de un Shishio joven vestido de samurai, con su coleta alta llenó su mente. Sí, debió ser un hombre atrayente a los ojos femeninos, luego suspiró, era mejor que no lo hubiera conocido así, ya que de tener un exterior seductor combinado con su personalidad y porte sería su propia locura, su perdición. Todavía más de lo que era ya en ese momento.

\- Yo jamás podría odiarte Makoto Shishio – susurró Yumi al oído masculino. Él se revolvió un poco sobre el lecho y Yumi sonrió ligeramente.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Dolor. Un punzante dolor.

La cabeza le martilleaba, sentía que las sienes querían estallarle. Shishio se incorporó tomándose la cabeza con una de sus manos y enfocó la habitación, su habitación. Tenía una resaca de los mil diablos, la peor de toda su vida. Poco a poco las imágenes de la noche y madrugada llegaron a su mente, parecía que se había tomado todo el sake de Kioto dado el malestar general que sentía.

Una manta lo cobijaba, no tenía puesta sus botas y la vaina de su katana estaba sobre una mesa. Ciertas imágenes de Yumi literalmente arrastrándolo hasta su cama lo hicieron voltear a su costado, donde ella dormía con él, pero el sitio estaba vacío y frío, seguramente había dormido solo. El corazón se le aceleró ante tal conjetura. Miró hacia el frente, en el perchero, la yukata azul de ella colgaba perfectamente doblada. Sobre una mesa, todas las cosas que Yumi usaba en su arreglo personal, peines, maquillajes y perfume acomodados con el orden y pulcritud de siempre. Todas sus cosas en su posición habitual. Entonces, tal vez no se había ido.

Tocaron a la puerta y luego de un momento Yasu entró con una charola con comida.

\- Buen día Shishio-Sama – lo saludó la mujer. Él sólo se le quedó viendo – Me envió Yumi-San a despertarlo, ya es medio día y me dijo que debía comer algo – explicó Yasu acomodando todo en una mesa que acercó hacia él.

\- ¿Dónde está Yumi?

\- Trabajando en los libros de Hoji-San, en la biblioteca – contestó la mujer – Se levantó muy temprano, hoy tuvo que realizar varios pagos, me pidió que le informara que Akemi-San lo atenderá una vez que coma.

Shishio no respondía, simplemente trataba de analizar todo lo que la mujer le decía, pero el saber que Yumi estaba realizando su rutina de siempre lo tranquilizó sobremanera. Frotó su cabeza el dolor parecía aumentar a cada momento.

\- Yumi-San dijo que comiera todo y se sentiría mejor – comentó Yasu sirviendo té en su vaso – Ella dijo que comiera en especial el umeboshi – la mujer destapó un tazón con una generosa porción de las ciruelas ácidas encurtidas – Con permiso – dijo la mujer dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero antes de salir agregó – Yumi-San personalmente preparó la sopa de _shijimi_.

Shishio miró a la mujer salir y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Volteó a la bandeja sobre la mesa, revolvió un poco la humeante sopa que despedía un delicioso aroma. Ella la había preparado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yumi escribía cuidadosamente los movimientos del día sobre el libro de Hoji. Estaba algo atrasada, porque había perdido un par de horas en la mañana en su primera clase con Akemi-San, pero sirvieron de mucho ya que aprendió a preparar el ungüento para hidratar la piel de él. Había escrito con esmero las cantidades adecuadas de cada ingrediente para que la sustancia no quedara ni muy líquida, ni le faltara humedad. A partir del día siguiente ella sería la encargada de preparar el ungüento para usarlo en la piel de Shishio.

La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió de improviso y Shishio entró, ella trabajaba como le había dicho Yasu. Nunca el cambio de su vendaje le pareció tan largo y tedioso como ese día, pero al fin podía verla, su entrada imprevista hizo que ella se levantara de su lugar volteando hacia él. De inmediato bajó la vista.

\- Bailas de forma seductora, tocas instrumentos, entiendes y no te aburres a muerte con los libros de Hoji y resulta que también preparas la mejor sopa de almeja que he probado – enumeró él tratando de buscar los ojos negros que permanecían mirando el suelo eludiéndolo.

\- Me alegro que le gustara – respondió ella casi en un susurró.

\- Ah y también arrastras borrachos a su cama en medio de la noche ¿Hay algo que no puedas hacer? – preguntó él tomando su barbilla, buscando esa mirada brillante que tanto le gustaba.

\- Yo, yo… lamentó haber hecho algo que lo enfadara anoche – se disculpó ella, desviando sus ojos, evitando mirarlo fijamente. Shishio se sorprendió. Ella se disculpaba cuando era él, el que se había comportado como un completo imbécil. No aguanto más y la beso dulcemente, apenas rozando sus labios, como temiendo que ella se asustara como la noche anterior, succionó un poco su boca sin invadirla, solo palpando esos labios sabor cereza, con la caricia tratando de transmitir lo que en esos momentos sentía, pedía interiormente que no lo rechazara, como había pasado antes. Pero eso no ocurrió y de nuevo Yumi se derretía en sus brazos. Se vanaglorió internamente, le agradaba mucho la manera en que con un solo beso podía sentir que ella se entregaba por completo.

\- Yo fui un idiota anoche – dijo cuando el beso terminó y por costumbre acarició suavemente el lunar que tanto le gustaba. Yumi cerró sin querer los ojos disfrutando la caricia.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El río Huangpu con su agradable y suave afluente atraviesa el puerto de Shanghái, la ciudad fue fundada en el siglo XI como una simple aldea de pescadores y a partir del siglo XVIII la ciudad prosperó como un centro de cultivo de algodón, pero no llegó a ser importante hasta después de 1842 cuando, gracias al Tratado de Nanjing, la ciudad se abrió al comercio exterior.

Las casas con sus señoriales fachadas de madera bordeaban el río y ciertos sectores eran un sitio obligado para pasear refrescándose con los árboles que crecían en sus orillas. A toda hora podía verse el gran movimiento de la ciudad, cantidad enorme de gente iba y venía, realizando principalmente actividades de comercio y transporte, sirviendo las aguas del Huangpu como el principal medio para hacerlo.

Hoji se dirigía al salón de té Huxinting, era el lugar señalado para encontrarse con su contacto, según había investigado era un lugar elegante, al parecer su proveedor poseía buen gusto para variar, dado la naturaleza de las "adquisiciones".

Apenas poner un pie dentro del establecimiento, le indicaron que lo esperaban en un reservado, miró su reloj de bolsillo faltaban un par de minutos para la hora señalada de la cita, le gustaba la puntualidad.

Hoji se sorprendió cuando por fin estuvo frente a su proveedor. No sólo era su extraño modo de vestir, o el cabello completamente blanco que lucía, sino su juventud y aquella aura relajada pero imponente a la vez. Esperaba otro tipo de hombre dado que era el jefe de una de las organizaciones más grandes de tráfico de armas y de todo lo que se vendiera y comprara en el mercado negro. Lo saludó cordialmente, en un perfecto japonés.

\- Buenas tardes Sadojima-San – lo saludo ambos sentados cómodamente en el ambiente agradable del lugar.

\- Buenas tardes Yukishiro-San, por fin nos vemos de frente – comento Hoji, ya que gran parte de la negociación se había llevado a cabo por medio de intermediarios o por telégrafo.

\- ¿Qué le pareció la mercancía? - preguntó el albino tomando algo de té que les habían servido. Días anteriores Hoji había tenido la oportunidad de revisar las armas y la calidad de éstas.

\- De excelente calidad y el precio es el justo – respondió Hoji - ¿Podrán tener el pedido a tiempo?

\- Claro que sí, en eso somos los mejores…

\- ¿Y el acorazado? – Inquirió Hoji – El precio es más bajo de lo que pensaba, no es que me queje. Sólo espero que la calidad sea la mejor.

\- La calidad será excelente, usted lo verá cuando esté terminado – contestó el joven acomodando sus gafas oscuras – además incluirá el recubrimiento en madera. Colocó un plano sobre la mesa del barco que Hoji había pedido, en éste se especificaban sus dimensiones y todo el armamento con el que iba a contar.

\- ¿Y por qué ese precio? – indagó Hoji, eso era algo que no terminaba de gustarle.

\- Confíe Sadojima-San, sólo digamos, que "simpatizo" con los ideales de Makoto Shishio y me encantaría ayudarle – explicó Enishi con una sonrisa siniestra.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yumi cepillaba su sedoso cabello cuando Shishio entró en la habitación, observó cómo ella terminaba su rutina antes de dormir, pero para ser sinceros, los planes del hombre esa noche eran todo menos dormir. Admiró los ademanes elegantes de Yumi, cuando terminando con su cabello, acomodó todo sobre la pequeña mesa.

Como siempre que la veía de aquella manera, el libido despertaba en él al instante, queriendo siempre tomarla con frenesí, deseando perderse en ese cuerpo que se había convertido en la puerta a su propio paraíso. Pero esa noche quería que todo fuera diferente, algo que no alcanzaba a comprender, lo instaba a que fuera muy diferente en esa ocasión.

Ni siquiera dejó que se girara hacia él, la abrazó por la espalda rodeando su cintura y apartando el manto de cabellos negros comenzó a besar su cuello lentamente, apenas rozando la suave piel, Yumi se estremeció con la caricia, inclinando un poco su cuello para darle mejor espacio en sus acciones.

Era extraño, habían compartido muchas noches ya y en cada una de ellas la experiencia había sido excitante y placentera, pero Yumi sintió en las suaves caricias que él esparcía por su cuello parecían diferentes, nunca la había besado así con tanta delicadeza, con un cierto grado de… ternura. Sintiéndose impactada por la situación no atinaba que hacer, simplemente cerró los ojos y se concentró en solo sentir. Apenas fue consiente cuando sus propias manos buscaron las de él en su cintura, Shishio no llevaba sus guantes y sus manos no estaban vendadas, con facilidad sus pequeños dedos se enredaron en los de él.

Shishio siguió con su recorrido por ambos lados del cuello, tomándose su tiempo, degustando la piel expuesta. Poco a poco fue bajando la yukata, desnudando sus hombros. La giró quedando ambos de frente y por un instante se perdieron en una mirada. Ella inició el beso, tomando de ejemplo la suavidad sentida hasta ahora, palpó sus labios poco a poco y luego se hundió en su boca, bebiendo de su tibieza, dándose y tomándose ambos alientos.

Las prendas quedaron en el piso antes de llegar a la cama, a ese universo, que Yumi había descubierto en los brazos de Shishio, que podía ser el lugar más anhelado más codiciado de todos. Él se sentía extrañamente ansioso, pero al mismo tiempo iba sin prisas, algo dentro le decía que no se apresurara, que calmara sus deseos, la recostó sobre la lecho y se detuvo a admirar su desnudez, era hermosa, muy hermosa y era suya, al menos en ese momento podía sentirla así, completamente suya. Las manos ávidas de él se posicionaron en aquellos senos suaves y redondos que tanto le atraían. Los frotó suavemente despertando más el deseo de ambos. Su boca en el delgado cuello recorriéndolo haciendo que la piel femenina se erizara visiblemente.

\- Sé mía… sé sólo mía Yumi – dejó escapar él en un susurro junto a su oído. Ella se estremeció ante aquellas palabras, Shishio no parecía darse cuenta que desde que lo conociera ella sólo podría ser de él y de nadie más.

\- Sólo soy de usted, Shishio-sama – exclamó ella para luego dejar escapar un gemido al sentir la boca de él saboreando sus senos y sus manos bajando a sus caderas y piernas. Yumi aferrándose a la ancha espalda, separando las piernas ofreciéndole el lugar que él adoraba, Shishio buscando ese calor y humedad que siempre lograba generar en ese cuerpo pequeño, pero que lo satisfacía por completo.

Las estocadas eran lentas y largas arrancando dulces gemidos de placer a cada embiste, las caderas expertas de él moviéndose para provocar placenteras sensaciones, acariciando el interior femenino en el lugar preciso, las manos de ambos entrelazadas y puestas sobre la almohada, los ojos cerrados, las gargantas dejando escapar jadeos y gruñidos con cada movimiento.

Shisho, simplemente adorando esa piel, buscando el placer de ella antes que el personal, queriendo que ella gozara, que disfrutara sus caricias tanto como él se complacía en prodigarlas, deseando que el momento que estaban viviendo se perpetuara, que jamás terminara. Y lo sintió en su miembro, aquella deliciosa sensación de presión, luego los espasmos y el grito femenino al alcanzar el clímax lo arrollaron, unos movimientos más dentro y afuera y la acompañó en el placer desbordante, todavía gruñendo buscó los labios cereza, bebiendo con ansias de ellos.

Después de la explosión de placer que la había embargado se relajó en los brazos fuertes que la rodearon protectoramente, se sintió plena, feliz y al mismo tiempo un nudo en la garganta la ahogaba, sentía ganas de llorar de emoción, de alegría, lo sabía, lo sabía Shishio por primera vez le había hecho el amor.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Nota 26/05/2016** : Sí, sí, lo sé tardé mucho con la actualización… ¡Perdón!, pero caí otra vez en mi "bloqueo inspiracional", pero aquí estamos de nuevo, yo súper contenta aunque no demasiado conforme con este capítulo, pero en serio que lo deshice como 10 veces! No me salía, de plano que no!, pero la buena noticia es que ya empecé el 12 y ese me está gustando bastante! Por cierto quise meter la compra del "Rengoku", es que se los juro que me moría por escribir esa escena que sí, yo sé, que no está lo mar de imaginativa pero es lo que salió.

Quiero agradecer TODOS y cada uno de sus reviews! No saben lo que los aprecio y atesoro y cada vez que mi cel me avisa que uno ha llegado wow! El corazón me brinca! No importa que sean largos o cortitos, significan mucho porque se toman el tiempo de escribirlos y eso es un gran empuje para apurarse con el siguiente capítulo. Es mi aliento.

 **Lupita31,Emilyyy, SiaE, baavira, shishiyu, Enny** , gracias por acompañarme y comentar cada uno de los caps en verdad lo aprecio con el corazón. Quiero agradecer a una colega (como ella me catalogó en primer momento), pero que yo veo más como una sempai: **Blankaoru** que recomendó "Cicatrices" en su cuenta de Facebook y les aseguro que si a ustedes les gusta la pareja de Kenshin y Kaoru ,y quieren leer los mejores fics de ellos, visiten su trabajo y no se decepcionarán, el drama, la emoción, el llanto y las risas están garantizados.

Otra cosa que les quiero decir es que los datos de Shanghái y el remedio de la resaca de Shishio que describo aquí son reales, bueno eso dijo "San google"

Besos y abrazos digitales y Hasta la próxima! … **Nary^^ : "Prefiero mil veces un mal anime que una buena telenovela"**


	12. Vendajes

Todos los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin son propiedad de su autor y sólo los tomé prestados un momentito para escribir esto…

 **CICATRICES.**

Por: NaryMont

Capítulo 12: Vendajes.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Y el tiempo se pasa rápido cuando la vida es buena, eso pensaba Yumi, Hoji llegaría en un par de días según su ultimo telegrama, así que se esmeraba en tener todo el trabajo listo y lo más prolijo posible. Internamente esperaba su aprobación.

Terminó de anotar los últimos movimientos del día en el enorme libro de pasta oscura cuando tocaron a la puerta, Akemi entró a la habitación, era la última ocasión en que atendía a Shishio.

\- Gracias por todo Akemi-San – Yumi se inclinó hacia la muchacha que le había enseñado tanto – Le deseo prosperidad en su proyecto para convertirse en médico.

\- Gracias Yumi-San – la joven miró a Yumi y pensó en lo admirable que era, a todas luces sabía que su atención desmedida para aprender tanto sobre vendajes y el cuidado de la piel, era por el gran amor que le profesaba a Shishio-Sama.

\- Espero pueda aceptar esto – Yumi le extendió un pequeño paquete envuelto, lo había comprado con el sueldo que Hoji le asignara – Es como agradecimiento por su tiempo y paciencia.

La muchacha tomó el obsequio y lo abrió, era una prenda elegante y de color sobrio, de una tela de gran calidad; lo identificó como aquella vestidura que usaban los médicos para proteger su ropa cuando atendían a los pacientes.

\- Muchas gracias – dijo la joven conmovida por el detalle.

\- Estoy segura que será una gran doctora, le dará mucho orgullo a su familia y a su abuelo – Yumi le sonrió con sinceridad, de un tiempo a la fecha deseaba que todo el mundo fuera tan feliz como ella lo era.

\- Y yo estoy segura que bajo sus cuidados él estará mejor que con cualquiera – contestó la muchacha – Soy consciente que el amor y el cariño curan más que los mejores medicamentos y los doctores más profesionales.

Yumi guardo silencio, su cara poniéndose colorada, acaso era tan obvio su amor hacia Shishio que hasta esa joven se había dado cuenta.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Shishio leía el reporte de Soujiro, el último de los viajes del joven había sido muy fructífero, localizando a dos de las personas de la lista que le diera tiempo atrás. El joven sonriente realizaba un gran trabajo de investigación, lo individuos que buscaba no eran comunes y por lo mismo difíciles de encontrar.

\- Y Kamatari-San está trabajando ahorita en una isla del sur, no he podido comprobarlo, pero al parecer sirve a un comerciante de textiles como guardaespaldas. – informó Soujiro cuando Shishio terminó de leer los documentos y bebía de su té.

\- ¿Sigue siendo tan bueno con su oz? – preguntó el hombre vendado, recordando al joven que había visto pelear con tan particular arma, tiempo atrás cuando realizara uno de sus viajes al oeste del país.

\- Al parecer sigue perfeccionando su técnica, pero eso no he podido comprobarlo personalmente – contestó el muchacho luciendo su imperturbable sonrisa - ¿Qué es lo que tiene pensado hacer con todas esas personas Shishio-Sama?

\- Ya lo sabrás a su tiempo - contestó el ex hitokiri sonriendo enigmáticamente

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Shishio se enfundó la yukata luego de tomar su baño diario, era hora de colocarse las vendas, estaba harto de todo eso, aunque tenía que admitir que el tratamiento que estaba recibiendo le servía en algo, porque podía realizar su entrenamiento diario y no sentía su piel tan tirante, pero eso no dejaba de lado el fastidio que le causaba realizarlo.

Entró a la estancia donde la asistente médica lo esperaba siempre con aquella montaña de vendas y aquella crema que refrescaba un poco su piel. Pero la chica no estaba, en cambio Yumi, sentada sobre sus rodillas ocupaba el lugar de Akemi. Las vendas de diversos tamaños a un costado de la mujer de labios cereza.

Sus miradas se encontraron por un momento, para Yumi no pasaron desapercibidos los ojos interrogantes de él. Se inclinó hasta casi tocar el tatami con la frente.

\- Permítame realizarle el tratamiento, confíe en mí, yo lo cuidaré – dijo Yumi con voz decidida a pesar de los nervios que se habían instalado en sus entrañas. Había practicado mucho, memorizando los ingredientes de la fórmula, de hecho ella había elaborado el ungüento los últimos días aunque lo aplicara Akemi. También había ejercitado el vendaje en sí misma, recordando claramente las explicaciones sobre las articulaciones, para no interferir con el movimiento natural del cuerpo.

\- ¿Y la chica que lo hacía? – preguntó él mientras se sentaba en el lugar de siempre, aunque parecía algo desconcertado.

\- Ya no podrá venir, me avisó desde hace unos días que debía dejar Kioto para continuar sus estudios de medicina, así que yo le pedí que me enseñara el procedimiento, espero que eso no le moleste – dijo la joven todavía con la mirada agachada, buscando su aprobación.

Shishio la miró en silencio, tratando de entender el proceder de ella, durante días veía que parecía apurada con los libros de Hoji y estaban comiendo algo más tarde de lo usual porque Yumi tenía mucho trabajo y no se desocupaba a tiempo. Luego se desaparecía durante horas en la biblioteca y aunque él estaba ocupado con varios asuntos, gustaba de verla por momentos, conversar con ella o simplemente estar en la misma habitación, cosa que no había ocurrido en varios días, y ahora entendía, ella había estado aprendiendo cómo hacerle el tratamiento.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto? – le preguntó con los sentimientos confusos todavía. La tomó de los hombros, mirándola a la cara, las mejillas sonrosadas de ella, los ojos muy abiertos. Sabía que su rostro quemado y expuesto debía de causarle al menos algo de incomodidad, pero los ojos oscuros lo vieron de forma franca, con aquella cristalina sinceridad y en ellos podía leer muchas cosas, tantas que por un momento algo se revolvió en su interior, no, no podía ser que ella…

\- Yo… yo – las palabras se atoraban en su garganta ¿Era el momento? ¿Se atrevería a decirle?, lo que hacía era porque lo amaba ya no podía negárselo, lo amaba como nunca pensó hacerlo, como nunca imaginó que podía llegar a querer a una persona. Lo quería a un grado que, si él le pidiera la vida se la daría sin pensarlo un momento. Lo amaba tanto que dolía… Quería cuidarlo, quería protegerlo hasta donde sus escasas habilidades se lo permitieran. Pero tenía miedo de externar su sentir y su pensar, no quería su rechazo, sentía terror de que él se riera o tal vez pensara que no eran verdaderos sus sentimientos. Tenía temor de que la alejara.

\- No tienes que hacer esto por agradecimiento – dijo él soltando sus hombros e intentó levantarse, no era necesario que ella le agradeciera de aquel modo, tal vez era que deseaba pagarle lo que había hecho al ayudarla – Ya bastante haces con los libros de Hoji.

\- No… no lo hago sólo por agradecimiento – sujetó la manga de él, la voz algo titubeante, las mejillas más rojas. Shishio volvió a sentarse al notar la turbación de ella. Yumi bajó los ojos a sus manos que apretó sobre su regazo. Tratando de tomar la fuerza necesaria para decirle, esperaba que no se enfadara, que no la alejara de su lado, porque no sabría qué hacer si aquello ocurría.

\- ¿Y por qué más lo haces? – preguntó él volviendo a su lugar frente a ella.

\- Yo… yo - lo miró a los ojos y sintió temblar su corazón, pero su valor se esfumó ante el temor de una negativa - En verdad deseo cuidarlo, quiero que se sienta bien, por favor permítame hacerlo, seré cuidadosa, lo prometo – suplicó ella volviendo a bajar el rostro.

Él la miró, algo le decía que había algo más, pero prefirió dejar las cosas así, estaba seguro que en su momento lo averiguaría.

\- Está bien – aceptó él –Puedes empezar – se quitó la yukata de la parte superior y Yumi suspiró tratando de serenarse, ahora demostraría lo que había aprendido.

Y comenzó con su tarea. Acomodó los vendajes donde pudiera tomarlos con facilidad, cada venda clasificada según su grosor, dependiendo el área que iba a cubrir, acercó el recipiente con el ungüento que previamente había preparado y comenzó su labor.

Inició por el cuello, con las manos muy limpias esparció delicadamente la crema, cubriendo con cuidado cada centímetro de piel. Shishio notó el cambio de inmediato, en primer lugar Akemi esparcía la crema con una pequeña brocha, Yumi con sus dedos, Akemi realizaba todo mecánicamente, Yumi muy concentrada en su labor, como si fuera lo más importante del mundo. Por un momento pensó que le temblaban las pequeñas manos, pero luego, su gesto era de total relajación y seguridad, los brillantes ojos femeninos atentos a lo que hacía, con un aura de profesionalismo que interiormente lo hizo sonreír. Una vez que terminó con su cuello comenzó a enrollar la venda delicadamente, pero a la vez firme. Le preguntó varias veces si estaba cómodo y si las vendas no estaban muy apretadas.

Así siguió con su labor, en silencio, más que una sesión de tratamiento, Yumi lo hacía parecer una ceremonia, una especie de ritual. No perdía detalle de cada uno de los movimientos seguros y elegantes de ella. Siempre que tenía que realizar el tratamiento era para él un fastidio, pero ahora disfrutaba de los cuidados que estaba recibiendo y se sentía algo molesto cuando ella se perdía de su vista, como cuando tuvo que tratar su espalda. Sólo podía percibir la presión de los suaves dedos y luego al iniciar el vendaje, hubiera jurado sentir el aliento cálido de ella cada que tenía que acercarse.

Cuando terminó con su cuerpo se hinco frente a él con las vendas más pequeñas e inició con su cabeza y cara, ahí fue donde pudo verla mejor debido a la cercanía. Con el rostro sereno pudo apreciar cada línea del delicado rostro, cada rasgo que antes había pasado desapercibido para sus ojos quedó expuesto. Tenía un hermoso color oscuro en sus pupilas, casi tan negras como la noche, las líneas alargadas la hacían parecer una especie de gato. Su nariz era pequeña y respingada, las mejillas sonrosadas resaltaban de la piel blanca. Podía sentir sobre él la respiración pausada y dulce de esa mujer que el destino había atravesado en su camino y no pudo más.

La atrapó por los hombros y ella lo miró con sorpresa, la cara a medio vendar de Shishio tan cerca de ella, el rollo de tela se soltó de sus manos y los labios de él buscaron su boca con desesperación, encontrando aquel sabor al que tan fácilmente se había acostumbrado y uno que jamás había probado en otra boca.

La invadió con la lengua, explorando como tantas veces esa cavidad húmeda y caliente, la lengua de ella a su encuentro acariciando y saboreando también. Shishio podía sentir el estremecimiento de ella cuando la apretó más a su cuerpo, siempre lograba acelerarlo de esa manera y le encantaba que ella siempre reaccionara a sus caricias de forma tan rápida. Ahondó el beso no queriendo que acabara, sentía cómo aquella pasión tan intensa que lo consumía era acogido por ella con naturalidad, como si siempre hubieran estado juntos, como si nunca hubieran conocido otro cuerpo antes que el que estaban sintiendo en esos momentos.

Se separaron a tomar oxígeno y Shishio sonrió al ver que ella todavía tuvo los ojos cerrados un par de segundos cuando la caricia había terminado ya, como si no quisiera salir de esa especie de hechizo en que se sumían cuando se besaban de aquella manera.

\- Termine… Yumi-San – sonrió él, jugando con ella al hablarle de usted.

Ella asintió todavía turbada, volviendo a tomar el rollo de tela y pudo terminar de vendar su cara.

\- Si está incómodo o las vendas se aflojan hágamelo saber por favor – dijo luego de un momento mientras recogía todo en una charola como se lo había visto hacer a Akemi en alguna ocasión. Ella inclinó la cabeza un poco cuando salió de la habitación, pero las palabras de Shishio la detuvieron en la puerta.

\- Muchas gracias, Yumi – dijo él observando con todo detalle aquella figura menuda que tanto le gustaba.

\- De nada Shishio-Sama – le respondió ella y pensó para sí "Gracias a ti por dejarme cuidarte, amor mío"

Él sonrió había sido el cambio de vendajes más corto y placentero de toda su vida.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Después de la llegada de Hoji los días se pasaron más rápido, él quedó muy conforme con el trabajo de Yumi y a diario veía satisfecho que la muchacha aprendía con fluidez lo referente a la contabilidad y manejos de los "negocios" de la organización. Además estaba el tema de la fortaleza, a la cual se mudarían en breve. Varias de las cosas importante ya estaban a buen resguardo en el edificio creado directamente en las entrañas del monte, eran pocos los días en que ya dejaran la mansión en la que habían residido.

Hoji también se sorprendió gratamente al ver que en efecto, Yumi había aprendido el manejo del telégrafo en tiempo record, así que era común en la biblioteca el continúo ruido de ambos aparatos mientras que cualquier cantidad de mensajes eran enviados entre ellos para constantemente estar practicando tal habilidad. Yumi juraba que con sólo escuchar los agudos sonidos conocía el contenido del mensaje que Hoji le enviaba.

Pero lo que más asombraba a todos en la mansión, en especial a los más allegados a Shishio, era el apego que éste mostraba hacia la ex-geisha, cosa que nunca habían visto en su vida y luego de casi cuatro meses de estar conviviendo juntos, era claramente un récord en cuanto a una sola mujer para Shishio. Y tal parecía que la relación lejos de enfriarse, cada día se fortalecía más. Se les podía ver por todos lados juntos, conversando, abrazados, riendo y no fueron pocas las veces que cualquiera podía sorprenderlos intercambiando un beso más allá de lo apasionado por el pasillo o cualquier rincón que les apeteciera. Además ella era la única que tenía permitido presenciar los entrenamientos de Shishio, en pocas palabras estaba presente en todos los aspectos de la vida del hombre vendado.

Hasta las reuniones de los miércoles por la noche podían ser placenteras para Shisho, porque luego de aquella ocasión, en que se molestara con su capitán de guardias por ver con insistencia a Yumi, éste miraba a todos lados menos a la mujer que se había vuelto una constante en las juntas y que siempre permanecía a la derecha de Shishio; claro, no había sido muy agradable la "conversación" entre Shishio y Hyobe sobre observar demasiado a las mujeres de otros, como resultado, tenía un par de dientes bastantes flojos, pero agradecía todavía tener la cabeza sobre sus hombros. Esa noche la reunión se llevaba a cabo de manera habitual cuando Hisato Kuro sacó a relucir la investigación que Shishio le encargara tiempo atrás.

\- Puedo asegurar que Goro Fujita es Hajime Saito – afirmó el astuta espía - todo indica que luego de la restauración se unió al gobierno y ahora es uno de sus perros guardianes.

Shishio pareció pensativo, nunca, en su época de Hitokiri se había topado con ese lobo de Mibu, pero su fama era bien respaldada debido a su habilidad con la espada, ninguno de los Ishin shishi había sobrevivido a su katana, con excepción de Battousai, su antecesor.

\- Mantenlo vigilado – dijo Shishio – quiero que me informes de todos sus movimientos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Fujita entró con paso firme a la elegante y amplia oficina, un escritorio trabajado en maderas finas era el centro de atención, tras de éste un enorme ventanal le daba luz y calidez al lugar. A la izquierda un mueble de piso a techo lleno de innumerables libros le daba el toque sobrio a la habitación.

Y ahí estaba Toshimichi Okubo el último gran patriota de la restauración Meiji, sentado frente al escritorio terminando de leer y firmar unos documentos que su secretario le llevara.

\- Adelante Fujita-San – ordenó el hombre sin despegar la mirada de los papeles frente a él. Con una elegante firma y luego con un sello terminó con el último pliego. Con una seña le indicó la silla frente a él. No entendía porque un oficial de policía de un rango relativamente bajo de Kioto pedía una cita con él. Sobre todo en especial "ese" personaje.

El secretario salió de inmediato dejándolos solos. Luego de los saludos formales ambos hombres comenzaron una plática que cimbraría las bases del gobierno Meiji.

\- Y bien… ¿De qué deseaba hablarme Fujita-San?

\- Soy yo el que deseo que me hable todo acerca de Makoto Shishio, Okubo-Sama – respondió el hombre del traje azul marino y casi pudo ver cómo los ojos de Okubo se abrían con sorpresa.

\- ¿Por qué desea saber acerca de fantasmas del pasado? – indagó Okubo poniéndose de pie, acto que no pasó desapercibido para los agudos ojos de Fujita y que tenían el propósito de calmar los nervios del hombre fundado en aquel elegante traje occidental hecho a la medida. Había cosas del pasado que había que enterrar y olvidar y él tenía tantas que no le servirían ni todos los cementerios del Japón para sepultarlas.

\- Porque puede que no sea un fantasma y no esté en el pasado – contestó el policía mientras se cruzaba de piernas y encendió un cigarrillo. La palidez del rostro de Okubo le indicó que no era nada bueno lo que iba a escuchar y que su maldito instinto no le había fallado.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Okubo mientras servía dos copas de sake y le ofrecía una.

\- Tengo información confiable, que me indica que Makoto Shishio está vivo, reside en Kioto y probablemente está conspirando para hacer algo grande – le explicó con la calma de quien comenta lo soleado del día.

Okubo casi se ahoga son su trago y clavó la mirada descompuesta sobre el hombre frente a él. Pasó su mano sobre su cabello mostrando su desesperación.

\- Debe estar de broma Saito-San – dijo Okubo utilizando el antiguo nombre de cuando era miembro del Shinsengumi. El aludido enarcó una ceja, así que las máscaras se iban a dejar de lado.

\- Nunca bromearía con algo así – dio otra calada a su cigarrillo.

\- Supongo que escuchaste hablar de "Battousai" – le preguntó Okubo pensativo. Colocó sus manos a su espalda y volteó hacia la ventana, como si en ella pudiera encontrar las respuestas que buscaba. Saito sonrió con sarcasmo mientras afirmaba con la cabeza, claro que había escuchado de él, todo mundo sabía acerca de él, y no fueron pocas las veces que sus espadas chocaron en el pasado – Pues bien, cuando Kenshin Himura salió de las sombras como hitokiri nosotros…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La fortaleza del monte Hiei era una verdadera obra de ingeniería en toda la palabra, para su seguridad se había aprovechado el arduo labor de la naturaleza, que durante siglos había labrado en la roca varias cuevas subterráneas y un espléndido laberinto en una serie de accidentes geográficos, costando la vida de muchos de los constructores, que habían ido a terminar en alguna de sus escabrosas profundidades.

Luego de la intrincada entrada se abrían una serie de diversas habitaciones con medidas específicas que Shishio personalmente había pedido, luego unos pasillos, en los cuales cualquiera que no conociera su distribución, se perdía fácilmente debido a las puertas de igual arquitectura que se dispersaban a la misma distancia a sus costados.

La primera vez que Yumi entró ahí no pudo evitar un gesto de asombro en su rostro que hizo reír a Shishio, de igual manera junto con él, Soujiro y Hoji no fueron pocas las veces que visitó el lugar. Pero la chica era inteligente y luego de solicitar a Hoji un mapa del sitio lo memorizó, a tal grado, que sorprendió a los hombres, pues un día en una de sus constantes visitas pudo guiarlos perfectamente a través de la intrincada entrada.

Internamente el pecho del hombre vendado se llenó orgullo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- ¿Te gustaría viajar? – le preguntó Shishio a Yumi que permanecía recostada sobre su pecho, acababan de hacer el amor y la muchacha todavía trataba de regular su agitada respiración. El hombre permanecía con la vista perdida, todavía en su cuerpo los vestigios del placer experimentado esa noche.

\- Me encantaría, nunca he salido de Kioto – respondió ella extenuada colocando la barbilla sobre el torso de él y mirándolo con una sonrisa, sus senos aplastados sobre el varonil torso, el cabello desordenado y la frente todavía con algunas perlas de sudor. Estaba totalmente sensual a los ojos masculinos - ¿A dónde iremos? – preguntó mientras acomodaba un mechón de cabello tras de su oreja.

\- Visitaremos unas aguas termales – contestó él repitiendo la acción de acomodar el mechón rebelde que había vuelto a caer sobre su cara. La miró de forma especial, esa mirada que sólo podía dedicarle a ella en la intimidad, no podía negar todas las sensaciones que aquella mujer despertaba en él.

\- ¡Eso me encantaría! – exclamó ella y él le sonrió. Yumi volvió a recostarse sobre el pecho del hombre.

Shishio, como cada noche, acarició aquel cabello de seda hasta que pudo sentir el momento exacto en que ella se quedó dormida; era increíble la paz que compartir la cama con Yumi podía transmitirle, sonrió ligeramente y unos momentos después él también se hundió en la tranquilidad del mundo de los sueños.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yumi miró por la ventana, la tarde estaba cayendo y pronto anochecería, esa jornada había sido una locura para ella, el día anterior habían terminado de cambiar todo a la fortaleza y luego del viaje a las aguas termales que Shishio le había prometido, ya no volverían a la mansión, sino directamente al monte Hiei. Hoji la había dejado sola, porque estaba acomodando todo en las nuevos instalaciones y ella se había quedado en la biblioteca casi todo el día para poder "limpiar" de documentos comprometedores el lugar, así que buena parte de su tiempo se encargó de alimentar la chimenea que había estado encendida por largas horas.

Con un suspiró terminó de arrojar un fajo de pliegos dando por terminada su labor. Estaba algo emocionada esa noche, ya que ella prepararía la cena y en su mente había repasado el menú, haría todos los platillos favoritos de Shishio. Yasu no se encontraba debido a que su hija había dado a luz en la madrugada y estaba con ella y con el bebé, le había avisado con un mensajero a Yumi que había sido un varoncito, lo cual alegró mucho a la ex-geisha, ya que sabía que Yasu deseaba un nieto. Anotó mentalmente preparar un sobre con dinero, como regalo por el nuevo integrante de la familia.

Alisó su kimono y se disponía a ir a la cocina cuando un estruendo cimbro la casa, siendo el aviso del inicio del caos.

Cayó al suelo debido a la explosión cercana y todavía aturdida logró ponerse de pie. Los oídos le dolían debido al fuerte estruendo, apenas caminó dos pasos cuando un nuevo estallido se escuchó desde otra parte de la casa. Esperaba estar equivocada, pero al parecer estaban atacando la mansión. Al salir al pasillo, pudo escuchar los sonidos de la batalla campal que se llevaba a cabo en el patio y en el primer piso. Se podían oír el sonido de las espadas chocando y también el refuego de armas occidentales. En ese momento el corazón se le paralizó, sabía que con la katana nadie podía ganarle a Shishio, no sabía mucho de técnicas de combate, pero tampoco era una tonta para no darse cuenta de la fuerza que él tenía y de lo poderoso de su técnica de espada, pero las armas de fuego eran muy diferentes.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas por el pasillo, tenía que ir al área de entrenamiento, ese lugar era en donde Shishio dijo que estaría hasta la cena, vería el entrenamiento de unos soldados que Hyobe le recomendara para la nueva guardia. Rogaba interiormente que Soujiro se encontrara con él. Pero al llegar a la escalera sabía que jamás podría pasar por ahí, a donde volteara guardias y al parecer policías, se batían a duelo con katanas, disparaban armas o a puñetazo limpio hacían de todo para hacer caer a su oponente.

Regresó por el pasillo, un nuevo ataque de cañón cimbró la casa, logró mover una enorme pintura que adornaba el pasillo y se introdujo en el angosto espacio que quedó a la vista, esperaba que ese pasadizo secreto la llevara lo más cerca de la salida para buscar a Shishio.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En el patio la batalla era intensa, pero tres hombres mantenían a raya a gran número de elementos policiacos, Shishio, Soujiro y Hyobe, movían con maestría la katana. El ataque los había tomado por sorpresa, pero al fin acostumbrados a actuar de manera rápida se habían sobrepuesto y ahora eran muchas las bajas que estaban ocasionando. Pero el hombre vendado se estremeció, al ver los cañonazos que estaban dirigidos al edificio principal de la mansión. Uno muy cercano a la biblioteca.

\- ¡Hyobe ve por Yumi! – gritó Shishio al tiempo que con un solo movimiento de espada hacía caer a tres hombres, agitó la espada para sacudir la sangre – llévala al carruaje que ahí me espere – le indicó y continúo con la batalla.

Hyobe se dirigió rumbo a la casa, pero a medio camino se encontró con Yumi que corría desesperadamente rumbo a la sala de entrenamiento.

\- Yumi-san debo llevarla al carruaje – tomó a la muchacha de un brazo. Pero ella forcejeó para zafarse.

\- ¿Y Shishio-sama? – le preguntó angustiada.

\- Está bien, me ordenó que la llevara al carruaje – le dijo volviendo a tomarla del brazo jalándola.

\- ¿Está luchando? – le interrogó con la mirada llena de preocupación.

\- Sí – afirmó Hyobe. Yumi con una fuerza que no conocía, se logró soltar del agarre fuerte del hombre y corrió para buscar a Shishio, él no debía pelear por tanto tiempo, lo tenía prohibido dado su condición médica.

No tuvo que avanzar mucho, lo pudo mirar a lo lejos, luchaba con gran agilidad en compañía de Soujiro, más y más policías caían bajo su espada, pero podía observarse que la cantidad de elementos no disminuía y los superaban más de diez veces en número.

\- ¡Shishio-sama! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que el guerrero vendado volteara hacía ella. Yumi vio cómo él corría a su lado y con una velocidad que parecía sobrehumana estuvo casi al instante a su lado. Entendió el por qué en un segundo cuando con gran habilidad detuvo una espada que estuvo a punto de cortarla, el infortunado cayó muerto con la garganta rebanada en menos de un segundo.

\- ¡Corre hacia el carruaje! – le gritó mirándola con furia. Estaba molesto porque se había puesto en peligro de manera innecesaria.

\- ¡No me voy a ir sin usted! – le increpó ella retándolo con la mirada – Sabe que no puede luchar mucho tiempo – le dijo con la voz más alterada. Shishio la miró con clara irritación. Podía ser tan testaruda si se lo proponía.

\- ¡Vamos! - le dijo dándole en parte la razón, pero también la quería poner a salvo, todo se estaba complicando mucho por ahí - ¡Soujiro! – gritó y el chico Seta volteo hacia la pareja, sólo una mirada de Shishio y asintió entendiendo el mensaje que su mentor le diera de forma muda.

\- ¡Por aquí Shishio-sama! – indicó ella haciendo que la siguiera – hay un atajo, podremos llegar al carruaje que está en el final del bosquecillo – explicó Yumi, refiriéndose al conjunto de árboles que abarcaba bastante espacio de la parte posterior de la propiedad.

En la huida, casi tropiezan con Hyobe que venía siguiendo los pasos de la muchacha, los tres corrieron hacia uno de los pasillos de la casa, siguiendo a Yumi, Soujiro los alcanzó de inmediato, la katana del muchacho escurriendo sangre por toda la hoja. Llegaron hasta donde una estatua adornaba una de las esquinas del pasillo.

\- ¡Rápido entren aquí! – La muchacha presionó uno de los dedos de la estatua y en la pared apareció un hueco pequeño. Entró Hyobe y Soujiro, Shishio esperó que la joven entrara pero antes de hacerlo, un grupo de oficiales apareció y comenzaron a dispararles, Yumi empujó a Shishio y luego ella entró al final, pudieron escuchar como las balas se habían incrustado en la pared justo detrás de ellos.

Siguieron por el oscuro y angosto pasillo por algunos minutos, el ruido de la batalla se iba apagando conforme se adentraban por el largo túnel. Shishio notó que Yumi parecía quedarse atrás, era de esperarse, ellos estaban acostumbrados a correr de esa manera pero ella no, así que la tomó de la mano tratando de ayudarla en su caminar. No podía cargarla para avanzar más rápido, debido a lo reducido del espacio.

Lograron salir unos minutos después, caminaron apenas un poco y tras unos frondosos árboles estaba el carruaje esperándolos. Hyobe tomó el puesto del conductor y Soujiro, Shishio y Yumi subieron al compartimiento de los pasajeros. A los pocos minutos se alejaban del lugar a toda velocidad.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios fue lo que pasó atrás?! – exclamó Shishio luego de un rato de camino.

\- No lo sé – contestó Soujiro, pero es probable que alguien nos delatara – supuso mientras veía a través de la ventanilla la luna que débilmente iluminaba el paisaje.

\- Cuando sepa quién fue, deseará no haber nacido – dijo Shishio apretando con rabia los dientes.

Shishio sintió cuando Yumi se recargó a su costado, parecía agotada luego de la reciente huida.

\- Shishio-sama – apenas murmuró Yumi con la voz demasiado baja – extendió una mano temblorosa frente a sus ojos como desconcertada.

Shishio la abrazó hacía él y algo viscoso mojó su guante. El olor metálico de la sangre invadió con fuerza su nariz. Tomó la pequeña mano de Yumi y algo oscuro y húmedo escurría de ella.

\- ¡Enciende la lámpara Soujiro! – lo apresuró Shishio.

La débil luz de la lámpara de aceite les mostró un cuadro nada prometedor. El kimono de Yumi, antes de color verde, lucía rojo, empapado de sangre en un costado de la muchacha.

-¡Maldición! – Exclamó el hombre vendado, Soujiro con los ojos muy abiertos - ¡Dile a Hyobe que se apresure!... ¡Necesitamos un médico de inmediato!

Soujiro con el carruaje en movimiento abrió la puerta y haciendo gala de su gran habilidad saltó al lugar del conductor. Volvió casi de inmediato, para ver cómo Makoto Shishio, con una sorprendente rapidez, se quitaba la venda de su brazo y usando el obi de la muchacha y sus propias vendas, taponeaba la herida de bala que Yumi tenía en su costado y por donde a través de la sangre que brotaba, se le escapaba lentamente la vida…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Nota 06/06/16** : Uno más… sí! Y que malvada de dejarlo aquí, pero es parte del show! Que emoción! Hasta yo me quedé picada -_^! Perdón por no haber actualizado el domingo, pero sucedió que ahorita por acá en mi ciudad tuvimos la llegada de una ola de calor desde el viernes, y todo bien, gracias a los maravillosos aires acondicionados, pero el sábado por cuestiones de compras, pagos y demás tuvimos que salir de casita al inclemente calor (nada mas 45° con sensación térmica de casi 50°), así que esta niña delicada (ósea yo U_U), estuve a punto de deshidratarme, el domingo me la pasé con dolor de cabeza, con algo de vómito y ya saben todo el cuadro completo, así que no tenía cabeza de checar el capítulo y de subirlo (sí… lo confieso leí un fic por ahí de una colega Pajaritoazul y medio navegue por internet, pero solo a ratitos, además no es lo mismo disfrutar un fic que checar que no metas la pata en uno que estás haciendo jeje!). Por suerte hoy estoy muy bien!

 **Lupita31,Emilyyy, SiaE, baavira, shishiyu, Enny, Blankaoru, Pajaritoazul y los Guest, un millón de gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mis locuras y sobre todo de dejar sus comentarios** **los disfruto todos y cada uno de ellos!**

El 13 en proceso, llevo ya unas paginitas…

Besos y abrazos digitales y Hasta la próxima! … **Nary^^: "Prefiero mil veces un mal anime que una buena telenovela"**

Pd. Por cierto entrando en los oscuros mundos del gore, empecé la semana pasada con el anime Tokio Ghoul apenas cap 3 y súper enganchada! Ja ne!


	13. El Traidor

Todos los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin son propiedad de su autor y sólo los tomé prestados un momentito para escribir esto…

 **CICATRICES.**

Por: NaryMont

Capítulo 13: El traidor.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios estaban pensando?! – gritó Fujita dando un golpe sobre el escritorio de uno de los oficiales que estaban bajo su mandato. Lucía furioso. El hombre frente a él deseo poder desaparecer antes de recibir la reprimenda que estaban dándole esa mañana. En especial de parte de Goro Fujita, sabía que era un maldito desgraciado, pero era endiabladamente bueno en lo que hacía y lo respetaba mucho por eso.

\- Sólo seguimos el protocolo, ya sabe que está establecido que cualquier acción criminal debe ser cortada de tajo – explicó el hombre con voz vacilante.

\- ¡Sí, pero debieron esperar mis órdenes! – volvió a gritar para luego encender su acostumbrado cigarrillo y dejarse caer en unas de las sillas. Tenía que calmarse, no perder los estribos dado la situación que se trataba, con el maldito asalto a la casa de Makoto Shishio lo único que habían logrado era muchas bajas de sus hombres y que el hijo de perra huyera fácilmente.

\- Teníamos la información confirmada, lo siguiente era actuar – respondió el hombre, citando cómo se hacían las cosas en la policía, Fujita sabía que su oficial tenía razón, pero no podía explicarle que ahí no se trataba de sólo detener a un yakuza más, sino de contener un posible golpe de estado. Aun así debía guardar silencio, recibiría su nuevo nombramiento de un momento a otro, un nombramiento que le daría la libertad, los recursos y el poder para iniciar la caza de la amenaza que representaba Makoto Shishio para el Japón.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hoji se paseaba nervioso por la enorme oficina, hacía dos días que habían atacado la mansión y no tenía noticias de Shihio, sabía que no lo habían capturado, porque si así fuera la noticia hubiera corrido como reguero de pólvora por la ciudad o alguno de los muchos "ojos" que tenían distribuidos por Kioto se lo hubieran informado. Sólo le quedaba esperar que su jefe diera señales de vida y le indicara cómo actuar, tenían algunos procedimientos que seguir cuando sucedían cosas así – no era la primera vez que pasaba – pero debía esperar a que la situación se "enfriaran" un poco.

Por suerte todo había ocurrido cuando la fortaleza ya estaba lista, lo cual no les quitaría demasiado tiempo en los planes que llevaban trazando durante tanto tiempo. Aun así estaba preocupado, le intrigaba quién los había traicionado, estaba haciendo algunas pesquisas con la ayuda de Hisato Kuro, esperaba pronto tener noticias suyas. Ni siquiera Soujiro se había acercado por allí.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El viento soplaba suavemente moviendo la yukata del hombre, haciendo ondas con la prenda, y él mirando atento hacia enfrente totalmente hundido en sus pensamientos. Una hermosa vista se podía apreciar desde la pendiente de la colina, el aire se respiraba muy fresco ahí, aun cuando era plena primavera, los árboles daban una sombra que se extendía por todo el sector haciendo que los rayo solares sólo pudieran traspasar las copas en los sectores donde éstas eran menos frondosas, además que daban protección contra miradas curiosas y aun así, permitían una buena vista de Kioto, el hombre volteó hacía la gran ciudad a sus pies, sabía que algún día, así como ahora, la anterior capital del Japón parecía estar bajo su dominio, ahí parado en la orilla de la pendiente, lo estaría en no mucho tiempo todo el país. Pero todo propósito grande lleva un proceso y tenía que llevar a cabo los pasos necesarios para lograrlo, aun cuando surgieran innumerables obstáculos.

Soujiro se había marchado en la madrugada, estaba seguro que su chico le traería noticias al final del día, sólo era cuestión de ser pacientes y esperar. Aunque la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes, había que reconocer que rendía sus frutos, ya que de no tenerla, de no haberla sacado de su propio interior, tal vez se hubiera precipitado en los años que siguieron a su caída, en ese tiempo se había vuelto un paria de la sociedad, un prófugo de la ley sólo por haberse osado a sobrevivir a una traición, por saber demasiado de todas las porquerías de los que se creían los nuevos dueños del país. Del tiempo en que huía, se escondía y prácticamente estaba muriendo de hambre, se veía una distancia abismal a su actual realidad, ahora se escondía, pero no por debilidad sino porque aún no era el momento de que Japón supiera de él.

La voz de un hombre de mediana edad lo hizo olvidar sus reflexiones.

\- La señorita ha despertado, pero está muy agitada, pregunta por usted… - explicó el médico que había atendido a Yumi aquella maldita noche en que los habían atacado. Sin responder lo siguió hasta la casa.

Esa noche había sido muy larga, mucho, primero porque tuvieron que alejarse de la ciudad debido a todo el alboroto de policías que había por Kioto, luego encontrar a un médico para atender a Yumi. Apretó su puño mientras las imágenes de ella desangrándose frente a él, volvieron a su mente. Todavía podía percibir el aroma de la sangre de la muchacha, hacía mucho tiempo que sus manos no se empapaban del vital líquido de aquella manera, pero en antaño la sangre era de los enemigos, y eso en parte lo enorgullecía, era muy diferente que la sangre fuera de una persona que le importara tanto.

El rostro de dolor y pánico de Yumi lo había cimbrado, presionaba fuerte en su costado, en donde tenía la herida de bala, sabía que debía dolerle como el demonio, podía verlo en la dificultad de ella para respirar y en cómo su mirada se nublaba de llanto, pero si no lo hacía, ella seguro hubiera muerto. El propio médico se lo había asegurado, de no haberle vendado la herida, en lugar de atender a una chica grave, Shishio se hubiera bajado del carruaje con un cadáver en los brazos.

Subieron los escalones para entrar a la agradable vivienda que también servía de consultorio y tenía espacio para atender pacientes graves, como en el caso de Yumi, por suerte no había nadie más, el naciente distrito de las afueras de Kioto en el que residía el sencillo consultorio, era apenas más grande que una aldea, así que a pesar de estar todavía en la ciudad, parecía que se encontraban en el campo.

Había sido una noche interminable; luego de ver cómo el doctor limpiaba el área de la herida y hurgaba entre la carne de la chica para sacar la bala, por último la cosía y vendaba. Todo el procedimiento con Yumi retorciéndose, gimiendo y casi gritando de dolor, ¡maldita sea!, nunca había perdido el conocimiento, aun cuando Shishio había rogado para que así fuera. Pero esa mujer, a pesar de su frágil apariencia, era fuerte y mucho. Estaba pálida como el papel cuando por fin la habían acostado a descansar en uno de los futones, el doctor le había dado a tomar una combinación de hierbas que la harían dormir.

\- He hecho todo lo posible – había dicho él algo cansado – lo demás depende de ella y de su fuerza, aunque tengo que advertirle que ha perdido mucha sangre, si logra pasar la noche puede que haya algo de esperanza – sentenció el médico mirando de pasada las katanas ensangrentadas tanto de Shishio como de Soujiro. Había atendido a la muchacha en parte porque era su deber, también porque aquellos hombres iban armados y apreciaba su vida, pero en especial por la desesperada urgencia con que el hombre vendado se lo había casi ordenado.

En la madrugada comenzó la fiebre y la lucha para mantenerla a raya, Yumi estaba empapada de sudor y temblaba visiblemente. Al iniciar los delirios y que ella hablará entre murmullos las esperanzas de Shishio se redujeron visiblemente; durante su época de asesino de los Ishin shishi había visto morir a muchos de sus compañeros por heridas parecidas, la fiebre, debido a la infección los acababa rápido. La muerte siempre había sido su acompañante durante mucho tiempo, tal vez una de las pocas contantes en su vida, pero ahora no deseaba a esa fiel compañera cerca, no al menos cerca de Yumi.

La mujer que ayudaba al médico a atender a los pacientes, salió con un recipiente para rellenarlo con agua fresca y Shishio se acercó a la joven que murmuraba entre la inconciencia de la fiebre, se revolvía sobre el lecho con el paño húmedo en su frente. Él la miró sin saber qué sentir o hacer, había reflexionado y podía asegurar que Yumi le había salvado de ser él quien recibiera el disparo, repasando los hechos ella lo había empujado hacia el túnel, siendo la última en entrar, sirviéndole de escudo a su espalda.

-¡Maldita sea! – exclamó por lo bajo - ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Yumi? – acunó con la mano el rostro ardiente de la joven y por primera vez rogó, rogó con todas sus fuerzas para que ella no muriera, para poder ver de nuevo aquellas miradas que le dedicaba sólo a él.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Soujiro tranquilamente degustaba una de sus masas favoritas, se encontraba sentado en uno de los muchos locales que ofrecían comida en ese distrito comercial de Kioto, además de poder degustar algo delicioso, era un buen lugar para obtener información y vaya que la había obtenido.

Masticaba con calma y como siempre una sonrisa adornaba su juvenil rostro, no eran pocas las muchachitas, y una que otra mujer madura, que se sonrojaban cuando lo atendían. Era un joven atractivo, de rasgos agraciados y de porte relajado, su contextura pequeña lo hacía parecer un chico lindo; quién podía imaginar, que bajo aquel exterior de educada cortesía, se encontraba un letal y sanguinario asesino. Era precisamente su aspecto exterior que muchas veces le servía para obtener información que nunca le hubieran revelado, porque para ser sinceros parecía de todo menos peligroso.

Una linda jovencita se acercó con otro pedido de masitas y una nueva taza de té. Soujiro le dedicó otra de sus matadoras sonrisas, provocando mejillas sonrojadas en ella. Y luego la atención del joven se centró en la comida mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos.

Según la información que había recabado, la mayoría de los guardias de la mansión habían podido huir, unos cuantos habían muerto y otros al ser capturados, habían cometido suicidio, sabían que no debían hablar, ni traicionar a Makoto Shishio.

Los había atacado toda la fuerza de la policía de Kioto y todo por una denuncia, una denuncia de nada más y nada menos que Hiro Matzu. Ese maldito yakuza al parecer había pagado para que un ciudadano hiciera la denuncia por él, entregándole unos documentos con los movimientos de las acciones ilegales que cometían la organización de Shishio, cosa que fue suficiente para tener a todo el destacamento de policía frente a la mansión casi de inmediato. Al parecer no le había gustado que le ajustaran las riendas al comenzar a "ampliar" su negocio sin avisar a la organización.

Soujiro lo sabía con certeza, conocía a Shishio, él odiaba las traiciones más que otra cosa, además se sumaba lo que había pasado con Yumi, simplemente Hiro Matzu tenía los minutos contados.

Terminó su comida, pagó y se dirigió al monte Hiei tenía que hablar con Hoji sobre lo que Shishio había decidido hacer.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Entró a la habitación donde ella estaba. Se sintió aliviado de que estuviera despierta, pero algo amargo atravesó su garganta al ver su estado. Estaba muy pálida todavía, los labios blanquecinos, ni sombra de los labios cereza de siempre, unas marcas oscuras rodeaban sus ojos. Con la insistencia de la mujer que la cuidara estaba tomando a sorbos algo de té. Pero Shishio claramente lo percibió, apenas al verlo, sus ojos brillaron con intensidad y una tímida sonrisa se instaló en su cara, interiormente se sintió un maldito por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero había decidido que era lo correcto, desde que Yumi llegara a su vida ya en dos ocasiones la habían lastimado sin que él pudiera protegerla, tal vez era que sólo le traía mala suerte a la joven y sería lo mejor que todo terminara de una vez.

Lo que había estado sucediendo con Yumi era una falacia, él no estaba ahí para estar jugando a los "noviecitos", su misión principal en la vida era adueñarse de un país, había estado desviando su camino cegado por lo que ella despertaba en su interior, pero lo mejor era que se dejara de tonterías y simplemente siguiera con su meta adelante. Ahora lo veía con claridad, ella era sólo una distracción en su camino, una muy grande, y ahora mismo estaba perdiendo tiempo valioso sólo por estar velando por su salud. Por más que quisiera justificarse que había aguardado esos dos días para que las cosas se calmaran, la verdad es que no había querido dejarla, había querido ver con sus propios ojos que ella siguiera con vida.

La mujer que cuidaba a Yumi salió de la habitación dejándolos solos, Shishio se sentó cerca de ella y sintió que asesinaría con sus manos algo muy valioso, pero ya estaba decidido…

\- ¿Cómo te sientes Yumi? – preguntó Shishio mirándola directo a esos ojos que siempre lo intrigaban.

\- Bien, Shishio-Sama – contestó ella y continuo bebiendo el té que le dieran, era para recuperar fuerzas y ella quería estar bien lo antes posible – Lamento causarle siempre tantos problemas me dijeron que llevo dos días dormida – dijo ella en la voz un dejo de vergüenza que Shishio no entendió.

\- Tú me salvaste – aseguró él. Como deseaba abrazarla y protegerla, lucía tan desvalida así como estaba, pero tenía que dejar de actuar por impulso, debía mantener la mente fría así como ignorar todo lo que tenerla enfrente le instaba hacer.

\- Lo haría mil veces – respondió Yumi dejando la taza de té a medio camino. Esperaba que él entendiera, que adivinara, que aparte de su lealtad, tenía su amor de manera incondicional.

Shishio se levantó y le dio la espalda algo dentro de su ser no le permitía decir las cosas de frente, se sintió un cobarde.

\- Como pago por tu servicio, tu estadía y recuperación aquí están saldadas, además recibirás una compensación.

Yumi sintió una opresión fuerte en el pecho ¿"servicio", "compensación"?. Qué tenían que ver aquellas palabras con lo que había ocurrido. Ella no era una empleada que estuviera realizando un trabajo.

\- ¿Compensación? – logró murmurar - ¿Por qué? – dijo incorporándose más sobre el futon, un dolor agudo se clavó en su costado, pero no tenía comparación con el terrible sentimiento que comenzaba a llenar su pecho.

\- Por todo lo que has servido a la organización, a Hoji… a mí – terminó Shishio esta vez volteando y mirándola a la cara.

\- Pero… - no lograba comprender, o más bien su mente se negaba a comprender lo que Shishio estaba tratando de decirle.

\- Nuestros caminos se separan aquí Yumi – sentenció Shishio dejándola sin aliento. Una katana invisible atravesó a Yumi desgarrándole el corazón.

La taza de té se deslizó de sus manos de manera involuntaria regando su contenido. El mundo dejó de girar en ese momento para ella. Estaba ocurriendo, el mayor de sus temores se estaba volviendo realidad y ella no entendía el porqué.

\- ¿Por qué?... ¿Qué hice mal? – preguntó mientras gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas sin que lograra, sin que quisiera controlarlas.

\- Nada – la respuesta fue escueta e impersonal – Pero así son las cosas - Se encaminó a la puerta pero se giró a verla una vez más, ¡demonios! cómo le costaba separarse de ella, pero sabía que sus destinos jamás debieron unirse de ninguna manera. Ella nada tenía que ver con su vida, con sus ambiciones, ella debía tener una vida normal, no estar rodeada de peligros a los que su vida estaba expuesta todo el tiempo – Recupérate pronto y sé feliz - le dijo en aquel tono llenó de autoridad tan propio de él y salió dejando a Yumi hundida en una profunda tristeza.

Shishio se encontró con Soujiro que sentado descansaba en el porche de la casa.

\- ¿Hablaste con Hoji? – preguntó Shishio al joven que se volvió hacia él.

-Sí, está preparando todo

\- ¡Vámonos! – le ordenó Shishio encaminándose hacia donde habían tenido oculto el carruaje esos días.

\- ¿Y Yumi-San? – preguntó Soujiro extrañado.

\- Ella no viene… ya no seguirá con nosotros… - respondió Shishio y Soujiro casi pudo jurar que escuchó la voz de su mentor algo descompuesta.

El joven decidió no preguntar al respecto, pero sí sabía que Shishio estaba cometiendo un gran error.

Yumi escuchó cuando el carruaje se alejaba a toda velocidad, quiso levantarse, pero estaba demasiado débil, cayó de rodillas sobre el futon y gritó, gritó como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, porque simplemente el dolor era demasiado para llorar en silencio…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Nota 13/06/16** : Hola, hola! Aquí un capítulo algo cortito, sorry, es que la verdad estaba convirtiéndose en un monstruo de capítulo que iba a ser demasiado largo, por lo que decidí que era mejor cortarlo aquí para cuestión de que la historia se entendiera mejor. Además que en medio de lo que ya llevaba trazado se me ocurrió algo que sé que les gustará. En fin ya sabrán más adelante.

Quiero decirles que me encantaron muchos de sus comentarios, varios de ellos me sorprendieron enormemente. Me emocionó que estén tan metidas en la historia y hasta trataron de adivinar quién era el traidor eso es maravilloso! Por ahí también alguien dijo que yp no pensara que estaba loca por emocionarse con la historia, créeme si lo pienso y es genial, yo también estoy loca y me encanta! Por eso leo y escribo fics, yo he leído unos que me hacen llorar a lágrima viva así que… estamos para el manicomio, ojalá compartamos cuarto para platicar de anime jaja :p

 **Enny, shishiyu, baavira, Emilyyy, Lupita31, Guest, AC28** , gracias mil por sus comentarios, de verdad, de verdad que son los que me alientan y obligan a actualizar rápido jeje!

 **Blankaoru** : Eres una adorada por tomarte el tiempo de comentar cada uno de los caps!

 **SiaE** : fíjate que no había visto _Hakuoki_ así que me busqué el primer cap y me gustó! Ya tengo que ver para ahora que sean las vacaciones de verano, el shinsegumi en todo su esplendor yupi! Gracias por la recomendación.

Por cierto, los que han leído mi perfil saben que duré algunos años alejada del manga y el anime, así que si gustan recomendar algún anime que a ustedes les haya gustado mucho yo encantada de verlos!

Besos y abrazos digitales y Hasta la próxima! … **Nary^^ : "Prefiero mil veces un mal anime que una buena telenovela"**

Pd. Por cierto el cap se llama "El traidor" en parte por el Yakuza, pero en especial por Shishio, mira que dejar tirada a Yumi, no se vale! Ja ne.


	14. Una propuesta indecente

Todos los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin son propiedad de su autor y sólo los tomé prestados un momentito para escribir esto…

 **CICATRICES.**

Por: NaryMont

Capítulo 14: Una propuesta indecente.

Yumi terminó de vestir el modesto kimono, ajustó el obi y recogió sus escasas pertenencias, había vendido su kimono elegante con el que llegó herida, a pesar del orificio de bala le habían dado buen precio. Luego cambio la peineta de su cabello por un par de kimonos sencillos que la esposa del médico le ofreció. Jamás aceptaría el dinero que Shishio había dejado para ella por sus "servicios". Tenía algo de dignidad.

Diez días habían pasado desde que él la dejara convaleciente y aunque ahora la herida de bala estaba cerrada y en general su estado físico era bueno; una herida en su pecho, que no era física sangraba y estaba en carne viva. No había medicina que pudiera curar ese tipo de cosas.

Aunque mejor de salud, todavía lucía algo desmejorada, el médico y su esposa, casi la habían tenido que obligar para que medio comiera, había perdido mucho peso en ese tiempo. Salió de la habitación y se despidió de la pareja que la había cuidado, una profunda inclinación y un adiós en la puerta principal, luego se giró rumbo al camino que llevaba a Kioto, su ciudad, a donde se suponía que debía empezar una nueva vida.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Shishio salió de la sala de reuniones y todos los presentes suspiraron de alivio, el hombre traía un humor de los diez mil diablos, desde que se había dejado de Yumi el carácter se le había amargado de manera visible y todos pagaban las consecuencias. Había sido una junta pesada y muy larga debido a que a Shishio nada parecía satisfacerle. Sobre todo porque no se sabía del traidor de Hiro Matzu, parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra. Todos habían concordado que dado que la organización de Shishio seguía en pie, el yakuza temeroso, se había escondido del guerrero vendado.

Al entrar a su habitación azotó la puerta, todos eran unos ineptos pensó Shishio, unos inútiles inservibles. Se sirvió sake y lo bebió de un solo trago, pero no logró calmarse, llevaba muchos días con esa intranquilidad y él lo sabía, nada tenía que ver con la organización, con entrenamientos, con la fortaleza y guardias nuevas o con Hiro Matzu. Era que la extrañaba y de qué manera.

Sus ojos se toparon con el pequeño mueble con algunos maquillajes y el perfume favorito de ella, en el perchero sus kimonos perfectamente acomodados, todo estaba igual, como si ella ocupara esa habitación. Así eran los planes al principio que estuvieran juntos ahí. En ese cuarto que nunca habitara, estaba su presencia. Hoji le había preguntado si se llevaba sus cosas, si las sacaba de ahí, pero se lo había prohibido, era una tontería lo sabía, pero algo superior a sus fuerzas lo hacía negarse a la lógica. Las cosas de ella se quedarían ahí y no había discusión al respecto.

Tocaron a la puerta sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Soujiro entró como le pidiera que hiciera apenas terminada la reunión.

\- ¿Me necesita para algo Shishio-sama? – preguntó el joven.

\- Necesito que vayas a donde esta ella – no se atrevía ni siquiera a decir su nombre y todos ellos habían aprendido, de mala manera a no mencionarla, Hoji no la había pasado nada bien cuando preguntara por Yumi al llegar ellos a la fortaleza en días pasados. – Ya casi deben darla de alta, fíjate que esté bien – ordenó Shishio volviendo a tomar otro trago de sake.

\- ¿Desea darle un recado? – indagó el chico.

\- No, no debe verte siquiera.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yumi sobó sus pies, había caminado todo el día buscando trabajo, ya llevaba dos días en lo mismo, pero no había encontrado nada, estaba cansada, entre los días sin actividad debido a su herida, la larga caminata a la ciudad y el estar deambulando todo el día por las calles, sus pies dolían bastante. Por suerte la modesta posada donde se estaba quedando se encontraba cerca. Ya era tarde así, que se encaminó hacia allá, tenía que ser optimista al pensar en que al otro día tendría más suerte, después de todo sólo había logrado pagar una semana por adelantado con el escaso dinero que llevaba, al menos incluía una comida al día y una taza de té por la noche.

Entró a la pequeña habitación y se derrumbó sobre le desgastado futon, al instante la soledad del espacio la invadió y ese sentimiento que no dejaba en paz su corazón la estrujó fuertemente. Como cada noche desde que él se fuera lloró, lloró hasta que logró quedarse dormida.

Soujiro entró a la sala, donde a Shishio se le había hecho costumbre beber sake cada noche desde que llegaran a la fortaleza. Y como cada noche, él estaba sumido en sus pensamientos mirando a la nada.

\- Fue dada de alta hace dos días – informó Soujiro. Shishio pareció no escucharlo, pero el muchacho sabía que sólo no tenía ganas de contestarle – El médico me entregó esto – Frente a Shishio depositó una bolsa con el dinero que él había dejado para Yumi.

\- ¿Qué significa esto? – preguntó levantándose del lugar y tomando el dinero.

\- Ella no se lo quiso llevar, el médico le insistió, pero se negó rotundamente. Lo había guardado para ella si se arrepentía y volvía, pero eso no ha sucedido.

Shishio no sabía qué pensar, porqué se comportaba orgullosa, él había querido dejarla protegida, el dinero era suficiente para vivir un tiempo y hasta montar un pequeño negocio, sabía que era buena en las finanzas, habría sabido invertir esos recursos para sobrevivir. Y ahora esto, una mujer sola, sin dinero en Kioto no era nada alentador, comenzó a caminar por la habitación, maldita sea porque no podía dejar de preocuparse por ella. Había cometido un error un maldito error al dejarla sola, creía que era lo mejor para ella, pero ahora no estaba seguro de eso, la inquietud que tuviera en días pasados se convirtió en una verdadera angustia. Se había vuelto a comportar como un imbécil con ella.

\- Tienes que buscarla – le dijo preocupado al jovencito que esperaba sus órdenes – búscala de inmediato Soujiro.

\- Kioto es grande y será difícil, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo, cancelaré mi viaje de mañana, moveré a todos los hombres – contestó el muchacho encaminándose a la salida.

\- Empieza por las casas de té – murmuró Shishio y Soujiro vio cómo su mentor apretaba fuertemente los puños.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sólo le quedaban un par de días más en la posada, sino encontraba algo en esos días prácticamente estaría en la calle. Se sentía algo desesperada por su situación, pero como una vez lo entendió, era parte de su ganada libertad, ahora tenía que valerse por sí misma.

Se sentó en una piedra afuera de la última tienda donde había buscado trabajo, se tomó la cara entre las manos, en claro gesto de desesperación, no sentía ánimos de nada. El día anterior se había alegrado, por un momento pensó que podría colocarse en una tienda de textiles, pero luego de que el dueño literalmente la acosara salió de inmediato de ahí; de una cosa estaba segura, no volvería a su vida pasada, primero moría de hambre en las calles de Kioto que volver a prostituirse.

\- ¿Yumi-San? – dijo una voz frente a ella. Yumi alzo la vista y de entre todas las personas del mundo jamás esperó encontrarse con ella. - ¿Qué hace aquí? – preguntó Yasu mirando incrédula a la ex-geisha.

Yumi no supo qué le pasó, pero el encontrar un rostro conocido y una voz amable, luego de tantos días de triste soledad, rompió algo en su interior y sin poderse contener comenzó a llorar abrazada a la cintura de la mujer.

\- Así que está sola en Kioto – dijo la mujer mientras Yumi comía lentamente una mandarina que Yasu le había ofrecido, parecía un poco más calmada. Le había contado sobre el ataque a la mansión, cosa que la mujer ya sabía por las noticias de los diarios. Lo de su herida de bala y el hecho de que Makoto Shishio y ella se habían separado sí fue una novedad para la buena mujer, tenía más de un año sirviendo en la casa el hombre vendado, pensó que él en verdad protegería a Yumi por siempre, se notaba desde lejos su marcado interés por ella.

\- Sí, estoy hospedada en una posada a las afueras de este distrito y estoy buscando trabajo, pero no encuentro – explicó Yumi comiendo el último gajo de la fruta.

\- Pues hoy es su día de suerte – dijo la mujer mayor con una sonrisa – en el restaurante donde actualmente estoy trabajando de ayudante de cocinera, siempre solicitan meseras bonitas y precisamente ocupan de una – se volteó a ver a Yumi que pareció alegrarse con sus palabras – y aunque usted está bastante flaca y pálida de como la recuerdo, con el uniforme y algo de maquillaje por aquí – dijo tocando las delgadas mejillas de Yumi – Estará tan bonita como siempre.

Las dos mujeres se levantaron del lugar donde habían estado conversando, Yumi ayudó a su salvadora con las enormes canastas de verduras y frutas que llevaba y ambas se encaminaron hacía una calle llena de restaurantes de ese distrito.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Esa mañana, Goro Fujita revisaba el correo que por montones llegaba a la jefatura de policía todos los días. Un sobre en especial llamó su atención, venía dirigido a él y era enviado por el mismo Toshimichi Okubo en persona, con rapidez rompió el sello y lo abrió, era su designación como policía especial, o más cercano a la realidad, tenía en sus manos su nombramiento de espía. Además, se adjuntaban una serie de documentos, que le abría puertas en varias partes así como certificados con bastante dinero para viajar por todo Japón y sacar de debajo de las piedras, si era necesario, a Makoto Shishio.

Una sonrisa extraña se dibujó en su rostro, el juego comenzaba en ese momento. Se levantó y se apresuró a reportarse con su superior para informarle las novedades.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Era el tercer día de Yumi como mesera, el restaurante donde la había llevado Yasu era un lugar agradable de ambiente familiar. Era un restaurante sencillo, pero con espacios limpios y prolijos. Aparte de ella, dos jovencitas más atendían a los comensales y el hecho de que el lugar estuviera en una concurrida avenida, hacía que nunca estuviera vacío. La comida era deliciosa, ella lo había podido comprobar y tanto el dueño como sus compañeras se habían portado amables con ella.

El estar ocupada la mayor parte del tiempo le permitía al menos no pensar. Pero en las noches cuando llegaba a su cuarto en la posada, la imagen de cierto hombre vendado y la soledad de las cuatro paredes la turbaban enormemente. Extrañaba mucho aquellos dedos que jugaban con su pelo hasta hacerla dormir. Siempre terminaba llorando hasta muy entrada la noche, esperaba con ansias que el sentir de su corazón fuera menguando con el tiempo e interiormente rogaba que los días pasaran más rápido, para que llegara el momento en que ya no sintiera nada por Makoto Shishio.

Se alisó el blanco delantal alejando sus pensamientos y tomó su charola con el pedido de un cliente. Lo sirvió con la mejor de sus sonrisas, una sonrisa falsa, lejos de lo que en verdad pasaba por su alma, pero que a todos parecía agradar a pesar de ello.

Como siempre entraban y salían personas a cada instante, un cliente se posicionó en el lugar más apartado del restaurante, observando detenidamente a cierta mesera que luego de un instante se acercó a atenderlo, el hombre no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa retorcida.

\- ¡Bienvenido! ¡Buenos días! – exclamó Yumi, la frase que todas las meseras repetían por inercia a cada cliente. Su mejor sonrisa falsa adornando su delicado rostro.

\- ¡Buenos días, Yumi-San! – contestó el hombre sentado frente a ella con una marcada ironía en su voz.

La falsa sonrisa de Yumi desapareció, frente a ella con aquel semblante sarcástico se encontraba Hyobe, el capitán de guardias de Shishio. Ella se quedó de piedra, aquel hombre jamás llegó a simpatizarle del todo, no como Soujiro o el mismo Hoji. Siempre había sentido que algo en él no le terminaba de gustar. La repasó de arriba abajo sin perder cada detalle de la chica, la mirada extraña de él incomodó a Yumi.

\- ¿Qué desea ordenar? – preguntó ella inclinando ligeramente el rostro ignorando el hecho de conocer al cliente y siguiendo en su papel de mesera.

\- Que pregunta tan deliciosa… - murmuró él mirando los labios de Yumi – Es una lástima que estemos en público, porque lo que deseo ordenar, se disfrutaría mejor en un lugar más íntimo – terminó él. Sonrió al observar cómo Yumi abría los ojos con asombro ante sus atrevidas palabras. La joven deseó con todas sus fuerzas desaparecer; pero qué demonios estaba insinuando aquel desgraciado, aun así decidió ignorarlo.

\- Le recomiendo la sopa de miso y el salmón – dijo ella mirando a la pared tras de Hyobe evitando caer en sus provocaciones.

\- Entonces trae eso y una botella de sake – ordenó él. La chica asintió y se alejó, la mirada de Hyobe sobre la joven, tratando de adivinar el delicado cuerpo de Yumi bajo aquel insulso uniforme que no la favorecía del todo.

Hyobe salió del restaurante sonriendo plácidamente, ese día sí que había tenido suerte, encontrarse con ella precisamente en su restaurante favorito. Lo había ignorado categóricamente, pero eso no iba a hacerlo desistir. No iba a perder la oportunidad de cumplir las fantasías que aquella mujer le despertara desde hacía mucho tiempo. Después de todo Shishio la había botado y aunque sabía que como loco deseaba localizarla, jamás daría con ella. Soujiro estaba buscando en el lugar equivocado, llevaba días visitando todas las casas de té de Kioto, jamás se iban a imaginar que ella estuviera en un barrio sencillo de aquel distrito de la ciudad y menos laborando como mesera.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Se había hecho costumbre para Yumi y Yasu que al terminar su jornada laboral caminaran juntas a casa, compartían casi todo el camino, pero al llegar a cierto punto ambas se despedían, Yasu hacía su pequeña casa en los suburbios de Kioto y Yumi a la posada donde se estaba quedando.

Estaba algo oscuro ya que pasaba de las nueve, pero muchos negocios aún estaban abiertos, dado que desde que los turistas extranjeros llegaban a montones al país, los horarios de atención a éstos se ampliaban continuamente. Yumi caminaba despacio, siempre que se quedaba sola su mente se perdía y viajaba hacía cierta persona, por más que lo intentaba no podía dejar de pensar en él, ¿qué estaría haciendo?, ¿estaba bien?, ¿quién estaría cuidando de él?, pero principalmente una pregunta la mataba de sólo pensarla ¿Ya la habría remplazado con alguien más?. Una parte cruel de su pensamiento le decía que sí, que seguramente él ya tendría una mujer con quien compartir su tiempo y sus noches y eso le provocaba un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Luego otra parte de su mente la consolaba diciendo que tal vez, sólo tal vez la recordara un poco…

Tan ensimismada iba que no se dio cuenta que unos ojos masculinos no perdían detalle de ella y que con pasos silenciosos la seguía sin que se enterase. De pronto unas manos la agarraron fuertemente y la arrastraron a un callejón particularmente desierto. Quiso gritar pero una manaza tapo su boca. Le corazón le latió aceleradamente, la estaban asaltando, pero no llevaba dinero encima.

\- Calma… no grites, sólo quiero conversar – dijo una voz conocida cerca de su oído y ella asintió, si parecía serena tal vez tuviera oportunidad de correr. El hombre sintió como ella se relajaba entre sus brazos y destapó su boca, pero siguió aferrando uno de sus hombros. – Así me gusta… tranquila.

\- ¿Q..qué quieres Hyobe? – preguntó Yumi, todavía con el corazón desbocado.

\- ¿Sin el "San" o tal vez "Sama" como a Shishio? – Preguntó con sarcasmo – Creí que eras una chica con educación - Yumi no contestó sólo lo miró con desprecio – Vamos no tienes porque verme con esos ojos, sólo vengo a proponerte un trato, preciosa.

Yumi escuchó en la calle cercana cómo la gente iba y venía, si tan sólo lo distraía de alguna manera, podía correr con todas sus fuerzas y perderse entre las personas.

\- ¿Qué trato? – dijo evitando volver sus ojos hacía su posible escape para que él no sospechara.

\- Uno muy sencillo, tú te portas bien conmigo… – sintió como el dedo de Hyobe tocaba su rostro bajando por su cuello y llegando hasta donde estaba el escote de su kimono, le entraron ganas de vomitar – Y yo soy bueno contigo, vamos Yumi, no estás hecha para ser mesera, ni vestir con harapos, no tengo tanto dinero como Shishio, pero puedo darte una buena vida.

Ella se echó para atrás al sentir su caricia y escuchar aquellas palabras, Hyobe la arrinconó contra la pared presionando su cuerpo con el propio.

\- Me gustaste desde que te vi por primera vez, muchas noches he deseado que danzaras sólo para mí – El dedo de él tocando sus labios su aliento muy cerca, ella asustada, queriendo correr – Me muero por ser yo quien arranque esos deliciosos gemidos de tu boca – Yumi abrió los ojos con sorpresa tratando de entender aquellas palabras… ¡Ese maldito los espiaba!

\- T-tú… nos espiabas – logró decir con la voz llena de rabia e indignación.

\- La primera vez los escuché por accidente, pero luego se me volvió un vicio, debes ser muy fogosa en la cama para gritar de esa manera.

\- ¡Maldito pervertido! – con rabia trató de zafarse de su agarre pero el atrapó sus muñecas y las chocó con rudeza contra la pared.

\- Vamos, ustedes tampoco eran muy discretos, siempre besuqueándose por cada rincón de la mansión. A los ojos de todos, sin afectarles que los vieran.

\- ¡Eres un cerdo! – soltó ella forcejeando.

\- ¡Quieta!... – Apretó con fuerza su agarre haciéndole daño - El trato está en pie, después de todo que más puedes pedir, ningún hombre en su sano juicio se fijaría en una mujer con tu pasado. Yo te ofrezco una vida con comodidades ¿o qué? ¿Piensas acaso que Shishio volvería contigo?

\- Si lo pienso o no, a ti no te importa – dijo ella dolida.

\- Olvídalo Yumi… no tengas esperanzas… te lo dije alguna vez sólo fuiste su pasatiempo temporal, cuando ya no le servías simplemente se deshizo de ti - sonrió, había dado en el clavo, los ojos de ella comenzaron a llenarse de llanto – Además… ya te buscó un reemplazo, ni siquiera tuvo que pasar una semana – le mintió descaradamente, haciendo que la chica perdiera la fuerza de sus piernas y se deslizara hasta quedar sentada en el suelo – Es una chica en verdad muy bonita y más joven que tú, así como a él siempre le han gustado.

Cada frase remarcada con crueldad. En la mente de Yumi aquella palabras se escucharon como un eco, su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, ¡la había reemplazado!, todo, todo lo que ella imaginó, lo que creyó sentir por parte de Shishio había sido sólo una mentira, claro estaba que él nunca le había prometido nada, ni le dijo jamás que la quería, pero creyó que sus caricias habían sido sinceras, que las atenciones hacía ella eran especiales, que los silencios, risas y momentos que habían compartido habían sido genuinos, pero todo era sólo una ilusión de su tonto y enamorado corazón. Hyobe se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de la chica.

\- ¿Qué decides sobre mi propuesta? – le preguntó con su aborrecible tono burlón.

Nunca odió tanto la voz de una persona como la de aquel desgraciado, estaba claro como el agua que no aceptaría su propuesta.

\- Maldito… jamás te aceptaría, me das asco, antes prefiero estar muerta – murmuró en medio de su llanto. La furia del hombre no se hizo esperar.

La arrojó sobre el piso del oscuro callejón y se posicionó sobre ella.

\- ¡Si no quieres por la buena, serás mía por la mala! – le gritó intentando removerle la ropa.

\- Hazlo, podrás tener mi cuerpo, pero jamás me podrás hacer sentir lo que Shishio-Sama, el sí es un hombre de verdad – le espetó con la voz llena de desprecio. Aquello descolocó al infeliz poniéndolo aún más furioso, de pronto no supo de donde vino el golpe. Yumi se lo quitó de encima como pudo al dejarlo inconsciente, arrojó la piedra ensangrentada y corrió hacia la calle con todas sus fuerzas. Luego de un minuto logró perderse entre la gente.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Nota 15/06/16** : Hola, hola! Aquí otra parte del mega capítulo que les había comentado anteriormente…

Sencillamente, me quede sorprendida! con los lindos reviews que ustedes tuvieron el tiempo de escribirme, TODOS los aprecio con el corazón, así como se emocionan cuando actualizo, yo me emociono al leer todo lo que tienen el bien escribirme. Me encantan sus palabras y sobre todo algo que siempre he dicho, si un fic no logra sacarte una emoción (alegría, tristeza, coraje, odio, etc.) ni para que leerlo. Me alegro que este hobby, que disfruto mucho hacer, le alegre la vida a las demás personas y las emocione aunque sea un poquito.

 **baavira, shishiyu, SiaE, Enny, Emilyyy, Lupita31, Guest,**., gracias, gracias por comentar cada cosa que les gusta o disgusta! Han recorrido este camino conmigo gracias!

 **AzureyesDragon:** a mí me sangran los ojos con las faltas de ortografía, he dejado de leer fics con buenas ideas por esa razón, cuesta mucho leer cuando las personas no respetan lo mínimo al escribir, yo no estoy exenta de errores pero trato de minimizarlos, ahí está el corrector ortográfico del Word por Kamisama!

 **Blankaoru** : No tienes idea lo que me ilusiona que pude engancharte con otra pareja que no sea Kenshin & Kaoru, es difícil porque ellos son Kawaii!

Por cierto, que nadie me recomendó ningún anime que le haya gustado, U_U lo que me lleva a suponer algunas hipótesis:

1\. Odiaron tanto a Shishio que ni siquiera leyeron las notas del autor.

2\. No me recomendaron nada bueno para que no tenga qué ver y siga escribiendo el fic.

3\. Me castigaron porque Shishio dejó solita a Yumi, pero les juro que… ¡no tengo la culpa!, Shishio a veces no me hace caso! Recuerden, esto se escribe casi solito.

Besos y abrazos digitales y Hasta la próxima! … **Nary^^ : "Prefiero mil veces un mal anime que una buena telenovela"**

Pd. Sigan presionando con sus lindos comentarios, y a lo mejor actualizo el prox domingo! Ja ne!


	15. Reencuentro

Todos los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin son propiedad de su autor y sólo los tomé prestados un momentito para escribir esto…

 **CICATRICES.**

Por: NaryMont

Capítulo 15: Reencuentro.

Hyobe se incorporó tocándose la cabeza que todavía le sangraba, estaba algo aturdido, tardó un momento en recordar qué hacía tirado en aquel callejón oscuro.

\- ¡Esa desgraciada zorra! - exclamó. La muchacha lo había golpeado con una piedra, logrando escaparse y además se había atrevido a humillarlo. "Me las pagarás Yumi Komagata" pensó mientras se quitaba la sangre del rostro, sabía dónde trabajaba y si lo había rechazado bien podía mandarla al infierno, pero lo haría de una forma muy, muy especial y ni siquiera tendría que mancharse las manos. De pasó ganaría algo de dinero extra, ya se había hartado de estar a las órdenes de Makoto Shishio, era hora de cambiar de aires.

\- ¿Así que prefieres estar muerta que conmigo? – murmuró a la nada, pues te voy a complacer, caminó algo tambaleante mientras pensaba detenidamente, ultimando los detalles de su venganza.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yumi no durmió nada, toda la noche la pasó sentada con la espalda pegada a la pared de su habitación, una horquilla con la que sujetaba su cabello, firmemente agarrada en su mano, mirando a la puerta, temiendo que ésta se abriera y apareciera ese asqueroso hombre, pero por suerte eso no sucedió, al parecer aquel maldito no sabía dónde estaba viviendo.

Yasu se sorprendió de ver a Yumi tan temprano en el restaurante, además que parecía muy nerviosa volteando hacia todos lados y hasta se había sobresaltado cuando la saludo. Aunque entendió todo cuando la joven a grandes rasgos le contó de su encuentro con Hyobe, claro no le habló de las perversiones del maldito, pero sí de que tenía miedo y que probablemente tendría que dejar su trabajo e irse de ahí. Pero Yasu la hizo desistir.

\- No se atreverá a hacerle nada mientras esté aquí – dijo la mujer – sabe que no debe llamar la atención de nadie, menos de la policía, no le conviene – explicó Yasu, al parecer el haber servido en la casa de Shishio la hacía "comprender" ciertas situaciones.

\- ¿Y cuando salga? – Preguntó Yumi – Creo que no sabe dónde vivo, pero puede tratar de atacarme de nuevo.

\- Cuando salga esta noche vendrá conmigo – dijo Yasu.

\- No, no quiero involucrar a nadie en esto – Yumi sabía que Hyobe era peligroso, sus instintos se lo gritaban.

\- Ya estoy muy involucrada, además quiero ayudarla, por cierto Yumi… ¿Cómo cree que pude trabajar para Shishio-sama si no sé al menos evitar que alguien me siga?, conozco Kioto como la palma de mi mano, así que estaremos bien, no se preocupe y ahora a trabajar – terminó la mujer con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Yumi devolvió la sonrisa y asintió, le haría caso a Yasu, algo le hizo sentir confianza, que su plan funcionaría.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Soujiro bostezó y estiró lo brazos para luego volver a su desayuno, estaba muy cansado, no había dormido bien en muchos días, prefería viajar por todo el Japón que regresar al distrito rojo de Kioto; ese mundo era desgastante.

Con todo y que había visitado cada casa de té del distrito de Gion no había rastros de Yumi, los informes de los hombres que lo ayudaban tampoco arrojaron resultados positivos. Atacó con entusiasmo el cuenco de arroz, debía tener fuerzas para una vez más, como se estaba siendo costumbre, Shishio se exaltara delante de él y gritara que todos eran unos ineptos incluyéndolo. Cada día que pasaba el hombre parecía más y más desesperado.

Se quedó pensativo con la punta de los palillos en sus labios, tal vez, sólo tal vez, es que Yumi no quisiera acercarse a las casas de té y ellos habían estado perdiendo el tiempo buscando en el lugar equivocado. Tenía que cambiar de estrategia, pero ¿dónde buscar?, encontrarla sería muy difícil.

La puerta del comedor se abrió y entró un malhumorado Shishio apenas al verlo, le realizó la acostumbrada pregunta.

\- ¿Tienes noticias, Soujiro? – la voz con un dejo de desesperación.

\- Ninguna, Shishio-Sama – respondió el muchacho para luego pacientemente escuchar los gritos y reclamos del hombre vendado. Una vez que el hombre se hubo desahogado el joven continúo. – Creo que hemos estado buscando en el lugar equivocado, ampliaremos la investigación a otros distritos.

Shishio lo miró fijamente, acaso se había equivocado al pensar que ella volvería a lo de antes, era un completo idiota al haber imaginado que ella retornaría a la vida que odiaba, Soujiro tenía razón, era probable que Yumi se alejara lo más posible de la zona roja de Kioto. Se preguntó qué podía estarle pasando, de un tiempo a la fecha no podía pensar con claridad, se arrepentía enormemente haber dejado a Yumi, había pensado que ella sería una debilidad para él y sus planes, pero ahora se daba cuenta que era todo lo contrario, la chica era su fuerza, porque interiormente se sentía más poderoso al tenerla cerca, porque simplemente ella con su presencia, con sus cuidados lo llenaba de una paz que se traducía en una mente más aguda, más calculadora y porque la intensidad de sus emociones ella las canalizaba de una manera tan natural.

\- Tienes razón Soujiro, hazlo – ordenó le hombre y salió sin siquiera voltear a la charola con el desayuno que le pusieran enfrente. Casi chocó con Hoji que entraba apresurado al comedor.

\- Shishio-sama, hay una pista muy confiable para atrapar a Hiro Matzu – les informó el hombre de manera atropellada.

\- ¡Vamos! – dijo Shishio – tenían que organizar todo para poder atrapar a ese traidor y más que nada, él necesitaba algo de acción, para poder encauzar toda la preocupación que no saber de Yumi le provocaba.

Los tres hombres salieron apresuradamente de la habitación.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó el hombre con una sonrisa torcida. La información que aquel tipo les diera era de suma importancia para su jefe y no perdería la oportunidad de agraciarse ante sus ojos.

\- Sí, totalmente, ella sabe todo sobre la organización de Shishio, manejaba lo libros contables – contestó Hyobe bebiendo de la copa de sake frente a él. Se encontraba en uno de esos sitios de apuestas clandestinas que abundaban por los barrios bajos de la ciudad.

\- Si ella es tan importante ¿por qué no está protegida? – preguntó otro de los tipos algo desconfiado.

\- Pelea de amantes, Shishio la botó – dijo como toda explicación Hyobe encogiéndose de hombros - Ya estaba hecho, acababa de sellar el destino de Yumi y de Shishio, porque estaba seguro que con el "trato" que recibiera de parte de aquellos yakuzas la chica soltaría toda la información que sabía sobre el misterioso viaje que Hoji había realizado y sobre los continuos viajes de Soujiro por el Japón. Información de gran utilidad para Hiro Matzu.

\- Bien... ¿Y dónde la encontramos? ¿Cómo es?

\- Su nombre es Yumi Komagata. Tiene un coqueto lunar junto a la boca – Hyobe bebió de su copa y perdió la mirada a la nada frente a él, como si viera en ese momento a la mujer que describía – Es la mesera más bonita de un restaurante del distrito de…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Durante el transcurso del día Yumi había estado muy nerviosa, cada que un cliente entraba su corazón latía con fuerza, pensando que se trataría de Hyobe, por suerte la jornada estaba por terminar y el hombre no se había aparecido por ahí. Esperaba poder llegar a casa de Yasu esa noche sin ninguna novedad.

Ya habían cerrado y todas las empleadas comenzaban con la limpieza de cada noche. Barrían, pulían los pisos y sacaban la basura generada ese día. Yumi sacó los dos cubos de madera llenos de desperdicios al callejón de detrás del local, cuando escuchó que alguien decía su nombre.

\- ¿Yumi Komagata? - preguntó un hombre montado en un caballo que salió de pronto de entre las sombras.

La chica sintió el corazón acelerado y por mero instinto corrió de regreso al restaurante, pero nunca logró llegar a la puerta, porque el desconocido, con una sola mano, la levantó fácilmente del suelo para luego atravesarla sobre su montura y emprender la carrera a toda velocidad.

\- ¡Suélteme! ¡Bájeme! – gritó ella forcejeando y pataleando, miró como otro caballo los seguía de cerca. Al parecer eran dos los tipos que la habían estado vigilando, no entendía qué pasaba, pero tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

\- ¡Quieta! – le gritó su captor y cómo la chica se retorcía más y gritaba a todo pulmón pidiendo ayuda, un certero golpe en la nuca la hizo desmadejarse sobre la montura como un títere sin hilos.

Recuperó la conciencia al sentirse arrastrada por el suelo de madera de una casa, tenía atadas las manos en la espalda y una mordaza cubría su boca. Un tipo la tomaba de cada brazo hasta que llegarón al frente de una gran habitación, con fuerza la arrojaron a los pies de un hombre que jamás había visto. Era alto y corpulento y despedía un olor fuerte a sake mezclado con opio, estaba sentado y su calva brillaba con las lámparas que iluminaban la habitación.

El yakuza dejó de fumar y miró a Yumi con los ojos llenos de desprecio.

\- ¿Y esta quién es? – preguntó a los hombres frente a él.

\- Es la zorra de Makoto Shishio – explicó el primero de los hombres –tiene mucha información de los viajes que Hoji-San hizo hace poco. Llevaba los libros contables de la organización.

\- Así que tú sabes lo que está planeando ese hijo de perra de Shishio – dijo el hombre tomando a Yumi de los cabellos fuertemente, como si quisiera arrancárselos de un sólo jalón. Ella gimió de dolor y cerró los ojos – Llévensela, "platiquen con ella".

La volvieron a arrastrar por el piso y la condujeron a una habitación, le vendaron los ojos y le quitaron la mordaza. Estaba aterrada, ella no sabía de lo que hablaban esos hombres, ella no sabía qué había ido hacer Hoji a Shangái, sólo sabía que mucho dinero se había gastado en ese viaje, que buena parte de la fortuna de Shishio se había usado en un pago, un sólo pago. La hincaron y comenzó a escuchar ruidos extraños, luego oyó el sonido de agua, como si llenaran un recipiente.

\- Por favor… yo no sé nada, dejenme ir - exclamó Yumi. Algo le decía que no iba a salir viva de eso, nadie sabía dónde estaba, nadie podría rescatarla, ni siquiera Yasu había visto cuando se la llevaron.

No le contestaron, sólo escuchó las risas de los hombres alrededor de ella.

\- Te voy a dar una oportunidad – dijo uno de ellos - ¿A qué dónde fue ese perro de Hoji?

\- N-no lo sé – contestó Yumi con la voz temblorosa, algo en su interior la hizo callarse la información que sabía, si hablaba Shishio podría tener problemas…

Sintió la pesada mano de uno de los hombres en su nuca, luego la empujó hacia el frente, le sumergió la cara en el agua hasta el cuello y no la dejaba salir. Se sacudió, luchando por volver a la superficie, pero era imposible, se le terminó el aire muy pronto y comenzó a sentir que los pulmones le ardían dolorosamente. Eso era todo, iba a morir ahogada, era el final, sintió que la incociencia comenzaba a envolverla y lo agradeció, pero en el último segundo, la sacaron del agua. Por instinto, aspiro todo el aire posible a pesar de la tos que la atacó.

\- ¿A dónde fue ese perro de Hoji? – volvió a repetir el hombre y ella sólo movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

La acción se repitió una vez más y de nuevo en el preciso momento la volvieron a sacar. En esta ocasión ni siquiera le hicieron la pregunta y la sumergieron de nuevo. Pero antes, escuchó cuando ambos hombres rieron, al decir uno de ellos: "Creo que estaremos en esto toda la noche"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Los hombres que Shishio y Soujiro habían preparado estaban listos y alertas, luego de vigilar la mansión de Hiro Matzu durante días, esa mañana pudieron comprobar el hecho de que el yakuza se encontraba ahí, no habían dado con su paradero antes, ya que esa casa era propiedad de un familiar lejano, por lo que no sabían que ahí tenía su guarida. Además no eran muchos los guardias que la resguardaban, todo para no levantar sospechas de la organización de Shishio o de la policía.

Los hombres de Shishio, se escabulleron fácilmente por el lugar poniendo fuera de combate a los guardias exteriores, dentro no debía haber más de treinta individuos, así que eso sería fácil siempre y cuando no tuvieran armas muy sofisticadas, pero ellos tenían de ventaja del elemento sorpresa.

Shishio, Soujiro esperaron la señal para poder avanzar hacia la casa. A Hyobe no habían podido localizarlo, así que sólo ellos dos serían los que guiaran el ataque. A lo lejos pudieron captar la señal esperada y con total discreción corrieron a toda velocidad hacia la casa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yumi sentía la ropa totalmente empapada, había perdido la noción del tiempo, no sabía cuánto llevaban repitiendo aquella tortura con ella, pero a esas alturas ya no le importaba, sólo rogaba para que la próxima vez no la sacaran a tiempo y pudiera morir.

Los hombres sonaban muy molestos y agitados, porque no le habían logrado arrancar una sola palabra, ya ni siquiera rogaba para que la soltaran, sabía que iba a morir, pero al menos no les daría lo que ellos estaban buscando. Uno de ellos le removió la venda de los ojos y apenas verlo un golpe en su mejilla le hizo voltear el rostro. Sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre dentro de su boca.

\- ¿Te crees una chica dura, Eh? – dijo el hombre que la había golpeado, la tomó del mentón con rudeza y la miró directo a los ojos

– No importa, te aseguro que con el siguiente "tratamiento" ya no lo serás tanto, he visto a muchos que se creían valientes, hablar hasta de más – comentó el segundo hombre con voz perversa.

La sentaron sobre una silla y le soltaron las manos, luego se las ataron fuertemente en los descansabrazos de madera. Uno de ellos acercó una mesa y sobre ésta colocó un recipiente, Yumi no quiso ver lo que ahí había, pero un escalofrió recorrió su espalda y no era por lo helado de la habitación alejada de la casa en el que la tenían, ni por su ropa mojada.

\- Hyobe no nos dijo que esta chica iba a ser tan testaruda, ¿eh? – comentaron entre ellos.

El escuchar aquel nombre Yumi volteó ¿Hyobe?, acaso ese maldito la había entregado a esos hombres.

\- ¿Hyobe? – murmuró ella con la voz alterada.

\- No sé qué le hiciste a ese hombre, mujer, pero en verdad no le agradas mucho – explicó uno de aquellos tipos – O tal vez fue por el buen dinero que se ganó con esto, pero dejémonos de charla y pasemos a la diversión. Voy a explicarte las reglas del "juego". Tomó el dedo índice de Yumi, estaba algo maltratado por el trabajo duro en el restaurante, pero aun así parecía muy suave en comparación con las manos agrietadas y grotescas de aquel maldito, lo acarició lentamente, ella se estremeció – Verás, recuerda que tienes veinte de estos y cada uno dolerá más que el anterior, aunque puedo asegurarte que no necesitaremos usarlos todos. – Su voz se tornó amenazante – Comenzarás hablar mucho antes de eso. Dime ¿eres zurda o derecha? – preguntó tranquilamente. Yumi no contestó, el miedo cerró su garganta, no sabía que pretendía – No importa, seré bueno y empezaremos con la mano izquierda.

Aquella bestia apretó el dedo de Yumi contra la madera y ella tembló de horror con lo que siguió; el segundo hombre, tomó del recipiente una fina astilla de bambú, delgada y larga, y la colocó entre su uña y su dedo, se retorció tratando de evitar lo que sospechaba que seguiría, pero no pudo moverse ni un centímetro.

\- ¡No!, ¡No, por favor! – rogó, pero sus suplicas cayeron en oídos sordos, el hombre tomó también un pequeño martillo de madera y de un sólo golpe la astilla se encajó en el delicado dedo.

Un gritó sobrehumano brotó de la garganta de Yumi al experimentar aquel lacerante y agudo dolor, deseó desmayarse, deseó morirse al percibir cómo la terrible sensación subía desde la punta de su dedo lastimado, por todo su brazo llegando hasta su pecho, cortándole la respiración momentáneamente. El llanto acudió de inmediato a sus ojos escurriendo por sus mejillas. Su dedo pulsaba fuerte y a cada momento la oleada de dolor se repetía incesantemente. Lloraba sin poderse contener. Sentía también la humedad de la sangre tibia que brotaba de su herida.

\- ¿A dónde viajó Hoji? – preguntó lentamente uno de ellos cerca de la cara de la muchacha, su aliento agrío inundando su nariz. En medio del llanto ella volvió a negar con la cabeza. – Bien, entonces seguiremos – dijo él con un falso tono de fastidio, aunque se veía claramente que estaba disfrutando lo que hacía. Agarró el dedo pequeño de la chica y luego el anular, como si no se decidiera con cuál seguir, Yumi temblaba de miedo y no podía dejar de llorar. Colocó otra astilla, se decidió por el anular.

Y la acción se repitió, el grito de su garganta la sorprendió a sí misma, y la electrizante y desgarradora sensación la volvió a recorrer atormentándola de nuevo. Lloró con más intensidad, si es que eso era posible. Sentía que el dolor iba a enloquecerla.

\- ¡Ya no!... ¡Ya no! – gritaba, los labios le temblaban, todo su cuerpo temblaba, mientras los hombres sonreían entre ellos.

\- ¿A dónde viajó Hoji? – aquella maldita pregunta de nuevo. Yumi mordió sus labios hasta hacerlos sangrar. Sintió que acomodaban una nueva astilla en su dedo medio.

\- ¡Fue a Shanghái!... ¡Fue a Shanghái! - gritó desesperadamente sintiéndose una traidora pero ya no quería experimentar ese dolor de nuevo. A esa bestia no le importó y clavó la astilla en el frágil dedo. Un nuevo grito desgarró la garganta de la muchacha. Sintió como su sangre mojaba su mano y se sentía pegajosa sobre la superficie de madera; de nuevo deseó desmayarse, porque la sensación era apabullante, tremenda, la oleada de dolor cimbró todo su cuerpo haciéndola temblar y estremecerse… y gritó de nuevo que pararan, pero eso no sucedió…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La espada de Shishio y Soujiro se movía con una velocidad sorprendente, por más que los oponentes intentaban atacarlos, simplemente no podían. Con arteros movimientos uno a uno los secuaces de Hiro Maztu fueron cayendo. No tenían ninguna oportunidad contra ellos, en medio del asalto a la casa habían salido a relucir varias armas de fuego, pero sólo lograron herir y matar a pocos de los hombres de Shishio, rápidamente los guardias fueron reducidos y terminaron muertos, bañando con su sangre los elegantes pisos de madera.

Caminaban habitación por habitación buscando a Matzu, el maldito cobarde ni siquiera había dado la cara aún, sólo había mandado a sus hombres al frente. Deslizaban con rapidez cada una de las puertas y casi terminaban con todas. Pensaban que tal vez el yakuza se había esfumado, cuando lo encontraron, casi temblando de miedo en una de las habitaciones del fondo de la casa.

Shishio se acercó al hombre con paso lento, Soujiro tras él. Tomó al maldito del cuello y con fuerza lo levantó.

\- Así que nos traicionaste hijo de puta – dijo Shishio con un tono amenazante. Acercó la Katana a la garganta del hombre que respiraba con dificultad.

\- ¡No, no…Shishio-sama! – rogó el infeliz – ¡No me mates, te daré todo, pero no me mates!

El hombre vendado lo miró con asco, sería tan fácil rebanarle el cuello como a un cerdo y dejarlo desangrar hasta morir, pero eso sería muy sencillo, tenía que volverlo un ejemplo para los demás yakuzas, para que los otros no se atrevieran a traicionarlo también.

\- ¡Llévatelo Soujiro!, "platicaré" con él más tarde – dijo arrojándolo a los pies del jovencito sonriente

\- ¡No, no! - gritó el Yakuza sabía que el hombre vendado lo acaba de sentenciar a algo peor que la muerte. ¡Mátame ahora! – exclamó rogándole, prefería que lo matara de una vez, de esa forma no sufriría tanto – Mátame ahora y te diré algo que te incumbe - Shishio lo volteó a ver, un presentimiento lo hizo prestar atención a las palabras de Matzu.

\- T-tu mujer… tu mujer está en la habitación del fondo – declaró el Yakuza con palabras atropelladas.

Shishio abrió los ojos, aquel desgraciado le estaba tomando el pelo, ¿qué podría estar haciendo Yumi ahí? De nuevo lo levantó y lo puso a la altura de sus ojos.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?! – el puño apretado sobre su garganta, los ojos desorbitados de rabia.

\- Tu chica… esa que llevaba tus libros contables, está aquí…

\- Si tan sólo estas mintiendo, te mataré más lentamente – lo amenazó Shishio apretando fuertemente los dientes. Arrojó de nuevo la tipo al suelo y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yumi sollozaba temblando en la silla, quería que todo se terminara, no soportaba más, su mano completa era una masa de dolor que la hacía retorcerse y llorar con fuerza.

Abrió los ojos enfocando a sus verdugos que de pronto veían hacia la puerta. En medio del sufrimiento alcanzó a escuchar sonidos de pelea y otros de cosas que se rompían, luego varios disparos retumbaron en sus oídos, algo estaba sucediendo fuera de esa habitación.

Después de un rato todo se detuvo, los hombres intercambiaron miradas, preguntándose que debían hacer, dejaron sus instrumentos sobre la mesa y se encaminaron a la puerta, sus manos se dirigieron en automático a sus espadas.

De pronto la puerta se rompió en mil pedazos y Shishio entró en ella. Nada lo tenía preparado para el cuadro que apareció ante sus ojos. Miró a Yumi, sentada sobre una silla de madera, llorando, su labio partido, con su cabello desarreglado y luego miró su mano ensangrentada, comprendió todo de golpe, la habían estado torturando. Todo se volvió rojo para él.

Yumi observó todo como en cámara lenta, había visto entrenar muchas veces a Shishio, siempre la había maravillado su velocidad, su fuerza y sus diversas técnicas, algunas engañaban a sus ojos inexpertos con facilidad, pero nunca, nunca, lo había visto matar a nadie. Sus prácticas eran en solitario y cuando entrenaba contra alguien, no lo mataba, aunque en la mayoría de las ocasiones salían heridos, ahora era diferente. Abrió los ojos sorprendida. Aquellos malditos no tuvieron tiempo de nada.

Shishio literalmente los rebanó ante sus ojos, los descuartizó esparciendo sangre por todas partes, salpicando su cara y su kimono también. La katana cortando piel, carne y huesos con facilidad. Comprendió por completo el por qué sus hombres le temían tanto, supo el por qué su espada causaba tanto respeto. Por algunos segundos perdió la noción de todo a su alrededor y creyó que hasta había dejado de respirar. Entró en shock. Una voz llamando su nombre la trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

\- ¡Yumi, Yumi! – la voz preocupada de Shishio le hablaba, acunaba su rostro, lo acariciaba. Enfocó su mirada en los ojos que pensó que no volvería a ver nunca. Y todo llegó de golpe, el dolor, el terror y el llanto. Tenerlo frente a ella la rompió por completo, los sollozos sacudían sus hombros y le evitaban poder hablar.

\- S-Shishio-sama – logró articular por fin mirándolo, creyendo que tal vez era parte de su imaginación y que se desaparecería de un momento a otro.

\- Tranquila, ya pasó todo – la calmó mientras la desataba y revisaba su mano herida. Esos hijos de perra la habían hecho sufrir mucho y de nuevo él no había podido evitarlo – Tengo que sacarlas – dijo preocupado mirando las astillas que estaban clavadas en sus dedos – Dolerá – advirtió. Ella asintió temblando.

La muchacha gritó a cada trozo extraído y Shishio se sentía un miserable. Cuando terminó la muchacha lloraba con más fuerza, la abrazó, apretándola contra su pecho. Se maldijo mil veces por haberla dejado, tenía que haber supuesto que sus enemigos sabrían de ella, pero aquello se le hacía imposible, salvo el personal de la mansión nadie tenía porque enterarse que Yumi era su mujer.

\- Shishio-sama… Hyobe… es un traidor – susurró Yumi pausadamente a su oído y luego sintió como su frágil cuerpo se desmadejaba contra él. Había perdido el conocimiento. La cargó con cuidado; al voltear a la puerta se encontró son Soujiro que miraba sorprendido a la joven inconsciente en sus brazos.

\- Mata a Hiro Matzu, quema todo – le ordenó a Soujiro caminando a la salida – Y busca a Hyobe, ¡Lo quiero vivo! – esto último dicho con rabia, con una furia tremenda, apretando los dientes.

Oprimió contra sí el liviano cuerpo de Yumi y con paso apresurado salió de aquella maldita casa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Nota 20/06/16** : Hola, Hola! Sí traigo casco puesto, sé que me lloverán coscorrones, en primera por no actualizar ayer domingo y segundo porque hice sufrir muchoooo a Yumi! Lo siento, pero es necesario (creo que también influyó ver tanto Gore por culpa de _Tokyo Ghoul_ U_U!) En fin, aquí está y espero sus comentarios!... Al menos ya están juntos otra vez! Pero falta que Yumi perdone a Shishio! Y vamos a ver qué le pasa a Hyobe! (Quieren que termine de ver la 2da. Temporada de Tokyu Ghoul para que me ponga súper perversa con ese maldito?) ja, ja. Como siempre les agradezco el tiempo que invierten en leer estas locuras y sobre todo que comenten! También agradezco sus recomendaciones de anime, por lo visto tendré unas vacaciones de verano bastante "ocupadas" teniendo mucho qué ver! YUPI!

 **baavira, shishiyu, SiaE, Enny, Emilyyy, Lupita31, Guest, Pajaritoazul**., gracias, gracias por dejar sus opiniones y su sentir por este loco fic!

 **AzureyesDragon:** Ja, ja no estoy libre de equivocarme con la ortografía y también con algunas palabras japonesas, pero gracias por hacerme ver los errores, ya estarán corregidos, por lo regular leo varias veces los caps antes de subirlos, pero te confieso que me he emocionado tanto con estos últimos que sinceramente sólo los leo un par de veces y ¡van para arriba! Así que se me tenían que ir errores, si notas algunos en este capítulo te agradecería que me los hicieras saber, de hecho planeo que ya que termine el fic, dar una revisada completo y corregir cualquier "horror" que tenga.

 **Blankaoru:** Siempre pensé que Yumi era una persona muy inteligente, por eso es que la puse hacer algo, también quise que aprendiera a cuidar del cuerpo de Shishio porque de hecho eso es lo que ella hace principalmente, pero todo de manera paulatina, ¡gracias por comentar capítulos atrasados! Lo aprecio mucho y por cierto ¿para cuándo otro capítulo de "La protegida"? ¡Quiero más! Soy una adicta a KenshinXKaoru ^_^

Besos y abrazos digitales y Hasta la próxima! … **Nary^^ : "Prefiero mil veces un mal anime que una buena telenovela"**


	16. Hasta en el infierno

Todos los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin son propiedad de su autor y sólo los tomé prestados un momentito para escribir esto…

 **CICATRICES.**

Por: NaryMont

Capítulo 16: Hasta en el infierno.

Yumi despertó sobre una suave y mullida superficie, se revolvió un poco, sentía todo su cuerpo mallugado y apenas tomar total conciencia, un dolor lacerante en su mano izquierda la hizo que un gesto desfigurara sus delicados rasgos. Levantó su mano hasta sus ojos, estaba perfectamente vendada, cada dedo envuelto con suaves lienzos blancos, aunque en la punta de su dedo anular e índice se adivinaba una mancha rosada, al parecer todavía no dejaban de sangrarle del todo. A su mente llegaron los recuerdos de la tortura que había vivido, la angustia, el terror, el miedo, el punzante dolor, los gritos de los yakuzas, sus risas y burlas. Todo se conjunto y comenzó a sollozar sin poderse detener.

Luego su mente recordó cómo Shishio había llegado hasta ella y literalmente había destrozado con la espada a los hombres que la habían estado torturando, la sangre de aquellos malditos salpicó su cara y ropa, luego la liberó y en ese momento sus fuerzas habían llegado a sus límite, perdió la conciencia cuando sintió que él la abrazaba.

Shishio… se había sorprendido al verlo, sabía que estaba a salvo con él, al sentir sus fuertes brazos apretándola contra su pecho el mundo simplemente se había apagado para ella. Por qué con tan sólo tenerlo cerca creía que todo se arreglaba, que todo estaba bien aunque no fuera así.

Se incorporó en la cama, volteando a su alrededor, preguntándose dónde podía estar, el diseño de las paredes de la habitación se le hacían ligeramente conocidas, luego de unos segundos supuso acertadamente que se encontraba en la fortaleza del monte Hiei, más específicamente en la habitación de Makoto Shishio ya que podía ver sus ropas colgadas en los percheros y la decoración era parecida a la que había en la mansión. Además podía jurar que la yukata verde que llevaba olía a él.

Algo llamó su atención, en otro perchero una hilera de kimonos femeninos y más allá, en una pequeña mesa, maquillajes y un perfume, la realidad se sintió como una cubeta de agua fría. Estaba en el cuarto que él se compartía con su nueva amante. Sabía que esa fortaleza tenía muchas más habitaciones, ¿por qué humillarla de aquella manera? ¿Por qué llevarla precisamente ahí?

De pronto sintió que la cama en la que estaba le quemaba la piel y aunque débil y sin demasiadas fuerzas se levantó de ahí. En efecto llevaba la yukata de Shishio, lo comprobó al ver lo largo de la prenda y además le quedaba más holgada que de costumbre, como era normal la suave tela se escurrió de sus hombros sin poderlo evitar.

Apretó su puño sano, quería salir de ahí de inmediato, aquella habitación la ahogaba. Con la mirada buscó su kimono y al no encontrarlo desistió de ponerse alguno de los que estaban ahí, jamás usaría la ropa de aquella mujer. Se dijo que antes salía desnuda que hacer tal cosa. Abrió la puerta que la guió a un largo y desierto pasillo, trató de exprimir de sus recuerdos la ruta para salir de aquel lugar.

Sentía las piernas temblorosas, así que con su mano sana se detuvo de la pared para poder caminar sin tambalearse. Se sentía muy débil, no recordaba cuándo había comido por última vez. Pero ya no le importaba nada, no quería estar ahí, no quería siquiera existir. Sintió que se le doblaban las piernas y no intentó meter sus manos para evitar la caída, pero su cuerpo jamás tocó el suelo, porque ya unos brazos vendados la levantaban cual pluma y la sostuvieron con suma facilidad. El rostro de él cercano al suyo, sus ojos atravesándola, dedicándole una de sus insondables miradas. Y ahí estaba su maldito corazón traidor latiendo con fuerza sólo por tenerlo cerca. Su piel erizándose sólo con tocarla de aquella manera y su voluntad de nuevo rota porque de pronto ya no quería separarse de él. Pero Shishio ya no era suyo y nada de lo que sentía debía ser.

Nunca había sido suyo ¿o sí?

\- ¿A dónde ibas? Ni siquiera deberías estar levantada, estás muy débil – la reprendió suavemente él, en sus labios el amago de una sonrisa, Shishio parecía muy feliz. Luego la sorprendió al apretarla contra él, colocar su rostro en su cuello y suspirar con alivio. – Me alegro que hayas despertado, ya llevabas muchas horas inconsciente.

Deseaba con toda el alma abrazarlo de vuelta, pero no debía hacerlo, así que con una fuerza de voluntad que desconocía que poseyera, ni siquiera se movió.

\- ¡Bájeme, suélteme! – le demandó con un tono que pretendía tener fuerza, pero que sonó más como una súplica. Ya no iba a permitir que jugara con ella.

\- No – contestó firmemente él y se encaminó a la habitación de donde había escapado – Te puedes caer. Vamos tienes que comer, estás tan delgada que… duele – usó aquella palabra porque no encontró otra que expresara lo que verla tan desmejorada provocaba en él.

\- Por favor, Shishio-Sama, ya no juegue conmigo, no me haga esto más difícil – rogó ella cuando la colocó de nuevo sobre la cama.

\- No estoy jugando, debes comer, pediré algo de inmediato – se encaminó hacia la puerta pero las palabras de ella lo detuvieron.

\- No quiero estar aquí – dijo molesta intentando levantarse de la cama.

Shishio la miró ¿qué le sucedía? Su comportamiento era extraño, parecía que no se alegraba de verlo, era como si le incomodara su presencia; seguramente le guardaba rencor porque por su culpa, por haberla abandonado, había sufrido toda esa terrible experiencia. Había cometido un enorme y maldito error.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Yumi? – le preguntó tomando su cara con las manos, tratando de leer en sus ojos negros si el rencor era tan grande para que ya lo hubiera olvidado, o peor, que lo odiara, pero en esos ojos sólo podía encontrar un profundo dolor.

\- No quiero estar en esta habitación – murmuró ella con tristeza soltando su cara de las manos vendadas que la sujetaban.

\- ¿Te incomoda algo? – le preguntó con desconcierto, ella evadiendo su mirada, volteando hacia un lado. Si no le gustaba algo del lugar lo cambiaría de inmediato.

\- Ella puede venir y… yo no… no… ¡quiero verla siquiera!- gritó esto último con todas sus escasas fuerzas. No quería ponerle rostro a su rival, no quería que sus pesadillas se completaran al ver a la mujer, aquella mucho mejor que ella, que ahora estaba al lado de Shishio.

Shihio se quedó callado, tratando de entender de lo que Yumi hablaba, "¿ella?", tal vez era que todavía estaba conmocionada por todo lo que había pasado. Aun así no quiso quedarse con la duda.

\- ¿De quién estás hablando? – preguntó él totalmente confuso.

Yumi lo miró, las lágrimas amenazando sus ojos y con cierto resentimiento.

\- D-de su… mujer – dijo con dificultad esas palabras, agachó el rostro y Shishio pudo observar que sus hombros temblaban ligeramente.

"¿Su mujer?" ahora sí que Yumi se había vuelto loca, la miró preocupado, la única persona que podía considerar 'Su mujer' estaba frente a él y por Kamisama que agradecía haberla podido recuperar.

\- La única mujer en toda la fortaleza eres tú – dijo Shishio volviendo a tomar su delgado rostro entre las manos – La única mujer que puede entrar en mi… - se trabó, maldita sea no pudo decir "corazón", no quería apresurar las cosas, no quería que ella se sintiera obligada con él. – Estás confundida. La única mujer que dejaría estar aquí es a ti, porque has sido parte de todo esto, conoces muchas cosas de la organización, más que incluso yo mismo.

\- No estoy confundida, Hyobe me lo dijo, usted me reemplazó apenas no estuve a su lado – murmuró ella con la voz totalmente melancólica – No lo culpo, lo entiendo, simplemente no quiero darle molestias, le agradezco que me haya rescatado – Hablaba calmada, pero parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a echar a llorar - Pero usted ya lo dijo antes, nuestros caminos se separaron…

Shishio abrió la boca, se había quedado sin palabras, ¿cómo podía pensar eso? ¡Maldita sea! Nunca había estado tanto tiempo al lado de una mujer, ni tampoco ninguna otra lo había hecho sentir, ni una mínima parte lo que Yumi despertaba en él. ¿Cómo iba a reemplazar algo irremplazable?

Buena parte de su vida había visto a las mujeres cómo meros objetos de placer, cuando adolescente le encantaba admirar su belleza y apenas abrirse a la sexualidad, ellas se convirtieron en una especie de vicio. Cuando su época de asesino, su segunda cosa favorita, luego de matar, fue terminar en una buena casa de té, entre las piernas de la mujer más hermosa que pudiera pagar. Luego había llegado la época de su caída, ahí las mujeres no significaron nada debido a que otras cosas llenaban su mente: volver a levantarse al costo que fuera, la venganza, hacerse más fuerte y tener el poder eran algunas de sus prioridades antes que una mujer, claro que tenía necesidades, pero las ignoraba.

Ya cuando logró hacerse de fortuna y poder en el bajo mundo de Kioto, volvió a las andadas, por eso siempre contrataba prostitutas muy jóvenes, como si ellas pudieran volverlo a la época en que su cuerpo estaba a plenitud; pero no fueron pocas las ocasiones que apenas tenerlas bajo él, a su merced y disposición, notaba cómo ellas se estremecían de miedo o de asco, eso le bajaba el libido en la mayoría de las veces. En otras ocasiones ignorando su repulsión las tomaba de forma mecánica, como sólo si se tratara de un objeto desechable y sin importancia, así había vivido por mucho tiempo.

Y de pronto, una noche cualquiera, aparece una geisha misteriosa, con una danza fascinante, una mirada retadora y un cuerpo de tentación que lo sedujeron; además esa mujer no se estremecía de asco, ni temía su presencia.

Cómo demonios no caer en sus hechizos, cuando gemía su nombre de aquella manera al tocarla y al poseerla; cómo ignorar aquella humedad deliciosa, esos jadeos y sus estremecimientos de placer que guardaba para él cuando la tomaba, eran la prueba inequívoca, que deseaba y disfrutaba entregarle su cuerpo.

Pero es que no sólo era el hecho de su entendimiento en la cama, ni la pasión que ambos compartían, resultaba que ella se preocupaba por él en otros aspectos también, lo cuidaba, lo escuchaba y él se había acostumbrado demasiado pronto a su presencia, a sus sonrisas, a sus besos furtivos; además de hermosa era inteligente y eso era una combinación que lo atraía enormemente.

Yumi había despertado muchos sentimientos en un corazón, que antes sólo había pulsado para la venganza y por ambición. Supo entonces que su corazón podía latir a diferentes ritmos, suave cuando compartían el tiempo aunque fuera sin hablar, aun en completo silencio. Aprisa cuando la miraba sonreírle o cuando le brindaba sus cuidados, desbocado cuando las noches se llenaban de sus besos, su pasión y entrega; con rabia y celos cuando imaginaba que otro podía llevársela de su lado… y latía dolorosamente cuando estaba lastimada o se desangraba hasta casi morir frente a sus ojos.

Ese doloroso palpitar lo había instado a renunciar a ella, para evitar que sufriera, lo había llevado a desistir de su presencia, pero había sucedido, que después de todo prefería aquel dulce dolor a la angustia irrefrenable de que no estuviera para él. Algo superior a su lógica y voluntad lo hacían querer protegerla. Aunque había fallado varias veces ya en su propósito.

\- Yo no te he reemplazado – dijo Shishio con voz serena luego de un momento de estar en silencio.

Yumi lo miró parecía sincero, pero aun cuando eso fuera cierto y no existiera otra mujer ocupando su lugar, tenía miedo de que volviera abandonarla. Él pareció leer la duda en la actitud de la muchacha.

\- ¡Con un demonio, Yumi! ¡Ese hijo de puta de Hyobe te mintió! – esto último dicho con una clara desesperación. Yumi abrió los ojos significativamente.

\- Pero ¿y eso? – preguntó Yumi señalando los kimonos y maquillajes de la habitación.

\- Recuerda que esta iba a ser nuestra habitación cuando volviéramos de viaje, mandé traer ropa y maquillajes para ti. Puedes comprobar que los kimonos son nuevos, nunca han sido usados. Comenzó a caminar por la habitación, como si pensara la solución de un problema muy grave.

\- Shishio-sama – murmuró Yumi se quedó sin palabras, sin saber qué responder, él había dejado la habitación así todo ese tiempo, aun cuando habían estado separados.

Shishio se acercó de nuevo a ella, volvió a acariciar su rostro y en esta ocasión ella no se separó, al contrario enfocó su mirada en la de él. Cómo podía amarlo tanto, cómo podía sentirse desfallecer con sólo tenerlo cerca, cómo podía controlar su sangre que se aceleraba cuando la miraba de esa manera.

\- Yumi, fui un imbécil al dejarte ese día, ojalá puedas perdonarme – Ella lo miró y no pudo evitar que una lagrima bajara por su mejilla. De nuevo aquella sensación cálida inundándola por dentro y aquel peso de su corazón, que oprimía fuertemente desde que se habían separado, se fue aligerando poco a poco.

\- Shishio-sama… – empezó pero no pudo continuar. Él la había tomado de los hombros e inesperadamente la apretó contra su pecho, presionándola tal vez más de lo necesario, cortándole la respiración, pero Yumi se sintió que volvía a su hogar después de mucho tiempo, el frío que sintiera aquellas noches sola, se borraban mágicamente con ese tibio abrazo, porque con aquel gesto Shishio parecía que le decía "te necesito".

Luego de un rato, que a Yumi le pareció un segundo, la separó de él, y como si se tratara de un hambriento que mágicamente encuentra un banquete frente a él, devoró aquella boca que extrañara tanto todos esos días. Un ronco gemido salió de los labios masculinos, al degustar de nuevo el sabor en esos labios. Su corazón se aceleró al sentir que le permitía la entrada y ambos se estremecieron al acariciar sus lenguas lentamente.

Pero de pronto el corazón de Yumi se agitó, tenía miedo, mucho miedo de caer en su seducción y después ser abandonada. Con toda la fuerza que el miedo al abandono le dio, se separó de Shishio y bajó la cara, evitando mirarlo, evitando continuar la caricia, la palma de su mano sobre el pecho vendado de él.

Un claro gesto de mantenerlo a distancia, lejos de ella. Shishio sintió que su corazón, por un segundo, se detuvo dolorosamente. Entendió el mensaje a la perfección, tenía que volver a ganarse su confianza y lo cierto es que no sabía cómo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yumi comía lentamente, sentía la mirada de Shishio sobre cada uno de sus movimientos, pero no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara, luego de que lo había literalmente rechazado, salió dejándola sola, volviendo poco después con comida para ambos, como tratando de retomar sus rutinas anteriores al comer juntos.

No es que lo odiara, o sintiera rencor contra él, era todo lo contrario, lo amaba más y más a cada momento. Era que simplemente tenía mucho dolor y miedo, la había abandonado sin que ella lo viera venir, tan sólo le había dicho adiós con frialdad y ella simplemente no sabía lidiar con todos los confusos sentimientos que se revolvían en su interior, no lo entendía, no se entendía a sí misma. Necesitaba algo de tiempo.

Sin pensarlo, apretó el tazón de arroz que con dificultad sostenía con su mano lastimada, sin poderlo evitar un quejido salió de sus labios y un gesto de dolor la hizo cerrar los ojos. Dolía mucho cualquier movimiento con su mano izquierda.

Casi al instante sintió que Shishio le quitaba el cuenco de arroz y los palillos de las manos. Un nudo se instaló en su garganta al verlo a él, al poderoso y temido Makoto Shishio, ofreciéndole la comida en la boca. Le parecía una imagen surreal, porque aquel hombre que con cuidado le acercaba a los labios un bocado de arroz, había destrozado con furia a dos hombres frente a sus ojos.

Muy sorprendida abrió la boca recibiendo el bocado, luego vino algo de pescado; la dejaba masticar y volvía a repetir todo, así hasta que terminó con los alimentos que le llevara.

\- Muchas gracias, Shishio-sama – murmuró Yumi totalmente sorprendida y en cierto grado apenada, pero muy conmovida. Nunca nadie, después de su madre, la había cuidado así; no estaba acostumbrada a ser tratada de esa manera.

\- Evita mover mucho la mano, al menos durante unos días, si duele demasiado dime para hacerte traer medicinas, ahora trata de dormir – ordeno él – Debes de recuperar fuerzas, no me gusta verte así.

\- Shishio-sama… necesito pedirle algo – Yumi titubeó un poco, pero necesitaba ese favor.

\- Dime, ¿Qué quieres Yumi?

\- Podría avisarle de alguna forma a Yasu-San que estoy bien, ella… ella me ayudó mucho cuando estuve sola en Kioto, debe estar preocupada por mí, simplemente desaparecí.

Shishio la miró directo a los ojos, ligeramente recordaba a la mujer que era su empleada en la mansión, pensó que había muerto durante el enfrentamiento con la policía. ¿Así que ella había ayudado a Yumi cuando él la había abandonado?

Desde que Yumi despertara quería decirle muchas cosas y preguntarle otras tantas, pero no había tenido oportunidad. Sobre todo, necesitaba saber acerca de la traición de Hyobe, ese maldito que todavía no daba señales de vida. Por suerte su petición le abría la puerta para poder aclarar sus dudas.

\- ¿Ella te ayudó? – inquirió él sentándose frente a Yumi, a los pies de la cama.

\- Sí, la encontré por casualidad y me consiguió empleo en el restaurante donde ella trabaja.

\- ¿Trabajaste en un restaurante? – preguntó y él que pensó que ella volvería a las casas de té, se reprendió a sí mismo, dándose cuenta del poco mérito que le había dado a Yumi.

\- Sí, atendía las mesas, era un trabajo agradable – Yumi suspiró – me quedaba en una pequeña posada en las afueras del mismo distrito.

\- Yumi… ¿Por qué no tomaste el dinero que dejé para ti?

\- Usted dijo que era una compensación por mis servicios. Si se refería a estar con usted… - ella hizo una pausa como pensando las palabras que diría – Yo hace mucho tiempo que no cobro por mis "servicios" – terminó en un tono irónico.

\- No quise decir eso… - Las palabras de Yumi lo dejaron sin qué poder argumentar nada. Ella había entendido su deseo de dejarla protegida, por otras razones que ni siquiera habían pasado por su cabeza.

\- Y si se refería al hecho de salvarle la vida – continuó la joven, esta vez mirándolo a los ojos – Se lo dije aquella vez, lo haría una y mil veces.

El corazón de Shishio se sobresaltó, ahí estaba de nuevo esa mirada llena de sinceridad, deseaba abrazarla, deseaba besarla, deseaba tantas cosas… Pero se contuvo, no quería incomodarla de nuevo.

\- ¿Y Hyobe? – le preguntó Shishio sin romper el contacto con aquellos ojos oscuros como la noche, tratando de esa forma, calmar la imperiosa necesidad que ella despertaba en su cuerpo.

Lo percibió al instante, cómo una nube empañó su mirada llenándola de temor. Ella bajó los ojos y miró como su mano sana apretaba la manta que la cubría. La mente de él trabajando rápidamente imaginando muchas situaciones, una peor que la anterior, sobre todo cuando recordó las miradas lascivas y lujuriosas que su subalterno le dedicaba con frecuencia a Yumi.

\- Cuéntamelo todo… - instó Shishio acariciando con suavidad ambas manos de la joven.

Luego de unos instantes, en que ella se debatía en cómo decirle todo lo acontecido con Hyobe, comenzó su narración. Le dijo de su encuentro en el restaurante y de sus palabras soeces, luego cómo esa misma noche la había arrastrado a aquel callejón oscuro y le propuso su asqueroso trato diciéndole que Shishio ya la había reemplazado. Cuando le contó sobre el intento de abuso y cómo ella había logrado escapar, la paciencia de Shishio había llegado a su límite. Se levantó y maldijo lleno de furia.

\- ¡Ese maldito hijo de puta me las va a pagar todas! – exclamó para luego caminar encolerizado por la habitación. Aquel cabrón se había atrevido a ponerle las manos encima a Yumi… a su mujer.

\- Hyobe nos espiaba – dijo lentamente Yumi – Nos espiaba cuando usted y yo estábamos juntos… en la intimidad.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Aquello era el colmo, aquel pervertido había llegado demasiado lejos.

\- Él mismo me lo dijo – murmuró ella totalmente avergonzada.

\- Cuando lo encuentre lo voy a matar muy lentamente – aseguró, pocas veces sentía tanta rabia como en esos momentos.

\- ¿No sabe dónde está? – le preguntó claramente inquieta.

\- No, pero Soujiro está buscándolo – Shishio detectó el semblante preocupado de Yumi.

\- Debe encontrarlo lo más pronto posible – lo miró desesperada – él es un traidor, me entregó a los yakuzas, esos hombres estaban muy interesados en saber los motivos de los viajes que Hoji-San y Soujiro-kun han estado realizando… Por eso me torturaron.

Shishio la miró sorprendido, además de la razón personal de matar a Hyobe lo antes posible, estaba el hecho de que ese infeliz sabía demasiado acerca de la organización, por suerte, siempre había sido precavido y sus planes de conquista sólo los conocían Hoji, Soujiro y él mismo.

\- Los hombres que usted mató cuando me rescató, no hacían más que preguntar a dónde había ido Hoji-San – Ella bajó la cabeza – Y-yo no pude soportarlo y les dije que él había ido a Shanghái, lo siento.

Shishio la miró sorprendido, estaba apenada por haber dado esa información, cuando otra persona en su lugar habría dicho mucho más, con todo lo que le habían hecho. Además eso no importaba ya, había enviado a esos bastardos al infierno.

\- Fuiste muy valiente Yumi – le dijo tomándola de los hombros – Me alegro que no dijeras nada, no porque me importe que la información siga en secreto, pero de haber hablado antes, ellos te hubieran matado y yo no… - se le trababan las palabras – No hubiera estado ahí a tiempo.

Fue imposible no abrazarla, la posibilidad de encontrarla muerta, en lugar de herida, lo cimbró interiormente. Yumi se apretó contra su pecho y comenzó a llorar.

\- Yo tenía mucho miedo, sentía mucho dolor, estaba aterrada y no quería morir… - murmuró entre sus sollozos y temblores – tenía miedo de morir y no volverlo a ver.

Shishio sintió una opresión en el pecho, esa opresión que con suavidad lo torturaba sin saber qué hacer con ese sentimiento. Sus palabras salieron casi sin pensarlo.

\- Yumi… sé que no me crees, que en este momento desconfías de mí, pero te protegeré, de hoy en adelante no te separarás de mi lado, siempre estarás conmigo, siempre, tienes mi palabra.

Con su mano sana Yumi apretó la cintura de él. Deseaba creerle, necesitaba creerle, porque si él volvía a alejarla no lo soportaría.

\- Le creo – dijo pausadamente, su voz todavía alterada por el llanto.

Shishio no lo evitó más, la tomó por los hombros y la recostó sobre la cama apretándola suavemente con su cuerpo, ella ahí tan pequeña e indefensa, la miró a los ojos como pidiendo su permiso, con aquella extraña conexión sin palabras que tenían, supo al verla que lo estaba dejando continuar, que también lo deseaba.

El aroma del cuerpo femenino lo invadía, su aliento tibio incitándolo, su mirada muy brillante por las lágrimas derramadas, sus labios entreabiertos; le había dolido verla tan pálida, pero ahora un suave tono rosado cubría su mejillas.

Algo superior lo instó a besarla, a comer esa boca de la que se volviera partidario desde la primera vez que la probara. De inmediato la sintió responder a su caricia con desesperación como un náufrago bebiendo de un manantial, su Yumi, su mujer había vuelto por fin y al parecer lo aceptaba de nuevo, a pesar de haberle fallado.

La acercó más hacía él, la delicada silueta de ella firmemente apretada a su cuerpo, sintiendo en el proceso todos sus montes y valles, una mano de él en su cara, la otra deslizándose por su cuello acariciando lentamente.

Sentían los pulmones sin oxígeno, pero se negaban a despegarse, sus lenguas despertando sensaciones deliciosas en ambos. Se separaron jadeando, la mano de Shishio acunó el rostro de Yumi mirándola, por poco la había perdido pensó de repente. Y luego ella habló y jamás creyó que dijera tal cosa.

\- Lo… lo amo Shishio-Sama – confesó ella, mirándolo a los ojos valientemente, sin vergüenza, ni temor, con la más pura sinceridad reflejada en sus oscuras pupilas.

Yumi se sorprendió a sí misma por aquellas palabras, pero ya no podía retractarse, ya no podía negarle que estaba enamorada, nunca lo había estado en su vida, pero aquel sentimiento que la estaba consumiendo no podía ser ocultado por más tiempo. Por Kami, estaba enamorada y aunque él la alejara de nuevo, o en su momento se cansara de ella, estaría agradecida por siempre con el destino o con la fuerza superior que la había unido a Makoto Shishio, valía la pena haber nacido sólo por experimentar aquello que la llenaba de vida y la hacía sentirse así de plena.

No esperaba una confesión de amor de regreso, lo conocía bien a pesar del corto tiempo que habían convivido, no pensaba que era un hombre de aspectos románticos y no podía culparlo, su vida no había sido fácil, viviendo desde joven en la lucha para sobrevivir, viviendo la guerra, matando como medio de vida. Sabía de la necesidad imperiosa de poder en su interior, sabía de la traición que había sufrido de parte de aquellos a los que sirvió para reconstruir el país, conocía de antemano su filosofía de la sobrevivencia del más fuerte.

Él era así, muy fuerte, renaciendo de las cenizas a las que lo habían condenado sus propios líderes, conocía su frustración de luchador que lo limitaba a poder pelear. Conocía sus debilidades y limitaciones físicas y eso hacía que lo admirara todavía más.

Ante sus ojos él era todo, ya no había más, sabía desde ese preciso momento que no quería estar en un mundo donde no existiera él.

No le avergonzaba que él lo supiera, no le apenaba sentirse frágil ante él, toda su vida había sido una mujer débil y vulnerable, que importaba si la persona que amaba conocía sus sentimientos, eso le daba valor, al menos una vez en su vida habría sido valiente.

Shishio se había quedado de piedra, ante las tres sencillas palabras que habían salido con seguridad de aquellos labios, la miraba intensamente, con los ojos muy abiertos, la boca con una clara mueca de sorpresa. Él se incorporó de la cama, Yumi también lo hizo; de repente ella se sintió inquieta, tal vez se había molestado. Su corazón golpeaba con violencia contra su pecho. Estaba sentado sobre la orilla de la cama, de repente se volteó mirando a la nada, Yumi hubiera dado cualquier cosa por saber qué pensaba.

Pero no decía nada, sólo miraba enfrente.

Shishio, todavía no podía dar crédito a las palabras que había escuchado, era increíble que ella hubiera dicho tal cosa. Sus pensamientos iban a mil por hora, nada era coherente, ninguna frase podía salir de su boca. Aquella sencilla confesión lo sacaba totalmente de contexto. Esa hermosa mujer junto a él lo amaba, ¡a él! a un hombre que nadie podría amar; temer tal vez, respetar quizás, odiar por supuesto, ¿pero amar?

\- Lo siento, Shishio-Sama, yo… no debí… - Yumi se interrumpió, no sabía cómo arreglar lo que había dicho, era mejor haberse quedado callada.

\- Yumi… tú… ¿no estás confundida? – preguntó por fin él, se giró a mirarla buscando sus ojos y de nuevo en ellos sólo sinceridad y franqueza.

\- No, es la verdad.

\- ¿Desde cuándo tú…?

\- Casi desde que lo conozco… Yo lo entiendo si usted no… no se preocupe…

La calló con un beso urgente, demandante y luego fue bajando la intensidad, como si los labios femeninos fueran calmando sus ansias y permitiendo poner en orden sus pensamientos y principalmente asentando sus sentimientos. Porque era clara una cosa, él también amaba a esa mujer. Ahora podía comprender el porqué de sus angustias al no tenerla, porqué su tranquilidad al compartir con ella, porque su pasión desbordante al tocarla y poseerla. Nunca había sentido eso por nadie, y por Kami, estaba seguro que nunca en lo que le quedara de vida podría experimentarlo por alguien más.

\- Yumi yo… quiero tenerte conmigo – la miró directo a los ojos para que ella entendiera sus palabras y creyera lo que estaba por decirle – comparte esta vida conmigo y… cuando vaya al maldito infierno también te quiero ahí para mí… ¿entiendes?

Una sonrisa curvo los labios de ella, era una declaración de amor por todas las de la ley, muy al estilo de Shishio pero ahí estaba, se sintió completa y feliz.

\- Si muero primero, con gusto lo esperaré en el mismo infierno, Shishio-Sama – contestó ella tomando su mano. Shishio se permitió una sonrisa, una sonrisa genuina, una sonrisa que sólo le mostraría a esa mujer frente a él.

\- Entonces este es nuestro pacto, estaremos juntos hasta en el infierno – declaró él y volvió a buscar esa boca, la encontró a medio camino porque ella ya se acercaba a sus labios también…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Nota 26/06/2016:** ¡Hola! ¡Hola! Sí, sí, miel escurriendo por mi teclado, ¿medio cursi? Tal vez pero soy una romántica empedernida así que ¿por qué no? Después de todo ya los habíamos hecho sufrir bastante ¿qué no? En fin, tal vez piensen que Yumi lo perdonó muy pronto, pero yo pienso que no, cuando se está enamorada a veces uno es demasiado blando, además después de todo, Shishio cometió un error y también sufrió las consecuencias, como ven este capítulo los dejé a ellos solitos, no quise meter más nada porque para eso estarán los demás episodios. A este fic no le queda demasiado 3 caps más como mucho y un EPÍLOGO que es el que tengo imaginado desde antes de terminar de escribir el capítulo 1, cuando publique el fin de esta historia irá junto con el epílogo.

Por cierto les informo que tal vez tarde un poco en actualizar ya que se viene una semana súper difícil de trabajo (es la última y está llena de eventos y graduaciones) y estoy segura que no tendré tiempo de escribir, por eso es que los dejé con un buen sabor de boca al fin del capítulo (no soy tan cruel ya ven ^^)

Más de 100 reviews! NO LO PUEDO CREER! T_T Lloró de emoción! Cuando empecé con este proyecto nunca imaginé que a tanta gente le pudiera interesar, ya que creía que no eran muchos los que podrían seguir a la pareja de Shihio y Yumi, así que fue una grata sorpresa darme cuenta que estaba equivocada.

 **baavira, shishiyu, Enny , Emilyyy, Lupita31, Guest, AzureyesDragon, Blankaoru, Pajaritoazul**., gracias, gracias por tener el tiempo de escribir, se los diré mil veces, me alegro que les guste este fic y me emocionó mucho al leer sus comentarios!

 **SiaE:** Gracias por tu inbox, me encantó!

Besos y abrazos digitales y Hasta la próxima! … **Nary^^ : "Prefiero mil veces un mal anime que una buena telenovela"**


	17. Ajustando cuentas

Todos los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin son propiedad de su autor y sólo los tomé prestados un momentito para escribir esto…

 **CICATRICES.**

Por: NaryMont

Capítulo 17: Ajustando cuentas.

El cuerpo tibio a su lado se movió perezosamente buscando una posición más cómoda para dormir, la respiración cálida golpeó su cuello, colándose lentamente a través de las vendas que lo cubrían, sintió la mano lastimada de ella palpar su abdomen como si quisiera comprobar que no se hubiera ido. Sonrió interiormente y con cuidado detuvo la mano de ella, no quería que se fuera a lastimar y por el dolor despertara, tenía que mejorarse mucho todavía, aún estaba débil y para ser francos la noche anterior no la había dejado dormir demasiado. Era increíble lo que su cuerpo había extrañado a esa mujer, lo que la añoraba y deseaba todavía; pero aún más increíble, era el hecho de que ella parecía haber experimentado lo mismo, desde que habían estado juntos por primera vez, nunca la había sentido tan entregada a él, tan suya como la noche anterior.

Un suave murmullo salió de los labios entreabiertos de Yumi y Shishio casi juró haber escuchado su nombre. Eso levantó su ego un poco más, hasta en sueños era dueño de esa mujer. Pero es que ella no era menos dueña de él, los días que habían pasado separados no había dormido casi nada, primero era que la cama le parecía enorme y tan fría sin el cuerpo de ella junto a él, luego era el hecho de que cuando lograba dormir, aunque fueran unos cuantos minutos, siempre tenía que aparecer esa pequeña bruja en sus sueños, ya sea de manera torturantemente sensual o de forma angustiante y ambos modos no eran ni cómodos, ni tranquilizadores.

Acarició la delgada mejilla de la chica y quitó el cabello que enmarcaba su rostro, estaba tan pequeña y delgada, se sintió un miserable por haberla abandonado, pero ya la tenía a su lado y le había prometido que jamás estarían separados. Esa promesa más que para tranquilizarla a ella, era una forma egoísta de satisfacción personal, sabía que ya no podría estar lejos de Yumi Komagata por más que lo quisiera, ella estaba metida en la médula de sus huesos, en su sangre, en su pensamiento, en todo su ser. Era un ser ruin y miserable, pero Yumi era de él, sólo de él y antes prefería verla muerta que siendo de alguien más. Shishio cerró los ojos ante tan aberrante sentimiento. Era un maldito egoísta, pero la fuerza intensa conque ese amor se había anidado en su corazón, era demasiado grande para ser ignorada o dejada de lado.

Podía sentir la respiración pausada de ella, era un loco, pero casi podía jurar que escuchaba el latir rítmico de su corazón, ese corazón que ella le había confesado era suyo, solamente suyo. Maldita sea, se sentía tan bien estar así, se sentía completo, podía seguir con su vida, con sus planes, simplemente porque ella estaba junto a él. Yumi se removió en sus brazos y lentamente abrió los ojos encontrándose con la mirada penetrante de Shishio sobre su cara.

\- ¿Es muy tarde? – preguntó ella sin apartar la mirada.

\- Es muy temprano todavía – contestó él, sonrió un poco al verla todavía somnolienta.

\- Siento que dormí demasiado – un ligero bostezo – Tenía mucho que no dormía así de bien – comentó y Shishio estuvo totalmente de acuerdo con ella.

\- Lo mismo digo – respondió él, apretándola un poco a su cuerpo.

De pronto fue consciente de que ella estaba totalmente desnuda bajo la manta, de que sus senos se pegaban deliciosamente a su costado, de que sus labios se le antojaban tremendamente. Y así, con esa facilidad sorprendente, ella despertaba su deseo y las ganas de poseerla, ¿sería consiente Yumi del poder que podría ejercer sobre él? esperaba que no, porque de lo contrario, estaba perdido.

Buscó su boca con la fuerza del deseo que recién estaba despertando en él y ella correspondió de la misma manera, su lengua tan familiar, su sabor tan conocido; como había extrañado todo eso, su cuerpo había dolido mucho por ansiarla tanto. Con agilidad se posicionó sobre ella, colocó ambas manos de la chica sobre su cabeza sin dejar de besarla. Y luego se detuvo unos segundo a observarla, ya estaba muy despierta y jadeaba, él lograba el mismo efecto seductor en Yumi y eso le encantaba. Miró sus senos subiendo y bajando con su agitada respiración, los ojos entrecerrados, el cabello desordenado. Su desnudez en todo su esplendor, invitándolo silenciosamente a tomarla, gritándole de forma muda que le diera placer.

Su mano bajó hasta colocarse entre sus piernas, con tremenda suavidad comenzó a acariciarla, haciendo deliciosos círculos en la intimidad femenina; los gemidos de ella no se hicieron esperar, la dureza de él tampoco. Sintió su piel temblar con sus caricias, con su lengua saboreó el cuello largo y delgado de ella, aspiro su aroma, olía a Yumi y a sexo, habían tenido una noche movida, pero parecía que no se llenaban el uno del otro, habían sido muchos días de abstinencia y ahora quería tenerla hasta la saciedad.

Pero nunca iba a llenarse de Yumi, de eso estaba seguro. Fugazmente, recordó cuando hacía unos días, Hoji tuvo la osadía de sugerirle contratar a alguna chica para "calmarlo", como si fuera posible cambiar a Yumi por un cuerpo cualquiera.

Con satisfacción sintió en su mano la tibia humedad de ella, el calor que irradiaba su sexo era tan atrayente, estaba lista, lista para él. Al sentir que Shishio se acomodaba Yumi abrió sus piernas dócilmente para recibirlo, entró en ella con premura, la angosta cavidad de ella lo oprimió deliciosamente. Se detuvo un segundo en su avance disfrutando la sensación de su calidez, de sentirla en toda su plenitud, luego entró y salió rítmicamente, iniciando aquel compás que los hacia estremecerse y gemir ahogadamente.

La miraba retorcerse bajo él, sus caderas moviéndose con cadencia, agitada y disfrutando, era fácil perder el control ante tal espectáculo: piel cremosa y suave, la oscilación de sus senos, el rostro de ella con gestos de placer, jadeos llamando su nombre, pidiéndole más y más rápido; ella abrió los ojos y estaban nublados de placer, Shishio lo supo de inmediato, estaba por llegar a la cúspide, la había llegado a conocer demasiado bien. Se curvó contra él al alcanzar el éxtasis y el gemido más fuerte que cualquier otro lo hizo alcanzarla también. Un gruñido ronco se escapó de sus labios al derramarse dentro de ese cuerpo que lo volvía loco. Nunca habían terminado juntos hasta ahora, pero aquello fue una de las sensaciones más sublimes que hubiera experimentado jamás.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Un largo beso luego del desayuno a modo de despedida y Yumi entró al amplió despacho de Hoji. Shishio se encaminó a su entrenamiento, más tarde se verían para cambiar sus vendas. A él no dejaba de sorprenderle la fuerza de ella, se estaba recuperando rápidamente, en unos cuantos días estaba de nuevo con las rutinas que se había impuesto cuando vivían en la mansión. Y cada día que pasaba la veía más saludable y porque no decirlo, mucho más hermosa que como la recordaba antes.

Para mucho gusto de Hoji, su ayudante estrella estaba de vuelta y trabajaba con más empeño del mostrado anteriormente. Yumi siempre tan rápida e inteligente iba aprendiendo con facilidad los movimientos del negocio. Además, Hoji ahora podía confiarle a Yumi los secretos más recónditos de las transacciones, ya que el mismo Shishio lo había autorizado para eso.

Luego de la recuperación de su mano, lo atendía a él con el mismo cuidando de siempre; ella se había molestado mucho cuando Shishio le confesara que no había seguido el tratamiento de su piel en todo el tiempo que habían estado separados, sólo cambiaba las vendas. En cierto grado, él pareció disfrutar más aquel regaño que sufrirlo propiamente.

En ocasiones, Yumi salía a Kioto con encomiendas de proveedores o de ciertas transacciones que el propio Hoji le solicitaba, claro siempre vigilada por dos o más guardias, Shishio no estaba dispuesto que le pasara nada. Hyobe aún no aparecía, y aunque Soujiro tenía una pista sólida de ese desgraciado, era hábil y aún no habían podido capturarlo.

Todos en la fortaleza agradecían a Kami que Yumi estuviera de regreso, el carácter de Shishio parecía mucho más calmado, ya no estallaba a la menor provocación y así todos podían respirar tranquilos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Después de leerla, cerró la segunda carta importante que había recibido ese día.

Goro Fujita, muy pensativo, se recargó en el cómodo asiento mientras bebía algo de té que le llevaran más temprano. Se encontraba en una sencilla posada en las afueras de Tokio, había tenido que viajar por cuestiones de la investigación que estaba llevando a cabo acerca de algunos movimientos sospechosos de Makoto Shishio, al parecer los contactos, transacciones y movimientos de su organización no sólo se centraban en Kioto, casi estaba seguro que en algunos de los puertos importantes del país, también podrían tener injerencia sus no tan legales negocios. A cada paso que daba, se confirmaban más sus sospechas, de que estaba tramando algo de verdad grande.

Fácilmente se podía deducir que era mucho el dinero que se estaba manejando ahí, por lo tanto, seguramente esos recursos no sería utilizado para nada bueno.

Pagar armas y mercenarios podía ser la inversión más segura.

En la primera de las misivas, uno de sus oficiales bajo su mando, le explicaba que Hiro Matzu, el yakuza más importante de Kioto, había sido masacrado e incinerado en una de sus propiedades de a las afueras de la ciudad, varios de sus hombres también habían muerto calcinados apenas unos días atrás. Todo apuntaba a que habían sido órdenes de la organización de Makoto Shishio, al parecer ese desgraciado no se andaba por las ramas en cuestión de obtener lo que quería, lo más seguro es que ese delincuente se había entrometido en algunos de sus negocios y lo más sencillo había sido deshacerse de él.

Pero la carta más importante era la segunda que leyera, se trataba de un interesante mensaje de Okubo, en esta le pedía que mientras buscaba más información sobre los posibles movimientos de Shishio, también comenzara a localizar a Kenshin Himura, o como mejor lo conocía él: Battousai "El destajador".

Encendió su acostumbrado cigarrillo. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el siempre serio rostro de Fujita, al parecer, él también estaba destinado a encontrarse con cierto "fantasma" de su pasado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Shishio entró a la sala de entrenamientos, se sentía lleno de energía y se concentró en practicar sus técnicas. Una caja de madera reluciente descansaba en uno de los costados de la habitación. Con toda ceremonia se acercó y la abrió, adentro descansaba una katana enfundada, su calidad y fina elaboración se acercaba bastante a la perfección. Se trataba de una de las últimas creaciones del gran maestro hacedor de espadas Shakku Arai. Sacó la katana de la vaina y su hoja estaba brillante, reluciente, a pesar de los años que Shishio la había utilizado. Era su espada favorita, con la única que practicaba sus técnicas especiales, con cuidado se observó todo el largo de la hoja, hacia la punta se podía apreciar un patrón aserrado, el cual era ideal para sus propósitos.

Sonrió enigmáticamente, dentro de la misma caja un par de guantes negros y muy "especiales" permanecían perfectamente doblados. Con cuidado se los colocó, le calzaban perfecto, con unos movimientos precisos deslizó a una velocidad increíble la hoja de la espada sobre uno de sus guantes. Una explosión no se hizo esperar al incendiar la pólvora que cubría la prenda. Todo perfectamente estudiado al tiempo preciso, habían sido muchos años de prueba y error para lograr ese efecto, pero al fin lo había dominado.

Repitió varias veces la misma acción y todas las ocasiones las explosiones se sucedieron en el tiempo justo y en el momento anticipado por él.

Makoto Shishio, era el maestro creador de la técnica Guren Kaina.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Shishio y Yumi compartían la cena amenamente, conversaban y tomaban algo de sake, se encontraban como era su costumbre, juntos al finalizar un día lleno de labores.

\- Yumi, ¿recuerdas cuando te propuse un viaje? – preguntó de pronto Shishio luego de dar un gran trago al sake que tenía en la mano.

\- Sí – contestó ella, recordaba aquella ocasión cuando le dijera de viajarían a unas aguas termales.

\- Creo que lo haremos pronto, necesito revisar los avances de un proyecto y quiero que vengas conmigo.

\- ¿Es en serio, Shishio-Sama? – preguntó ella, Shishio de inmediato detectó la emoción en la voz femenina, le agradaba hacerla sentir bien.

\- Claro, te dije que no nos separaríamos, además tú dijiste que nunca habías salido de Kioto, creo que es hora que ya lo hagas – dijo él con una sonrisa, esa dedicada sólo para ella, que sólo ella conocía.

Por inercia se acercó a él, y se recargó en su pecho. Se sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo, como se lo dijo en alguna ocasión, su vida había estado marcada desde que el universo de Shishio y el de ella se habían encontrado. Él la tomó de la barbilla y la besó, suave, dulcemente. Como siempre que sucedía, ella se abandonaba a la sensación, se relajaba en sus brazos y lo dejaba hacer. Aunque la besara millones de veces aquel efecto de él siempre la abrumaba de forma arrebatadora. Lograba que se sintiera viva, deseada y ahora podía afirmar, que también querida.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Soujiro con su inamovible sonrisa se encaminó al comedor, era la hora de la cena, seguro encontraba a su mentor en ese lugar, además él también ya tenía hambre; Shishio estaría muy complacido con las noticias que tenía para él. Por fin había atrapado a Hyobe, en ese mismo momento permanecía en una de las celdas de la fortaleza, le había costado mucho trabajo dar con el desgraciado, pero Soujiro sabía que el dinero se le terminaría tarde o temprano y no faltaría quién lo delatara, sólo había tenido que ser paciente y por fin el momento había llegado. Tocó a la puerta antes de entrar a pesar de que era un lugar común, pero desde que Yumi volviera tanto ella como Shishio eran muy cariñosos entre ellos y prefería no importunarlos.

Escucho cuando Shishio le indicaba que pasara. En efecto él y Yumi estaban a media cena, como era su costumbre una ligera reverencia dirigida a ambos y su imperturbable sonrisa adornando su juvenil rostro.

\- Shishio-Sama, Hyobe ha sido capturado, se encuentra bajo nuestro resguardo.

Tanto Shishio como Yumi se levantaron como impulsados por un resorte, ligeramente la muchacha se estremeció en los brazos vendados del hombre y él pudo sentirlo. Tal vez, los recuerdos de lo vivido por la muchacha aún la agobiaban.

\- Buen trabajo Soujiro – dijo Shishio apretando uno de sus puños, llevaba días deseando que aquel bastardo por fin estuviera a su alcance – Llévalo a la sala "especial" iré en un momento.

El jovencito sólo se inclinó antes de girar sobre sus talones y cumplir la orden de su mentor.

Shishio y Yumi se quedaron un momento en silencio, ella con el rostro enterrado en las vendas del pecho masculino. Podía escuchar el corazón acelerado de Shishio, la rabia corría por sus vendas, eso era muy claro.

\- ¡Mataré a ese infeliz! – exclamó Shishio, por instinto apretó a Yumi contra él. Hyobe pagaría con sangre todo lo que le había hecho a Yumi.

\- Mátelo lentamente – murmuró Yumi y luego fijo sus ojos oscuros en los de Shishio, en ellos había miedo, pero también odio y determinación. Él le sonrió de vuelta.

Esa mujer lo comprendía a la perfección.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Shishio entró a la habitación que se encontraba a un costado de la sala de entrenamientos, en ella sólo se ponían a aquellos traidores a la organización y era mejor callarlos antes de que cometieran alguna indiscreción; en esas cuestiones Makoto Shishio no se andaba con miramientos.

Hyobe se encontraba atado de manos a unas argollas que pendían del techo rocoso de la habitación, era el único lugar que no tenía ningún diseño, ni adorno innecesario, se había labrado directamente sobre las entrañas de la tierra, todo lo que había ahí era funcional y tenía un propósito: generar dolor y matar.

El hombre levantó el rostro, estaba pálido; sabía lo que le esperaba, o al menos lo adivinaba, porque no habían sido pocas las veces que le tocara ser testigo de los castigos que la organización daba a los hombres que osaban traicionarla. En alguna ocasión, él mismo fue el verdugo de los soldados traidores cuando Shishio se lo ordenaba.

Hyobe tragó saliva al encontrarse con la mirada del mismo Shishio en persona, a un lado de él estaba Soujiro, como siempre parecía su sombra cuando así se lo proponía, el hombre vendado caminó con paso seguro hasta quedar frente a él. Por instante pasó por su mente pedir piedad y clemencia, pero al mirar aquellos ojos llenos de la más terrible furia y odio, supo que sería tiempo perdido, estaba muerto desde que Soujiro lo había logrado atrapar.

Un puñetazo que ni siquiera vio venir le hizo escupir sangre y algunos de sus dientes, Shishio pegaba con mucha fuerza en verdad.

\- ¡Maldito hijo de perra! – le grito. Lo tomó por el cuello y lo hizo enfrentar su terrible mirada de nuevo - ¡¿Cómo te atreviste siquiera a verla?!

Aturdido Hyobe no supo a qué se refería hasta que cayó en cuenta que estaba hablando de Yumi. No contestó, después de todo qué podía decirle, que la geisha se le había metido en la sangre sin que pudiera evitarlo. Luego pensó, eran sus últimos momentos sobre ese mundo, tal vez si hacía enfadar a Shishio lo matara más rápidamente.

\- Es una zorra muy bonita… ¿cómo no verla? – dijo con sarcasmo mirando a Shishio con una media sonrisa en los labios ensangrentados.

\- ¡Cállate! – exclamó un furioso Shishio y otro puñetazo casi manda a dormir a Hyobe un rato, otros pocos de sus dientes se aflojaron.

Pero para desgracia de Hyobe Shishio no perdió de todo la compostura, las palabras de Yumi retumbaron en su mente "Mátelo lentamente".

Con lentitud, Shishio se colocó un guante negro, sacó la Katana que llevaba en el cinto, una hermosa espada, de una hoja trabajada con extrema perfección: _Mugenjin_ , con un rápido movimiento encendió la pólvora de su guante. La explosión controlada no se hizo esperar, el grito de dolor de Hyobe se opacó con el sonido del estallido. Sus brazos se tensaron, al grado que sentía que se le arrancaban del cuerpo debido a la ola expansiva de la detonación.

Sintió como su pecho estaba en carne viva, pero no sangraba, sólo un ardor terrible irradiaba por su piel chamuscada, la ropa pegada a su cuerpo, lastimando aún más.

El hombre vendado no se detuvo ahí, arrastrando la punta de la espada la encendió frente a sus ojos, y un corte en cada uno de sus brazos lo hicieron gritar de nuevo. El olor a carne chamuscada llenó el ambiente. El dolor era terrible, sentía como su piel se abría y se desgarraba al mismo tiempo que ardía, pero no sangraba.

\- No sangras – le dijo Shishio con una mueca en sus labios, la voz amenazante – Al momento que corto cauterizo la herida con el fuego, vas a durar muchas horas, Hyobe.

El infeliz gritó de nuevo al sentir como los dedos de su mano izquierda eran arrancados con otro certero movimiento de espada.

\- Esto es por haberte atrevido a tocarla…

Los gritos agónicos y desgarradores del hombre se escucharon durante horas, poniendo la carne de gallina a más de uno de los servidores de Shishio, por suerte por la madrugada, al fin, el infeliz guardo silencio para siempre…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Nota 10/07/2016:** ¡Hola! ¡Hola! Sí, sí, no estoy muerta! Andaba de parranda! Jaja no es cierto, mil perdones por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero me fue imposible terminar el capítulo antes, me costó algo de trabajo, en fin nos queda un solo capítulo más para que esta historia termine, así como un epílogo del que ya les había comentado antes, ¿Quieren que suba el siguiente capítulo primero y luego el epílogo? Sería más rápido así. Me lo comentan.

Mil perdones por no actualizar, pero se me junto la semana final de trabajo, más una extra con planeación y evaluación docente (sólo se hace en mi escuela T.T) así que salía más tarde de lo normal, por eso es que todo mi día se desfasaba terriblemente, recuerden que también soy ama de casa, y pues las musas por lo regular me visitan de noche (yo suelo escribir mejor por la noche, ya que todo está en calma y ya que la cocina está limpia jaja) pero con horario recorrido y trabajo extra de esa semana todo se me complicó. Se los prometí en algún capítulo anterior, no voy abandonar este proyecto, ni dejarlo que pasen años para terminarlo, pero si tengan paciencia por favor, me apuraré más ya que por fin estoy de vacaciones!

¿Qué tal nuestra tierna Yumi algo sádica no?, pero bueno no puede ser que alguien de todo bueno vaya al infierno, todos conocemos el final de la pareja, así que de alguna forma siempre he pensado que el estar viviendo la violencia de tan cerca de una u otra forma afecta a las personas.

Saludos como siempre a: **baavira, shishiyu, Enny, Emilyyy, Lupita31, Guest, AzureyesDragon, Blankaoru, Pajaritoazul**., gracias, gracias por sus comentarios!

 **Dedico este capítulo en especial a dos personitas: Blankaoru (Por su cumpleaños muchas felicidades!) Y a SiaE: Por sus lindos inbox!**

Besos y abrazos digitales y Hasta la próxima! … **Nary^^ : "Prefiero mil veces un mal anime que una buena telenovela"**


	18. Viajes y visitantes

Todos los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin son propiedad de su autor y sólo los tomé prestados un momentito para escribir esto…

 **CICATRICES.**

Por: NaryMont

Capítulo 18: Viajes y visitantes.

La casa estaba en total silencio y la oscuridad la cubría completamente, debía ser de madrugada, Yumi se revolvió ligeramente en el futon, a su lado Shishio dormía plácidamente, lo observó un poco y luego se incorporó tratando de no despertarle; era una noche algo calurosa a pesar de que el verano estaba despidiéndose ya. Se levantó y se encaminó a la cocina, tenía mucha sed, encendió la lámpara de aceite y se desplazó por los pasillos aún desconocidos. Habían llegado hacia unas horas y el viaje en carruaje había sido tan agotador que apenas habían probado algo ligero para cenar y se habían acostado a dormir. La casa era grande y tenía una ligera noción de dónde se encontraba la cocina, todo estaba en silencio, todo desierto. Caminó sin miedo ya que se sabía muy segura en esa propiedad. Difícilmente alguien podría llegar hasta la casa, eran muchos los guardias que vigilaban desde la aldea, luego había otros tantos en el perímetro del bosque que circundaba la enorme casa. Y en aquella noche tan cerrada y sin luna, era imposible ver más allá de tus narices, era improbable que alguien se aventurara a caminar por el espeso bosque para llegar hasta ahí.

Si su sentido de orientación no la engañaba, la cocina debía estar al final del pasillo, esa era la distribución común en aquel tipo de casas totalmente de diseño japonés. Sus pies envueltos en las tabis provocaban que sus pasos fueran muy silenciosos, amortiguados por los suaves pisos de madera y los tatamis que los cubrían. Habían llegado tarde así que no conocía bien la casa, pero sí pudo darse cuenta del gran tamaño de ésta.

Sonrió al llegar a la amplia y bien abastecida cocina, por la mañana ella cocinaría para Shishio, de hecho cocinaría para ambos en las próximas dos semanas. Ya que estarían solos esos días, mientras Soujiro regresaba directo a la aldea donde estaban de uno de sus viajes al norte del país y traería consigo a Yasu, su fiel amiga, que le ayudaría con todo lo referente a la casa, pero estaba contenta, porque tendría a Shishio para ella sola esos días.

De inmediato dio con una fuente de agua que al menos parecía bastante fresca se sirvió un poco, pero jamás el líquido llegó a sus labios, ya que una mano vendada la jaló con extrema fuerza apartándola de su sitio y arrojándola literalmente hacia el otro lado de la habitación, Yumi no pudo evitar aterrizar sobre su trasero y lanzar un grito de dolor y sorpresa.

La luz de la lámpara de aceite tembló amenazando con apagarse, pero no lo hizo, mostrándole a la ex-geisha una escena que nunca imaginó. Ahí frente a ella, estaba Makoto Shishio, aguantando con su espada, el ataque de una de una lanza sostenida por el hombre más extraño que haya visto jamás en su vida.

Era alto y fornido con una coleta atrapando su cabello negro, su rostro mostraba una sonrisa torcida, pero lo más extraño era que a pesar de llevar una venda en los ojos, ella sentía que parecía no perder detalle de todo lo que ocurría en la habitación.

El corazón le latió con fuerza al entender que dada la posición en que los dos hombres habían cruzado sus armas, el ataque de aquella extraña lanza iba a dirigido a ella. El vaso quebrado yacía en el piso justo donde había estado parada apenas unos segundos atrás.

\- Sí mujer, te salvaste por poco de ser atravesada por mi lanza – afirmó el hombre con voz amenazante como si hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos.

Shishio apretó el puño que no sostenía la espada y casi rechinó los dientes al contestar el comentario hecho por el desconocido.

\- Esas no son formas de entrar a una casa ajena – Yumi volteó hacía él, al escuchar aquellas palabras en un tono mezcla de broma, pero que claramente enmascaraban una amenaza.

\- Lo son, si la casa es de un viejo enemigo - contestó de inmediato el extraño, pero al mismo tiempo, relajó la guardia de su postura de ataque. Shishio hizo lo mismo, pero no enfundó la espada.

\- Dile a la zorra que al menos sirva sake, este lugar de verdad está escondido y hace un calor endiablado - comentó como si nada y se irguió tan alto era rompiendo por completo su posición de ataque.

\- No es una zorra, es mi mujer – respondió Shishio con la voz molesta – Yumi ve a la habitación y ahí espera.

Ella iba a negarse, aquel hombre parecía demasiado peligroso, pero algo en la mirada de Shishio le indicó que era mejor no contradecirlo. Se levantó del sitio donde aún estaba sentada y dándole una última mirada a aquel hombre se enfiló a la salida. Alcanzó a escuchar unas palabras que le asustaron un poco, pero confió ciegamente en las habilidades de Shishio.

\- Soujiro me explicó tus planes y estoy de acuerdo al unirme a tu causa, pero ten en cuenta que tú eres mi enemigo por excelencia y el que te ayude, no exime que te mate en cuando tenga la primera oportunidad.

Se alejó de la habitación, sin escuchar la respuesta que Shishio dio al extraño aquel.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Habían pasado tres días desde el sorpresivo ataque que había sufrido en la propia cocina de la casa, esa noche, Shishio había vuelto luego de largo rato, que a Yumi le parecieron horas, no había dicho nada, sólo le había hecho el amor con una pasión desbordante, para luego, mientras calmaban sus respiraciones le contara todo sobre un equipo élite de guerreros que estaba preparando. Resultaba que aquel hombre extraño de la venda en los ojos formaría parte de aquel grupo y aunque Yumi le dijo que no le parecía seguro que ese hombre fuera una buena opción, Shishio sólo había sonreído abiertamente diciendo que ya lo sabía, pero que confiara en él, que todo saldría de forma excelente, los planes para derrocar al gobierno japonés estaban en marcha y ya nada lo detendría, Yumi se sintió tranquila, después de todo, cómo no hacerlo, luego de haberlo visto realizar y analizar una y otra vez planes y estrategias junto con Hoji para desestabilizar al tambaleante gobierno de esa Era.

También le había contado sobre cómo Usui, era el nombre del extraño personaje que los visitara a media noche, se había convertido en su enemigo declarado. Yumi se tranquilizó al saber que Shishio ya lo había derrotado en el pasado y que aunque parecía feroz y despiadado, lo cierto es que interiormente sabía claramente que jamás podría derrotar al guerrero vendado.

Los días pasaban tranquilos, ya que salvo por el susto de la primera noche, nada parecía enturbiar su existencia en la casa de aquella pequeña aldea perdida del país. Era muy agradable respirar el aire puro, ver el cielo azul y despejado y sentir el aire murmurar entre los enormes árboles que rodeaban la propiedad. La naturaleza en todo su esplendor, un ambiente muy diferente a lo encerrado y sofocante de la fortaleza del monte Hiei.

Al estar casi en plena soledad, salvo por algunos capitanes de guardias que iban con Shishio a pasar reportes dos veces al día, llevar suministros y la correspondencia, Yumi podía pasear con tranquilidad por los alrededores de la casa mientras él entrenaba o revisaba y contestaba los mensajes, en su mayoría de Hoji; se sentía tranquila y relajada. Extrañaba un poco sus jornadas trabajando con Hoji, pero disfrutaba esas nuevas rutinas llevando sólo las riendas de una casa y cuidando de Shishio, no podía pedir unas vacaciones mejores.

Caminaba rumbo al pozo que estaba cercano a la propiedad, hacía algo de calor, era medio día, sacó un cubo de agua fresca y bajándose el Kimono hasta dejar sus hombros al desnudo dejó que el agua la refrescara un poco. Todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, eran seguidos de cerca por los ojos lascivos de un jinete semioculto entre los arbustos, al ver aquellos hombros blancos y redondeados a la luz del sol el hombre no pudo contenerse más y espoleando al caballo con velocidad se acercó a la joven que apenas y tuvo tiempo de voltear al escuchar el animal acercarse hacía ella.

Con facilidad la tomó por la cintura alzándola y un instante después, estaba sentada sobre la montura del hermoso animal entre los brazos del jinete. Yumi se asustó un poco y luego volteó hacía el hombre que sonreía al haberla sorprendido de aquella manera.

\- Pensé que te gustaría cabalgar conmigo – comentó Shishio a su oído riendo, luego la colocó mejor para que estuviera cómoda y rodeando su pequeña cintura en el proceso, guiaba las riendas del animal para que tomara un poco de más velocidad.

Yumi miró hacia al frente, al principio apreciaba el follaje y los árboles, el verde del bosque en el que se adentraban guiados expertamente por Shishio. Luego al ir tomando velocidad sólo podía apreciar un manchón frente a ella. El jinete iba exigiendo lo máximo del animal y Yumi cerró los ojos al sentir el viento y la sensación de volar. Entre los nervios y la emoción, comenzó a reír, el corazón desbocado por la adrenalina de la emoción y por sentir el protector pecho de Shishio en su espalda, sus brazos cuidándola, se dijo que podía morir en aquel momento, era de verdad feliz. Cuando por fin se detuvieron estaba agitada, como sí ella misma hubiera corrido, pero algo más la dejó sin aliento, porque unos labios exigentes la besaban con pasión, caricia que sin duda ella correspondió con igual o mayor fuerza. Mientras las manos vendadas de Shishio recorrían con delicadeza los hombros desnudos de Yumi, deleitándose tanto la vista como con el toque de los mismos.

\- Me encantan tus hombros así – afirmó Shishio dejando un beso suave en uno de los hombros desnudos de la mujer - Me gusta mucho verlos así.

Ella sólo sonrió con coquetería.

El regreso fue tranquilo y en calma, porque entre besos y caricias, el jinete ya no apuró demasiado al caballo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Era imposible resistirse a las frescas sombras de los espesos árboles que rodeaban la casa, por eso es que a Yumi, se le había ocurrido realizar un picnic en un árbol en especial frondoso y agradable, sólo esperaba que a Shishio no le pareciera una idea estúpida.

Por la mañana dispuso todo en el lugar para tomar ahí su comida, preparó unos deliciosos bentos y dejó todo listo para cuando él hubiese terminado con su entrenamiento, proponerle su idea.

Entró con confianza a la sala que se utilizaba para los entrenamientos y se deleitó mirándolo realizar los movimientos con la katana, como siempre, no dejaba de maravillarla la vista de ese hombre fuerte y poderoso moviéndose a una velocidad que parecía imposible. Sujetaba la espada y la hacía cortar el aire con maestría, la hoja silbaba cortando la nada, pero Yumi sabía, que de haber un enemigo real frente al guerrero vendado, hubiera quedado reducido a trozos de carne, lo había visto ya hacerlo, y aunque le horrorizó en su momento, ahora se sentía tranquila porque ningún oponente podría hacerle frente a un espadachín como él.

Luego de un par más de aquellas katas Shishio se detuvo y la miró directo a los ojos, logrando como siempre, el efecto de acelerarle el corazón.

\- La comida está lista Shishio-Sama – informó ella al ver que se acercaba. Sintió los dedos enguantados de él en su mentón y cómo la boca masculina reclamaba la suya. Adoraba sus besos y la manera en que la poseía con una simple caricia.

\- Perfecto, empezaba a sentir hambre – contestó él, luego se acomodó la katana en la cintura y abrazándola la guió hacia el comedor.

\- Este… Shishio-Sama… creí que sería buena idea comer afuera – dijo ella algo titubeante. Tal vez sí era una tonta idea eso de comer bajo un árbol.

Shishio la miró algo extrañado y luego rió, con aquella sonrisa única para Yumi.

\- Es buena idea – dijo simplemente.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y luego tomó el atado donde había acomodado el almuerzo y la sombrilla para cubrirse del sol en el camino hacia el lugar donde comerían. Llevaba el kimono descubierto hasta los hombros, mostrando su generoso escote, tal como Shishio le había dicho que le gustaba, por lo cual prefería evitar el sol para no quemarse demasiado la piel.

Caminaron hasta el lugar y luego de sentarse en la suave manta que Yumi llevara, degustaron sus alimentos callados, disfrutando de la tranquilidad que los rodeaba y de estar simplemente juntos. Yumi había aprendido a disfrutar esos momentos de silencio entre los dos, ese lenguaje era sencillo para ambos, es común que a veces se digan más cosas con una mirada, con un rose que con cientos de palabras. En esos días que habían permanecido alejados de todos, conviviendo simplemente ellos dos, el lenguaje mudo de miradas y gestos se había desarrollado mucho entre ambos. Ella entendió perfecto cuando el deseó abrazarla y obedientemente se acercó a su costado para luego verse rodeada por el brazo fuerte de Shishio.

\- Entiendes que eres sólo mía ¿cierto Yumi?

Ella miró hacia arriba tratando de buscar su mirada y entender el porqué de ese comentario tan repentino, pero Shishio sólo miraba al frente, como si estuviera interpretando esa pregunta en el preciso momento, como si se le hubiera ocurrido en ese segundo.

\- Sólo soy suya Shishio-Sama, de nadie más… nunca más.

Ella sintió como el abrazo de él se apretaba un poco más ante su respuesta.

\- Soy tan suya que… antes de seguir en un mundo donde usted no esté, prefiero estar muerta – exclamó ella profundizando en sus sentimientos, en cómo realmente se sentía con aquel amor que muchos podrían catalogar de enfermizo, pero que a ella la hacía completamente feliz. Recargó su rostro en el pecho vendado y cerró los ojos, no quería pensar, ni siquiera imaginar que algún día pudiera faltarle él.

La hizo mirarlo a los ojos y en su expresión parecía muy complacido. La besó de nuevo, como en la sala de entrenamientos, tomando su boca, tomando su alma completa en un beso demandante y ardiente, las manos enguantadas apretaban sus hombros desnudos y luego lentamente acariciaban su espalda y caderas, un resto de conciencia llegó a Yumi cuando sintió el peso de él sobre ella, ni siquiera recordaba cuándo había quedado recostada sobre la manta del picnic.

Se estremeció gratamente cuando la mano de Shishio palpaba sobre sus piernas envueltas en la tela del kimono. Mas luego ambos se sacudieron al escuchar un trueno que retumbó por todo el bosque, se incorporaron sorprendidos. Hacía apenas unos minutos, todo estaba azul y despejado y ahora nubarrones oscuros cubrían el cielo, un relámpago más surcó el firmamento y un viento fuerte meció la copa de los árboles. Ambos se miraron sorprendidos, Shishio extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse y como dos chiquillos corrieron a la casa, pero fue imposible llegar antes de que una fuerte lluvia lo mojara todo, incluyéndolos.

Cuando llegaron al porche de la casa estaban tan empapados como si hubieran estado nadando en un lago.

\- Excelente día para un picnic – comentó Shishio al ver a Yumi con la cara mojada y los cabellos oscuros destilando agua.

\- Lo siento… - respondió algo apenada, después de todo había sido su idea el comer fuera – Vamos tenemos que cambiar sus vendas.

\- Y tu kimono – dijo repasando la figura de ella con las prendas empapadas y pegadas a la silueta femenina – Aunque así luces muy bien.

Yumi adivinó las segundas intenciones en el tono que él había utilizado, sobre todo al sentir la mirada de Shishio recorrerla de aquella manera tan lasciva. Simplemente le sonrió y ahora fue ella quien estiró su mano para guiarlo al interior de la casa…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Uno de las ventajas de aquella casa en medio de la nada era que sus instalaciones resguardaban unas aguas termales, las cuales eran muy benéficas para la piel de Shishio, Yumi notaba claramente que luego de permanecer en el onsen, el tratamiento que aplicaba en las quemaduras de su piel hacía que se sintiera mucho mejor.

En ese momento se encontraba acondicionando todo para realizar el tratamiento de él, acomodaba como era su costumbre, las vendas que usaría por tamaños, las dejó sobre una bandeja y luego preparó la crema que esparcía sobre la piel.

Mientras tanto Shishio estaba dentro de las aguas termales, observando las suaves manos de la chica acomodar todo con aquello con los movimientos finos y estudiados que la caracterizaban. De repente una idea cruzó por su mente.

\- Yumi, ven entra conmigo – ordenó Shishio luego de un rato de permanecer en el onsen. Yumi tapó el recipiente con la crema y lo miró a los ojos significativamente.

\- Pero, Shishio –Sama, yo…

\- Vamos no te pongas tímida conmigo – contestó él, la chica ya había disfrutado de las aguas termales en algunas ocasiones desde que habían llegado, pero nunca habían probado el entrar juntos.

Ella asintió mientras notaba como algo cálido se extendía por su bajo vientre lentamente, estaba segura que aquel calor repentino nada tenía que ver por el ambiente tibio del lugar.

\- Está bien – cedió ella algo perturbada por las sensaciones locas que comenzaban a recorrer su cuerpo.

Sin saberlo Shishio estaba a punto de ver uno de los espectáculos más eróticos de su vida. Ella iba completamente vestida aún, claro dejando ver sus hombros desnudos, tal como se lo había sugerido él durante su cabalgata de días antes, detalle que en lo personal el hombre disfrutaba mucho.

Ella se acercó a la tina que estaba junto al onsen, lentamente desató su obi desenredándolo de su diminuta cintura, lo dobló con toda ceremonia y lo colocó sobre el mueble que estaba ahí para tal propósito, abrió su kimono y lentamente lo deslizó por sus brazos, estaba de espaldas a Shishio, pero era muy consciente de la mirada de él sobre cada una de sus acciones. De pronto un nerviosismo la hizo dudar, no entendía por qué de repente se sentía cohibida ante él, ya la había visto muchas veces desnuda, pero no pudo evitarlo, miró como sus dedos temblaban e interiormente se obligó a continuar.

La miró detener sus movimientos por unos segundos, Shishio sentía la sangre correrle rápidamente por las venas, aquello era un espectáculo delicioso y quería más. De pronto ella volvió a sus acciones, atrapando toda la atención del hombre que ya parecía que estaba más caliente que el agua en la que estaba sumergido.

Yumi abrió la yukata verde claro que llevaba bajo el kimono, no llevaba más ropa que esa; sentía la mirada de él recorriéndola completamente, calentando su piel aún sin tocarla. Él no quiso perder detalle cuando la tela verde iba dejando descubierta la piel blanca, la espalda, esa cintura imposiblemente pequeña, unos glúteos redondos que lo volvían loco, rematando en esas piernas largas que cuando se enredaban en su cintura lo llevaban al paraíso.

Con toda ceremonia ella dobló la yukata, luego se agachó ligeramente a quitarse las tabis, en ese punto Shishio sentía su excitación al máximo. Él siempre la desvestía cuando habían estado juntos, a veces lentamente a veces de manera exigente, pero nunca espero que el hecho de que ella se desnudara frente a él, le fuera afectar de aquella manera y el espectáculo aún no terminaba.

Todo era piel perfecta salvo por aquella pequeña cicatriz circular en su costado, aquella cicatriz que era otra muestra de su lealtad a él, esa bala que muy probablemente se hubiera incrustado en su cuerpo y que al interponerse Yumi había evitado para que fuera así.

Cuando subió una pierna y luego la otra para meterse en la tina y enjuagar su cuerpo antes de entrar a las aguas termales con él, Shishio sintió la boca reseca. El agua que Yumi se echó desde el cuello para enjuagar su cuerpo, acariciaba lentamente su piel expuesta, bajando por cada curva y accidente del cuerpo femenino, mojando y volviendo la piel brillante y sin proponérselo muy, muy seductora. Los ojos de Shishio estaban lo más abiertos posibles, todas aquellas acciones lo estaba excitando demasiado, por último ella tomó su cabello en un peinado alto, con algunos mechones, que rebeldes, escapaban enmarcando su rostro.

Lentamente, paso a paso Yumi entró al agua seguida por la mirada de Shishio, aquellos movimientos sinuosos del cuerpo femenino lo tenían en un grado alto de excitación. Por fin ella estaba a su alcance, se colocó a su lado disfrutando el agua caliente en su cuerpo, pero el hombre tenía otros planes más que dejar que ella se relajara dentro del agua. Con rapidez la aprisionó entre la orilla y su propio cuerpo, aspirando aquella esencia a cereza que ella usaba, como tratando de introducir su aroma en su interior y no dejarlo ir jamás.

Tomó su mentón mirándola a los ojos, esos ojos negros tan transparentes, que lo miraban siempre con admiración y con amor. Con ella jamás podía sentirse expuesto, aun cuando estuviera sin sus vendas puestas. Intentó besarla pero ella ya lo estaba besando a él, le encantaba cuando se comportaba así de apasionada. Ella se pegó a su cuerpo pidiendo, más bien exigiendo su cercanía, Shishio la rodeo con un abrazo apretado, nunca, después de la traición de la que había sido objeto, después de haberlo marcado y disminuido su capacidad física de aquella manera, imaginó siquiera que podría estar así de cercano a una mujer. Y en esos momentos Yumi estaba ahí, presente para él, entregándose, como siempre, completamente, enteramente suya.

Sus lenguas danzaban y se retorcían en sus bocas, bebiendo sus alientos, saboreando sus esencias, Shishio llevó una de sus manos al cuello, frágil y delicado rosándolo con los dedos, haciéndolo hacia atrás, ella con los ojos cerrados, quieta, pero respirando entrecortadamente. Dejó los labios femeninos y saboreo aquella piel blanca y tibia que palpitaba al paso de su lengua por ella. Era deliciosa, suave y húmeda, su excitación creció al sentir que ella gemía suavemente.

Deseaba hacerla suya en ese momento, tomarla y sacar más jadeos y gritos de esa boca deliciosa, pero de pronto sintió un cambio en la actitud de ella. De la nada Yumi parecía querer dominarlo a él, volviendo sus besos más exigentes y sus manos más atrevidas, todo era cadencia, pulsaciones y movimientos ondulantes. Parecía que esa pequeña mujer quería llenar todo su ser.

Con habilidad enredó sus piernas en su cadera y Shishio no se contuvo al penetrarla de una sola vez, las manos masculinas aferrando, apretando aquellos glúteos redondos y firmes para que estuviera quieta y enterrarse más en ella, fundirse con ella.

El gemido de Yumi no se hizo esperar ante la intrusión de él, jadeo fuerte para luego gritar su nombre pidiéndole más. La voz femenina estimulándolo fuertemente, el agua agitándose a su alrededor, los cuerpos unidos, las bocas también.

Yumi mecía sus caderas despertando en ambos más deseo, más sensaciones intensas que les recorrían la piel, era deliciosa aquella danza, aquel embrujante encuentro de cuerpos húmedos y calientes.

Luego de minutos de exquisitos movimientos, de caricias y cuerpos pulsantes, todo estalló a su alrededor, los estremecimientos urgentes sacudiéndolos, aquella fuerza oculta haciendo que sus respiraciones se cortaran por momentos, todo chispas brillantes en sus ojos cerrados, irradiando su energía. Shishio se volcó en ella llamándola mientras su orgasmo lo estremecía involuntariamente. Las sacudidas disminuyendo paulatinamente, él quedando con la cara hundida en los senos de ella, mientras los brazos de Yumi todavía se aferraban al cuello masculino, la estrechó con fuerza, mientras ella se abandonaba en sus brazos exhausta pero satisfecha.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Los gritos y vítores de los hombres se escuchaban en gran parte de la casa, Yumi caminaba hacia la fuente de aquella algarabía, desde hacía una semana que aquello era la rutina diaria, Soujiro había llegado y con él, todas las actividades de la organización se habían reactivado de nuevo: reuniones interminables, agrandar las filas de la organización con cada vez más seguidores, entrenamientos a todos los soldados y el reclutamiento que era a diario. Además lo que llenaba la mente de Shishio en esos días era aquel grupo de élite que estaba formando, dos días antes un hombre muy extraño, extremadamente delgado, tanto que parecía sólo piel y huesos, y con una mirada que parecía traspasar todo, se había entrevistado con Shishio y había quedado enlistado en aquel conjunto de guerreros importantes que estaba creando.

Al parecer había llegado otro de esos guerreros tan especiales y era tanto el entusiasmo, que había dejado pasar el tiempo para su tratamiento de piel diario, así que Yumi caminaba hacía la sala de entrenamientos para recordárselo. Entró con confianza al recinto, Shishio permanecía cómodamente sentado con Soujiro a su lado, ambos hombres sonreían y parecían apoyar a uno de los contendientes en el centro de la explanada. Yumi volteó con curiosidad hacia ahí, pero no podía ver nada debido a los más de quince hombres que parecían rodear al guerrero, al parecer estaban probando su poder de pelea, se detuvo en la puerta, tratando de averiguar quién era la persona que había logrado mantener a tantos de los soldados a raya y a otros dejarlos fuera de combate.

Yumi abrió la boca con sorpresa al ver como tres hombres salían disparados hacia atrás y dejaron por fin ver la delicada silueta del guerrero que, vistiendo un kimono de colores vibrantes, noqueaba o hería a quién se acercara. Una enorme guadaña con una cadena era la espectacular arma que mantenía a todos alejados de sí. Volvió al ataque de los soldados de Shishio y mostrando gran habilidad, los fue tumbando uno por uno, la ex-geisha estaba asombrada de ver a alguien con aquella contextura, de apariencia tan frágil, desplegar aquella fuerza, la mujer, porque claramente era una mujer, a la par que atacaba, parecía danzar grácilmente, en ocasiones dejaba ver unas piernas largas y muy bien formadas. Su cara estaba sonriente y aunque usaba el cabello corto, éste enmarcaba perfectamente un rostro agraciado, de finos rasgos, donde destacaban unos enormes ojos color chocolate. En verdad era una chica muy sexy y atractiva.

Yumi sintió saltar su corazón, al ver que atrapaba por completo la atención de Shishio, que no perdía detalle de los movimientos de aquella mujer y aplaudió vigorosamente al final cuando dejó a todos los soldados fuera de combate. La combatiente todavía tuvo la desfachatez de hacer una reverencia hacia Shishio y observarlo descaradamente, Yumi lo supo de inmediato, tanto como que apenas eran las once de la mañana, que aquella guerrera estaba enamorada de Shishio, esos ojos anhelantes y llenos de admiración y deseo no podían mentir. Además, estaba el hecho de aquella molestia creciente en su interior y el deseo de inmediato marcar su territorio, con pasos firmes llegó hasta Shishio y se colocó a su lado. El guerrero vendado de inmediato la rodeó con su brazo y eso la tranquilizó un poco, pero ese gesto natural en él, confirmó sus sospechas, al ver el rostro de la extraña, contraerse con una mueca de coraje y de leer en los ojos cafés, un odio dedicado especialmente a ella.

\- ¡Kamatari, excelente combate! – Exclamó Shishio – Me tengo que retirar en este momento, pero hablamos en unos momentos más, Soujiro, vayan a comer algo mientras terminamos.

La pareja salió de la habitación dirigiéndose hacia la habitación donde diariamente Yumi cambiaba las vendas de él.

\- ¿También formará parte del grupo élite? – preguntó Yumi, aquella mujer la instaba a permanecer alerta, no la quería cerca de Shishio en lo más mínimo.

\- Claro que sí ¿acaso no viste cómo pelea? – dijo él como toda respuesta.

\- Sí lo vi; es una excelente combatiente y además es una mujer muy hermosa… - comentó Yumi algo titubeante.

Shishio no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada que hizo que Yumi detuviera sus pasos y la viera a los ojos, entendiendo el por qué había notado aquella aura molesta en su mujer.

\- ¿Acaso estás celosa? – preguntó luego de lograr contener su risa.

Ella volteó la cara algo ofendida, cómo no estar celosa, aquella mujer era hermosa, tenía una silueta envidiable y además era una excelente combatiente, todo un paquete completo a los ojos de Shishio. Pero además parecía lograr llamar su atención demasiado.

\- No tienes por qué estar molesta, Yumi – comenzó él, tomó su mentón y la obligó a verlo a los ojos – Su aspecto puede confundir a cualquiera, pero Kamatari es hombre – terminó de explicar Shishio.

Yumi abrió los ojos y la boca sin podérselo creer, ella sabía de chicos que parecían chicas, en ocasiones había visto a hombres maquillarse y arreglarse tal como lo hiciera una geisha, pero nunca había visto uno, que tan sólo con su aspecto natural, lograra confundirla de aquella manera. Shishio rodeó su cintura estrechándola hacia él.

\- Aún, cuando Kamataria fuera una mujer… - guardó silencio mientras la miraba fijamente – Yo ya tengo a una a mi lado, a la única que necesito, a la única que me encanta – dijo mientras besaba los labios cereza una vez más.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse por el horizonte, los agonizantes rayos solares pintaban la superficie del agua de tonos rojizos y dorados, toda la vista frente a la mujer parecía una hermosa pintura, pero no era más que la vista de la naturaleza en todo su esplendor. El aroma salado impregnaba su nariz y la brisa marina refrescaba su piel y sus sentidos; su cuerpo se mecía muy ligeramente debido al golpeteo de las olas sobre el casco del barco, miró hacia abajo y notó que la velocidad del navío descendía lentamente, pero aun así la espuma blanca marcaba el camino por donde navegaban. Pronto llegarían a puerto y aquel viaje llegaría a su fin.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios, llevaba más de media hora en la misma posición, reflexionando acerca de su vida y cómo es que ésta había dado tantas vueltas hasta ahora, meció ligeramente la copa de vino rojo que tenía en la mano. Quién le hubiera dicho hacía algunos meses, que llegaría el momento en que ya no estaría rodeada de toda la porquería del mundo y que ahora la vida se mostraba frente a ella con otra cara, con una más amable que la hacía pensar en la dicha, se encontraba ahí, en un viaje que jamás podría haber imaginado, tranquila, segura, feliz.

Muchos cambios en su vida, muchos cambios que no hubieran sido posibles sin _él_.

Los pasos de Shishio lo llevaron a cubierta, estaban por arribar a Shanghái, habían hecho el viaje para revisar personalmente el proceso de construcción del barco que mandara adquirir hacía unos meses. Todo parecía marchar de lo mejor y al acercarse más al puerto, se acercaba más a sus metas de poder conquistar un país. Se imaginaba la cara que pondría ese perro de Saito al llegar tarde, como siempre, a la última pista falsa que había dejado para él en Hokkaido. Ese antiguo lobo era muy astuto, pero él se sabía más y sólo hasta que así lo quisiera ese policía iba a darse cuenta de sus planes y con eso el maldito gobierno Meiji iba a temblar.

Al voltear miró la razón de que fuera a esa parte del barco, estaba de espaldas, los últimos rayos del sol bañaban su pequeña figura, envolviendo su blanca piel en un tono dorado, su cabello estaba tomado en peinado alto, dejando a la vista su cuello y hombros, esos hombros que le encantaban. Se acercó a ella y rodeó su cintura, de inmediato ella descansó la cabeza en su pecho, pegándose a su cuerpo.

\- Pronto llegaremos – murmuró él a su oído – La ciudad te va a encantar y podrás comprar toda la seda que quieras.

\- Gracias por traerme – dijo ella volviendo a suspirar.

\- Te prometí que no te dejaría, que estarías siempre conmigo – comentó el.

\- Sí, pero yo hubiera entendido, este viaje era necesario para sus planes y Hoji no quedó feliz que lo dejara solo con tanto trabajo.

La giró para mirarla de frente y tal vez fuera el efecto del sol terminando de ocultarse, o el hermoso color bronceado que ella había adquirido en esos días navegando, tal vez eran las muchas cosas que compartían, quizá el hecho de que lo aceptaba tal como era, o la mezcla de todo lo anterior, pero Shishio jamás la había visto más hermosa que entonces.

\- Entiende que te amo Yumi y nadie te necesita cerca más que yo.

Ella sonrió al escuchar esas palabras, últimamente se las decía con más frecuencia y aquello le confirmaba que no importaba lo que le deparara el destino junto a ese hombre, lo amaría por siempre.

\- Yo también lo amo mucho y no quiero separarme jamás de usted.

Unieron sus labios justo, cuando las luces lejanas del agitado puerto de Shangai, podían distinguirse desde la cubierta del barco…

 **F I N**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Nota 25/07/2016:** ¡Hola! ¡Hola! ¡Misión cumplida! Sí, sí, tal vez les guste, tal vez odien este final, pero para mí fue el que mejor puede quedar con la historia, al menos desde el punto de vista que traté de darle.

Mil perdones por no actualizar antes, pero un proyecto personal me mantuvo realizando varios trámites que me quitaban buena parte de la mañana y movía todas mis actividades, además por ser vacaciones (y donde vivo un puerto con playas preciosas) me llegó visita y ustedes saben que la visita pues debe ser atendida con toda la atención del mundo y por lo tanto no me quedaba demasiado tiempo para terminar esto.

Estoy muy contenta y orgullosa porque pude terminar este proyecto que es el más largo que he hecho, sobre todo tratándose de una pareja que es antagónica en el anime.

 **Emilyyy** : Sí en efecto Yumi sacó las garras y creo que el maldito se merecía eso y más. Quiero agradecer porque siempre comentaste los capítulos y espero que el final te haya gustado!

 **SiaE** : Me alegro mucho que disfrutes la lectura, yo me sentí un poquito triste por terminar este fic, sobre todo porque tenía muchas locuras más en la cabeza, pero sentí que el fic no iba para tanto, así que ojalá te guste el final… gracias por seguir y comentar cada actualización!

 **Shishiyu** : Perdón por no actualizar antes! Que bueno que disfrutas las escenas de amor entre ellos, es que a pesar de ser villanos a que quedan extremadamente lindos cuando se ponen románticos? Jaja hasta pronto! Y ojala hayas disfrutado este capítulo final.

 **Blankaoru** : Sí, cuando escribes algo como esto, uno saca su vena sádica, sí Shishio y Yumi están más juntos y comprometidos que con un matrimonio de por medio jaja, me ha encantado que leyeras mi fic, sobre todo porque sabes lo mucho que admiro tu trabajo y disfruto leyendo tus maravillosas historias, gracias por todos tus lindos comentarios.

 **Lupita31** : Un Oscar?, para nada, Me halagas mucho, pero la verdad, me conformo con que disfruten un rato y olviden sus problemas leyendo las locuras que pasan por mi cabeza, gracias por comentar siempre y ojalá hayas disfrutado el final tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo.

 **baavira** : Sí, a mí me encantó cómo murió el malvado de Hyobe!, pero sufrí mucho para buscar una manera de hacerlo, es uno de los capítulos que más me costó escribir, gracias por tus muchos comentarios, eso me animó a terminar este fic, ojalá si escribo otro puedas disfrutarlo también, hasta pronto!

 **Enny** : soy maestra, pero maestra de informática, aunque adoro leer y escribir y la verdad es que en mis clases trato de inculcar en mis alumnos la redacción y la ortografía. Gracias por decir que tengo talento, pero te confieso que tenía muchoooo tiempo sin poder escribir ninguna historia, la muerte de madre hace algunos años, me alejó mucho de mi lado de escritora porque ella siempre me apoyaba con mis historias (era la que primero leía todo lo que se me ocurría), pero el escribir de nuevo me ha servido de una terapia enorme, gracias por seguir el fic y espero encontrarnos en algún otro proyecto que emprenda!

 **Guest** : Gracias por tus lindas palabras! Que bueno que como fan de Samurai X disfrutes este fic, te confieso que cuando lo inicié creí que no había muchos fans de Shishio y Yumi pero me equivoqué y es una pareja que gusta a muchos! Ojalá no te decepcioné el final que le di a la historia.

 **Pajaritoazul** : Que bueno que te gustaron ambas escenas, en efecto el describir torturas y batallas eS muy, muy difícil porque suceden muchas cosas al mismo tiempo. Que bueno que nO te pareció mal lo que hice te confieso que estoy releyendo "Cuando pasé el temblor" está en mi lista de fics favoritos ¡Me encanta!

 **AzureyesDragon** : Gracias por darte el tiempo de leer con tanto trabajo que debes tener por la Uni, mucha suerte en tus proyectos de vida y ojalá te haya gustado este final! Gracias por tus consejos y hasta pronto!

¡Gracias a todos los **anónimos** que leen y no cometan, porque me regalan algo de su tiempo y ojalá hayan disfrutado el fic!

Besos y abrazos digitales y Hasta la próxima! … **Nary^^ : "Prefiero mil veces un mal anime que una buena telenovela"**

PD: Perdón si hay algún error, pero apenas terminé y la estoy subiendo, la leeré con calma y cuando esté el epilogo terminado corregiré errores. Ya no quiero hacerlos más esperar!


End file.
